Pokemon Special: Años después
by Yami4923
Summary: La historia en el futuro de los Pokedex Holder, donde están casados y es hora de ver las aventuras de sus hijos quienes tienen diferentes habilidades con los Pokemon. shipping presentes son Franticshipping, Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Commonershipping, Agencyshipping, y entre otros nuevos shipping
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, bueno... este es mi primer fanfic y tal vez tenga muchas cosas que aprender, por favor denme su opinión de ella, espero que les guste la historia, gracias por leer :)_

**Capítulo 1: Yo soy Yuuki.**

Hola a todos, me presento, tengo cuatro años y vivo con mis dos padres en Villa Raíz; no es por presumir, pero mis dos padres son los famosos Pokedex Holder a los cuales todo el mundo conoce, todos los Pokedex Holder se conocen por ser muy fuertes y sé que mis padres también lo son, aunque... Jejeje, debo decirles que a uno de ellos jamás lo he visto pelear. Así es: el famoso coordinador y líder de gimnasio en ciudad Petalia, Ruby.

Estoy seguro que lo que conozco de ese gimnasio es que los retadores que hay que enfrentar para llegar al líder son muy fuertes y no han podido pasarlos, al menos eso es lo que sé, aunque… a mi padre jamás lo he visto feliz con eso de ser líder, no le gustan las peleas; a diferencia de mi mamá, Sapphire, ella es muy fuerte y siempre la veo entrenar. Mi abuelo Birch continua con sus investigaciones y mi mamá es quien lo ha ayudado con eso toda su vida. Jeje, admiro mucho a mamá por lo fuerte que es, y sé que para que mi abuelo Norman le dejara su gimnasio en manos de mi papá, él debe tener mucho potencial.

Bueno, ya les he hablado mucho de mis padres, y ni siquiera les he dicho mi nombre: yo soy Yuuki, hijo de Ruby y Sapphire. A mi parecer no somos una familia como las otras… bueno, en otras familias quien compra el maquillaje es la mamá y no el papá, supongo…

Una cosa más, a pesar de que estoy orgulloso de ambos padres, sólo hay una cosa que se me complica mucho al vivir con ellos y es…

—¡Yuuki! ¡Ven a comer, hijo! —llamó mi papá mientras yo jugaba afuera.

—¡Sí, Papi! ¡Ya voy!

_Papi_… sonará algo ridículo, pero me gusta llamar a mi padre de esa manera.

—¡Ah Yuuki! ¡Mira nada más lo que tienes al lado! —me gritó mi mamá.

—¿Al lado? —repetí, antes de voltear: ahí se encontraba un Zigzagoon salvaje olfateándome.

—Ah, me sorprende que se acerque tanto a Yuuki, normalmente a los pokemon no les gusta acercarse cuando usas esas ropas con cosméticos y cosas así —Mamá siempre ha dicho eso, por eso ella usa un traje hecho de hojas para acercarse a los Pokemon.

—Ah… ah…. Ah…. —Esto es lo complicado de vivir con Papá y Mamá, ambos son amantes de los Pokemon, eso ya lo saben, pero yo… — ah.. ah…. ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Waaaa! —sin evitarlo, me puse a llorar. Pues claro... el problema es que yo le tengo un gran miedo a los pokemon, incluso a los de papá y mamá.

—¿Ya ves, Sapphire? Hiciste llorar al pequeño —Le dijo papi a mamá con una mueca burlona.

—¡Bueno, ahora se supone que es mi culpa! ¿¡verdad!? —y mamá se puso enojada...

—Pues claro… si no hubieras mencionado a ese Zigzagoon él no estaría llorando.

—¡Pues te está llamando a ti! ¡Ve por él!

—Me niego, está en la sucia tierra, y estos zapatos son nuevos.

—¡Los zapatos están hechos para ensuciarse Ruby! ¡Deja de ser tan quisquilloso!

—Claro, para una a salvaje como tú, todo está hecho para ensuciarse, ¿o me equivoco?

—¡Ya empezaste con eso! ¡Siempre estas con lo mismo! ¡Ya no te soporto!

Mamá y Papi comenzaron con sus discusiones de siempre, yo sé que a pesar de tantas discusiones ellos se quieren mucho. El único problema ahora es que… aparentemente, se han olvidado por completo de que tiene un hijo... uf... creo que después de media hora se dieron cuenta de que yo existía, por supuesto que para ese momento Zigzagoon ya se había ido, y yo estaba esperando si se acuerdan de mí.

Jajaja, aún no puedo creer que no puedan dejar sus discusiones de siempre, jeje, bueno, ya lo saben, mi problema es que le tengo miedo a los Pokemon, el por qué es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar.

Dos meses después de lo que les acabo de contar... ¿¡adivinen qué!? ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Amo este día, mis abuelos vendrán también, el abuelo Birch es muy amable y trae siempre lo que le pido, aunque… mi abuelo Norman… él… me da miedo… pero mi abuelita también es muy amable, amo estar con toda mi familia, solo faltaba Papá en ese momento, dijo que llegaría tarde.

—Yuuki, muchas felicidades, esto es de mi parte y de Norman —mi abuelita como siempre era muy amable conmigo.

—Muchas gracias, abuelita, y muchas… gracias también… ehhh… Norman-san...

Así es, a mi abuelo Norman lo llamo así, supongo que es porque me da mucho miedo su mirada, y no sé qué diría si le digo algo tan cariñoso como abuelito. Además, él jamás ha dicho algo sobre como lo llamo, supongo que no importa.

—Aquí está el regalo de mi parte, Yuuki —el abuelo Birch también me entregó su obsequio.

—Oh, ese Ruby, no puedo creer que sea tan insensible y no haya llegado aun —Mamá comentó con los brazos cruzados, se veía molesta. Papi dijo que traería una sorpresa para mí.

—Yo… yo no pienso abrir nada hasta que papi llegue… —Lo dije porque Papi siempre está cuando abro mis regalos en todas partes, y él siempre quiere que abra el suyo primero, se molestaría si abro los regalos antes de que llegue.

—Cierto, Sapphire, también traje esto —El abuelo Birch le dio un lindo vestido a mi mamá, aunque claramente no era para ella, era mucho más pequeño.

—¿Para qué es esto? —preguntó mi madre.

—Es igual al que tu usabas cuando niña, pensé que sería perfecto para mi futura nieta —dijo mi abuelo. Olvidé decírselos, voy a ser hermano mayor de una niña, papi me dijo que tendré que ser muy responsable con eso.

—Mu-Muchas gracias… creo… ¡pero no tenías que mencionar eso en frente de Yuuki, papá! Además Ruby ya hizo varios vestidos… —Mamá miró al lado donde había una pila de vestidos, todos hechos por papá.

—Sí... veo que Ruby fue más rápido que yo, no esperaba todos estos vestidos cuando llegará, aun así estoy seguro de que esa niña será la viva imagen de mi hija, como Yuuki lo es de Ruby.

Todos dicen lo mismo, la verdad me parezco mucho más a papi que a mamá, eso es lo que aseguran.

—¡Ah! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Voy a buscar a Ruby! —Al parecer mamá sólo uso eso de pretexto para que no siguieran hablando de que era dulce de niña, fue afuera y se iba a subir a un árbol para buscar a Papi.

—¡Sapphire! Me voy unos momentos y te veo intentando colgarte como mono en los árboles —Llegó Papi con bolsas de compra, al parecer se quedó en el centro comercial y por eso demoró tanto.

—¿¡Tiene algo de malo!? ¡Siempre lo hago! —respondió mamá con enojo.

—Sabes bien que no puedes hacer mucho ejercicio pesado, es malo para el bebé, necesitas descansar más.

—¡En primer lugar sabes que odio estar quieta!, ¡en segundo es tu culpa que esté embarazada!

—¿¡Mi culpa!?

-¡Por la estúpida cosa que se te ocurrió pedir en tu cumpleaños!

—¡Tú me dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera! ¡En tu cumpleaños hice una batalla contigo como pediste, me tocaba elegir!

—¡No esperaba que digieras ESO!

—Oye, yo también salgo perjudicado con todo este asunto...

—¿¡Ah sí!? ¿¡Cómo!?

—Cuando estés gorda… —la expresión de Rybu se tornó sombría— será horrible para mi vista y no estarás hermosa, ni mi mejor ropa se lucirá en tu obeso cuerpo.

—¡Ya me tienes harta! —Mamá se tiró encima de Papi y empezó a morderle la cabeza, eso ya es muy común.

—¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Cuando estés gorda esto será peor porque pesarás mucho!

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú fuiste quien pidió ESO!

—¿Qué es "eso"? —pregunté curiosamente, interrumpiendo la discusión de mis padres.

—¿Ah? —Mamá se sonrojó— Pues… eso… eso… eso…

—¡Jajaja! —Papá rió muy fuerte, no sé lo que le pareció tan gracioso—. Anda, Sapphire, tú fuiste quien menciono ESO en primer lugar, explícale a nuestro hijo, yo también quiero oírlo.

—Ruby… Tú... cof... cof... bueno… vamos a dentro, Papá y los demás deben estar esperando —Mamá se apresuró a entrar mientras seguía sonrojada y papi continuaba riéndose.

-Papi... ¿Qué es "eso"?

—¡Jajaja! "Eso", mi querido Yuuki, le lo explicaré cuando seas mayor. Ahora entra que te tengo una sorpresa.

—¡Sí! —Entramos rápidamente, ya quería ver lo que papi me había traído.

—¡Hola Mamá! …Papá… —Como siempre, mi padre le hablaba a mi abuelo con respeto, es como si te tuviera miedo o algo—. Hola, Profesor.

—Hola, Ruby —le respondió risueño mi otro abuelito.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —le jalaba del pantalón a papi mientras le hablaba— ¡Quiero mi regalo! ¿Está aquí? —empecé a revisar sus bolsas de compra.

—Hijo, la verdad demoré diez minutos en ir por tu regalo ya que Sapphire me prestó a Pilo. Esas bolsas sólo tienen maquillaje y cosas para la casa, por eso me demoré —explicó mi papá con cara de, como le decía mi madre, con la cara de tonto de siempre.

—¿Con que comprando maquillaje y otras cosas inútiles que son bonitas? ¿En eso gastas tu tiempo? —reclamó el abuelo Norman con su mirada de "estás muerto si me miras a los ojos".

—Ah... bueno… ¡oh! ¡Yuuki, te daré tu regalo entonces! —Obviamente, Papá trató de evitar la mirada de mi abuelo, le seguí el juego, a mí también me da miedo el abuelo Norman.

—Sí papi, ¡quiero mi regalo!

Aunque sabía que sería otro conjunto de ropa como siempre, sólo que si no estaba en una bolsa, me preguntaba dónde estaba.

—Ni creas que es otro conjunto de ropa —Al parecer papá leyó mis pensamientos—, verás: el otro día en la guardería, mi querida Nana hizo un lindo amigo, bueno, demasiado amigos fueron ella y ese otro Mightyena y… ¡ah! Olvida lo demás, hoy fui a recoger a este pequeñín, saluda a esta hermosura —sacó una Pokeball, de hecho era una Friendball, de ahí salió un pequeño Poochyena, el tenia una cinta de regalo morada amarrado en el cuello.

—Ah… ah… —No podía creer que papá me trajera un Pokemon… digo… él ya sabe lo que me pasó cuando era más pequeño y… bueno… sólo espero que sea una de sus típicas bromas de mal gusto.

—¿Qué tal, hijito? ¿No crees que es adorable y hermoso? —un brillo en sus ojos acompañaba su oración.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeé. Poochyena se me acercó mientras jadeaba, se veía feliz— ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Yo no quiero esto! —me puse a llorar como siempre— ¡Preferiría los tontos conjuntos de ropa de siempre!

—¿Tontos conjuntos de ropa? —Papá se veía algo molesto— mejor no te doy mi segundo regalo.

—¡Yuuki, eres un hombre, actúa como tal y deja de llorar! –Mamá siempre me regaña cuando lloro, aunque ella no me da tanto miedo como…

—Deja de llorar. Ahora —con la simple orden de mi abuelo Norman me decidí callar, pero no quería que aquel Pokemon se me acercara. Cuando veo al frente lo tengo muy cerca de mío mientras seguía jadeando.

—Ah… tú… —me encontraba temblando ligeramente.

—Decidí atrapar a Poochyena en la Friend Ball para que fuera más amable, Yuuki. Míralo, sólo quiere ser tu amigo —al decirlo papá tomó a Poochyena y lo acercó a mí—. Anda, saluda.

—Yo… Yo… —Poochyena lengüeteó toda mi cara, dejándome completamente cubierto de baba. Y no se detuvo, se me abalanzó encima para seguir lamiéndome—. O-oye… jajaja… no hagas eso… que me hace cosquillas… jajaja ¿sabes? Papi tenía razón, eres muy lindo.

Entonces comencé a jugar con Poochyena el resto del día, nunca pensé que un Pokemon fuera tan divertido. Me di cuenta de que el regalo de papá no era el Poocyena en sí, sino ayudarme a vencer mi miedo más grande…

_Gracias, papá._

Nunca pude decir esas palabras…

Han pasado un año desde que obtuve a ese Poocyena, juego con él todos los días. Y como se darán cuenta, mi hermana ya nació: su nombre es Haruka. Tiene el cabello negro y es muy pequeña, llora mucho, no puedo dormir en las noches por culpa de ella, aunque Papá dice que es muy pequeña y sólo debo tenerle paciencia.

Espero que sea poco tiempo esa paciencia, para variar, Haruka estaba llorando, mamá había ido al bosque para pasar el rato y papá la estaba cuidando. No la soportaba, así que fui con mi Poochyena al bosque a buscar a mamá sin decírselo a papá.

—Wow, es la primera vez que voy al bosque, ¿verdad amigo?

—¡Poochy! —exclamó fuerte mi Poochyena.

—Ella debe estar en los arboles, ¡vamos, Poochy! —salí corriendo alegremente, hasta chocar por accidente con un Breloom. Era muy grande, según mamá, los Breloom miden 1,2 metros. Traten de imaginar lo que era eso para un niño de apenas seis años como yo— ehh… yo… ¡vamos, Poochy! —rápidamente di la vuelta, pero sin darme cuenta fuimos rodeados por un grupo de Breloom furiosos— ahh… ah…. Poochy…

—¿Poochy? —movió la cabeza para el lado como símbolo de pregunta.

—No me digas que... ¿invadimos su territorio? Y por eso… —De repente, uno de ellos saltó y nos iba a golpear con su puño drenaje—. ¡Nos van a atacar! ¡Corre, Poochy!

Con suerte logramos esquivar su ataque.

—Grrrr… —Poochy les gruñía a los Breloom, parecía que se preparaba para atacar.

—¡No lo hagas, Poochy! ¡Tú nunca has peleado, te vencerán!

—¡Poochy! —no me escuchó, y atacó a los Breloom con mordida. Mas su nivel no era suficiente y fue derrotado por el puño certero de Breloom.

—¡Poochy! ¡Poochy! No… ¡Papi! ¡Papi! —No sabía qué hacer y empecé a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero Breloom atacó nuevamente con puño drenaje— ¡es ese ataque otra vez!

—Grrr…. —Poochy se tiró contra ese ataque usando morisco nuevamente.

—¡No, Poochy! ¡Eso no funcionara! ¡Poochy!

—¡Nana! ¡Juego sucio!

Era... era la voz de papá. Nana también el nombre de su Mightyena; en un momento los Breloom fueron vencidos con un solo movimiento. No lo pude creer, en primera los ataques de tipo siniestro como juego sucio no afectarían mucho a Breloom, y lo segundo es que Mighyena es la evolución de Poochyena, pensé en lo increíble que sería mi Poochy si el lograra evolucionar.

—Ah… ah… Pa…pi… —estaba a punto de llorar, pero me resistía a hacerlo.

—¿Sabes? Molestas todo el día a Haruka por lo llorona que es, pero mírate a ti, tus llantos eran tan fuertes que hasta en la casa se escucharon. Jajaja, me temo que tu madre los debió escuchar también, ella tiene un mejor oído que yo, debe estar por llegar —Papá hablaba como si estuviéramos platicando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, no podía creerlo.

—¡Yuuki! ¿¡Que paso!? —Y como dijo, mi mamá apareció ahí muy rápidamente.

—Hablando del rey de roma —murmuró papá mientras seguía sonriendo— Yuuki, ¿qué pasa?, ¿vas a llorar o algo?

—Yo… yo… —me puse a llorar— ¡Waaaaa! ¡Poochy está herido! ¡Y es mi culpa!

—Sapphire, traes bayas aranja, ¿verdad? —le pregunto papá a mamá.

—Por suerte estuve reuniendo bayas, aquí tienes, Poochy —mamá se acercó a Poochy y le dio una fruta azul, creo que era la llamada baya aranja.

—¡Poochy! —Poochy se levantó alegremente.

—¡Poochy! —Supusé que esa baya era una especie de medicina o algo así—. Perdón, Poochy. Fui muy egoísta y no pude hacer nada, perdón —Poochy comenzó a lamer mi cara como siempre.

—Jeje, lo hiciste muy bien, Poochy. Sólo querías proteger a tu amigo —Papá acarició el lomo de Poochy—, pero bueno, será mejor regresar. Ya que deje a mi linda Haruka al cuidado de Zuzu, y no quiero que cuando ella despierte vea una cara tan aterradora como la de Zuzu. Por cierto, Sapphire... necesitas un baño, puedo sentir tu horrible hedor desde aquí.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¿¡Quién te crees para decirme eso!? —mamá empezó a discutir nuevamente con papá mientras caminaba, yo seguía parado sin hacer nada.

—¿Viste eso, Poochy? —sonreí al dirigirme con Poochy.

—¿Chy? —nuevamente, él giró la cabeza confundido.

—¡A Nana! Recuerda que algún día serás un Mightyena igual que tu mamá, y eso que pasó, ¡fue increíble! ¿Te imaginas, Poochy? ¿Los fuertes que podríamos ser los dos? ¡Ya lo decidí! ¡Le pediré a mi papi que me entrene y dejaré de ser un niño llorón! ¡Vamos! —justamente tropecé con un Breloom desmayado, por la sorpresa, solté un grito al instante— ¡waaaaaa! ¡Aquí está el Breloom!

—Poo… —Poochy miró algo decepcionado, más tarde regresamos a casa.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Adivina qué! –fui con papá mientras él leía.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué? No me digas que ahora le tienes miedo a la oscuridad y no puedes dormir.

—¡No soy tan cobarde! Papi… yo… ¡he decidido seguir el camino de las batallas! ¡Y quiero que tú seas mi maestro! ¡Por favor!

—¿Peleas? ¿Qué te enseñe?... —por alguna razón, papá se puso serio— Yuuki… yo…

Han pasado 5 años desde el incidente con los Breloom, a que no se imaginan donde estoy ahora mismo. Je, pues estoy ahora en el bosque de ciudad Petalia nuevamente.

—¡Mira, Poochy! Son bayas Aranja —arranqué las bayas, y así es, estaba con mi fiel compañero Poochy, mi querido Poochyena—. Ya hemos reunido bastantes, hay que ir a casa, Poochy. Pero antes... a la base secreta, ¡vamos!

Fui por las lianas con Poochy en la cabeza, hasta una cueva que se encontraba escondida cerca de Villa Raíz—. Listo, dejaré estas manzanas aquí, así cuando ya me harté de papá iré aquí y me quedaré un buen rato, ¿no, Poochy?

—¡Chy!

—Bien, volvamos a casa, debe ya estar lista la comida —me balanceé nuevamente por las lianas, hasta llegar a casa— ¡Listo! ¡Mamá fui al bosque Petalia, pude ver de cerca la diferencia entre un Silcoon y un Cascoo!

—Y dime, ¿qué pasó con los pokemon salvajes? —contestó mamá.

—Pues habían algunos molestos... ¡pero nada que Poochy y yo no podamos vencer! ¡Somos muy fuertes! Jeje, pero me muero de hambre, ¿ya está la cena?

—Pero primero date un baño hijo, hueles horrible —llegó mi papá a molestar mientras se tapaba la nariz.

—¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —le grité, odio que me diga eso.

—Y ponte algo de ropa, me da vergüenza el hecho de verte así —papá lo decía porque... bueno… no estaba usando ropas, simplemente me puse una hojas de algún árbol para cubrir cierta parte de mi cuerpo….

—¡Cállate! ¡Para tu información si uso ropa normal los pokemon no se acercarán a mí! ¡Ya deberías saberlo, padre necio y quisquilloso!

—Pero sigo siendo tu padre, y tendrás que aguantarme así hasta los 18 —sonrió como si aquello se tratara de una victoria— ¿Cómo la ves, hijito?

—¡No me llames hijito!

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —llegó una pequeña niña de seis años, usando un lindo vestido adornado, cabello negro y ojos color Zafiro como los de mamá, ella tenía su mismo peinado, se deben imaginar quién es.

—Hola, mi linda Haruka —Papá tomó a la niña en brazo, así es, ella es mi hermana menor Haruka, o como yo la llamo, la consentida de papá.

—Yuuki… ¿con que sigues usando esas hojas para vestir? Pareces todo un cavernícola —me dijo esa niña sin ningún respeto y en tono burlesco.

—¡Otra más! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Eso es algo que no les incumbe! ¡No tengo que volver a explicar porque visto así!

—Oh, Yuuki… gritas demasiado, al parecer heredaste ese humor de tu madre, ¿verdad? —Al parecer, Papá quería comenzar otra pelea, pero con mamá.

—¿¡Que dijiste, Ruby!? —y claro, mamá se enfadó rápidamente..

—¡Ah! ¡Ya no lo aguanto! —Me enfadé y fui al techo de mi casa de un solo salto.

—Yuuki… ¡hay algo importante que tengo que decirte! —papá gritó con seriedad, parecía que era de verdad importante.

—Bueno… ¿qué pasa?

—Cuando te bajes del techo, ¿podrías limpiarlo antes? Temo que dejes ese horrible olor que tienes y se sienta cada vez que alguien se acerca, sería vergonzoso.

—¡Sabes bien que eso es imposible! ¡Lo único que te gusta a ti es molestar! ¡Me largo! —tomé otra liana y me fui a mi base secreta. No quería estar con papá otro rato más, cada vez que lo veo me molesta, es insoportable, y no le gusta que yo luche, dice que son mejores los concursos—. Vaya… ¡Pero no importa como sea mi padre! ¡Las batallas son mi vida y no las dejaré nunca! ¡Ésta es mi determinación! ¿¡Verdad, Poochy!? ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que entrenar!

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Nacidos en Kanto**

*Región Kanto*

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Orange, Orange del Pueblo Paleta, tengo 14 años y vivo con mis padres, y adivinen que, mi padre es nada mas ni nada menos que el campeón Red, creo que no hay quien no conozca mi nombre en donde yo vivo, es muy famoso, mi mamá me ha contado muchas aventuras que el ha tenido, ella debe estar muy orgullosa de el, el nombre de mi mamá es Yellow, o también Amarillo del Bosque Verde, ella tiene una gran habilidad de la cual hablaré mas tarde, pero ahora es cuando mi viaje comienza

–Jeje chicos, tratan de atrapar a ese Nidorina, ¿verdad? –hable con un grupo de chicos que trataban de atrapar un Pokemon.

–Sí, pero Nidorina siempre escapa de la PokeBall –contesto uno de ellos.

–Eso es porque para atrapar a un Pokemon, en especial a uno evolucionado como Nidorina, ustedes tienen que tener una batalla con el, solo observen, a mi compañero –Saque mi Pokeball, mas bien una Heal Ball y saque a mi compañero, un Pikachu al que llamo Thunder–¡Thunder!

–¡Pika! –Salió Thunder de buen humor como siempre, a el lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo.

–¡Wow! Un Pikachu… aunque es algo mas oscuro de lo usual… –dijo uno de los niños

–jeje pues se los explicare, mi Thunder no es un Pikachu como los otros, el es lo que se conoce como Pokemon Shiny, este pequeño es un amigo muy especial, lo tengo desde que era niños, entonces Thunder ¡Usa tu ataque de rayo!

y como le dije, Thunder uso el rayo, haciéndole un gran daño a Nidorina, y así aproveche a atraparlo con mi Heal Ball

–¡Wow! ¡Orange eres increíble! –Decian los niños.

Así es, yo era muy conocido en el pueblo donde vivía, eso es por ser hijo de dos Pokedex Holder, es cierto se me olvido decirlo, ambos padres míos son de los famosos Pokedex Holder

–jeje bueno no es para tanto… todo es gracias a Thunder, ¿verdad amigo?

–¡Pikachu! –Thunder se subió en mi cabeza alegremente, como ven, somos muy unidos

–¡Ah es cierto! ¡perdón chicos, pero me tengo que ir por ahora! –Al decir eso me fui

Fui corriendo a casa, mamá me dijo que iban a venir el tío Green y la tía Blue para comer, aunque mas bien la tía Blue se invito sola, ellos no me molestan, el único problema es…

–Vaya Orange, pero si llegas tarde jeje, -Me habló un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y desordenado, usaba una chaketa de color negro y abierta, tenia una camisa blanca y jeans azules, también usaba zapatillas color blanco

–ah… Gin… –Dije.

Gin es el nombre del chico, es un amigo de la infancia, aunque mas que amigo es un rival, el nombre Gin se lo puso su madre basándose en el nombre de su hermano Silver, ya que Gin significa Plata

–Vi como ayudaste a los chicos de ahí, al parecer solo eres bueno con los Pokemon con actos de caridad jajaja

–¡No digas eso Gin!

–No te enfades, solo bromeaba contigo Orange, si que eres un chico muy sensible, y como veo nunca cambias ese tipo de Poke Ball

–¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a las Heal Balls?

–Las Heal Ball tienen el poder de curar al Pokemon al momento de atraparlo, pero el lo mismo que usar una Poke Ball, ¿no crees que es mejor usar algo mejor como una Super Ball o algo así?

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Papá es un experto en batallas y yo también quiero serlo, y mi mamá odia mucho que los Pokemon salgan lastimados, por eso uso la Heal Ball para atrapar a todos los Pokemon!

–ok… ya tranquilo Naranjito… oye, tu papá me lo dijo, vas a comenzar tu viaje Pokemon ¿verdad?

–Así es, quiero empezar a viajar para conocer mas el mundo de los Pokemon, mi mamá y mi papá se sintieron muy felices al oírlo

–entonces ¿Iras con tu Pikachu?

–¡Claro! ¡Thunder y yo somos muy fuertes juntos, ¿verdad?

–¡Pika! –Contesto mi Pikachu sonrientemente

–Pues… ¿sabes que? Yo también pienso comenzar mi viaje

–¿¡Tú también Gin!?

–Recuerda que soy un año mayor que tu y seria vergonzoso dejarme vencer por ti, además, yo también tengo a mi compañero, y te puedo asegurar que es mas fuerte que tu Pikachu

–Eso ni pensarlo, Thunder es muy fuerte… ¿Qué te parece si batallamos para comprobarlo?

–Hmmm… Como quieras –Gin saco un Super Ball y saco a su compañero, era un Eevee, en un Pokemon muy raro

–Valla… Eevee se ve mas fuerte que nunca… -Al igual que yo, Gin tenía a eevee desde pequeño por lo que ya lo conocía- pero no es rival para ti amigo, adelante Thunder

–¡Pika! –Thunder se bajo de mi cabeza y estaba liso para la batalla

–¡Wow! ¡una batalla Pokemon! ¡Son Gin y Orange, esta batalla digna de ver! ¡ambos son hijos de los famosos Pokedex Holder! –Murmuraba la gente, como ven, Gin también es muy famoso, el es hijo de otros dos holder al igual que yo, ya los menciones, son Green y Blue

–¡Listo Gin! ¡Tu primero! –Le dije confiado, me gusta esperar el primer ataque del oponente para usarlo a mi favor

–Ok –dijo Gin– entonces, eevee…

–¡Oh Giiiinnnnn! –Fue interrumpido rápidamente por una mujer adulta de cabello del mismo color que Gin

–Mamá tu… -Gin también fue interrumpido otra vez por su madre, Blue, al abrazarlo

–¡Gin! ¡Necesito un favor, si llega la policía diles que me fui lejos, y no le menciones a tu Padre nunca –Blue-san lo dijo de una manera despreocupada… bueno… como siempre…

–¿Tus estafas otra vez mamá?

–¡Teh-he! ¡algo así! ¡no se lo digas a tu papá!

–Quiero el 50%

–hmmm… 30%

–40

–¡Hecho hijo! ¡Oh Orange, no te ví!

–Oh Blue-san hola… -supongo que gracias a Blue-san nuestra batalla tendrá que ser otro día

–¿Sigues usando ese horrible y enorme poleron? –Como Blue-san dijo, yo uso un poleron grande, de color naranjo, uso una gorra del mismo color y jeans azules, tengo ojos de color amarillo oscuro iguales a los de mamá, mi peinado es el mismo solo que de color negro y claro, yo lo tengo corto

–Bueno… ¿Qué tiene de malo, Blue-san? –Solo esperaba a que no empezará con lo de siempre…

–¿Qué? Me recuerdas a tu mamá, por eso no se puede notar que tienes…

–¡Ah! ¡Tenemos que ir a comer! ¡Antes de que llegue la policía Blue-san! –Dije eso para callarla, de ahí nos fuimos a mi casa para comer

–Entonces… ambos se van de viaje, genial, espero que tengan suerte –lo dijo papá muy emocionado al saber que Gin también iba a partir

–¿Van a ir los dos juntos? –pregunto mi mamá

–¡Claro que no! –yo y Gin lo dijimos al mismo tiempo- ¡No quiero viajar con el, solo seria un estorbo! ¡Y ya deja de copiarme!

–Son iguales a sus padres, al principio Red y Green peleaban por todo y no se llevaban bien, ¿verdad? –Dijo Blue-san en tono burlesco

–Bueno algo así jeje, dime Green, así que entrenaste tu a Gin, ¿verdad? –le dijo mi papá a Green-san

–Sí… algo así… -Le respondió Green-san

–Pero recuerden que Gin y yo, mas que amigos somos rivales, no podemos ir juntos, tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes por separado y así nos enfrentaremos algún día y sabremos cual de los dos es mas fuerte –Lo dije sin pensar, pero mi meta de toda la vida ha sido superar a Gin, quiero ser mas fuerte

–Así se habla Orange, recuerda que tu y Thunder deben ser mucho mas fuertes –papá me lo decía orgulloso, el siempre a sido fanático de las batallas

–Valla… Red-san sigue hablando de batallas como siempre –Dijo mi mamá algo decepcionada

–Yellow… -dijo Blue-san- tu y Red ya están casados, no puedes seguir llamándolo "Red-san"

–Pe-pero es costumbre de muchos años y… -mamá se sonrojo

–Pero bueno Yellow, al parecer nosotras dos sobramos porque todos los demás siguen conversando de batallas

–T- Tienes razón

–¿Pero sabes Yellow? Orange es igual a ti, Gin aun no sabe su secreto

–Sí… me doy cuenta

AL OTRO DÍA EN LA MAÑANA

–¡Listo! ¡Llego la hora de comenzar mi viaje! –Ahora era el momento en que me despedía de mis padres, Thunder estaba al lado mío

–Antes de que partas Orange, quiero prestarte algo –Papá entro a la casa y me trajo algo que no me esperaba, una Pokedex, era la Pokedex de Papá

–Papá esto es… ¿para mi? –quise actuar sorprendido, la verdad me emocione por la idea

–Con esto todo será mas fácil, ten suerte en el viajes, Orange, yo y Yellow te estaremos apoyando

–Sí.. –Hablo mamá – Thunder por favor cuida a Orange

–¡Pikachu! –No entiendo el idioma de Thunder, pero creo que quiso decir "déjamelo a mi" –

–Entonces… ¡hasta la otra! ¡vamos Thunder! –Y así Thunder y yo partimos nuestro viajes, fuimos hasta el bosque verde –

–Valla, ya llegaste hasta aquí Orange –Me dijo el chico de cabello castaño –

–¡Gin! Con que también saliste temprano

–Pero que veo… –Se vio sorprendido – una Pokedex…

–Sí papá me la presto para el viaje y…

–Al parecer nuestros padres piensan igual –el saco la Pokedex que pertenece a su Papá –

–¿¡Tu también!? Wow como veo estamos en las mismas jajaja

–¿Pi? –Thunder comenzó a moverse inquieto buscando algo –

–Oye Orange, algo le pasa a tu Pikachu

–Ya lo ví… oye Thunder ¿Qué pasa, olfateaste algo amigo?

De repente Gin y yo vimos una luz resplandeciente, se podía ver algo en ella, creo que era un Pokemon, no lo vi bien, pero era rosado y tierno, con ojos celestes con una larga cola, al momento de verlo el Pokemon misterioso salió del lugar rápidamente, yo jamás había visto a ese Pokemon

–O…oye ¿Qué fue eso? –Seguía sorprendido por lo que vi –

–Yo… jamás había visto a ese Pokemon –Al igual que yo, el chico de cabello castaño estaba sorprendido –

–¡Increíble! –Tome mi cuaderno de dibujo y comencé a dibujar a aquel Pokemon.

–Como siempre tus dibujos son muy buenos, pero apara algo yo tengo la Pokedex, voy a ver que Pokemon era con ella

–Tienes razón, olvide la Pokedex jeje pero ese Pokemon se veía increíble jeje

–Bueno tienes razón –Gin comenzó a caminar –

–Oye, ¿ya te vas?

–Recuerda que vamos a hacer los viaje en separado, no veremos luego Orange –Se despidió de mi y se marcho por otro camino

–Gin… je… vamos Thunder… tenemos que hacer el viaje para conocer mas a los Pokemon, vamos –Yo y Thunder llegamos hasta ciudad Plateada, ahí es donde me puse a investigar en la Pokedex – mira Thunder, es este, el pokemon fantasma… Mew… el número 151 increíble, no parece muy común, y nosotros lo vimos, y además… ¡Auch! –Sin darme cuenta choque con una persona, creo que era un motociclista y para mi suerte era la pandilla completa –

–¿¡Quien eres chiquillo!? –El mas alto de ellos, creo que era el jefe habló –

–Di… disculpe usted… yo no…

–¡Estas en un problema muy grande chiquillo! –Me empujo con su gran mano golpeando me pecho – ¿Qué…? ¿blandito?

–Ahhh… -Me sonroje- ¡kyaaaaaa! ¡Thunder impactrueno!

–¡Pikachuuuu! –Y así Thunder venció fácilmente a esos sujetos –

Uf Thunder… no se cuanto seguiré con esto… pero bueno… tenemos que seguir Thunder, te apuesto que Gin y yo no somos los únicos hijos de los holder que han comenzado a entrenar ya, supe que en Hoenn, Yuuki ha comenzado a entrenar, me pregunto… si Kotone ha entrenado… hmmm… oh ¡es cierto! ¡Thunder continuemos! Si he aprendido de Blue-san es que cuando dejas a alguien en el piso tirado sal lo mas pronto posible ¡Vamos, Thunder!

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Ya conocimos dos diferentes historias a través de esta, la pregunta es cuando se van a unir las historias y cual será la siguiente, ahora mismo nos encontramos en Johto, donde nuestra siguiente protagonista va a ser presentada

**Capitulo 3: Viaje por el mundo**

*PUEBLO PRIMAVERA*

–¡Un ladrón! ¡Un ladrón! –Gritaba una anciana aparentemente desesperada–

–¡Quítense de mi camino! –Gritó el ladrón, al parecer nadie lo iba a detener excepto…

–¡No se preocupen! ¡La gran Kotone lo detendrá! Jeje ladronzuelo, déjame decirte que estas nada mas ni nada menos de mi, la gran Kotone, y por si no lo sabías, soy hija de nada mas ni nada menos que…

–¡Fuera de mi camino niña! –Ese ladrón se atrevió a empujarme a mi, y mas encima no me dejo terminar mi frase.

–Estúpido ladrón… ¡No tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo! –Me subí a mi patineta para alcanzarlo– nadie que se ha burlado de mi merece escapar –Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kotone, soy muy famosa por pueblo primavera, desde muy pequeña he amado los Pokemon mas que nada en este mundo, no es por presumir, pero soy muy buena en todo lo que hago y todo por mis padres– ok, ¿listo para la acción Otaro? Pues aquí vamos, esto te enseñara a no meterte con una chica con un palo de billar –Lance una Luxury Ball usando mi palo de billar– ¡Sal de ahí Otaro! –De la Luxury Ball salió mi compañero, un Sentret al que llamo Otaro.

–¿Qué es eso? –Obviamente nuestro querido ladrón era un ignorante al preguntar eso de un Pokemon tan común como Sentret.

–No necesito responder eso, ¡Otaro usa ladrón!

–¡Sen! –Con el ataque ladrón de Otaro le quitamos fácilmente el objeto robado al ladrón.

–¡Ahora Otaro! ¡Ida y vuelta! –Con el ataque Ida y vuelta, Otaro ataco al ladrón y lo dejo en el piso y regreso a su Poke Ball que ya estaba conmigo, así el regreso de forma cool– ¡Escucha amigo! Ahora escucharas lo que te estaba diciendo, no te convendría meterte conmino porque soy nada mas ni nada menos que ¡Kotone, la hija de dos Pokedex Holder!

–Oh muchas gracias Kotone… fuiste de mucha ayuda –Dijo la anciana.

–Oh claro, todo sea por los ancianos (y vengarme de los que me ignoran)

–Así se hace Kotone –Dijo un sujeto del pueblo.

–Te felicito Kotone, como siempre eres muy buena con los Pokemon. –En un momento todos empezaron a adularme.

–jeje no es para tanto… aunque , si quieren recompensarme no tengo ningún problema con… –Y sin darme cuenta alguien me toma de la oreja– ¡Auch!

–¡Kotone! ¡te dije que limpiaras tu cuarto y como siempre te escabulliste!

–Esta mujer con bata blanca es mi madre, su nombre es Crystal y como les dije es Pokedex Holder

–¿¡Con quien hablas!?

–Con nuestros lectores mi querida madre

–Si que eres una chica muy rara, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

–Antes de preocuparte por mi… Dime, ¿estabas buscando a papá?

–El también se escabullo, pero que ni se te ocurra…

–No hay problema, ¡yo lo busco! –Me subí a mi patineta y arranque lo mas rápido de ahí, no estaba para que mamá me regañe– ¡Otaro! –Saque a mi Sentret de la Poke ball– ayúdame a encontrar a papá, tu ve por los arboles

–¡Sentret! –Otaro obedeció y se fue a los arboles a buscar.

–Valla… –Lo decía mientras me ponía mis goggles– ¿Qué piensa haces mamá si ni siquiera puede controlar a su marido? Papá debería ser mas amable y escucharla de vez en cuando, no puedo creer que siempre desobedezca… ahora, si yo fuera papá… ¿Dónde estaría? Hmm.. ya que no pudo ir lejos supongo, debe estar con una chica sexy –Me subí a mi patineta para seguir mi búsqueda, y lo encontré en una plaza cerca de ahí–

–Hola hermosa dama… me sorprende encontrar una damisela tan bella por aquí –Se lo dijo mi papá a una señora bonita que estaba con el.

–Oye papá ya te encontré –Me bajé de mi patineta y fui con el– Mamá te esta buscando

–¿¡Es usted casado!? ¿¡Y trataba de ligar conmigo!? –Dijo la señora en tono molesto.

–¿Casado? Nooo… esta niña… esta loca… –Dijo papá– Kotone, no es un buen momento… –Me lo dijo murmurando.

–¡Es un hombre horrible! –La señora cacheteo a papá y se fue.

–¡Auch! –Decía papá– ¿¡Yo soy horrible!? ¡Debería aprender a controlar su mal genio!

–¿Por qué siempre tratas con las locas? –le decía.

–En primer lugar fue tu culpa que me dejara, pero no me molestare solo porque no era tan buena… ¿viste su diente? Tenía un trozo de brócoli ahí

–¿No verlo? Eso era más grande que su diente mismo

–Sí… bueno vamos a casa, me muero de hambre

–Te apoyo, vámonos

*En casa*

–¡Kotone, te dije que no fueras tu a buscar a tu papá, recuerda que tenias que limpiar tu cuarto! –Decía mamá algo molesta.

–Lo sé… por eso quise ir yo, además no esta tan desordenado…

–La pizza que no terminaste de comer el mes pasado sigue ahí

–Mientras se pueda caminar ahí no es necesario ordenarlo

–¡No se puede caminar! Usas la repisa para llegar a tu cama

–Y mientras esa repisa siga teniendo espacio para pasar por ella no necesito ordenar el cuarto, ¿ya esta la cena?

–Si Crys, me muero de hambre… –Interrumpió papá la conversación.

–¡Gold! No es momento para eso –Dijo mamá

Olvide decírselos, el nombre de mi papá es Gold, un pokedex holder con la habilidad de crianza pokemon, el y mamá son holder de Johto, se conocieron a los 11 años.

–Con que siguen peleando como siempre… –Dijo un hombre de la edad de papá, con cabello rojo y ojos color plata.

–¡Oye Silver! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? –Dijo papá mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

–Ustedes mismos me invitaron si no lo recuerdan, toque el timbre varias veces, y ya que la puerta estaba abierta me deje pasar

–Gold, recuerda que le pedi a Silver que viniera para despedir a Kotone, ella se va de viaje mañana –Dijo mamá– por eso esperaba como mínimo que ordenara su cuarto antes de irse

Olvide decirlo, mañana me voy de viaje, supe que hace unos día unos amigos ya partieron de viaje, ellos son de Kanto, sus nombres son Orange y Gin, y al igual que yo, ambos son hijos de dos Pokedex Holder, por eso decidí partir de viaje también, tengo 10 años y creo que ya es tiempo.

–Es verdad, se me olvido que Kotone se va mañana –Dijo papá.

–Perdon Silver, iba a tener comida preparada, pero tube que perseguir a Kotone y a Gold todo el día –Dijo mamá.

–No hay problema... puedo entender lo que es vivir con gente así –Dijo Silver.

–¿¡A quienes te refieres con gente así!? –Yo y papá lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

–P-Por favor... no comencemos con una pelea, –Dijo mamá– entonces Kotone... ¿vas a ir de viaje por Johto?

–¿Por Johto? –Dije– ¿¡Estas loca!? ¡ya conozco Johto demasiado bien! ¡este lugar es aburrido, yo tengo una meta mas grande!

–¿Una meta mas grande? –Me pregunto mamá.

–¡Para mi Johto es algo ya conocido y sería aburrido viajar aquí! ¡Mi meta es realizar un viaje por el mundo, quiero conocer a todas la regiones y los tipos de Pokemon que hay en ellas!

–Como digas... ¿Crys, no vas a preparar algo? –Dijo papá ignorando completamente lo que dije...

–¡Gold, no seas así! y bien... Kotone... ¿Tienes todo listo para eso? –Me dijo mamá.

–Yo me las arreglaré, recuerda que conmigo van Otaro y el nuevo miembro de mi familia que me dio el viejo Elm, Hitaro

–¿Hitaro eh? me hace recordar cuando tube a Explotaro por primera vez

–Bueno, Hitaro es muy fuerte y estoy segura de que sera de gran ayuda, bueno amigo saluda... yo te escojo –Saqué a Hitaro de la Luxury Ball, era un pequeño Cyndaquil que acababa de obtener.

–El profesor Elm fue muy amable al querer darte ese Pokemon, dijo que sería perfecto si tu tienes uno de los Pokemon que investigaba, al igual que yo, Gold y Silver hace unos años

–¡Muy bien Hitaro! ¡Mañana tu,yo y Otaro vamos a comenzar con nuestro viaje a través de todas las regiones, ¿¡Estas listo!? –Le dije.

–¡Cynda! –Hitaro salto a mis brazos.

–¿Y a dónde piensas ir primero Kotone? –Pregunto mamá.

–Bueno... a un cierto lugar, y aprovechare a avisarle a un chico sobre estos viajes que estamos realizando no solo yo, sino que Orange y Gin también decidieron salir, planeo ir a Hoenn...

*Al otro día*

El día en que da comienzo mi viaje ha comenzado, papá me presto a su Mantine, Mantaro, para volar hasta Hoenn, y ya estoy en mi destino, aterrice en Villa Raíz, al llegar me quite mis goggles y regresré a Mantaro a su PokeBalll

–Uf... fue un largo viaje, pero por fin ya estoy aquí, va a ser lindo empezar mi viajes en este lugar, y debo estar agradecida con papá por prestarme a Mantaro, y no solo eso, también por prestarme su Pokedex...

*Fash Back*

–¿A Hoenn? Va a ser buena idea, ahi hay buena comida –Decía papá.

–Entonces... si vas de viajes... ¿no seria buena idea llevarte alguna Pokedex? –dijo mamá

–Pues claro... –dije– por eso saque la Pokedex de papá sin avisarle

–¡Oye eso es mio! ¡Que Crys o Silver te presten la suya!

–No es mi hija –Dijo Silver

–Gold... tu no la usas mucho, creo que no es malo prestarsela por el viaje

–Bueno... has lo que quieras –Dijo papá

–¡Bien! ¡Gracias papá!

*Fin Fash Back*

–Bien... antes de empezar voy a buscar a alguien...

Fui por el pueblo y pregunte en los alrededores, mi busqueda me llevo a una base secreta escondida por los arboles, era mas bien una cueva, subí con ayuda de Mantaro otra vez, el lugar estaba por alguna razón decorado con muñecos y otras cosas

–Según lo que me dijieron el se la pasa por el bosque, supongo que esta es su base secreta pero... ¿que son todas estas decoraciones? hmmm... ¡Otaro sal! –Saque a Otaro de su PokeBall

–¡Sentret!

–No me gusta estar sola, bueno... el lugar se ve raro, pero no esta mal, aunque... se ve un poco viejo...

Derrepente aparecio un Pokemon, creo que es un Poochyena, se veía furioso, como su hubiera invadido su territorio

–¿Que? ¿Acaso piensas atacar?

–Grrrr... –Poochyena seguía gruñendo

–Pues bien, pero te vas a arrepantir, Otaro ¡Ataque rápido!

–¡Sen! –Otaro ataco

–¡Con el ataque rápido Otaro ataca primero amigo!

Eso dije pero, me sorprendío al ver la velocidad de ese Poochyena que logro evadir con mucha facilidad el ataque de mi Otaro, gracias a eso Otaro se estrello directamente con la pared, y por eso callo una gran roca encima de una de las repisas...

–¡Ese Poocyena es muy rapido y...! Ups... creo que casi destruimos el lugar... ¿Estas bien Otaro?

–¡Tú! –A lo lejos escuche la voz de un chico.

–¿Quien dijo eso?

Derrepente entro a la cueva un chico... tenía el cabello negro, corto y desordenado, con ojos color zafiro, estaba todo sucio, tenia uñas tanto de los pies como las manos muy largas, parecían garras, vestía con un taparrabos hecho de hojas...

–¡Tu! ¡Como te atreves a venir a mi base secreta, atacar a mi Pokemon y ademas casi destruir todo! Grrrr... –Dijo es chico... el chico salvaje...

**Continuara... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Comienza el viaje**

Hola, soy Yuuki, un día estaba haciendo mi rutina de siempre, de pasear por lo arboles, y deje a Poochy en la base secreta, pero cuando volví me encontré a una chica, ella tenía el cabello largo y desordenado, de color azul oscuro, ojos color oro, vestía con una camiseta roja con el bordado de una pokeball en la orilla de esta, usaba pantalones de color azul, y una boina roja, traía un palo de billar y un skate

–¿¡Quien eres tu!? –Le dije– ¿¡Y porque atacas a mi Pokemon y casi destruyes mi base!? Grrrrr...

–¿Tu base? –Me dijo– ¿Este lugar decorado como para niñas?

–¡ Cállate! ¡mi mamá me dio este lugar y me dijo que no sacara los adornos porque son muy importantes para ella! ¡Y gracias a ti muchos muñecos estan destruidos ¡Y atacaste a Poochy!

–En primer lugar fue Poochy quien me ataco a mi, el tubo la culpa

–¡Lo deje cuidando el lugar! ¡Y claro que te ataco, te metiste aquí sin permiso, solo hizo su trabajo!

–¿Que no paras de gritar? Chico salvaje...

–¡Ya me harte! ¡Poochy usa mordisco!

–¡Poochy! –Poochy ataco como le dije.

–¡Otaro! –Así llamo a su Sentret esa chica– ¡Ataque rápido!

–¡Sentret! –El Sentret ataco.

–je –Dije. ¡Planeabas usar el ataque rápido para atacar rápidamente y evitar el mordisco de Poochy! ¡Lamentablemente no te va a funcionar!

–Con que ya sabes... –dijo la chica– ¡Otaro salta!

–¡Sen! –El Sentret uso su cola como propulsor para saltar alto.

–¿¡Usa su cola para saltar!?

–¡Ahora Otaro usa el derribo desde arriba!

–Sen... –Sentret fue a atacar.

–Una lastima que... ¡Yo espero ese tipo de ataque tan directos como derribo! ¡Poochy ataque arena!

–¡Chy! –Poochy uso el ataque arena y esquivo el ataque.

–¡Al usar ataque arena bajo la precisión de Otaro y esquivo fácilmente el ataque!... y como es derribo... un ataque fuerte pero muy arriesgado... en especial si te estrellas contra el suelo... pobre Otaro...

–¡Poochy usa aullido!

–Ese ataque sube el ataque de Poochyena, ten cuidado Otaro, al parecer necesitamos un poco de ayuda, je, ¡Hitaro, ve! –La chica de una Luxury Ball saco a un Cindaquil. ¡Ascuas!

–¡Entonces va a ser de dos contra dos! –Saque una Friend Ball y la lance– ¡Mud pistola de agua!

–Con que un Pokemon de agua para convatir los ataques de fuego de Hitaro, si no me equivoco ese Pokemon es un Mudkip

–¡Así es! ¡Mi abuelo me dio a Mudkip hace poco!

–Por lo que veo eres muy bueno en la lucha –La chica regreso a su Cyndaquil a su PokeBall– ahora... –Uso su palo de billar apuntando a la pokeball.

–¿Que haces? ¿Juegas billar?

–Pues claro... ¡ahora! –Lanzo la pokeball con el palo de billar y comenzo a rebotar en todas partes– ¡Este es un truco que me enseño papá!

–Maldición... no veo por donde saldra ese Cyndaquil...

La pokeball golpeo a Mud en la cara y al salir uso el ataque de ascuas contra Poochy..

–Je... ¡Bingo! –Dijo la chica con gran orgullo.

–¡Mud, Poochy! je... no eres tan mala... pero...

–Incluso el ataque ascuas de Hitaro fue directo, pero casi no daño a tu Poochyena, se ve intacto... supongo que eres muy bueno, has cambiado mucho... Yuuki...

–¡Oye espera! ¿¡Como demonios sabes mi nombre!?

–¿Acaso no me reconoces? Nos conocimos cuando niños, al igual que con Orange o Gin... ¿Te suenan esos nombres?

–¿Orange y Gin? Sí... son dos chicos que conocí en la infancia... oye... no me digas que entonces tu eres...

–¡Así es chico salvaje! ¡soy nada mas ni nada menos que la gran Kotone!

–¿¡Kotone!?

Kotone, ella es una chica que conocí en la infancia, les conté que yo era hijo de dos Pokedex Holder, ella también lo es, la diferencia es que ella es hija de dos dex holder de Johto, no somos los únicos hijos de holder, también están Orange y Gin, dos chicos de Kanto, y otros más...

–¿Pe-Pero porque no lo dijiste antes!? –Le dije.

–¿Porque? si al verme me atacaste, no pude decir nada... pero... veo que como dicen estas muy cambiado, me sorprende encontrar al chico lloron que conocí con un taparrabos y gruñendo, y mas encima con dos Pokemon acompañandolo, pero sigues teniendo una apariencia igual a la de tu papá si me lo preguntan

–No menciones nada de lo que dijiste, ya no soy el chico cobarde de antes, y tal vez me vea igual a papá pero nuestra apariencia es lo único que tenemos en común

–Tranquilo chico salvaje

–¡No me llames chico salvaje! ¡Uso esto por que si usará ese tipo de ropa con cosmeticos los Pokemon se alejarian!

–Ok... tranquilo, je, veo que al ver a una chica tan bonita como yo no puedes quedarte tranquilo

–¡No digas tonterías!

–¿Ves? ya estas rojo

–Por lo que veo tu si que no has cambiado...¿Y a que vienes aquí?

–Bueno... yo decidí viajar por todo el mundo, y primero fui a la región Hoenn y decidí visitarte

–¿Ya estas viajando?

–Y no soy la única, hace unos días, Orange y también Gin salieron de viaje por Kanto, ambos se quieren volver mas fuertes

–Orange... y Gin también... supongo que soy el mas atrasado...

–Pues claro... aunque debo decir que estas muy fuerte... ¡Pero claro, no tanto como yo!

–¡Deja de alardear!

–Aunque debo decir que ese Poocyena me dejo bastante sorprendida, es muy fuerte y te quiere mucho, según la Pokdex es un Pokemon muy fiel, es perfecto como primer Pokemon...

–¡O- Oye! ¿¡De donde sacaste esa Pokedex!?

–¿Esta? Pues papá me la presto... y no soy la única, Red-san le presto la suya a Orange y Green-san se la presto a Gin

–¿Todos están con una Pokedex? Wow... gracias es ella... se puede tener una gran ventaja en la batalla...

–¿Te da envidia verdad? jeje

–Es solo que... la Pokedex... y el hecho de que todos están saliendo de viaje...

–Bueno, eso es todo lo que ten voy a decir, nos olemos luego Yuuki

–¿¡Vienes aquí, casi destruyes el lugar y te vas!?

–Ehhhh sí, y si me disculpas voy a ciudad Malvalona donde hay un casino. ¡Mantaro!

Kotone saco de su pokeball a un Mantine, uso su palo de billar para sujetarse en el y volar, así se fue...

–Uf... no puedo creer que todos hayan salido de viaje con alguna pokedex... valla...

–Mudkip... –Habló Mud...

–¿Lo sentiste verdad Mud? es verdad, tienes una cresta que sirve como radar en la cabeza... al parecer todo el ruido atrajo a un amigo hasta aquí...

Salio un Seviper de repente en la cueva, era algo especial, era mucho mas grande de lo común.

–Valla... un Seviper mas grande de lo común... mamá me hablo de ti una vez... bueno, pareces enojado, este era tu territorio antes de que mamá lo tomara como suyo... con que volviste hasta este lugar...

–¡Seviper! –Gritó aquel Pokemon, seguido de un ataque con su cola veneno

–Con que cola veneno... ¡Poochy, Mud!

Los tres saltamos para esquivar el ataque de Seviper, fui a suquetarlo y le dije a Mud que usará pistola de agua seguido con Poochy con su ataque Placaje, los dos dados en su lomo

–Ahora... ¡Friend Ball! –Atrapé a Seviper.

–Ah... ah... uf... según lo que me dijo mamá es que los Seviper son muy agresivos y que la gente los cría de pequeños ya que los mayores con demasiado violentos... atraparlo con la Frien Ball fue la mejor idea para este Seviper... ¡ok! ¡eso fue un gran calentamiento, vamos a casa!

Poochy y Mud se sujetaron de mi, y fuimos juntos hasta casa usando las lianas de los arboles

–¡Llegamos! supongo que papá debe estar en ciudad Petalia... y mamá debe estar en algún lugar silvestre... perfecto... –Entramos a la casa...

–¿Hermano? ¿Llegaste? –dijo Haruka quien estaba ahí.

–Ah... hola Haruka... ¿te dejaron sola?

–No me importo... ¡ahora mismo estoy entrenando a mis hermosos Pokemon para su debut en los concursos!

–Sí... como si me importara... aun no puedo creer que sigas el camino de papá con los concursos

–Y yo no puedo creer tu olor... ni tu forma de vestir...

–¡No digas tonterías!

–Y tus Pokemon están muy sucios...

–Y veo que los tuyos están resplandecientes... tu Skitty y tu Torchic

–Pues claro, ambos son muy lindos, el Skitty que me dio papá y el Torchic que me dio el abuelo Birch, y también escogí ya sus categorías y...

–¡Ya! ¡Que no me interesa! lo único que se es que esos Pokemon se desperdician es concursos, mamá tubo un Torchi y ya es un fuerte Blaziken, ¿te das cuenta de lo que desperdicias usándolo en concursos?

–¡Y papá tubo un Poochyena y ahora es una Mightyena hermosa! ¿te das cuenta de lo que desperdicias usandolo en batallas? Ademas mis Pokemon adoran los concursos, ¿verdad?

–¡Ña! –Dijo su Skitty.

–¡Tor! –Dijo su Torchic.

–¿¡Ah sí!? Pues... no quería decirte esto, me dijeron que te lo mantuviera en secreto pero... ¡eres adoptada!

–¡No, eso no es verdad!

–¿Y como lo sabes?

–Yuuki... ¿porque eres tan malo conmigo?...–Se puso con lagrimas de cocodrilo– ¡Yo no quiero ser adoptada! ¡Se lo diré a papá!

–Mira como tiemblo, sabes que yo no escucho a papá, ahora no me molestes –Fui a mi habitación– valla... no tengo tiempo para pelear con una hijita de papá... hoy mismo tengo que iniciar mi viaje... a ver... ¿dónde esta eso?

Me puse a buscar en mi armario, y saque la ropa que papá me dio en mi cumpleaños, odio que me de eso, pero supongo que era buena idea usarlos, era una camiseta de color negro con morado, unos pantalones negros también, unos zapatos de color negro con morado, con guantes de los mismos colores, también un gorro blanco con una banda en la frente de color morado con un medio circulo blanco en el

–Listo... valla, odio este gorro, pareciera que tengo el pelo blanco... ahora me falta algo muy importante... –Fui a la habitación de mis padres– A ver... donde estará...

–¿Y-Yuuki...? –Dijo Haruka.

–Valla, eres tú... ¿Que quieres?

–Me sorprende verte con ropa hermano... ¿Es la que te dio papá?

–Bueno... sí... planeo irme de viaje por Hoenn

–¿¡De viaje!? ¿Para que?

–La verdad quiero hacerme más fuerte, y necesito ir de viaje para hacerlo, quiero enfrentar a los líderes de gimnasio y obtener todas las medallas, y todo eso tiene que ser antes de 80 días, no me importa si me demoro 79

–¿Y eso porque?

–Hace mucho tiempo mamá hizo un viaje para obtener todas las medallas, en total se demoró 80 días en ese viaje, yo quiero hacer lo mismo solo que antes de esos días

–Sé de esa historia... papá hizo lo mismo pero con los concursos

–Eso no me importa, siendo tan fáciles los concursos se demoró bastante

–¡No te burles de ellos! un momento, ¿que haces en la habitación de nuestros padres?

–Busco algo... veamos... ¡aquí esta! –De uno de los cajones saque una Pokedex y la guarde en mi mochila.

–Oye, eso es de papá

–Ya lo sé, no soy tonto

–¿Te la vas a llevar sin su permiso?

–Planeo hacer este viaje sin decirle, cuando regresé antes de 80 días con casi todas las medallas, papá va a ver lo determinado que soy, tendré mi pelea de gimnasio con el y tal vez se empiece a interesar mas en las batallas...

–¡No puedes llevarte su Pokedex sin permiso! ¡Se lo voy a decir!

–Shhhhh... el casi nunca la usa, no creo que se de cuenta, por favor, sé que nunca nos hemos podido llevar bien como hermanos, pero no quiero que digas ninguna palabra de lo que te acabo de decir

–Pero...

–Además piensa que podras estar tranquila en casa sin que los moleste, solo por esta vez, y te prometo que te ayudaré a atrapar a un Pokemon, hermoso como los llamas

–Hmmmm... bueno, si es por un Pokemon hermoso, no diré nada, pero solo por esta vez...

–Jeje ok, entonces esta todo listo, Poochy, Mud

–¡Poochy! –Poochy se puso en mi hombro.

–¡Mudkip! –Mud se puso en el otro.

–Nos vamos Haruka, te veré luego

–Ok... adios Yuuki... procura en llegar limpio cuando llegues, al ponerte ropa veo que te uniste a la civilizción

–¡No empieces! bueno... –Me tire por una liana– Pero... Orange, Gin, Kotone y yo... no somos los únicos hijos de Holder... me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás... bueno... ¡Hora de comenzar mi viaje!

_Continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Equipo Disonancia.**

*Pueblo Hojas Gemelas en Sinoh*

—¡Hola a todos! ¿¡Quieren ver un acto de comedia!? ¡Yo soy Pearl!

—¡Yo soy Diamond!

—Este día traemos a un invitado muy especial que esta de cumpleaños, con ustedes...

—¡Yo soy Amethyst!

Holaaaaaaa~ mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Amathyst, y hoy es 14 de Febrero, es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 8 años y este día mi papá y mi tío favorito Pearl prometieron mostrarme en su famoso acto doble, y así lo hicieron, ahora mismo hay mucha gente en el público...

—Este pequeño es nada mas ni nada menos que hijo de mi amigo Dia, ¿verdad Dia? —Preguntó tío Pearl a mi papá.

—Sí~ Amethyst es un buen niño, ¿lo saben? —Dijo papá.

—Ok, entonces es hora de dar nuestra presentación Dia. Cuando hablas de Pokemon

—Cuando hablas de Pokemon...

—Podemos hablar de crianza

—No me digas...

—Los Pokemon al igual que nosotros pueden criar a un hijo, y también están los grupos de huevo para ver que pokemon pueden tener hijos con otros

—No me digas...

— Están los grupos de huevos como el Humanoide, el Mineral, el Amorfo...

—Y me parece que debe estar el grupo de la comida, ese sería para mi

—¡No metas tu comida al tema! —Tío Pearl golpeo a papá.

Y así estuvieron haciendo chistes toda la tarde, el acto doble de papá y tío Pearl se ha vuelto algo famoso a través de los años, a mi siempre me ha gustado ver como practican. Bueno, después del acto volvíamos a casa los tres juntos.

—Ohhh Pearl... —Decía Papá— Veo que a través de los años tu fuerza ha aumentado, cada vez me duele mas...

—Tonterías Dia... —Dijo tío Pearl— en el mundo del espectáculo hay que hacer que se vea lo mas real posible, ¿no lo crees Amesthyst?

—¡Sí! ¡Lo que diga el tío Pearl es correcto!

—No pongas a mi hijo en mi contra jeje~

—Y Althemyst ¿Estás emocionado? a Dia le encanta tanto traer gente que llamo todos los senpai para tu cumpleaños, lo mas probable es que también traigan a sus hijos

—¡Me agrada la idea, entre más gente mejor!

—Sí~ —Dijo papá— Pero en Teselia estaban ocupados y no pudieron venir...

—Eso no importa, bueno, solo será una fiesta de los Senpai y nosotros, y será bueno que todos los hijos se vuelvan a reunir, bueno casi

—Tienes razón Pearl... veamos... Orange, Gin, Kotone, Yuuki, y me parece que su hermana Haruka, será bueno tenerlos a todos reunidos, y lo mejor va a haber comida en la fiesta

*Casa mia y de mis padres*

—¿¡Como que Orange y los demas no pudieron venir!? —El tío Pearl se lo decía a los demás tíos, a los cuales el y papá llamaban senpai.

—Bueno... al parecer todos tuvieron la misma idea de viajar jajaja —Dijo un senpai, el es Red.

—Ahora Orange esta viajando por Kanto, quiere ser más fuerte —Dijo la esposa de Red, Yellow.

—Gin decidió ir también, el y Orange son grandes rivales —Dijo Blue-senpai

—Kotone no quiso viajar por Johto, ella tubo la decisión de viajar por todas las demás regiones, ahora mismo se encuentra en Hoenn —Dijo Crystal-san, otra senpai de papá y tío Pearl

—Al parecer Yuuki tomo la decisión de irse, tomo mi Pokedex y se fue, y tal vez cree que yo no me di cuenta, lo vi cuando paso por ciudad Petalia —Dijo un senpai, Ruby

—Ohhh... —Dijo papá algo decepcionado— Y yo pensé que esta sería una reunión de Holders e hijos...

—Pero no se preocupen, tenemos a una sobreviviente —El señor Ruby lo dijo y levanto a una niña creo que dos años menor que yo— mi linda Haruka ¿No creen que es muy dulce?

—Hola —Dijo la niña.

—A diferencia de Yuuki ella si me quiere, incluso me quiere mas que la chica de las cavernas con quien vivo...

—¡Oye Ruby! ¡No empieces! —Dijo la señora Sapphire

—Es una pequeña broma, mi hermosa belleza

—¡T-Tampoco me llames así! —Lo dijo ahora con la cara roja.

—Veo que ustedes dos no cambian sus peleas... no pueden dejar de coquetear como siempre... —Dijo un senpai rubio con el cabello algo largo y lo traía amarrado, también tiene una especie de Joya en la frente, creo que se llama Emerald.

—¡Wow! Con que todos son los senpai de papá y tío Pearl están aquí —Dije emocionado— Solo hay que esperar a que llegue mamá.

Y como dije, mamá llego, la recibió nuestro mayordomo, olvide decirlo, vivimos en una gran mansión con mayordomos, todo gracias a la herencia de mamá.

—Buenas tardes, Senpais, Diamond, Pearl, Amethyst, feliz cumpleaños —Dijo mamá con una gran sonrisa.

—Señorita... —Dijo tío Pearl.

—¡Hola! —Dijo papá y abrazo a mamá— ¡Que bueno que estas aquí!

—Diamond es siempre honesto con Platinum... —Dijo la señorita Crystal.

—Que bueno sería un hombre tan honesto —Dijieron todas las mujeres senpai mientras miraban a sus esposos.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —Dijo mamá— Le dije a los mayordomos que no comenzarán con los preparativos hasta que yo llegara, y como ven nada esta listo

—No hay, problema, ayudaremos a decorar —Dijo la señora Blue.

—A mi me encanta decorar, Haruka tu juega con Amathyst por mientras, ¿sí? —Dijo el señor Ruby.

—¡No papi, yo quiero quedarme contigo! —Dijo la pequeña Haruka.

—Obedece, y se buena, sean amigos —Le dijo otra vez el señor Ruby.

—Haruka, hay una plaza de juegos afuera, vamos —Le dije.

—Bueno... ok... —Dijo Haruka, y fuimos afuera al parque de juegos.

*Paque de juegos*

—Aquí me gusta ir para divertirme con mis Pokemon —Le dije

—¿Tienes Pokemon? —Dijo Haruka.

—Sí... el maestro de papá, Riley, me dio uno hace tiempo, es muy lindo, creo que te gustará, ¡Rio! —De mi pokeball salió quien fue mi primer compañero, un Riolu al que llamo Rio

—¡Waaaa! ¡Hermoso! —Dijo Haruka con brillo en los ojos.

—jeje gracias, Rio fue mi primer amigo, y hace poco recibía a este, ¡Turt! —Y de mi otra Ball saque a un Turtwig al que llamo Turt— ¿Que te parece este?

—Bueno... mejor no dire nada sobre ese... ¿Que tipo de PokeBall son esas?

—Son Heavy Ball, la verdad aunque sea para Pokemon pesados, Rio y Turt no lo son, aunque algún día Turt va a ser un pesado Torterra jajaja ¿Tu también tienes Pokemon?

—Sí, yo estoy formando un equipo perfecto para entrar en los concursos, quiero ser como papá, te los presento, primero mi primera compañera, ¡Skitty! —Haruka saco a una Skitty.

—Wow, esta pequeña es muy linda...

—Y esta me la dio mi abuelo hace poco, ¡Torchic! —Haruka también saco un Torchic.

—Ella también es muy linda

—Ambas son muy lindas ¿verdad? papá me esta enseñando de los concursos Pokemon, y planeo que ellas entren, y algun día tendré mas Pokemon, voy a tener a mi equipo perfecto, serán muy lindos

—Eres una chica muy femenina Haru jajaja

Estubimos jugando y hablando un rato ahí, Haru es muy agradable aunque odia ensuciarse, por lo que no pudimos jugar a muchas cosas.

—Estoy cansada... pero fue divertido, ¿regresemos? —Dijo Haruka.

—Espera... Rio ¿pasa algo? —Le pregunte a mi Riolu

—Rio.. Riolu...

—Ya veo, algo te preocupa, vamos para haya entonces.

—¿Puedes entender a tu Riolu?

—Solo puedo ver que esta preocupado por algo que esta atrás de esos arbustos, veras, Riolu puede sentir el aura, y al mio le gusta saber si una persona es buena o no a través de su aura

—¿Quieres decir que si algo le preocupa de ahí hay alguien malo? —Dijo Haruka mientras temblaba.

—No lo sé, por eso quiero ir a ver, vamos —Fui a ver.

—Amethyst... ¡oye no me dejes sola! —Ella fue conmigo— ¿Que hay?

—Mira... parecen personas hablando pero...

—Señor... —Dijo uno de ellos— Es aquí... donde esta el entrenador de Rigigigas...

—Lo sé... —Dijo otro, a simple vista se veía más listo que los demás, incluso su traje era un poco diferente.

—Entonces, ¿no quiere ir por el?

—No seas estúpido

—¿Que quiere decir?

—El entrenador que tiene a ese Pokemon no es común, el es lo que se conoce como Pokedex Holder, todos los Pokedex Holder son gente con habilidades increíbles en batalla, ya sería muy difícil robarle a un hombre así, y no solo eso, pude ver que el día de hoy hay una reunión casi completa de ellos, atacar sabiendo que están varios Holder sería estúpido, una gran perdida de tiempo, a simple vista Regigigas es el Pokemon de Sinoh más fácil de obtener en este momento al estar en manos de un entrenador, pero lo dejaremos al último

—¿Al último?

—Sí, pero ahora mismo... ¡No quiero que unos pequeños se entrometan?

El sujeto nos ataco con un Electivire, revelando nuestro escondite, con suerte lo logramos esquivar.

—¿¡Quienes son estos niños!? ¿¡Acaso escucharon todo!? —Dijo el sujeto mas ignorante de los dos.

—N-No... acabamos de llegar, no oímos nada... —Dijo Haru mientras temblaba.

—Oímos sobre los pokemon legendarios —Dije.

—¡Amethyst! ¿Que estas haciendo?

—Perdón Haru, se que estás asustada, pero papá me enseño a seguir lo que me decían mis emociones, y lo que me dicen ahora es que tengo que averiguar mas, no tengo, quiero averiguar mas

—¿Lo que te dicen tus emociones? pero... solo somos niños...

—Oye, encargate de los niños, no tengo tiempo que perder con ellos —Dijo el más listo

—Co-Comandante Tetsu...

—Quiero ver si ambos son capaces de encargarse de ti... Amethyst... yo sé de quien es ese nombre... —El sujeto dijo eso, y se subió a un helicoptero en el que se fue

—Amethyst... tenemos que escapar —Dijo Haru— Si le decimos a nuestros padres...

—No Haru... No te preocupes, fue bueno que se fuera el anterior, si el hubiera peleado hubieramos estado perdidos jajaja —Le dije alegremente— Tenemos que pelear.

—Pero yo no sé como... no me gustan las peleas... me dan miedo...

—Necesito que me ayudes solo un poco —Le susurre algo al oído.

—¡Niños, solo son unos pequeños, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrase con nosotros, el equipo Disonancia! —Dijo el hombre.

—¿Disonancia? —Le dije— ¿Eso se come?

—¡Claro que no niño! bueno... mejor acabo con ustedes dos... ¡Stunky! —El hombre eligio a un Stunky, olía horrible— no van a poder con el olor este, yo tengo una mascara contra olores y por eso lo recisto

—Esta horrible, esa cosa se ve como huele —Dijo Haru.

—¡Oye niña, no hieras los sentimientos de mi Stunky!

—Skunt... —Stunky dijo en su esquina de tristeza.

—Al perecer su pokemon es muy sensible —Le dije.

—Skunt... —Stunky se puso peor.

—¡Ya dejen de molestarlo!, ¡Stunky! ¡No les hagas caso! ¡Cuchillada! —Dijo el hombre

—¡Rio! ¡Copion! —Le dije a mi Riolu

Ambas cuchilladas chocaron, y era el momento perfecto para que Haru hiciera lo que le dije

—¡Haru! ¡Ahora, no tengas miedo, piensa que estas en la categoría dulzura en un concurso! —Le dije

—Sí... tengo que hacer que mi Pokemon se vea dulce... ¡Skitty Atracción!

—¡Ña! —Skitty uso atracción y enamoro al Stunky.

—Maldición... con que su idea es que se me sea más díficil atacar... —Dijo el hombre.

—Mi idea no es que se te sea más díficil atacar, sino que se te sea más difícil escapar —Le dije—en primer lugar, Turt, ¡hoja afilada!

—¡Turtwig! —Turt uso la hoja afilada para no dejarle escapatoria a Stunky.

—Haru, ahora gracias a la atracción habrá menos posibilidades de que te haga daño, podrás acercarte y atacarlo de cerca para asegurarte de dar

—O... Ok... ¡Stiktty! ve por el, muévete con elegancia por las hojas

—¡Ña! —Stkity paso por las hojas posando.

—Wow, tu Skitty es muy refinada

—Entonces... era... Ca- Canto...

—¡No lo dejes Stunky! ¡Dale con la cuchillada! —Dijo el hombre.

Y tuvimos suerte, gracias a la atracción, Stunky no pudo atacar y fue dormido por el ataque de Canto del Skitty de Haru

—¡Perfecto! y al ser un Pokemon parte tipo siniestro no podrá con este movimiento, ¡Rio, Palmeo! —Le ordené a Rio

—¡Riolu! —Rio comenzó al Palmear a Stunky, y así lo derrotó

—¡Stunky! —Dijo el hombre.

—¡Ganamos! —Yo y Haru lo dijimos alegremente.

—Niños malditos... los voy a...

—Espera... —Dijo el mismo hombre que se había ideo, pero al parecer regreso.

—Se-Señor, Señor Tetsu... yo...

—Solo queriá comprobar la fuerza de estos chicos, por eso quería que pelearas con ellos, la niña de desepciono, ella no sabía que hacer, en cambio el chico lo hizo bien, bueno, es hijo de dos Pokedex Holder

—¿¡Hijo de Pokedex Holder!?

—¿Como lo sabe? —Le pregunté.

—Amathyst... así te llamo la niña, he investigado sobre los poderosos Pokedex Holder, y claro, también tengo información de cada uno de sus hijos, sino me equivoco, esa niña la llamas Haru, ella debe ser Haruka, hija de Holder de Hoenn —Dijo aquel hombre, creo que se llama Tetsu

—Wow... usted si que investiga —Le dije impresionado

—Amathyst... no deberías estar alegre por oír eso... —Dijo Haru.

—Solo quería comprobar si los hijos heredaron habilidades de sus padres, y como veo puede ser verdad... bueno nos retiramos por ahora...

Los dos sujetos se fueron del lugar

—Wow... ahhhhh —bosteze— tenemos que regresar Haru, nuestros padres se pueden preocupar.

—Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo, y lo estuviste toda la batalla, eres muy diferente a mi hermano mayor... ¿Te gustan mucho las peleas?

—La verdad, yo quiero ser comediante

—¿Comediante?

—Sí, como papá y tío Pearl, pero también sé de batallas, mamá y papá me enseñan

—Bueno, pero déjame decirte que no volveré a hacer algo así, mis pokemon no se pueden ensuciar

—Sí~

Después de eso fuimos a la fiesta en casa, la pase muy bien y me dierón muchos regalos, y creo que yo y Haru nos llevamos muy bien, aunque no hablamos sombre el equipo Disonancia con ninguno de nuestros padres... me pregunto quienes eran esos sujetos...

_Continuara..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Heredero de la compañía BW**

*Pueblo Arcilla en Teselia*

Hola a todos, llegó la hora de que aparezca yo, mi nombre es Gray, tengo 10 años y vivo en Pueblo Arcilla con mis padres, bueno, es hora de que también sea parte de la historia.

—¡Todos! —Grité— ¡Aquí tienen tarjetas de la compañía BW! ¡No olviden que es la mejor del mundo, tienen que apoyarla y...!

—¡Gray! —Me dijo mi mamá, su nombre es White.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Te pedí que me ayudaras a entregar tarjetas de la compañía, pero no tienes que gritar así, la gente no deja de mirarnos

—Perdón, perdón, me gusta gritar, ya sabes... ¡Es la mejor compañía del mundo! ¡Y también, yo Gray, su siguiente heredero va a ser muy fuerte como su padre! ¡Va a viajar por Teselia y tendrá medallas y...!

—Ahora ya no estás hablando de la compañía...

—Jajajaja lo siento... ¡Tomen las tarjetas de la compañía!

—Gray... un momento... ¿donde esta Black?

—¡Soy el campeón de la liga Pokemon! —Se escuchaba a lo lejos, esa era la voz de papá— ¡Mi sueño de volverme el campeón se ha cumplido! ¡Ahora mi hijo tendrá su viaje y también reunirá las medallas de Teselia!

—Black... —Dijo mamá ya que fuimos en donde estaba papá.

—Oh White, perdón me aburrí de ayudar con las tarjetas

—Y decídiste ir a gritar como siempre, veo que tus costumbres no cambian

—Oh es ciero, Gray, recuerda que hoy la profesora Juniper...

—¿Profesora Juniper? ¡Es cierto, lo olvidaba! —Salí corriendo— ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a mi nuevo compañero cuanto antes!

Verán, hoy la profesora Juniper me dijo me me iba a dar un pokemon como lo hizo con papá hace mucho tiempo, estoy muy feliz porque un nuevo compañero va a ayudarme

—Hoy conoceremos a nuestro nuevo compañero... vamos, sal Deino —De mi pokeball saque a mi primer compañero, un Deino— Vamos rápido amigo.

—¡No puede ser! —Escuche a alguien de lejos.

—¿Eh?... vamos a ver Deino.

—¡Dei! —Deino al decirlo fue conmigo a ver.

—¡Usted! —Le dijo una señora a otro señor— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Yo sabía que es usted es quien se roba las manzanas de mi árbol!

—¡Deje de molestar, le he dicho que no soy yo! —Dijo ese hombre.

—¡Cada vez que usted se aparece por aquí desaparecen, eso no es coincidencia!

—No, no lo es —Dije— es muy notable que el verdadero ladrón lo hace a propósito para lograr robar mas fácil sin meterse en problemas

—¿Quien eres tu? — Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Disculpen, mi nombre es Gray, un gusto

—¿Gray? —Dijo el señor— Un momento, ¿no eres tu el siguiente heredero de la gran compañia BW?

—Heredero o no, ¿Como sabes que el no es el ladron? —Dijo la señora.

—Solo observe el lugar... —Dije— Si mira el arbol del que está cortada, se puede ver un pequeño corte en una rama, si un humano roba eso no tendría que haber corte ya que ellos las tiran, en otras palabras quien lo robo las corto, lo mas probable que con algún ataque como arañazo o corte, Podríamos pensar que el hombre trae un pokemon con el, pero, no lleva ni mochilas ni bolsillos grandes, el no puede haber traído la pokeball, así que... puedo ver que el pokemon escalo el árbol con sus garras, también corto las ramas para hacer caer las manzanas... puedo ver pequeñas rocas movidas por alguien... y huellas que trataron de ser borradas, probablemente lo hizo mientras caminaba usando su cola, ¡Ya te encontré! ¡Deino usa dragoaliento!

Deino uso el Dragoaliento en unos arbustos, de ahí salio un pequeño Purrloin que estaba comiendo manzanas.

—¿¡Un Purrloin!? —Dijo el señor.

—¡Entonces el robaba mis manzanas! —Dijo la señora.

—Los Purrloin son muy traviesos y aman robar, y a este pequeño le pareció divertido el hecho de hacerlos pelear para que a el le fuera mas fácil —Dije— hmmm... supongo que me tengo que asegurar de que no cause mas problemas, en primer lugar, ¡Foco de energía!

—¡Dei! —Deino uso el ataque.

—¡Nyao! —Purrloin fue a atacar con su arañazo.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Dragoaliento!

El ataque fue dierecto contra Purrloin y gracias a el foco de energía logro hacerle un gran daño

—¡Muy bien! ¡Y en solo dos turnos este tipo de Poke Ball es perfecta! ¡Quick Ball! —Usé la Quick Ball y logré atrapar a Purrloin.

—Wow chico, eso fue increíble —Dijo la señora.

—¿Pero como supiste lo del Purrloin? —Dijo el señor.

—Bueno, al ver el problema decidí en ver y concentrarme en el lugar, vi las pequeñas pista que habían y deduje que era un Pokemon, siempre he sido bueno para estas cosas de pensar y... ¡No puede ser! ¡Olvide a la profesora Juniper! ¡Vamos Deino! —Salí corriendo sin ni siquiera despedirme— Voy a comunicarme con ella por el audio visor

—¿Hola? ¿Gray? —Hablo la profesora Juniper por al audio visor.

—Profesora, bueno... sobre el Pokemon que le pedí...

—No te preocupes, ya envíe a mi asistente a buscarte

—De verdad lo siento, y gracias, adiós —Corté— bien... ¡Por fin! ¡Le pedí a la profesora Juniper que me diera a un Pokemon y va a pasar! ¡Voy a salir de viaje y a obtener todas las medallas de Teselia!

Seguí corriendo y choque con una mujer, era era rubía con cabello corto y algo abultado, lleva una camiseta blanca con una negra debajo, una chaketa naranja, gafas rojas, pantalones verdes, botas naranjas y un gorro, y un bolso verde.

—Auch... ¡Gray! —Dijo ella, la persona que me había encontrado era una amiga de papá, Bel.

—¡Tía Bel! Es verdad, usted es la asistente de la profesora Juniper! ¿Traes a mi Pokemon verdad?

—Sí... aquí están los tres...

—Wow...

*Ese día mas tarde en casa*

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Tengo a otro Pokemon! ¡Papá me va a prestar la Pokedex y nos vamos a ganar medallas todos juntos!

—Gray... —Dijo mamá.

—Ah, hola mamá...

—Veo que estas en lo tuyo, es obvio que esa manía de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo heredaste de Black, aunque tu gritas todo lo bueno que te pasa, o todo lo que quieres, y Black solo sus sueños

—Es que... estoy muy emocionado por empezar a viajar

—Lo sé, mira aquí tienes una chaketa para que uses en tu viaje

—¿Una chaketa? —Me la puse.

—Tiene el logo de nuestra compañía, mientras viajas vas a comerciar la compañia BW

—Bien, la usaré en todo momento

—Entonces, aquí esta lo que prometí —Papá al decirlo me dio su Pokedex.

—Es la Pokedex... es perfecto, con esto llego la hora de ir a mi viaje por Teselia y... ¡Voy a ganar todas las medallas! Bueno... gracias por todo papá y mamá, ¡adiós!

Y así partí mi viaje por Teselia, no la meta de ganar las medallas de ahí, estaba emocionado por comenzar, al caer la noche, decidí acampar al aire libre en el bosque.

—Fue un gran primer día, ¿No lo crees Deino? —Le dije.

—¡Dei!

—Es cierto... hay que dejar salir a mi nuevo compañero, yo te elijo...

Estaba a punto de sacar a mi nuevo compañero que me dio la profesora Juniper, pero fui interrumpido con la llegada de un Pokemon muy extraño, era muy pequeño con ojos azules, sus orejas tenían la forma de una V, me pareció que estaba escapando de algo.

—Es verdad, la pokedex, veamos... Es Victini, el Pokemon Victoria... pero... parece que está escapando...

—¡Ahi está! ¡Vamos por Victini! —Dijo un hombre desde lejos, derrepente salieron dos hombres con el mismo traje.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Les dje.

—¡Eso no te incumbe enano, ahora sal de aquí si no quieres ser lastimado! —Dijo uno de ellos.

—¡No voy a hacer eso, esté Pokemon estaba huyendo de ustedes! ¿¡Que quieren hacer con el!? —Al decirlo Victini se oculto atras de mi.

—¡Niño te lo estamos advirtiendo! ¡No nos obligues a atacarte!

—¡Pues yo sé como defenderme de ustedes! ¡Deino!

—¡Dei! —Dijo mi Deino preparándose para el ataque.

—Supongo que no nos dejas opción niño, ¡Patrat! —Dijo uno de ellos y saco un Patrat.

—¡Pidove! —Dijo el otro y saco un Pidove.

—¡Ataquen! —Dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo y sus Pokemon fueron a atacar.

—¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Dragoaliento! —Le dije a Deino.

Deino uso el dragoaliento, aunque por alguna razón fue mucho mejor de lo normal, y así derroto fácilmente a ambos Pokemon.

—¿Hmmm? Ese no era el ataque común de mi Deino... —Dije.

—¡Victi! —Dijo el Victini.

—¿Victini? un momento... veré mi Pokedex... Victini... habilidad... ¿Tinovictoria? Ya veo... aumentas la precisión de todo el equipo, por eso el ataque de Deino fue mas directo...

—¡Niño maldito! ¡Te vamos a...! —Dijo el hombre pero fue interrumpido.

—Espera... — Apareció otro hombre, su traje era algo diferente al de los otros dos, el estaba sonriendo.

—Se- Señor Kazuo...

—Tu debes ser Gray... —Dijo aquel hombre.

—¿Que...? —Dije.

—Quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de estos dos, y yo fui quien les pidió que fueran por Victini también, aunque no hacen un gran trabajo —El de decía tranquilo y seguía sonriendo.

_Kasuo..._ Así llamo uno de los sujetos a aque hombre, un nombre perfecto, ya que Kasuo significa Pacífico...

—¿¡Tu los enviaste por este Pokemon!? y otra cosa ¿¡Como es que sabes mi nombre!? —Le dije.

—Es imposible no conocerte Gray, después de todo eres especial, tu eres hijo de los Pokedex Holder de Teselia, ¿verdad?

—¿Como lo sabe...?

—Verás... nosotros investigamos a los Pokedex Holder, y en eso vimos los nombres de sus hijos, pero hace poco paso algo en Sinoh que nos quiso investigar mas sobre los hijos de los Holder, es por eso que ahora sabemos como es cada uno de ellos.

—Te ves muy confiado... ¿Investigaron sobre mi y los demás...?

—Claro, son Orange, Gin, Kotone, Yuuki, Haruka y Amathyst los demás, ¿Te suenan esos nombres?

—Una vez jugamos todos juntos... los conozco...un momento, eso no importa, lo que sí me importa es porque querían a Victini

—Eso ya sería decir mucho, ¿No lo crees Gray-kun? Y bueno, ¿podría pedirte... —En un momento se puso serio— que dejaras a Victini?

—¡No voy a hacer eso!

—Bueno... jajaja —Volvío a sonreir— Supongo que una pequeña lucha contigo no estaría mal... ¿No lo crees?

—¡Me parece muy bien, yo y Deino estámos listos!

—Adelante, aquí va mi Pokemon —Ese hombre sacó de su PokeBall a un Haxorus—

—Pokemon dragón vs dragón... ambos tenemos la ventaja... pero ese hombre sigue sonríendo como siempre... y su Pokemon se ve muy siempre, ¡Necesito ayuda de todos! —Saque a mi Purrloin que acababa de atrapar hace poco, y a mi nuevo compañero, mi Snivy...

—Entonces comencemos...

—¡Con mucho gusto! ¡Frustración!

—¡Nya! —Purrloin atacó a Haxorus.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Un ataque directo! —Dije.

—Veo que acabas de atrapar a esa linda Purrloin, fue una buena idea usar ese ataque —Dijo el hombre— Pero... en una batalla también importa el nivel.

—Su Haxorus está muy bien... debe estar bien entrenado...

Le dije a Deino que usará su ataque Pulso Dragón, lamentablemente el Haxorus de ese hombre uso el mismo ataque y logro vencer el de mi Deino logrando hacerle un gran daño, le dije a Snivy que usara el látigo cepa, logramos hacer caer a Haxorus al tomarlo de las piernas, y así nuevamente Purrloin uso Frustración, el Haxorus del hombre uso la protección, y después uso la garra dragón en ambos Pokemon mios, en esos movimientos mis Pokemon quedaron en muy mal estado, incluso teniendo la ventaja del Tinovictoria de Victini... ese hombre, Kasuo, era verdaderamente fuerte.

—Entonces... ¿Vas a entregarme a Victini por las buenas? —Dijo Kasuo mientras seguía alegre.

—Ni pensarlo... —Dije— Victini no quiere ir con ustedes y aunque aun no tenga la habilidad suficiente para vencerte pero... ¡No pienso rendirme! —Empece a gritar como siempre lo hacía— ¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Protegeré a Victini y no dejaré que nada le pase! ¡Me comprometo a no dejar que le pase algo mientras este con el!

—Entonces... ¡Hiperrayo!

—¡Oh no! Tengo que pensar en algo...

—¡Victi! —Victini fue a atacar con un ataque que jamás había visto.

—¡Victini! —Grité.

—¡Eso es V de fuego! ¡Haxorus cuidado! —Kasuo se inquieto un poco.

El V de fuego de Victini choco con el Hiperrayo de Haxorus, así hubo una explosión y gracias a eso pudimos escapar del lugar.

—Uf... —Dije— Perdón Victini, a pesar de que no estabas en muy buen estado tuviste que salvarme a mi jejeje gracias

—¡Victi! —Me dijo.

—Aunque... ¿Quienes eran esos sujetos?... me preocupan un poco, también el hecho de que te estaban buscando o el que hayan investigado de los Holder y sus hijos incluyéndome a mi y a mis padres... hmmm... mi cabeza se revuelve con tantas ideas en que pensar... pero no importa, Victini, fue un placer y gracias.

—Vic —Me hizo un símbolo de amor y paz con los dedos.

—¿Vas a estár bien? ¿Que pasa si te encuentran esos hombres?

—Vic, Victini —Se despidió de mi y siguió volando...

—Victini... ¡Por favor cuídate! ¡Ten mucho cuidado y adiós!... je, ok... entonces hay que continuar con nuestro viaje...

_Continuara..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Equipo disonancia en Kanto.**

*Gimnasio de ciudad Plateada*

— Vieron a ese chico...

—Sí es muy bueno, el ahora se enfrentará al líder Brock

La gente no paraba de hablar sobre mi en ese momento, supongo que me recuerdan, soy Orange, ahora continuó mi viaje e hice una parada para obtener la medalla de gimnasio.

—Muy bien... —Dije— Por fin el momento llego, después de tantas batallas es hora de enfrentar al líder

—Con que tu eres el retador que ha estado ganándole a todos de un solo ataque, muy bien, entonces comencemos con la verdadera pelea —Dijo el líder Brock.

—¡Claro! ¡Estube esperando para esto! ¡Grass yo te elijo! —De otra de mis Heal Ball saqué a otro de mis amigos, mi Bulbasaur.

—Buena elección en un gimnasio tipo roca, ¡Onix! —El líder Brock saco a Onix.

—Entonces que comience la batalla.

Más tarde ese día fui con Thunder y Grass a al Mt. Moon, donde nos dirigíamos a Ciudad Celeste, y por supuesto, ganamos la batalla de gimnasio, y ahora tengo la medalla roca.

—Jeje, miren esto Thunder y Grass, tenemos la medalla, y todo fue gracias a ti Grass —Dije.

—¡Bul! —Dijo Grass.

—Me alegro de que ganáramos... aunque al parecer no fuimos los únicos...

*Fash Back*

—Aquí tienes tu medalla —Me dijo el líder Brock mientras me daba la medalla roca— No me sorprende que seas tan fuerte, no me di cuenta de que tu eres el hijo de Red

—Sí... jejeje —Dije.

—Tu debes ser amigo de quien vino hace rato, hijo de Green y Blue.

—¿Te refieres a Gin? ¿El ya se fue? ¿Donde está? ¿También gano?

—Calma... veo que te preocupa mucho...

—¿Preocupar...? ¡No, no, claro que no... es solo que es mi rival y... no puedo dejar que el valla un paso delante de mi! y... bueno...

—El gano la medalla y se fue, dijo que iba al ...

—Ok... gracias por todo, adiós...

*Fin Fash Back*

—Esta cueva se dirige a ciudad celeste... hay otro gimnasio, también es bueno enfrentarlo, debemos ser mas fuertes, aunque... aun no puedo salir de esta cueva... me pregunto si Gin salio...

De repente salio un Zubat salaje al que derrote fácilmente...

—¿¡Otra vez!? ¡Creo que es el décimo Zubat que me sale! si me llega a salir otro Zubat...

De repente salio otro Zubat

—¡ Están en todas partes! Uf... Quiero mucho a los Pokemon pero no puedo creer la cantidad de Zubat que hay... y lo que es peor aun no encuentro la salida...

—¿Pi? —Thunder fue a otra parte.

—¡Oye espera Thunder! —Lo seguí.

Thunder me guío hasta una parte de la cueva, pude ver a una extraña gente hablando, me oculte para que no me vieran, habían varios sujetos y una mujer adulta, ella usaba un traje algo diferente al de los demás.

—¿Que sucede Thunder? ¿Quienes son ellos? —Dije susurrando—

—Pika... —Thunder se vío algo furioso... desconfiaba de ellos.

—Señorita Aya —Dijo uno de los hombres— Al parecer uno de los Pokemon legendarios en Kanto, Mew tubo una aparición en el Bosque Verde y...

—¡Silencio! —Dijo aquella mujer.

—¿Paso algo señorita Aya?

—Sí sigues hablando dejarás que el se entere...

—¿El?

—Bueno... más bien... ella...

De repente un Rhydon nos ataco... use el paralizador de Grass y logramos esquivar el ataque...

—Veo que tengo la oportunidad de conocerte... tu debes ser Orange... —Dijo esa mujer, su nombre era Aya.

—¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!? —Le dije.

—Sabemos todo sobre los Pokedex Holder, y claro, también sobre sus hijos o hijas

—¿El es hijo de un Pokedex Holder señorita Aya? —Dijo uno de sus soldados.

—No... —Dijo Aya— No es hijo de Pokedex Holder... sino...

Rhydon tenía una baya Zerza, así que se des paralizo, me ataco y rompió el poleron que tenía, abajo solo llevaba un camison blanco, no era tan abultado como el poleron, por lo que se pudo notar...

—Claro que no es hijo de Pokedex Holder, sino hija... —Dijo Aya— Ese poleron era mas grande que tu, no se notaba tu cuerpo de mujer

—Yo... tu... —Me sonroje— ¿Co... Como lo sabías...?

—Investigué sobre los Pokedex Holder y también sus hijos, es natural enterarme del género de cada uno de ellos

—¿Por que investigaste sobre nuestros padres?

—Eso no es de tu importancia niña... pero si te diré que no dejaré que nos causes problemas, Derribo...

El Derribo no fue contra nosotros, sino contra la pared de la cueva, eso causo que una gran roca nos fuera a caer encima.

—¡Hay que correr...! ¿Eh?

Ví que atras de ese Rhydon habían un par de Pokemon escondidos... eran dos Nidoran, un hombre y la otra mujer.

—Tenemos que salvarlos... —Dije— ya sabemos que su habilidad no es Pararayos sino Cabeza Roca así que... ¡Thunder destruye esa gran piedra con rayo!

—Pika... ¡Pikachu! —Thunder destruyo la piedra—

—Veo que descubriste la habilidad de Rhydon —Dijo Aya.

—¡Sí! cuando usaste derribo no le paso nada, por lo que puedo usar ataques electricos sin problema, aunque no afectarán a Rhydon, pero Grass si puede, ¡Drenadoras!

—Protección

El uso protección pero no me importo, fui corriendo donde estaban los Nidoran, vi que la mujer estaba herida

—¿Están bien? tranquilos...

—¡Que tonta eres! ¡Machada! —Le ordeno Aya a su Rhydon.

Rhydon me ataco con Machada por la espalda, yo no me podía mover, no podía dejar que le hiciera daños a los Nidoran.

—¡Pika!

—¡Bul! — Gritaron preocupados mis dos Pokemon.

—Fue algo tonto de tu parte hacer eso por esos Pokemon —Dijo Aya.

—...No... —Me levanté, tome mi mochila y saque un poleron que tenía el cual me puse— Lo que hice no fue tonto... al contrario... dime... ¿¡Acaso los Pokemon no son algo importante para ti!? ...yo... he aprendido de papá y mamá que los Pokemon son nuestros amigos y por eso... ¡No dejaré que los Pokemon salgan lastimados injustamente!

—¡Un lindo discurso pero te tragarás tus palabras niña!

—¡No lo creo! ¡Te derrotare y también protegeré a estos Pokemon! ¡Thunder Cola Férrea!

—¡Pika! —Thunder atacó con la cola férrea—

—Entiende... ¡Tus Pokemon no están al nivel del mio! ¡Machada!

Rhydon uso la Machada y logro ganarle a la cola férrea de Thunder.

—Maldición... tal vez tenga razón... tengo que salir de aquí rápido, esa Nidorina está herida, pero... —Saqué mi Heal Ball—

—¡Nido! —El Nidoran macho se puso en frente de la hembra.

—Yo sé que no quieres que la capturé, pero... si la atrapo en la Heal Ball ella estará mejor, no sé que paso, tal vez fue atacada por un Pokemon salvaje, pero... ella necesita ser curada... —Le dije.

—¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¡Taladradora! —Le ordenó Aya a Rhydon.

—¡Pikachu!

—¡Bulba! —Mis dos Pokemon fueron contra Rhydon para que no se entrometiera.

—Por favor Nidoran... confía en mi... te prometo que ella va a estar bien...

—Ni... —Nidoran miro a su amiga y se hizo a un lado.

—Gracias... —Atrapé a la Nidoran hembra en la Heal Ball para que ella se pusiera mejor— ¿Lo ves? ella está bien...

—Tal vez... ¡Pero no tus Pokemon! —Dijo Aya.

Ví que Thunder y Grass fueron vencidos y ambos estaban heridos en el suelo.

—¡Oh no! —Fui con ellos— Thunder... Grass... lo siento...

—Regresarlos a su Heal Ball no funcionará, después de todo esa Poke Ball puede curar a un Pokemon, pero solo en el momento de ser capturado, después pierde ese efecto

—Tal ves... pero... no quiero que mis pokemon estén heridos por mi culpa... —Puse mis manos en sus cabezas— ... ¿Ya están bien?

—¡Pika!

—¡Bulba! —Dijieron mis dos pokemon.

—¿Se curaron? ¿Pero co...? ¡Viridian Mind!... escuche que los nacidos en bosque verde pueden tener esa habilidad pero, ella es de pueblo paleta, ¿No será que ella heredo esa habilidad de Yellow, su madre? —Dijo Aya.

—Awwwww~ —Bostece— No lo aguanto... chicos escapen... yo... tengo mucho sueño... —Me dormí.

—¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! —Podía oír los gritos de Thunder.

—Fue estúpido usar esa habilidad... mejor hubieras escapado... Rhydon termina con esto. —Dijo Aya.

—¡Nido! —El Nidoran macho ataco con Picotazo Venenoso.

—¡No te funcionara pequeño! ¡Pisotón en Nidoran!

—No... —Estaba un poco despierta...— No lastimes... a Nidoran...

Antes que Nidoran fuera atacado, fue atrapado, atrapado con una Super Ball.

—¿De quién era esa Poke Ball?... —Dijo Aya.

—Vaya... —Dijo un chico— Iba saliendo por fin de esta cueva y vi que había una pelea... pero bueno... no podía dejar que lastimarás a ese Nidoran que mi mejor amigo protegió.

—¡Charmander! —Al parecer a ese chico lo acompañaba un Charmander.

—¡Eevee! —Y también un Eevee.

Un minuto... yo conozco esa voz... y también trae un Eevee y un Charmander... ¿Gin? ese chico tenía que ser Gin... el... ¿vino a salvarme? como esa vez...

*Fash Back*

Yo tenía 5 años... era una niña pequeña, pero incluso en ese entonces me veía como un chico y todos pensaron que lo era... Vi... a un Pikachu, era de un color diferente... el estaba herido... Fui con el

—¿Estas bien? ¿Que te paso? —Dije— Es verdad... si uso una Heal Ball... —Atrapé a Pikachu— lo logre... estaba herido por eso debió funcionar... ¡ve!

—¿Pika? Pi... Pika... —Ese pikachu aun se veía asustado...

—¿Que te pasa amigo? dime ¿Por que estabas herido?

De repente apareció un Pokemon salvaje, era un Rhyhorn... me parece que Pikachu lo molesto o invadió su territorio

—¡Ya sé! ¡Debio ser el!

—¡Pika! —Esperaba a que le diera una ordén.

—Es verdad... te atrapé... ¡Usa impactrueno!

—¡Pikachuuuu! —Uso el ataque, pero su habilidad era Pararrayos.

—Su habilidad es pararrayos... además es de tipo tierra... pensándolo bien no fue una gran idea...

Rhyhorn uso pisoton, lo evadimos, pero caímos al suelo y el Pokemon nos iba a dar el golpe final... pero... un Eevee uso ataque arena y así el Rhyhorn fallo el ataque... ese Eevee era de Gin...

—Je... dices que eres bueno con los Pokemon Orange, pero como se ve solo conoces habilidades o tipos, aunque claro, te das cuenta de eso muy tarde —Dijo Gin.

—¡ Cállate! ¡Es primera vez que atrapó un Pokemon!

—Lo que digas para sentirte mejor Orange

—¡No molestes Gin!

Rhyhorn ataco.

—Aunque haya bajado su precisión aun puede atacar... —Dijo Gin.

—¡Ya lo sé!

—¡Excavar!

—¡Eevee! —Eevee excavo y ataco a Rhyhorn—

—¡Continua son Doble Filo!

Eevee uso doble filo y derroto a Rhyhorn

—Wow —Dije— A pesar de que doble filo daña también al atacante, eevee se ve muy bien

—Pues claro, el esta entrenado para soportar estos movimientos, aunque igual esta algo herido, gracias a ti, veo que eres un entrenador muy mediocre

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡Si entrenó mas incluso podría vencerte!

—En verdad eres un chico muy confiado Orange...

—Pues... yo siempre he querido saber mas sobre batallas, y ahora que tengo un compañero podré aprender mas... ¡Estoy muy feliz! y...

—Sí, sí... lo que digas... no me interesa —Gin comenzó a irse—

—¡Te lo demostraré! ¡Voy a ser muy fuerte Gin!

*Fin Fash Back*

La verdad... toda mi vida he tenido el sueño de ser tan fuerte como mis padres... pero, tube muchas ganas de algún día luchar junto a Gin, porque... desde que yo era pequeña siempre... siempre... me ha gustado, la verdad yo estoy enamorada de Gin...

_Continuara..._

**_Nota de la autora: Bueno... todos los que me siguen saben que yo subo los capítulos muy a menudo, pero acabo de entrar al colegio así que no sera tan a menudo como antes, aun así subiré los capítulos lo mas pronto posible, gracias por leer :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Algún día se lo diré...**

Yo estaba dormida, pero podía escuchar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sabía que era Gin quien había llegado, pero... Aya es muy fuerte, solo espero que Gin no salga lastimado...

—Ya sé quién eres... —Dijo Aya— también eres hijo de dos holder de la región Kanto... si no me equivoco tu nombre es Gin

—Con que investigaste... —Dijo Gin— Aunque me gustaría saber cual es tu razón para investigar a los Pokedex Holder, tal vez... sean una amenaza para tu rara organización, aunque... por lo que veo Orange es muy débil...

—Mas bien tonto, gasto sus energías para salvar a esos Nidoran

—Bueno... el siempre a sido así, no le gusta que los Pokemon salgan lastimados, pero... no creo que eso lo haga un tonto, al contrario...

—¡Je! supondo que ahora vienes a defender a tu supuesto "amigo", mejor no hubieras interrumpido

—Mejor no hables, yo no soy tan débil

—¡Rhydon ataca!

—¡Eevee exarva!

—¡Eevee! —Eevee se oculto en un agujero.

—Usar terremoto podría enterrarnos vivos a todos, no seria conveniente para encontrar a eevee... —Dijo Aya.

—¡Ahora eevee!

—¡Vee! —eevee salio de la tierra y dio en el blanco por lo que oí.

—¡No será tan fácil chiquillo!

—Ese Rhydon tiene una defensa muy entrenada... va a ser difícil hacerle daño...

—¡Usa perforador!

—¡Cuidado con ese movimiento! ¡Eevee ataque arena!

—Kkk... —Me empecé a levantar— Gin... está luchando... tenemos que ayudar...

—Con que por fin despiertas Orange —Dijo Gin.

—No digas nada, además veo que tu no puedes solo

—No eres el mas indicado para decirlo

—¡No tienen tiempo para pelear entre ustedes! ¡Recuerden que tienen un problema más grande! —Dijo Aya.

—Escucha Orange —Me dijo Gin en un tono bajo.

—¿Que pasa? —contesté con el mismo tono.

—Su Pokemon tiene una enorme defensa y ataque, eso es peligroso, pero tenemos ventaja de velocidad, hay que aprovecharla, y como vemos, tu Bulbasaur es el único Pokemon con ventaja sobre Rhydon aquí, y también... hay que aprovechar a nuestros nuevos compañeros y su habilidad y género...

—¿Su habilidad? ¿Y su género? —revise la Pokedex— je... ya veo... entonces...

—¡Nidoran! —Lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, el saco a su Nidoran macho y yo a mi Nidoran hembra.

—¿¡Creen que esos Pokemon tan débiles van a derrotarme!? ¡Rhydon Pisotón!

—¡Rhy! —Rhydon uso pisotón contra nosotros.

—¡Thunder! —Dije.

—¡Eevee! —Dijo Gin.

—¡Látigo!

Ambos Pokemon, Thunder e Eevee usaron látigo en Rhydon, así bajando su defensa

—¡Ahora Orange! —Dijo Gin.

—¡Látigo cepa! —Le dije a Grass.

Grass uso el látigo cepa y así sujeto su cuerno.

—¡Ahora Charmander! ¡Garra metal!

—¿Creen que es tan fácil?

Antes de que Charmander usara la garra metal, Rhydon tiro a Grass hacia arriba soltandoce del látigo cepa.

—¡Ahora Nidoran! —Le dije a mi Nidoran.

Nidoran uso atracción en Rhydon

—¡Tu turno Nidoran!

El Nidoran de Gin uso la doble patada en la cabeza de Rhydon aprovechando que estaba enamorado y no podía atacar con tanta libertad, con el ataque logro hacerle gran daño a Rhydon.

—¿Pero como? ¿Como el ataque de ese pequeño Nidoran afecto tanto a Rhydon? —Dijo Aya— No me digas que... ¿Rivalidad?

—Con que lo descubriste —Dijo Gin.

—Lamentablemente con la habilidad Rivalidad, a mi Nidoran al ser hembra y pelear con un Pokemon macho como tu Rhydon, le baja el ataque un 25%, pero al ser hembra pudimos usar atracción —Dije.

—En cambio mi Nidoran al ser macho y tener la habilidad Rivalidad, al pelear con tu Rhydon su ataque aumenta un 25% una gran oportunidad para atacar —Dijo Gin.

—Con que aprovecharon los géneros que sus Pokemon para atacar... —Dijo Aya— ¡Pero mi Rhydon no esta totalmente vencido! ¡Y esos pequeños Nidoran no van a derrotarlo!

—¡Tal vez nuestros Nidoran no por su falta de entrenamiento! —Dijo Gin.

—¡Pero ya es tiempo de que ellos evolucionen! —Dije.

Grass y el Charmander de Gin fueron a atacar, entonces ambos comenzaron a evolucionar, Grass se volvión un Ivysaur, y el Charmander de Gin un Charmeleon

—¡Grass usa hoja afilada! —Dije.

—¡Charmeleon garra metal! —Dijo Gin.

Ambos Pokemon atacaron dando en el blanco y derrotando a Rhydon.

—¡No puede ser... ¡Rhydon...! —Dijo Aya.

—¡Como se atreven, nosotros acabaremos con ustedes! —Dijo uno de los secuaces.

—Son demasiados y nuestros Pokemon están exhaustos por solo derrotar a un Pokemon... —Dijo Gin— Orange, ¿sigues cansado?

—Mas o menos... ese Rhydon causo muchos problemas.

—¡No crean que me han vencido por solo acabar con uno de mis Pokemon! —Dijo Aya a punto de sacar a otro Pokemon.

—¡Pantallahumo! —Dijo Gin.

Charmeleon uso su Pantallahumo y gracias a eso logramos escapara, despues de un gran rato logramos salir de la cueva.

—Uf... —Me tiré al suelo— Menos mal que traías repelentes Gin...

—Bueno... —Dijo Gin— La verdad había entrado a la cueva sin ellos y me debolví para comprarlos, y al regresar a la cueva te encontre con la tal Aya.

—Jeje pero fue bueno que pudimos escapar... incluso le ganamos...

—Je, eres muy tonto Orange, nuestros Pokemon quedaron exhaustos y solo por derrotar a un Pokemon de la tal Aya, si hubiera sacado otro no se que hubiéramos hecho...

—¡Aun así no tienes que llamarme tonto!

—Entonces débil... de no ser por mi, ni siquiera vivirías

—¡Pensaba en agradecerte la ayuda pero ya no!

—Bueno, no vale la pena hablar contigo, adiós Orange

—¿¡Nada mas te vas así!?

—Necesito seguir fortaleciéndome... necesito que mis Pokemon sean capaces de derrotar a enemigos tan fuertes como los de esas personas, aunque dime, ¿Quienes eran?

—¿Quienes eran? Yo... no lo sé pero... ella investigo de nuestros padres...

—¿Nuestros padres?

—Así es... sobre los Pokedex Holder... y su investigación la llevo a saber también sobre nosotros, sus hijos...

—Sí... me di cuenta de eso... bueno, los Pokedex Holder podrían ser alguna amenaza para su organización, o tal vez les tengan miedo por que ya han derrotado a equipos muy fuertes como el Team Rocket u otros...

—Aunque... uno de ellos menciono a Mew... sobre su aparición en el Bosque Verde...

—¿En el bosque verde? ¿No será cuando lo vimos al comenzar nuestro viaje?

—Yo supongo que se referían a esa vez, aunque la verdad no se algo mas sobre ellos, pero... la tal Aya... obviamente tenía mejor hábilidad que los demás... se noto...

—Bueno, supongo que con seguir hablando no vamos a solucionar nada, ahora sí me voy...

—Oye Gin, tengo que decirte...

—¿Sucede algo Orange?

—Yo... Yo... bueno, estoy agradecido por que me salvaras, lo admito

—Je, pues claro, aunque supongo que sin mi estás perdido

—¡No digas eso! recuerda que algún día los dos nos vamos a enfrentar, cuando seamos mas fuertes

—Claro... ese va a ser el día en que pierdas

—Yo no voy a perder, solo tengo que seguir entrenando, y yo junto a mis pokemon seremos más y más fuertes, ya lo veras

—Bueno, yo tambi´dn debo hacerme fuerte, aunque no es para derrotarte a ti

—¿¡Que dices!?

—Esa organización... supongo que debo hacerme mas fuerte y algún día ser un gran oponente para ellos, tu también deberías hacerlo, te dieron una palisa

—Estaba protegiendo a esos Nidoran

—¿En verdad ibas a dar tu vida por eso?

—Así es, por cualquier Pokemon lo hubiera hecho... los Pokemon... todos... son muy especiales y no me gusta que les hagan daño

—Valla por lo que veo nunca vas a cambiar esa actitud, bueno, mejor seguimos separados en este viaje, ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno... supongo...

—Entonces, hasta la otra Orange...

Gin se fue...

—Gin... valla... en esta ocasión fui muy afortunada de que el apareciera, pero... si le digo que no soy un chico, ¿Que va a pensar de mi? Lo mas probable es que se ría... y me moleste por eso...

—Pika... —Dijo Thunder.

—No te preocupes... estoy bien... continuemos con nuestro viaje...

Gin... A pesar de que solo me vez como tu mejor amigo, algún día me gustaría decirte la verdad, creo... que te lo voy a tener que decir algún día, aunque claro, no va a ser hoy, supongo que solo voy a esperar, tengo que volverme más fuerte y valiente para cuando te lo valla a decir... pero... la otra parte son mis sentimientos... no creo que Gin se interece en alguien que hasta el día de ayer era hombre para el... me pregunto... sí... Algún día se lo diré... sí es así quiero que ese día llegue y por fin, ser honesta conmigo misma y con mi género... eso es lo que deseo...

_Continuara..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Batalla en la Nao Abandonada.**

*Pueblo Azuliza en Hoenn*

—Aquí tienen Yuuki, la medalla puño —Dijo el líder de gimnasio, Brawly.

—¡Gracias! —Le dije.

Jeje bueno, han pasado 20 días desde que comencé mi viaje, ahora estoy recibiendo mi segunda medalla de gimnasio, hace poco entube en ciudad Ferrica donde pelee con la líder Roxanne, pero antes de enfrentarla tuve que hacer un examen aunque a diferencia de mamá yo sé leer palabras difíciles y pude tener la puntuación máxima en solo 10 minutos, y gracias a ese batalla Poochy evoluciono en Mightyena, y ahora gane el gimnasio Azuliza gracias a Mud, hace poco fuimos a entrenar a la cueva granito y fue ahí donde Mud evoluciono a Marshtomp jeje nos ha ido muy bien, y todo fue mas fácil gracias a la Pokedex jeje.

Puse la medalla en mi mochila junto con la otra. —¡Listo, por fin la segunda medalla!

—Eres sorprendente Yuuki, no cabe duda de que eres hijo de Sapphire, me dejaste sorprendido —Dijo Brawly.

—Sí bueno... muchas gracias, ahora tengo que ir por el próximo gimnasio...

Silbé... y al hacerlo apareció un Wailord, su nombre es Walo, mamá me enseño la clave para llamarlo y poder usarlo si lo necesitaba, aunque en realidad Walo es un Pokemon solo de mamá que su papá le dio...

—¡Gracias por todo Brawly! ¡Poochy y Mud, todos sobre Walo, hay que irnos rápido!

Todos montamos sobre Walo y nos fuimos.

*Ruta 108 en la noche*

—Valla... esto es aburrido... Ni siquiera puedo dormir... ¿Eh? ¿Que es ese olor? eso es moho...

—¡Might! —Dijo Poochy.

—¿Tu también lo hueles Poohy? es cierto, tienes un gran olfato...

De repente vimos un barco, un barco abandonado, tenía un olor fétido a moho, al parecer estaba así hace muchos años, estaba cubierto de plantas, parecía una verdadera jungla.

—¡Wow! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Parece una jungla de verdad! ¡Walo, Walo detente!

Walo se detuvo y baje al barco junto a Poochy y Mud.

—¡Walo, volveré en seguida, puedes irte y te llamaré después, tranquilo!

Walo se fue.

—Ahora quiero recorrer este lugar

Comencé a caminar.

—Me impresiona, está abandonado hace tanto tiempo que ya parece una jungla, me encantan los lugares así, y por lo que veo hay... ¡Bayas! son muchas... con una buena baya podría tener ventaja en la batalla, las guardaré todas... esta... y esta... y... Grrr...

—¿Marsh..? Marshtomp. —Dijo Mud.

—¿Tu también Mud? claro... la aleta de tu cabeza funciona como radar y por eso lo puedes sentir... al parecer, no somos los únicos en este lugar... ¿Eh?

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Los hijos de los Pokedex Holder? —Se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

—Sí... nuestro comandante nos dijo que otros comandantes de Sinoh, Teselia y Kanto han tenido varios problemas gracias a ellos —Dijo otra persona.

—Grrrr... Hay que ocultarnos, regresen ahora... —Dije.

Regrese a Mud y a Poochy y me subí a un arbol para espiar, vi a dos sujetos, ambos usaban el mismo traje.

—¿Los comandantes de Sinoh, Teselia y Kanto? ¿Te refieres a Tetsu, Kasuo y Aya? —Dijo uno de ellos.

—Así es, Kasuo estuvo a punto de capturar a Victini pero llego un chico y lo interrumpió ese chico era hijo de los Holder del lugar... y no solo eso, Tetsu mientras investigaba vio a dos niños que derrotaron a sus secuaces, también hijos de Holder, y no me hagas hablar de Aya...

—Valla... reunir a los Pokemon legendarios va a ser mas difícil de lo que parecía, y claramente no es algo fácil

N-No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ellos estaban hablando de los hijos de Pokedex Holder, eso claramente me incluye, lo que significa que de algun modo son enemigos y han luchado contra otros , y además... ¿reunir a los legendarios? no sabía lo que planeaban estos tipos...

—Dime... ¿Que haces tu en este lugar? —Dijo alguien que se encontraba atras de mi.

Voltee... era un sujeto... usaba el mismo traje que los otros dos pero algo diferente...

—Qu-Quien...

—Chispa...

Me atacó un Manetric, caí desde los arboles al suelo.

—Maldición... Grrrr... ¿¡Tu quien eres!?

—Comandante... pero... ¿quien es el? —Dijo uno de esos hombres.

—Se nota que son un par de tontos, aunque debo admitir que el chiquillo sabe esconderse debes estar muy acostumbrado a lugares como junglas y esas cosas —Dijo ese sujeto que me ataco.

—¡Eso no te importa! ¡Escuche lo que dijeron tus secuaces! ¡Sabes que yo soy hijo de Pokedex Holder y que otros de tus amigos han batallado con otros hijos! pero mi pregunta es ¿¡Porque diablos tienen algo contra los Pokedex Holder!?

—No soy un estúpido que te va a decir cosas porque me lo pides, aunque gracias a estos dos has descubierto mucho supongo...

—¡Je! ¡Dejame decirte que los secuaces que tiene tu organización son unos imbéciles de verdad!

—Pues en algo tienes razón, pero ahora... no puedo dejarte escapar... ¿Yuuki verdad?

—¿¡Y quien dice que voy a escapar!? ¡Para tu información a cualquier obstáculo que se ponga en mi camino voy a derribarlo!

—Oh sera que sabes que escapar no es una opción... ¡Chispazo!

Manetric uso Chispazo y logre esquivarlo, pero el ataque no solo era para mi, sino que también para los dos hombres que estaban con el, ambos fueron electrocutados y cayeron al suelo.

—Tu... ¿Que hiciste?... —Dije.

—Esos dos fueron unos inútiles en su totalidad... no servían para nada, y no iba a detener mi ataque solo para no lastimarlos

—Grrr... Tu... A pesar de que ellos están de tu lado... no te importo... tu... ¿¡Como pudiste hacer algo así!?

—Esa mirada en tus ojos... no cabe duda de que eres el nieto de Norman

—¡Cállate! ¡Quiero que sepas que la persona a quien mas admiro en este mundo me ha enseñado a que si amas algo incluso eres capas de sacrificar tu vida por eso! ...no importar lo que pase contigo para proteger a otro... incluso seguir sonriendo a pesar del dolor... ¡Esa persona es capaz de sacrificar su propia vida para proteger a otros pero en cambio verte a ti lastimando a gente que esta de tu lado me repugna!

—¿Una persona a quien admiras? bueno, eso no me interesa, Minetric

—¡Tu maldito! ¡Poochy!

Saque a Poochy de su PokeBall.

—¡Grrrr...! —Poochy uso su habilidad de intimidación.

—¡Muy bien Poochy! ¡Hiperrayo!

Poochy uso el Hiperrayo pero, el Minetric logro esquivarla y darle a Poochy con su ataque chispa.

—¡Minetric, Onda Trueno! —Dijo el hombre.

Minetric paralizo a Poochy y después lo ataco con su Chispazo.

—¡Poochy! Maldición... este tipo es bueno... ¡Mud sal!

—¡Marshtomp! —Dijo Mud.

—Ahora tienes la ventaja, mis ataques eléctricos no funcionaran... —Dijo el hombre.

—¡Mud! ¡Disparo de lodo!

—¡Esquiva eso usando ataque rápido!

Mud uso el disparo de lodo y Manetric logro esquivarlo dirigiendose a Mud con Ataqué Rápido

—Lo que queríamos! ¡Ahora Mud salta!

Mud salto justo arriba de Manetric.

—Ese Marshtomp salta muy bien para ser de su especie... —Dijo el hombre.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Porque Mud me ha acompañado por los arboles de los bosques y el sabe saltar muy bien, ¡Ahora Disparo de lodo! ¡Seguido con derribo!

Mud uso el disparo de lodo y fue un gran golpe contra Manetric, después lo aplasto con su derribo, aunque se notaba que ese Manetric era muy fuerte al soportar eso.

—¡Muy bien Mud! jeje lo hiciste... ¿Mud?...

Sin darme cuenta... Mud estaba paralizado, ya no se podía mover libremente.

—¡Fuiste un tonto! ¡La habilidad de mi Manetric es electricidad estática! ¡Ahora tus dos Pokemon están paralizados!

—¿¡Electricidad estática!?

—Manetric Colmillo Ígneo

Manetric uso el colmillo ígneo contra Mud.

—¡Mud! no puede ser... a pesar de que fue un ataque tipo fuego estas muy quemado... el agua de su cuerpo se está evaporando, la capa protectora de la piel de Mud se está deshaciendo por el calor... ¿que voy a...? ¡es verdad!

*Fash Back*

—¡Yuuki! —Dijo papá.

—¿¡Que quieres!? —Le dije.

—En primera, que tomes un baños y te pongas ropa de verdad

—¡Eres un estúpido, ya vienes a molestarme!

—Bueno, la verdad es que estaba revisando mis cosas y encontré esto

Papá me mostró un suéter pequeño con una M bordada.

—¿Y que es eso?

—Cuando tenía tu edad le hice este suéter a Zuzu cuando el era un Marshtomp, pero ya sabes, evoluciono y ahora es imposible que le quepa, pero recordé que algún día tu Mudkip sera un Marshtomp así que le quite la Z que tenía y le borde una M de Mud.

—¿¡Que te pasa, porque Mud usaria eso!?

—Porque se vería muy bien, considerando que su línea evolutiva no es muy bonita que digamos, y dime ¿tomaras el baño?

—¡Largo de mi habitación coordinador insoportable!

*Fin Fash Back*

Saqué ese suéter de mi mochila y se lo puse a Mud.

—Menos mal que lo traje, Mud se que es horrible pero con esto podremos minimizar la cantidad de agua perdida

—Y bien, ¿No pensabas desacerte de mi?

Pensé: Valla... aunque sea algo tan pequeño y sea muy mínimo necesite algo de ayuda de papá... soy un tonto, y además... Mud y Poochy están paralizados, Manetric es tan rápido que al bajar tanto la velocidad al estar paralizado perdería... ¿que hago...? un momento., porque no lo pensé antes, es algo tan obvio... muy bien, es tu turno para luchar...

_Continuara..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: El fin de la Nao Abandonada.**

—¿Y bien? ¿Que vas a hacer? —Dijo ese hombre.

—Pues... ¡Voy a derrotar a tu Pokemon y saldremos que aquí maldito!

Tome una de mis Friend Ball y saqué a mi nuevo compañero que atrape antes de empezar el viaje, mi Seviper

—¡Cola Veneno!

Seviper ataco con la cola veneno a Manetric, quedando paralizado por la electricidad estática.

—¿Un Seviper? Pero es mas grande de lo normal...

—¡No quería usarlo, aquí en la Pokedex dice que los Seviper adultos son muy difíciles de críar, pensaba en ser mas amigo de el antes de usarlo en batalla, aunque solo me acepto como entrenador y no como amigo, pero bueno... ¡Usa colmillo veneno!

—Sabes que los movimientos de tu Seviper son mas lentos por la parálisis

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero mi Seviper acaba de mudar de piel!

—¿¡De piel!? No puede ser, su habilidad...

—¡Ahora!

Seviper ataco a Manetric con el colmillo veneno, y para mi suerte logro envenenarlo

—¡Lo hicimos! ¡Ahora su Manetric está muy débil!

—Valla... debo admitir que me sorprendí... la habilidad de Seviper, Mudar, lo ayuda a desaserce de todo problema de estado mudando su piel

—¡Así es! ¡Tu parálisis ya no va a ser un problema!

—Je... se nota que eres muy ingenuo...

—¿¡Que quieres decir!?

—¿Acaso crees que solo necesito paralizarte para ganar? aunque... si debo darte merito por derrotar a Manetric...

Manetric cayo al no aguantar el veneno y el sujeto lo regreso a su Poke Ball.

—Al parecer no debí subestimarte... —Dijo el hombre.

—¡Claro que no maldito! ¡Ahora lo que quiero que me digas es quien eres y que diablos es tu estúpida organización!

—Bueno... al principio no te veía como un gran oponente, pero supongo que solo te subestime un poco, creo que mereces oír quien soy, yo soy Isao, comandante de la región Hoenn del equipo Disonancia

—¿Equipo disonancia? ese es un nombre muy raro y no entiendo por que se llama así... ¡Pero que es lo que planean, escuche algo sobre los Pokemon legendarios!

—Solo un estúpido diría lo que planea a alguien que arruinaría sus planes, y también solo un estúpido le pregunta sus planes al enemigo como si se los fuera a decir

—¡Ah ya cállate!

—Se nota que eres un niño insolente, pero bueno, veamos si puedes vencer a este Pokemon

Isao sacó una PokeBall de donde salio su Pokemon, un Breloom.

—Veamos si puedes con este —Dijo Isao.

—Con que un Breloom, la verdad ese Pokemon no me agrada, ¡Seviper ataca!

—¡Seviper! —Gritó mi Seviper.

—¡Breloom fuerza!

No podía creer lo bien que estaba entrenado ese Breloom, a pesar de que mi Seviper es más grande que los otros y claramente pesa más, Breloom pudo levantarlo.

—Ahora usa drenadoras —Dijo Isao.

Breloom uso drenadoras y con eso drenaba la energía de Seviper y aun no lo soltaba.

—¡Seviper! Grrr... tengo que hacer algo...

—Ahora Megaagotar

Breloom uso Megaagotar.

—Diablos... los PS de Seviper son muy bajos... debo salvarlo... pero... ¡Ya sé! ¡Toma esto Breloom!

Lance un objeto lejos.

—¿Bre?

Breloom fue a buscar lo que lance

—¿Que estás haciendo Breloom? ¡Oye! —Dijo Isao.

—¿Seviper estás bien?... maldición... todos mis pokemon están mal para pelear... todos, tomen bayas Aranja...

Saque a Poochy para poder darle también una baya Aranja y se la di a los tres, mientras tanto Isao fue a ver el objeto que fue a buscar Breloom, Breloom estaba por comérselo.

—¿Que es estó? pero... ¿Un Pokeblock? —Dijo Isao.

—Sí... sin darme cuenta al guardar la Pokedex también guarde el tubo de Pokeblock de papá con algunos adentro —Le dije.

—Me da igual eso, pero dime... ¿¡Como supiste cual darle a Breloom!? este Pokeblock Ácido... ¡Este es el sabor favorito de un Pokemon de la naturaleza Activa de Breloom!

—Eso también me lo enseño esa persona que admiro, hay que ser capaz de ver a un Pokemon en su expresión o conducta, si observas a los Pokemon cuidadosamente, entenderás su naturaleza, eso es lo que el me dijo

—En verdad eres un chico listo... llega a fastidiar, pero ¿Crees que con eso vas a ganar?

—Tienes razón... tienes una gran ventaja, es obvio que aun no puedo vencerte, por ahora debo lograr escapar para poder ser mas fuerte y algun día enfrentarte

—¡Como si fuera tan fácil escapar!

—¡Todos, regresen!

Regrese a mis Pokemon a sus Pokeball, me subí a los arboles para pasar arriba de Breloom, me dirige a un árbol con bayas, de ahí saque una baya Zreza.

—¿¡Crees que puedes evitar el ataque niño!? ¡Ultrapuño!

Breloom salto y uso Ultrapuño en mi, golpeándome en el estomago y así hacerme caer del árbol.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Te duele?

—Cof... Cof... Ca... Cállate... Ah... ah... Mud...

Saqué a Mud y le dí la baya Zreza.

—Mal gasto de la baya que lograste obtener, está claro que tu Pokemon está muy débil y tiene una gran desventaja.

—No subestimes a Mud... el es muy fuerte, me a ayudado en muchas ocasiones y es un gran compañero y amigo... Mud ¡Terremoto!

—¡Marshtomp! —Mud uso el terremoto haciendo que todo el barco se mueva.

—¿¡Que haces niño idiota!? ¡Si mueves así el barco...!

De repente el barco no pudo aguantar su propio peso y se fue para el lado comenzando a hundirse.

—¡Ah! ¡hay que tener cuidado Mud! ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!

—Con que hiciste eso para evitar nuestra lucha... seguir luchando va a hacer que esto se unda mas rapido... valla... más te vale mejorar para la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos...

Isao guardo a Breloom en su PokeBall y saco a un Altaria para irse volando en el.

—No sé tu Mud, pero creo que es como si el me hubiera permitido el escape...

—¿Marsh?

—Bueno será mejor que salgamos antes de que... ¡Ah ese maldito, dejo a sus secuaces que el mismo desmayo aquí!

El barco comenzaba a hundirse cada vez más que tropezamos.

—Maldición... no puedo dejarlos aunque no sean buena personas...

Los cargué y no dirigimos hacia el mar, en donde silve para que Walo viniera a buscarnos, apareció Walo y subimos en el, y mientras iba en su lomo pude ver como la Nao Abandonada se undia hasta el fondo del mar, sentí mucha lastima que un barco que ha estado tanto tiempo abandonado sobre el mar se termine undiendo por mi culpa.

—Valla... ¡Waaaa que cansancio! Ese tal Isao es muy fuerte, menos mal que salimos de ahí antes de ser derrotados... pero, ¿que voy a hacer con esos dos? creo que si les pregunto sobre ese tal equipo disonancia no va a decir nada, aunque podría amenazarlos .. ¡No, eso es caer muy bajo! uf... los dejare tirados por ahí cuando lleguemos a tierra... ¡Es cierto! Fuiste de mucha ayuda en esa batalla Seviper.

Saque a Seviper y a Poochy de su PokeBall.

—Admito que eres algo difícil, pero gracias... a ver... tu vas a ser Viper, eso es, sí te pondré, le queda bien, ¿Verdad Mud?

—¡Marshtomp!

—¡Es cierto Mud! tienes que quitarte ese suéter tan horrible.

Le quité el suéter a Mud.

—¿En que pensaba ese tonto al darte esto Mud? ... Uf... llegaremos a ciudad Portual e iremos a un centro pokemon ¿les parece? luego hay que enfrentar el gimnasio, y claro... ¡Voy a ser más fuerte para poder vencer a ese tal Isao algún día! ¡Vamos Walo! ¡Adelante, adelante!

Nos dirigimos a toda marcha hacía ciudad Portual...

_Continuara..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Batalla en el desierto**

*Ciudad Malvalona/ Casino*

—¡Gane otra vez! —Dije.

—OHHH! —Decía la multitud.

—¡Ja! Como pueden ver, soy muy buena en el pul, es mas tal vez se sorprendan, pero yo soy, nada mas y nada menos que ¡Kotone, hija de Pokedex Holder!

—¿¡De Pokedex Holder!?

—Escuche que ellos son de los mejores entrenadores que hay —Decía la multitud

Je.. la gente siempre se sorprende conmigo cuando les digo eso, por eso lo hago, digo, quiero máximo respeto en cualquier lugar a donde valla.

—Je je, veo que como siempre quedaron sorprendidos, bueno si me disculpan, voy a tomar mi dinero y adiós

Me fui del lugar con mi dinero ganado.

—Bueno eso si me gusto, veamos... si veo el mapa de Pokegear... he visitado casi la mitad de Hoenn, la verdad esta región es aburrida, mi próximo objetivo va a ser pueblo Lavacalva, unas aguas termales le harían bien a una chica tan bonita como yo, pero antes voy a echarle un vistazo al camino de bicis en Jotoh no tenemos de esos, aunque debí llegar desde Portual a Malvalona desde el principio, que desperdicio devolverme

Llegue al camino de bicis pasando por la entrada, ignorando al guardia quien me dijo que necesitaba una bisi, lo evadí fácilmente, después de todo, ¿quien necesita una bici teniendo un skate?, así que me fui en el skate pasando por el camino de bicis, llegue hasta el final llegando a ciudad Portual.

—Uf... valla, pensé que algún ciclista sería guapo o algo así, supongo que me equivoque, y en ciudad Portual la verdad no hay nada interesante, deberíamos ir a una tienda, ¿no lo creen? Hitaro y Otaro.

—¡Cyda! —Dijo Hitaro.

—¡Furret! —Dijo Otaro.

Olvide decirlo, hace unos días mi Otaro evoluciono a Furret, ahora es mas rápido y mejor para la batalla.

—Entonces... vamos a comprar comida... hay que aprovechar el dinero ganado, ¡andando!

—Disculpe, pero por lo que veo entrenas Pokemon.

Me hablo un viejo bajito, tenia barba y usaba anteojos de sol, vestía con un traje formal y un sombrero.

—Ah... sí... ¿Quien es usted anciano? —Le pregunté.

—¡Yo! ¡Soy el presidente del club de fans de Pokemon! —Dijo.

—¿Presidente? creo que he escuchado de ese club... y... el senpai de papá, Red-san lo conoció... también el padre del chico salvaje... ¿No debería estar mas viejo?

—¡Pues siempre el presidente del club de fan Pokemon va a seguir los pasos del anterior! ¡Yo soy el quinto!

—Aja... bueno, créame que me gustaría seguir charlando... la verdad no, pero...

—¡La verdad yo amo a los Pokemon, y veo que los tuyos son muy lindos! ¡La verdad yo prefiero no usarlos para la batalla, si fuera así evolucionarían y no serían tan tiernos, aunque pueden haber pocas excepciones como tu Furret!

—¿Otaro? je, pues claro, mi Otaro es de lo mas genial, y claro que Hitaro también

—Pues sí son muy tiernos, ¡Esta decidido, acompáñame al club de fans, tienes que ser parte!

—Bueno, cualquier club necesitaría la ayuda de alguien tan genial como

—¡Entonces vamos!

El presidente me arrastro junto con el hasta su club de fans.

—¿¡Usted sabe que esto es secuestro verdad!?

—¡Mira, aquí es!

—Sí, sí, muy lindo, de verdad, pero yo me tengo que ir y...

—¡Oye!

—¿¡Que!?

—Me gustaría que me prestaras a tu Furret, es que es tan suave y...

—¿¡Sí digo que sí me dejara en paz viejo loco!?

*Mercado*

—Muy bien, ya hemos comprado ciertas cosas, es bueno aprovechar el tiempo, ¿verdad Hitaro?

—¡Cynda!

—Aunque ese viejo... mas tarde tenemos que ir a buscar a Otaro... pero gracias a eso vamos a estar más tiempo aquí, hmmm... lo único que me interesaba son esas famosas galletas lava que tanto ama papá, quería que mi estadia en Hoenn no durara tanto... y además que...

Sin darme cuenta choque contra unos sujetos muy extraños que usaban un traje raro, al hacerlo cayeron los bolsos mio y de uno de los hombres.

—¡Auch! ¡ Oiga fíjese! —Dije.

—¿¡Que me fije!? ¡Niña insolente, tu tuviste la culpa por estar tan distraída!

—¡Pudrase!

—¿¡Que dijiste!?

—Tranquilo amigo... no vale la pena pelear con esta niña... —Dijo el otro sujeto.

—Sí, tienes razón...

—Ahora , me gustaría una disculpa —Dije

—¿¡Que dijiste niña!?

—Tranquilo... recuerda, tenemos que ir al desierto cuanto antes

—Sí... ya vamos...

Recogieron sus cosas y se fueron.

—¡Cobardes! —Grite—. ¿Verdad que sí Hitaro? obviamente yo no tuve la culpa... bueno...

Comencé a recoger mis cosas cuando me di cuenta de...

—¡No está! ¡Oh no Hitaro, no esta... no esta...! ¡No esta mi monedero de fichas para ir al casino! ¡Como pude perderlo!

—¿Cyn?

—Ah ya sé... ¡Apuesto que esos sujetos lo robaron! ¡Vamos Hitaro! a pesar que se se mostraban malotes, me dijeron donde se dirigían, que torpes... ¡Andando Hitaro!

*Desierto*

Llegue al desierto que esta en la ruta 111, para mi suerte traía mis goggles por lo que poder entrar a la tormenta de arena no fue problema para mi vista.

—Hmmmm... me pregunto hacía donde fueron esos ladrones... estoy segura que iban hasta aquí, fui lo mas rapido posible por lo que no creo que ya no esten... ayúdame a buscar Hitaro.

—Cyn... —Hitaro se vio incomodo.

—Es verdad... eres tipo fuego, no soportarás mucho la tormenta de arena, ven regresa a la PokeBall —Lo regrese— uf... creo que hubiera ido por Otaro mejor... ahora tendré que buscar sola...

Busque por el desierto... era muy grande en verdad, pero... fui por unas rocas, en donde pude ver una cueva, en verdad que yo recuerde cuando vi la información del desierto nunca vi nada sobre esa cueva, me parecio extraño, estaba escondida detrás de unas rocas, vi que hacía la cueva se dirigía un hombre, el usaba un traje parecido a los que tenían los sujetos que me robaron el monedero, aunque algo diferente, el iba acompañado de un Breloom, al parecer muy fuerte, el resistía la tormenta de arena sin problemas.

—¡Isao! —Gritó una mujer, ella usaba un traje también parecido al del hombre, ella lo llamo Isao.

—Uf... ¿Que haces aquí y que quieres? —Dijo ese hombre.

—¿De que hablas? se supone que somos compañeros

—Tu y yo no somos compañeros, se supone que tu lugar de trabajo es en Jotoh, no tienes nada que hacer aquí

—Bueno, es verdad que yo debería estar en Jotoh... pero verás, ¿Sabes que hay una persona en Hoenn que ha logrado atrapar al Pokemon legendario Celebi? Planeo sacarle información a esa persona de como obtuvo es ese Pokemon

—Como si pudieras hacer eso, ni siquiera sabes quien es esa persona

—¿Y como sabes tu que no sé quien es esa persona?

—Piensas que sacarle información sería fácil... si supieras quien es esa persona no dirias eso

—¿Entonces ya sabes quien es? siempre estas bien informado Isao... y yo que planeaba sorprenderte...

—Escucha, sí vas a investigar hazlo bien, y tu, la que esta escondida ya puedes salir

En ese momento me asuste, o había otra persona espiando o el me había descubierto, salí de mi escondite.

—Al parecer no eres tan buena escondiéndote, hace días vi a un chico que se escondía mucho mejor que tu —Me dijo el tal Isao.

—¡ Púdrete! je, para tu información, yo ya iba a salir porque sé que planean algo malo, por eso no me escondí bien —Dije.

—Además de mocosa insoportable, mentirosa —Dijo la mujer.

—Usted pudrasé, apuesto a que ni siquiera sintió mi presencia anciana

—¿¡Anciana!? ¡Enana, te mataré!

— Relájate y no grites tanto Mika, a pesar de ser comandante sigues siendo una principiante y se te dio el puesto hace poco, pero obsérvala ya deberías saber quien es... —Dijo Isao.

—¿Quien es? un momento es verdad... ¡Es la hija de Gold y Crystal, Kotone!

—¡Valla, con que soy tan increíble que todos saben mi nombre, jeje debo ser muy famosa! —Dije.

—¡Para tu información investigamos sobre ti debido a tus padres!

—Como usted diga anciana.

—¡Ya me tienes harta niña!

—Ahora lo que quiero preguntar es sobre Celebi, me han contado sobre el Pokemon pero no sabía que alguien de Hoenn lo haya capturado, en especial por que los entrenadores de aquí son muy malos, pero que no me responda la anciana, por lo que veo es tan torpe que investigo que alguien lo atrapó pero no quien

—Pues sí, ella es muy torpe —Dijo Isao.

—¡No te pongas de su lado! —Dijo la anciana.

—Megumi.

—¿¡Que pasa Isao!?

—A pesar de que tu habilidad de sentido común es muy mala... te eligieron como comandante por tu habilidad en la pelea, encárgate de ella mientras yo termino con mi trabajo.

—Wow Isao, entonces confías en mi.

—No es eso, solo no la veo como gran oponente, además que ahora no tengo tiempo para encargarme de esa niña. —Isao entro a la cueva.

—¿¡Que no me ve como gran oponente!? ¡Oye, tu amigo no sabe nada! —Dije.

—Por lo que veo no eres mas que una niña entrometida, lo mejor será que que encargue de ti como dijo Isao

—¡Sí pero antes de eso quiero mi monedero!

—¿Monedero?

—¡Sí! ¡Unos tipos con unos trajes parecidos a el tuyo me lo robaron!

—¿Te refieres a esto? —Me mostró el monedero.

—¡Sí, ese es! ¡ Dámelo!

—Ambos sujeto me llevarón el bolso, era mio pero... ¿¡Dices que yo soy quien tiene falta de sentido común!? ¿¡No te das cuenta de que perdiste algo más importante!?

—¡Nada es mas importante que los juegos de azar y chicos guapos!

—¡Que tonta, entonces, yo te elijo, Miltank! —Megumi sacó a un Miltank.

—¡Eso no es nada! ¡Hitaro, ve y dale un lección! —Saqué a Hitaro.

—¡Milt! —Dijo el Miltank.

—¡Cynda! —Dijo Hitaro.

—¡Hitaro tenemos que acabar con esto antes de que la tormenta de arena de derrote!

—¡Como si fuera tan fácil vencer a Miltak! ¡Como dijo Isao no soy la mejor en sentido común, pero mi habilidad en la batalla es de las mejores que hay! ¡Ahora Desenrollar!

Miltank uso el desenrollar en Hitaro

—¡Hitaro! ¿¡Estás bien!? por lo que veo el ataque es muy rápido...

Miltank lo golpeo de nuevo.

—¡Mas te vale detener ese ataque, Desenrollar se hace mas fuerte por cada golpe!

—¡Vamos a detenerlo! ¡Hitaro creo que es el momento!

—¡Cynda!

En un momento paso lo que esperaba, Hitaro evoluciono a Quilava.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Sabía que Hitaro iba a evolucionar, es el momento! ¡Lanzallamas!

—¡Quilava!

Hitaro uso el Lansallamas antes de que Miltank volviera a tocarlo, pero, a penas lo sintió y golpeo a Hitaro otra vez.

—¿¡Pero como!? No sintió el Lanzallamas...

—Para mi Miltank el Lanzallamas es un ataque que no le hace ni cosquillas, verás, su habilidad es Sebo, los ataques tipo fuego y hielo se reducen a la mitad del daño causado, y como la defensa de Miltank es muy buena, tus ataques de tipo fuego con casi inútiles contra ella

—¿¡Sebo!? maldición... ojala hubiera ido a buscar a Otaro antes de venir, los ataques que son mejores de Hitaro son los de fuego... ¡Hitaro tienes que esquivar el siguiente desenrollar!

Pero no pudo, el Desenrollar en Miltank era muy rápido, y aunque la velocidad de Hitaro haya mejorado al evolucionar, la tormenta de arena saguía haciendole daño.

—¡Hitaro! Ese Miltank... Usaré la Pokedex para ver si puedo tener una ventaja... ¿eh?

Busque en mi mochila pero... la pokedex no estaba ahí...

—Me sorprende que solo te hayas fijado en el monedero, tal vez ellos lo tomaron por accidente, pero algo que no tomaron por accidente fue esto —Megumi me mostró la Pokedex. Al verlo te descubrieron y por eso se la llevaron

—La Pokedex... ¡Oye devuélvemela! ¡Y también mi monedero!

—¿Acaso no vas a dejar de preocuparte por ese monedero!

—¡No, jamás!

—¡Deberías estar preocupada por otras cosa! ¡Miltank!

Miltank golpeo nuevamente a Hitaro

—¡Hitaro! maldición... se veía tan tonta, pero al momento de pelear es como si fuera otra... Los ataques de fuego de Hitaro no sirven y esquivar a ese Miltank es imposible... Solo me queda Mantaro de papá pero... el se secaría en este lugar y no puede volar bien debido a la tormenta.

De repente vi arriba, era un Gligar pasando, pensé que atrapar a un Pokemon de tierra sería una gran ventaja en la batalla. Saqué mi palo de billar y estaba lista para lanzar unas de mis Luxury Ball.

—¡Ya veo lo que planeas! —Dijo Megumi. ¡Miltank!

—¡Milt!

Miltank evadió fácilmente a Hitaro y se puso en frente mio, me golpeo y me quito mi palo de billar, quede en el suelo y Hitaro fue corriendo para ver como estaba.

—¡Qui, Quilava! —Dijo Hitaro.

—No... No pasa nada Hitaro... ¡Por lo que veo no paras de robarme!

—No seas tonta, planeas atrapar un Pokemon de tierra para sacar ventaja de la tormenta de arena, pero no apuntas bien sin este palo, veras .. yo no soy de las que les gusta investigar, por eso no se mucho de los holder como mis compañeros, pero si investigue de los holder de Jotoh por que ese es el lugar donde trabajo, y tu... eres igual al tal Gold, en estrategia y actitud, y como el deduzco que no puede apuntar bien sin esto.

—...Entonces... ¿De verdad crees que me paresco a el?... Sí... es verdad, me paresco a el en muchas cosas pero, hay algo que jamás pude imitar... y esa es su habilidad de holder... desde que yo era niña he admirado la actitud de papá que decidí ser igual en todo, siempre admire esa forma de ser, la cual no te importa nada y haces lo que quieres, pensé que era mejor que la actitud sensible que de verdad tengo, así que lo imite hasta ser una versión femenina de el pero... El tiene una habilidad, debes conocerla...

—Pues claro... la habilidad de crianza, veo que no naciste con alguna habilidad, date cuenta de esa desventaja.

—¿¡Que no tengo una gran hábilidad!? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡El que jamás pude imitar la habilidad de mi papá no significa que no tenga una! ¡Verás... yo no pude criar Pokemon, pero... pero mi verdadera habilidad es...! — Patee la Luxury Ball dando en el blanco y atrapando a Gligar. ¡La captura Pokemon!

—¿¡Captura Pokemon!? ¡La habilidad de Crystal!

—¡Amo usar ese palo de billar, pero soy mucho mejor lanzando las Poke Ball por mi cuenta! Entonces... ¡Que comiencé la fiesta!

_Continuara..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Sin determinación.**

—¿¡Captura Pokemon!? —Dijo Megumi.

—¡Así es! —Dije. Como ya te dije, a pesar de que yo admiro a mi papá y por eso lo imito tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo jamás pude tener la habilidad de crianza que el tiene, pero he obtenido la habilidad de ser de las mejores capturadoras, aunque a diferencia de mi madre yo no me la paso todo el día capturando, me gusta más pasármela bien

—¡No te confíes niña! ¡Aunque tu habilidad sea la captura Pokemon, eso no te ayuda a tener ventaja en la batalla como lo harían otras habilidades

—¿Y que? hay una razón por la que capture a este Pokemon, y es para tener la ventaja que necesito, bien Hitaro, puedes descansar —Regrese a Hitaro. ahora es tu turno, ¡ve! —Saque a mi Gligar.

—¡Gli!

—¡Un nuevo Pokemon, aunque sea de tierra no va a ayudarte! ¡Miltank, desenrollar!

—¡Milt! —Miltank uso el ataque.

—¡Ve! ¡Y recupera lo que me robaron! —Dije.

—¡Gli! —Gligar voló derecho.

Antes de que Miltank pudiera atacar a Gilgar, el lo esquivo con mucha facilidad a diferencia de lo que paso con Hitaro, fue directamente por donde se dirigía Megumi, uso Chirrido para distraerla y le quito mis objetos, el monedero, mi palo de billar y la pokedex, y así volvió hacía donde yo estaba.

—¡Genial! ¡Muy bien hecho! —Dije. Veamos... si que eres confiable, tu vas a ser Glitaro

—¡Gli!

—Veamos la Pokedex... habilidad... ¿Velo arena? ya veo... con esto tu evasión sube un 20% en tormenta de arena, lo que es bueno considerando este tipo de situación

—Mocosa insolente... tienes surte de atrapar a un Pokemon con esa habilidad... —Dijo Megumi.

—¡Pues claro que la tengo, anciana!

—¡Que no me llames así! je... aunque recuperaras la Pokedex no significa que puedas vencerme, ve Miltank, Cabezazo sen

—Glitaro, usa desarme!

Ambos Pokemon se iban a atacar, pero Miltank fue listo y uso la tormenta de arena para poder camuflarse y tener escondite.

—¡Mala suerte niña! ¡Ahora no vas a saber de donde va a venir el ataque de Miltank! —Dijo Megumi.

—¡Yo diría que la mala suerte es para usted anciana! ¡Acrobata!

Glitaro uso Acrobata y golpeo directamente hacía donde se encontraba Miltank.

—¿¡Pero como...!?

—Fue bueno recuperar la Pokedex y saber mas de Gligar, aquí dice que el envía ondas sonoras que cuando rebotan con algo se regresan por lo que el puede saber la posición de las cosas, esconderse no va a servir, ¡Finta!

Glitaro ataco nuevamente a Miltank.

—¡Batido! —Dijo Megumi.

Miltank uso Batido y así se recuperó.

—¡Oiga anciana eso es trampa, me costó mucho hacerle el daño que le hice!

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale niña ¡Y ya te he dicho que no me llames anciana!

—¡Nadie me lo evita! ¿¡Verdad Giltaro!? —Glitaro y yo le sacamos la lengua a la anciana.

—¡Se nota que no tienes modales!

—¡Oh que terrible, me llego al alma ese insulto tan bueno!

—¡Niña insolente!

Mientras discutíamos se sintió un pequeño temblor que venía desde la cueva, algo había pasado.

—Oiga anciana ¿Que fue eso?

—Al parecer Isao ya comenzó... ¡Un momento, te dije que no me llames anciana! ¡Miltank usa...!

—Ya cállese que no me interesa seguir peleando con usted después de que ya recupere todas mis cosas, vamos Glitaro

—¿¡Piensas ir a esa cueva!? ¿¡Crees que te dejaré!?

—¡Si claro, usted y cuantos mas!

Entré a la cueva y la anciana fue detrás de mi, el lugar era algo raro, como unas ruinas, dentro había otra entrada, pase por ahí y estaba ese tal Isao, pero... con un Pokemon, uno grande hecho de rocas... pero, parecía que estaba peleando, debió ser con ese hombre

—El Pokemon legendario... Regirock... —Dijo Megumi

—Megumi... ¿No dijiste que ibas a encargarte de esa niña? —Dijo Isao.

—Bueno... ¡Es que ella es muy escurridiza y la verdad no es tan mala, solo me confíe! —Dijo Megumi.

—Que excusa tan barata

—Wow... ya comprendí... es un Pokemon muy raro... y por lo de Celebi, ¿Acaso estan detrás de los Pokemon legendarios? —Dije.

—¿Ya es tan obvio? —Dijo Isao.

—Pues sí... y una cosa más, me gustaría saber lo del entrenador de Celebi

—¿¡Crees que puedes preguntar como si nada!? —Dijo Megumi.

—Tu ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para investigar eso antes de ir a Hoenn anciana

—¡Que no me llames anciana!

—No te diré quien es la persona... —Dijo Isao. Pero, si te diré que ese hombre que vive ahora en Hoenn es un Pokedex Holder

—¿Pokedex Holder?

Eso significaba que si era hombre, podría ser Emerald, el siempre nos visita porque admira mucho a mamá, o el padre de Yuuki, el hombre cursi.

—¿Esta bien decirle eso Isao? —Dijo Megumi.

—¿A quien le importa? Ni que sabiendo quien lo atrapo anteriormente va a evitar algo, ahora terminaré con mi trabajo. —Isao tomo una Heavy Ball.

—¡Ni creas que te dejaré terminar! ¡No se lo que planean pero sé que no es nada bueno, ve Glitaro!

—¡Gligar! —Glitaro fue a atacar.

—Algo que necesitas aprender niña, es conocer tus límites

Breloom fue a atacar, el uso el Ultrapuño contra Glitaro, lo dejo en el suelo devilitado de un golpe...

—¡Glitaro! ¿estas bien? —Dije.

—¿Lo ves? No eres tan fuerte...

Breloom uso Espora contra Regirock, lo durmió y así Isao uso la Heavy Ball, gracias al peso de Regirock y el hecho de que estaba dormido lo atrapo... y yo... yo no pude hacer nada...

—¡Wow Isao eres increíble! ¡Con este ya tienes a los tres, Regirock, Regice y Registeel. —Dijo Megumi.

—Bueno... andando... —Dijo Isao.

—¡Espera un minuto que no he terminado contigo! —Dije. ¡Hitaro ve! —Saque a Hitaro.

—¡Quilava!.

—¡Lanzallamas!

—Esquiva eso y Gancho Alto.

Breloom lo esquivo y golpeo a Hitaro con el gancho alto, así lo dejo en el suelo debilitado.

—¡Hitaro!

—Escucha niña, a pesar de que tu talento es ciertamente bueno aun te falta, hace unos días me enfrente a un chico, el no pudo derrotar a Breloom que es mi pokemon mas fuerte pero fue muy fácil ver su determinación grande para las peleas, pero en tu caso te falta, aun no encuentras algo que te de mas determinación, por eso no puedes ganar...

—¿Que no tengo suficiente determinación...? ¿¡Acaso dices que no hay nada que me motive lo suficiente!?

—Aun te falta... al igual que esta mujer de aquí

—¡Oye, no digas eso Isao! —Dijo Megumi.

—Vamos... ya no hay nada que hacer aquí

—¡Oye! Pensé que te ibas a deshacer de ella

—Se supone que tu te ibas a deshacer de ella, para mi no vale la pena derrotar a alguien de esa manera... vamos... y a ti... te recomiendo salir de la cueva, la salida se cerrara pronto...

La verdad... no supe que hacer... sabía que tenia que aceptar la oportunidad que tenía para salir de ahí... no tenía posibilidad de ganar, por lo que accedí y sali del lugar, ellos se fueron volando en un Altaria, yo solo veía como se fueron, yo estaba junto con Hitaro y Glitaro, ambos estaban en mal estado, logramos salir del desierto, ya en la tarde...

—¿Poca determinación?... ¿¡Que se cree!? alguien tan genial como yo no la necesita, y recuperé mi monedero y así podré ir al casino, además... además... yo...

—¿Qui...?

—¿Gli...?

—Yo... ¿Acaso tiene razón...? ¿¡De verdad no hay nada que no puede motivarme!? —Me puse a llorar.

—Quilava...

—Gliga... —Mis Pokemon sonaban preocupados.

—Snf... Perdón .. es que... hace tiempo que no me mostraba de esa forma... yo quería ocultar el hecho de como era en verdad, pensé que eso era suficiente para motivarme... pensé que ser como la persona a quien admiro me motivaría pero... ¡Me di cuenta de que lo que pensé que me daría determinación no es nada! ¡Que en verdad yo no tengo ningún sueño que seguir...! yo... No sé que hacer... no sé que es lo que en verdad quiero...

Me quede llorando junto a Hitaro y a Glitaro, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, yo siempre me tomaba todo como un chiste pero... mi verdadera personalidad es esta... no me gusta... también pensaba en eso cuando lloraba, ¿Como voy a tener una meta o un deseo si no me agrado a mi misma...?

Mas tarde ese día:

*Ciudad Portual/ Club de fans Pokemon*

—¡Adivinen quién llego! —Dije llegando sobre mi skate.

—Oh Kotone —Dijo el presidente.

—Es usted viejo, quiero a mi Otaro, gracias a que se lo llevo tuve muchos problemas

—¡Furret! —Llego Otaro.

—¡Otaro! que bien que estas aquí, ya nos vamos

—Disculpa... ¿Te importaría prestarme a algún otro Pokemon...?

—¡Pudrase!

Me puse mis goggles y me fui volando arriba de Mantaro.

—Muy bien... nuevo plan, me intriga eso de que un entrenador atrapo a Celebi, puedo apostar que Yuuki sabe mas del tema, el debe conocer mejor a los sucesores de papá y mamá, pero antes, ire a ciudad Lavacalva por unas galletas lava que tengo muchas ganas de probarlas, ¡Andando Mantaro!

_Continuara..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Vs Excadrill**

*Teselia/ Ciudad Fayensa

—¡Todos! —Grité. ¡Deben apoyar a nuestra compañía, la compañía BW es la mejor!

—¿Quién es ese chico que grita como en una película? —Dos señoras murmuraban sobre mi.

—Creo que lo vi en una revista... me parece que es el heredero de la compañía BW, su nombre es Gray...

—Me sorprende que el heredero de una compañía tan importante sea así, yo...

—Disculpen... —Dije.

—¡En que momento! — Gritaron al mismo tiempo. (¿Acaso nos escucho y se molesto?)

—Aquí tienen —Les di uno de nuestros volantes

—¿Que es esto?

—Me gustaría que se interesarán en nuestra compañía, aquí les dejo un volante, gracias por escuchar

—Es... muy amable...

—¡Bueno adiós! gracias —Me fui corriendo junto a mis pokemon. ¡listo! ya hicimos publicidad de nuestra compañía en ciudad Fayensa, hora de que vallamos hacía el gimnasio, vamos Deino, Servine, Liepard... y ustedes también: Archen y Sandile...

Siguiendo nuestro viaje llegamos a ciudad Fayensa donde ire por mi siguiente medalla... me parece que ha pasado mas de un mes desde que comencé, tengo la Medalla Élitro y la Medalla Mayólica... hace tiempo también habían gimnasios donde ahora solo están el museo en ciudad Esmalte y el restaurante en ciudad Gres, pero en estos tiempos hay otros gimnasios, de hecho un amigo de papá Cheren es líder de uno, pero no me voy a desviar de la historia hehe... La cosa es que ahora voy por mi tercera medalla, Snivy evoluciono a Servine y Purrloin a Liepard, y por un fósil pude obtener a Archen en ciudad Esmalte y en el desierto atrapé a Sandile, nos ha ido muy bien desde que partí... ahora nos dirigimos al gimnasio pero...

—N-No puede ser... —Me detuve. ¿Donde diablos esta el gimnasio...?

—¡Ar Archen! —Grito Archen.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres volar para ver donde esta desde arriba verdad?

—¡Ar!

—¡Ok! ¡Tu puedes Archen, nosotros te apoyamos!

—¡Arc! —Archen comenzó a correr mientras movía las alas.

—¡Vamos Archen tu puedes! —Yo y mis demás pokemon comenzamos a hacerle coro

—¡Ar Ar! —Seguía moviendo las alas mientras corría

—¡Vamos Archen!

—¡Archen! —Seguía corriendo en círculos...

—¡Archen! —Seguía...

—¡Archen sí! —Mis pokemon se quedaron en silencio...

—¡Ar! —Seguía...

—¡Archen tu...!

—¡Archen!

—¡Ar...! ¿Archen?

—Ar... Ar... Ar... —Archen se cansó...

—Hehe supongo que no es posible para ti volar por el momento... no hay problema, preguntemosle a alguien... entonces va...

—¡Gray! — Escuché desde lejos

¿Eh? Estoy seguro de que ese era mi nombre...

—¡Servine! —Servine me apunto...

—¿Hacía alla? ¿Eh?

Hacía mi venía una chica... ella era rubia con cabello largo, usaba unas gafas, un gorro de color verde, una blusa de color blanco, un chaleco naranjo y una falda larga pero que no alcanzaba a cubrir sus rodillas del color del gorro.

—¡Hana! —Dije.

—¡Gray ho...! — Se Tropezó.

—E... ¿Estas bien...?

—Hehe sí perdón... —Se levantó.

—A pasado tiempo...

—Sí... veo que Deino ya esta muy fuerte...

—Claro... es cierto lo olvido, Liepard, Servine, Sandile, Archen... ella es Hana, una amiga de la infancia, tu conoces a su madre Servine

—¿Ser...?

—La mujer que me dio a ti, Bel, la asistente de la profesora Juniper, Hana es su hija

—Wow Gray... has atrapado tantos Pokemon... ¿Y como vas con las medallas...?

—Ya tengo 2, en esta ciudad voy por la tercera

—¿¡De verdad!? por lo que veo te ha ido muy bien... y ya sabes, algún día te vas a enfrentar a papá si sigues así

—Sí, cuando valla a Ciudad Engobe voy a enfrentarlo, sé que es muy fuerte pero yo también lo soy

—¿Sandile?

—¿Ar?

—¿Nya?

—¿Ser? —Decían mis pokemon

—Pues verán... Hana no es solo hija de la asistente de la profesora Juniper, sino también hija de un líder de gimnasio, el tío Cheren, el es un buen amigo de papá ¿Verdad Deino?

—¡Dei!

—¡Es cierto, Gray! —Dijo Hana

—¿Que pasa?

—Vine aquí porque tu mamá me lo pidió, olvidaste esto —Ella me dio mi Videomisor

—¿El videomisor? es verdad, es uno de los grandes inventos de nuestra compañía...

—Lo olvidaste y me ofrecí para ir a dejártelo

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!

—Tu mamá me dijo que la llamarás cuando lo entregue

—Sí... —Llamé a mamá

—¿Hola... Gray? —Dijo mamá por el videomisor

—¡Hola mamá! ¡Te aviso que Hana me entrego el videomisor!

—¡Ya veo! y dime ¿¡Como ha estado el viaje, le has hecho mucha publicidad a nuestra compañía verdad!?

—Sí, especialmente en ciudad Mayólica, la líder Camila era muy famosa y ya sabes hehe

—¡Bien, estoy orgullosa, sigue así, y no olvides que no puedes ensuciar la chaketa que te di, eso haría ver mal al logo

—¡No te preocupes, todo esta en buenas manos! ¡Porque yo voy a ganar todos los gimnasios y...!

—Espera Gray... valla... ya ibas a comenzar con tus gritos... bueno, me alegro que todo allá ido bien...

—Sí, y gracias por el videomisor

—Te quiero Gray, adiós

—Adiós — Cortamos.

—Supongo que todo ha estado bien en tu viaje, según lo que escuche —Dijo Hana

—Sí...bueno... ¿eh?... ¡Es verdad!

—¿Que pasa...?

—¡Yo tenía que ir a enfrentar al gimnasio y solo he perdido el tiempo! ¡Vamos!

—¡Espera Gray...!

La tome del brazo y comenzamos a correr por toda la ciudad, y por fin en la tarde logramos encontrar el gimnasio...

—¡Aquí esta, lo encontré! ¡Hana...! Hana ¿Que paso, estás bien?

—Me estuviste arrastrando todo el día...

—Bueno, no pasa nada, entremos... ¡Quiero enfrentar el gimnasio!

Entramos al gimnasio, habían ascensores muy extraños, claramente ellos eran la prueba para llegar al líder de gimnasio, decidí ir por los ascensores, Hana iba acompañándome luche contra todos los entrenadores hasta que por fin llegue hasta el final, en donde se encontraba el líder de gimnasio, Yakón

—Ah... Ah... —Hana jadeaba. valla... no espera que me arrastrarás tanto...

—¡Quiero efrentar el gimnasio! ¿¡Dónde estas Yakón!?

—¿Quién es? ya veo... un niño —Dijo el líder

—¡Vine a luchar contra usted Yakón! ¡Estoy listo para empezar!

—Se ve que estas muy apresurado...

—¡Estoy listo para lo que sea!

—De acuerdo... entonces... ¡Yo usaré a estos 3! —El tenía por su lado a Excadrill, Krokorok y Palpitoad

—¡Esta bien! ¡Servine, Archen y Deino!

El comenzó con Krokorok, yo use a Dino, nuestra batalla fue larga, no sé cuanto duro, pero los dos Pokemon callarón al mismo tiempo, por lo que comenzamos con un empate

—¿Esta todo bien Gray? —Dijo Hana

—No te preocupes, voy bien, ¡Ve por ellos Archen!

—¡Archen!

—¿De donde sacaste a ese pequeño?... —Dijo el líder. No me digas que fue en el museo de Aloe

—Correcto, Traía el fósil conmigo y cuando fui a esa ciudad aproveche para tener a Archen, muy bien ¡Adelante!

—¿Crees que usándolo mis ataques de tierra no van a servir? no deberías confiarte... ¡Rayo burbuja!

Palpitoad atacó a Archen.

—¡Archen! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Adelante con acróbata!

Archen uso acróbata pero fue contraatacado con otro rayo burbuja

—Tu pokemon pronto va a caer por tantos ataques de agua...

—¡Tal vez sea así! ¡Pero no nos vamos a rendir, ataca!

Archen logro golpear a Palpitoad.

—¡Ahora voy a acabar con tu pokemon! ¡Agua lodosa!

—¡Recibe la agua lodosa y usa ciclón de hojas!

—¿Ciclón de...?

Servine fue cambiado por Archen y el uso el ciclón de hojas dando un golpe directo en Palpitoad

—¡Otra vez! ¡Acabalo con el ciclón de hojas!

Servine derroto a Palpitoad.

—Ya veo... usaste la Ida y Vuelta de Archen para así atacar desprevenido a Palpitoad con un pokemon que tenía toda la ventaja, fue una buena estrategia...

—Gracias... muy bien Servine, vamos por el siguiente

—¡Ser!

—Pues entonces buen trabajo por llegar hasta aquí, pero el siguiente es mi Pokemon más fuerte, ¡Excadrill!

—¡Pues yo y Servine estamos listos!

La batalla comenzó, Excadrill tomo ventaja de sus movimientos de tipo acero, haciéndole un gran daño a Servine.

—Garra metal

—¡Drenadoras!

—Evade eso y ataca

Excadrill lo evadió y logro dar en el blanco en Servine, la batalla continuo por un rato, ambos pokemon atacaban pero Servine estaba muy herido y quedo casi sin poder moverse dándole la ventaja a Excadrill

—Es la hora, perforador

—¿Perforador? —Dijo Hana. ¿Ese no es el ataque que acaba con el Pokemon de un solo golpe? Servine debe tener cuidado...

—¡Lo sé! ¡Servine...!

—Da el golpe...

Excadrill dio el golpe en el blando, así derrotando a Servine

—Ahora tu Servine no puede continuar, rápido, saca a tu otro Pokemon y continuemos con esto...

—Je... no creo que eso sea necesario...

De repente Excadrill cayo al suelo quedando debilitado...

—Pero que...

—¿No lo recuerdas...? Las drenadoras de hace rato...

—Pero... yo estoy seguro de que no... El pie de Excadrill...

—Así es, evadiste las semillas grandes de las drenadoras pero Servine lanzó una pequeña que logro atrapar el pie de Excadrill sin que se diera cuenta, así el fue perdiendo cada vez mas energía a medida que continuaba la batalla...

—Y como aun conservas a Archen tu gansa, Admito que eso fue una buena estrategia de tu parte, eres tan bueno como lo es Black, eso se esperaba de su hijo

—¿Eh...? ¿Como lo sabe...?

—Pude notarlo cuando te vi...

—Wow como se esperaba de un líder de gimnasio, es muy bueno pensando

—Entonces... aquí tienes, la medalla Temblor

—¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos!

—Muy bien Gray, de verdad eres muy fuerte... —Dijo Hana

—Gracias... con esto ya son 3 —Puse la medalla en mi chaketa, vamos Hana

—¿Quieres que siga contigo en el viaje?

—No tiene nada de malo, ahora tengo que seguir obteniendo las medallas, para así volverme mas fuerte... ¡Vamos, nuestra siguiente parada es el gimnasio en ciudad Loza!

—Sobre ciudad Loza —Dijo Yakón

—¿Pasa algo?

—Cerca de esa ciudad esta la ruta 7... han habido unos cambios extraños de clima en ese lugar

—¿Cambios de clima?

—Sí, no se sabe porque, pero... tengo una sospecha de que un Pokemon legendario, Tornadus tiene que ver con eso

—¿¡Pokemon legendario!?

Me preocupe, recuerdo que Victini, el Pokemon que intento atrapar el equipo disonancia hace tiempo era un pokemon legendario, pensé que ellos también se habían dado cuenta de los cambios de clima...

—¡Vamos Hana! —La tome del brazo y corrimos otra vez!

—¿¡Otra vez Gray!?

—¡Me parecio interesante! ¡Quiero saber que es lo que sucede en ciudad Loza!

—¡Pe... Pero antes debes ir al centro Pokemon!

—¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? ahora hay que correr de vuelta

Nos dirigimos al centro Pokemon, después nos fuimos apresuradamente a ciudad Loza, aun me preguntaba que es lo que me esperaba ahí...

_Continuara..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Invitación**

*Ciudad Loza

—¡Todos! —Grité. ¡No olviden que la compañía BW es la mejor, tiene los mejores productos y teleseries y...!

—¡Gray! —Dijo Hana

—¿Sí...?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto...? es solo que... es vergonzoso...

—¿De que hablas...? es solo que hago esto en cada ciudad por la que paso

—¿¡En cada ciudad!?

—Sí, es muy necesario hacer propaganda para nuestra compañía por lo que siempre hago esto y entrego volantes... ¿quieres uno?

—¿Eh? no.. no.. gracias yo... valla... un chico que grita mucho y publicitario, me parece que no es una buena combinación...

—¡Escuchen! ¡La compañía BW es la mejor y...!

—¡Gray espera!

—¿Ahora que pasa...?

—¿No tienes que ir a investigar lo de los cambios de clima? ¿O ir por tu batalla de gimnasio?

—No te preocupes por eso, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

—Eres alguien muy despreocupado...

—Jeje... bueno algo así... ahora...

—Por favor... puedes gritar después... mejor has todo lo demás antes...

—Valla que eres insistente, ok, primero vamos a la ruta 7

—¿Quieres investigar sobre los cambios de clima primero?

—Sí... es solo que tengo que presentimiento de que un sujeto al que conocí va a hacer lo mismo, así que quiero ver que es, después me voy a preocupar por lo del gimnasio...

—Ya veo, vamos

*Ruta 107

—¿Esta es la ruta 107? por lo que veo el clima es cálido por aquí —Dijo Hana

—Sí... por lo que veo no hay nada extraño por aquí...

Sin darnos cuenta comenzó a llover.

—¿¡Y esta lluvia tan repentina!? —Dijo Hana.

—Y es muy fuerte... cada vez mas fuerte...

—Debemos encontrar donde refugiarnos...

—¡Ya sé...!

—¿Que pasa Gray?

—Obviamente si es un pokemon esta cerca... si ves el movimiento de las hojas a cambiado... algunas hojas no listas para caer han caído, lo que significa que algo paso por este mismo camino rápidamente era algo que volaba ya que no hay pisadas ni ramas rotas en el suelo... pero si seguimos el camido de las hojas que cayeron sin estar listas... ¡Por aquí!

La tome de la mano y fuimos corriendo.

—¡G-Gray...! Increíble... —Pensó Hana. A pesar de ser un chico muy distraído su habilidad para pensar y deducir cosas es muy buena... ¿Lo habrá heredado de su padre?... no... papá me dijo que Black-san no podía pensar con claridad sin su Munna, pero Gray lo hace sin necesidad de un pokemon...

—¿Eh...? Esto es...

—¿Que sucede Gray...?

—Alguien llevo en algún pokemon volador y siguió desde aquí... hay ojas pisadas y ramas rotas... lo que significa... ¡Que alguien se nos adelanto! ¡ Rápido Hana!

*Torre de los cielos.

—Estoy seguro que es aquí...

—Uf... quede toda mojada y mis lentes se empañaron... —Hana se quito las gafas para limpiarlas.

—Hana... —La observe de cerca.

—¿Que... Que pasa...?

—Jeje no lo había notado, es la primera vez que te veo sin tus gafas y creo que te ves muy bonita

—¿Eh...? ¡Ay Gray que cosas dice... yo... so-solo no digas esas cosas...! o/o

—¿Hmmm...? Ah... ¡Hana aquí viene!

—¿Eh...?

Ante nosotros apareció el pokemon... lo vi en libros, el es Tornadus, pero como supuse, estaba herido y lo mas probable es que ya lo perseguían, pero solo pudimos verlos por unos segundos, ya que lamentablemente fue atrapado en frente de nuestros ojo, la persona que lo atrapó... esa persona fue Kasuo...

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si eres tu Gray-kun, cuanto tiempo!

—Ka- Kasuo...

—Gray... ¿Lo conoces...?

—¿Ella es tu novia Gray-kun?

—No, eso solo una amiga ¡Un momento, no saludes como si nada!

—¿Paso algo Gray-kun?

—¡Nada de que si paso algo! ¡Heriste a ese pokemon y lo atrapaste! ¿¡Que es lo que quieres hacer con el!?

—Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo decirte, pero si te interesa, también tengo a Thundurus

—¿¡Y me lo cuentas como si nada!?

—No tiene nada de malo, después de todo... ¿Podrás hacer algo para quitármelos?

—Grrr... Hana a pelear

—¿Yo también...? —Dijo Hana.

—Este sujeto es muy fuerte, no voy a poder solo

—Bueno... pero yo...

—¡ Prepárate Kasuo!

Saqué a todo mi equipo y Kasuo sacó a su Haxorus

—¡Muy bien, todos ataquen!

Todos mis pokemon atacaron pero Haxorus los derribo.

—¡Adelante Hana, es tu turno!

—S-Sí... ¡Ve!

Hana saco un Lillipup, era muy lindo pero... al usar un simple placaje contra el Haxorus fue muy notable lo débil que era...

—Jajajajajajaja... jajajajaja eso es muy patético jajajaja —Kasuo no dejaba de reír

—Ha... Hana... ¿Es todo lo que tienes...?

—Lillipup lo tengo de mascota, jamás he logrado entrenar...

—¡Pero si eres hija de un líder de gimnasio!

—¡Papá y mamá están ocupados con el gimnasio y ayudar a la profesora, quien me cuida es mi abuelo y el no me permite entrenar!

—¡Que molesto es tu abuelo! Pero supongo que voy a pelear solo... Hana tu vete de aquí...

—¿Que? Pero...

—Lo siento pero si no vas a pelear solo vas a ser un estorbo

—...Gray... eres muy directo...

—Necesito arreglar cuentas con el... así que por favor vete...

—Gray... ok...

Hana tomo a Lillipup y salió del lugar

—Ahora sí, es hora de continuar

—Como veo tienes nuevos amigos Gray-kun

—Así es, y te aseguro que todos ellos son muy fuertes

Comenzamos la batalla, decidí usar los movimientos dragón de Archen y Deino para tener ventaja en Haxorus, pero el también tenía la ventaja en Deino lo que complico las cosa y tampoco tuvo problema en evadir y derribar a Archen que aunque no es tipo dragón puede aprender varios de sus movimientos que creí que iban a ayudarme. Continué con Sandile quien lo atrapo con Bucle de arena, y Servine quien uso el latigo cepa para mantener quieto a Haxorus, y le ordene a Liepard que atacará pero Haxorus uso el dragoaliento y derribo a todos mis pokemon, la batalla continuo no se cuanto tiempo pero... so tenía la desventaja y mis pokemon estaban perdiendo...

—Como lo supuse... eres muy bueno Kasuo...

—Tu también Gray-Kun, está vez me has costado mucho trabajo...

—Pero... voy a dar lo mejor de mi... ¡Aunque no pueda ganar voy a hacer un gran oponente! ¡Archen y Sandile ataquen!

Archen uso Acróbata mientras que Sandile mordisco pero Haxorus casi ni los sintió y estaba listo para atacarlos

—Lastima que esos dos pokemon no tienen el suficiente poder como para atacar a Haxorus

—¡Pero yo los envíe por una razón y eso es porque...!

En un instante Arche se volvió en Archeops y Sandile en Krokorok y les dio el suficiente poder para lograr dar sus ataques en Haxorus

—¡Ahora Archeops! ¡Ida y vuelta! ¡Y sigues tu Servine con hoja aguda!

El ataque dio en el blanco

— Fascinante Gray-kun... has mejorado bastante... aprovechaste muy bien el aumento de poder al evolucionar de tus pokemon

—¡Y aun no terminamos...!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... —El contesto una llamada. ¿Sí?... Ya veo... si parto ahora llegare, y no te preocupes, lo tengo justamente en frente mio... —Corto.

—Estoy comenzando a creer que no me tomas en serio...

—Gray-kun ¿te gustaría pelear en otro lugar?

—¿¡De que hablas!?

—Es una invitación, en un mes, la región Johto, en la Torre Quemada... no hay hora, pero es ahí en donde te esperare... donde podremos tener una batalla de verdad —Se puso serio.

—¡Podemos tener la batalla aquí y ahora!

—Entonces, adiós Gray-kun

—¡Oye!

Sacó un Mandibuzz y salió volando en el, pude ver que la lluvia había parado pero... ¡El me ignoro por completo!.

Mas tarde regresé a ciudad Loza en donde me encontré con Hana

—¡Gray! ¡Lo sabía, tu ganaste!

—No... el se fue nada mas...

—¿¡Que pero porque!?

—¡Porque claramente no me toma en serio! uf... Archeops... —Me subí en Archeops.

—¿¡A donde vas!?

—A Johto

—¿P... Pero por que?

—Larga historia... pero las otras regiones están muy lejos de Teselia, por eso me es conveniente partir ya antes de que pase un mes

—¿Que...? no entiendo...

—Después voy a volver para seguir reuniendo medallas, adiós

—Pero Gray...

—¡Vamos Archeops!

Partimos... me fui volando en el lomo de Archeops... no se porque el decidió que lleváramos a cabo nuestra batalla en ese lugar pero, esta vez tengo que ser mas fuerte y vencerlo no solo a el, sino que a todo el equipo Disonancia y saber cuales son su planes ¡Claramente yo ganaré!

_Continuara..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Proteger a Mesprit**

*Sinnoh/ Lago Veraz

—¡Yupi! —Grité. ¡Tío Pearl, Mamá, Papá! ¡Vamos mas rápido! jeje

Era un día normal para nosotros, yo, mamá, papá y tío Pearl íbamos a hacer un picnic en el Lago Veraz, estaba muy emocionado, algo que me encanta es el salir todos juntos.

—Waaa... estas onigiri están muy buenas, tienen que probarlas... —Dijo papá.

—¡Dia, no te empieces a comer toda la comida antes de que preparemos todo! —Dijo muy furioso el tío Pearl

—Pero ya hemos caminado mucho y es bueno para las energías, ¿Quieren?

—¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡Ahí, abajo del árbol es un buen lugar para el picnic, paremos ahí! vamos —Dije y fui corriendo hacía donde esta el arbol

—Amethyst... te puedes tropezar... —Dijo mamá

—No necesita actuar como una madre preocupada señorita... —Dijo tío Pearl

—Solo observa...

En un instante me tropecé cayendo al suelo.

—¡Auch...! snf... me dolio...

—Me sorprende señorita... conoce muy bien a Amethyst

—Después de todo es mi hijo

—¿Estás bien Amethyst? Ten, una onigiri —Dijo papá

—¡Onigiri! —Me la comencé a comer

—¡Dia, ya estamos cerca del árbol, puedes esperar un poco antes de comer!

—¡Tío Pearl!

—¿Pasa algo Amethyst...?

—Cargueme por favor... me cansé...

—¿Y... Yo...?

—¿Lo ves Pearl? Amethyst te quiere mucho, eres como su segundo papá

—¿Segundo papá? Dia, tienes ocurrencias muy extrañas... ven Amethyst

Me subí a los hombros del tío Pearl y fuimos todos juntos hacía el arbol donde tomaríamos el picnic, elegí ese lugar porque es un árbol muy grande y da mucha sombra. Nos sentamos y pusimos un mantel para comer. Siempre me ha gustado estas salidas, ya que yo vivo en una mansión con mucho dinero pero prefiero disfrutar cosas como la gente normal, como esto, algo tan simple como poner un mantel en el suelo y comer de una canasta, eso me gusta mucho, en especial ya que estamos Papá, Mamá, yo y tío Pearl, me gusta cuando salimos los cuatro juntos porque cuando estamos todos juntos es como... ehh... y saben, ser una persona normal que no tiene todo fácil por tener dinero.

Pasamos todo el día en el lago, comimos la comida y jugamos, papá, mamá y tío Pearl se quedaron hablando entre ellos mientras yo estaba con mis Pokemon, ¿Los recuerdan? son Rio mi Riolu y Turt mi Turtwig, y olvidaba decirles, también atrapé a un Starly, lo atrapé un día después de que Haru y los senpai de fueran, su nombre es Tarly.

—¡Waaaaa! —Dije mientras estaba con mis Pokemon un poco alejado, cerca del lago. ¡ Miren, son bayas! ¿ Quieren?

Les di bayas a mis pokemon, yo también comí, son muy buenas.

—Por lo que veo papá, mamá y tío Pearl están distraídos... vamos a pasear por el lago todos

Fuimos todos a pasear por cerca del lago, solo me alejé un poco de todos, pero tenía muchas ganas de conocer todo el lugar, pasamos mucho tiempo alejados, aunque ya se eran las 18:00 pm y se estaba haciendo tarde, decidí regresar, creí que ya todos se estaban preocupando por mi... pero... paso algo antes de irme... lo vi... en el lago, apareció un Pokemon... estaba seguro que eso era... era de color rosa y muy bonito pero... al momento de verlo me di cuenta de que no estaba en su mejor estado, claramente lo habían atacado, me preocupe y fui a buscarlo, el cayó el mis brazos.

—Pero... ¿Porque está así...

Escuche voces... estaban buscando al pokemon, decidí ir a esconderme, —encontré una pequeña cueva por ahí, tal vez era el hogar de algun pokemon pequeño, para mi suerte solo tengo 8 años y pude caber perfectamente junto con el pokemon, aunque tuve que regresar a los míos.

—¿Donde esta el Pokemon? no creo que se fuera lejos...

—Tranquilo, debe estar aquí cerca...

Pasaron dos hombre, pude ver que llevaban un uniforme extraño, pero... ¡ese uniforme ya lo vi antes! pensé... ¿cuando fue..? claro, el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando Haru y yo fuimos a jugar juntos, no enfrentamos a uno de ellos, eran del equipo disonancia... pero esos dos no me preocupan en este momento, me preocupa mas que aparezca Tetsu, uno de sus comandantes. Sabía que si yo iba a pelear podría aparecer el y no puedo asegurar poder proteger a este pokemon de alguien como Tetsu, solo me quedaba seguir escondido sin hacer ningún ruido pero, tuve suerte, ya todos estaban buscándome lo deduje ya que llego tío Pearl gritando mi nombre, claramente ambos sujetos trataron de enfrentarlo, valla que son tontos, no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra el Infernape del tío Pearl, Chimhiko, una vez que los derroto salí de mi escondite alegremente, además, algo que sé de Tetsu es que no se atreve a hacerles frente a los Pokedex Holder, lo deduje por la última vez que nos vimos.

—¡Tío Pearl!

—Amethyst... ¿Que haces aquí, y quienes son ellos?

—Es una larga historia... pero mira

—¿Eh? ese es Mesprit...

—¿Mesprit...?

—Sí, observa —Tío Pearl me saco su Pokedex y me mostró a Mesprit

—Waaaaa... con que era eso, el Pokemon de las emociones... Tío Pearl, el problema es que esos hombres van detrás de este Pokemon

—¿Que van por Mesprit...? Amethys, ¿Tu los conoces, no es así?

—Haru y yo los conocemos...

—¿¡La hija de los senpai también!?

—Es que... al final no terminamos hablando de ellos... ambos somos pequeños y tal vez no le dimos tanta importancia al asunto...

—Lo mejor será buscar a Dia y a la señorita, pero antes necesito que me digas lo que sucedió

—Sí...

Le conté todo a tío Pearl, lo que sucedió en esa noche de mi cumpleaños, cuando Haru y yo peleamos con uno de los secuaces del equipo disonancia.

—Y eso fue lo que paso...

—Con que tenemos otro problema... Uf... al parecer nuestro destino es siempre tener problemas...

—Yo supongo que sí...

—¡ Oigan ustedes! — Llegaron dos sujetos mas

—¿¡Ustedes fueron quienes derrotaron a esos dos!? ¡ respondan!

—No fui yo, fue el tío Pearl, ¿verdad tío Pearl? —Dije

—Gracias por tu ayuda Amethys... —Dijo tío Pearl

—¡Por lo que veo no saben quienes somos!

—Son el equipo disonancia —Dije

—¡Con que te crees muy listo chiquillo!

—Tranquilizate un poco y piensa amigo, el niño llamo al hombre Pearl, ¿No es uno de los famosos Pokedex Holder, los entrenadores mas fuertes que hay?

—Tienes razón... no me sé los nombres de ellos, pero escuche que los Holder solo tienen nombres de minerales y colores...

—Entonces si debe ser uno de ellos... esto es malo, el comandante Tetsu nos dijo que no nos metiéramos con ellos...

—¡ Oigan! ¡Me sorprende que solo me conozcan por ser Holder, para su información, también me caracterizo por ser uno de los mejores comediantes del mundo!

—¡Así se habla tío Pearl! —Lo dije mientra aplaudía

—¿Comediante...? eso es lo mas ridículo que he oído

—¡Para su información mi doble acto es lo mejor que hay!

—¿¡Ah sí!? ¡ Demuéstralo!

—¿Que lo demuestre...? pero Dia no esta aquí... ¡Amethyst!

—¿Sí?

—Hoy será tu día... ¡juntos vamos a hacer el doble acto!

—¿De verdad? ¡Sí!

—¡ Oigan, no tenemos tiempo para ver comedia! ahora sé un buen niño y danos a ese pokemon...

—Muy bien Amethys... cuando hablas de Pokemon...

—Cuando hablas de pokemon...

—¡Nos estan ignorando! Se acabo, vamos a acabarlos

—¡Tu lo has dicho amigo, contra ellos!

Y claramente, la lucha no duro mas de 20 segundos, tío Pearl es muy fuerte

—Valla que son molestos, ven Amethyst... ¿Amethys?

—Snf... snf... es que... yo quería hacer el acto doble...

—Amethys... —Puso su mano en mi hombro. Felicidades, eres un gran chico... tus padre te han criado muy bien y me enorgulleces, no cualquier niño quiere seguir con el acto doble, me recuerdas a tu papá cuando era niño, así que te prometo continuar con el acto después de que esto haya terminado

—Tí... Tío Pearl...

—Amethyst...

—Infernape... ¡Infer! —Gruñó Chimhiko

—Chimhiko no arruines el momento, bueno Amethyst, vamos, dame mi mochila por favor

—Sí... ¿Eh?

—¿Que pasa Amethyst...?

—No nada, aquí tiene

Mas tarde, encontramos a mamá y a papá, nos fuimos al centro pokemon para que Mesprit mejorara, decidí quedarme a su lado para cuidarlo, estaba solo con el y para hacer compañía, saqué a mis pokemon.

—Hmmm... Papá se vio preocupado por Mesprit, me dijeron que ambos tenian una buena relación... Mesprit representa las emociones, eso va muy bien con papá... ¿Y tu como estás Mesprit?

—¡Wig!

—¡Rio!

—¡Star, Starly!

Yo y mis pokemon tratamos de hablar con Mesprit, pero el estaba dormido. Pasaron las horas, me quede dormido y mamá entro para taparme con una manta, se sintió muy bien. Pero, sentí que Mesprit se levanto, así que me desperté y lo vi saliendo por la ventana.

—¿Mesprit...? ¡Oye espera! ¿¡Por que te vas si sabes que te buscan!? ¡Mesprit!

Salí por la ventana también, yo y mis pokemon lo perseguimos hasta llegar al lago nuevamente, es ahí donde estaba el... Tetsu...

—Con que eres tu enano...

—Tetsu... —Trague saliva.

—¡Mes! —Mesprit ataco.

—¡Mesprit, espera, aun no estas en todo buen estado...!

—Ataca... —Tetsu sacó a un Honchkrow y ataco a Mesprit con un golpe crítico.

—No es bueno... Los ataque tipo psíquico de Mesprit no afectan a un Pokemon tipo siniestro como Hochkrow... pero Mesprit, ¿Por que tienes tantas ganas de luchar...?

—Eso es porque... porque yo tengo a sus amigos —Tetsu me mostró dos Ultraball, en la que estaban dos pokemon parecidos a Mesprit, uno azul y otro amarillo...

—¿Qu... Quiénes son...? es verdad... —Saque una Pokedex. Son Azelf, el pokemon del valor, y Uxie, el pokemon del conocimiento...

—Dime ¿De donde sacaste esa Pokedex...?

—De la mochila del tío Pearl... pensé que si yo llebava a Mesprit y llegaba a separarme de todos, la necesitaría, pero pensaba en regresarla cuando lográramos salvar a Mesprit...

—Fue muy listo de tu parte hacer eso

—¿Ellos son tus amigos Mesprit...? tu solo querías salvarlos ¿No es así...? tranquilo... yo te ayudaré... aunque no creo que pueda hacer mucho...

—Con que quieres enfrentarme niño...

—Solo quiero ayudar a Mesprit a liberar a sus amigos, además mis pokemon están listos, observa, dos carameloraros

—¿Crameloraros?

—No me gusta usarlas pero creo que es buen momento ya que necesito una mejor defensa... ¡Turt y Tarly, aquí tienen! —Se las di, la verdad odio esas cosa pero era necesario en este momento, gracias a ellas Turt evoluciono a Grotle y Tarly a Staravia

—Con que ya estaban listos para evolucionar...

—Ahora es tu turno Rio, tu solo tienes que ser feliz...

—¡Rio! —Rio evoluciono a Lucario

—Ahora solo tenemos que proteger a Mesprit

—Niño tonto... aunque tus pokemon evolucionaran, aun hay una gran diferencia de nivel con mi Honchkrow

—Aun así vamos a protegerlo, prometo que el va a estar bien

Comenzamos nuestra lucha... pero ya saben... yo no soy muy fuerte, trate de usar a Tarly para combatir a Hochkrow en el aire, lo derribo, y Turt y Rio tienen desventaja, claramente los ataques voladores fueron muy fuertes, yo tenía bayas Aranja pero... no quería usarlas, mis pokemon podrían sufrir mas daños y no quería que pasara... Honchkrow fue tras Mesprit y lo ataco, Tetsu ya estaba listo para atraparlo, me preocupe y grite.

—¡No lo vas a hacer! —Sin darme cuenta yo fui quién lanzo un PokeBall y Mesprit se dejo atrapar, el sabía que yo era mejor opción que Tetsu, así que sin darme cuenta Mesprit ya era mío...

—¡Chiquillo insolente dame eso!

—¿Que...? —Hochkrow me ataco

—Dame a Mesprit en este instante

—¡No quiero!

—Enano... —Tetsu volvió a calmarse. ¿Sabes? Cuando me dijieron del plan creí que tu no ibas a ser necesario pero... supongo que tendré que invitarte a ti también

—¿Invitarme...?

—Si logras vencerme por tu cuenta te daré a Uxie y Azelf

—¿¡De verdad!?

—Te veré en tres semanas, en la torre quemada de Jotho

—¿No vas a quitarme a Mesprit?

—Estas de suerte... además de que ese pokemon se dejo atrapar para alejarse de mi pero no creo que tu lo puedas usar, bueno te espero —El uso a Hochkrow para irse volando

—¿En la torre quemada...? ¡Es cierto! —Les di las bayas Aranja a mis pokemon. Chicos... ¿están bien...? Escuchen... podríamos ir por papá, por mamá y por el tío Pearl pero... la verdad... no quiero depender de ellos... Tarly... iré sobre ti ¿sí?, dejaré una nota aquí para que sepan mas de la situación, solo espero que no la encuentren pronto pero... en tres semanas supongo que llegaremos a Jotho... ¡Vamos!

Me fui volando en Tarly, no estaba seguro si fue lo correcto ir solo pero era algo que quería hacer... estaba decidido a hacerlo...

_Continuara... _


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Objetivo de la invitación**

*Kanto/ Ciudad Azulona

—Mira Thunder, ya llegamos, ciudad Azulona

—¡Pika!

Después de un largo viaje por fin llegamos a ciudad Azulina, hasta ahora he reunido 3 medallas de gimnasio y he logrado evolucionar a mi Nidoran, ahora es una Nidorina de nombre Venom, también atrapé un Meowth hace unos pueblos atrás, su nombre es Nyar. Hasta ahora esa es mi situación desde que partí, aunque desde el incidente en la cueva no he vuelto a ver a Gin, me pregunto como estará.

—¿Pika...?

—¿Eh...? ah Thunder... no, no pasa nada... ven, vamos a la ciudad, tal vez haya un gimnasio, sería bueno enfrentarlo para mejorar nuestras tecnicas de batalla y... ¿Eh...?

Dese lejos lo vi .. estoy seguro... digo segura de que era el... era Gin pero... ¿¡Por que habían tantas mujeres a su alrededor!? no es que me molestara pero fui corriendo para verlo, claramente mantuve la calma...

—¡Oye Gin!

—Ah... pero si eres tu Orange...

—¡Nada de que si soy yo! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

—Valla pero ¿a que viene esa actitud? ah ya se, sabes que si estoy contigo todos se darán cuenta de lo mal entrenador que eres, ¿no es así?

—¿¡Que dices!? ¡Es una tontería, sabes que soy mejor que tu!

—Di lo que quieras para quedar bien

—¡Pues te puedo derrotar aquí y ahora

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres ser avergonzado en frente a todas estas mujeres?

—¡En primer lugar! ¿¡Que haces con tantas mujeres!? ¡Sabía que eras presumido pero no mujeriego!

—¿Mujerie...? No me digas que piensas que las estoy cortejando

—¡Pues claro!

—Eres un tonto, si no lo has notado aquí esta el gimnasio

—¡Ni creas que tus tontas excusas van a...! Espera... ¿el gimnasio...? —Miré y al lado mío se encontraba el gimnasiod e ciudad Azulona...

—¿Lo ves...? mira, nada mas acabas de hacer el ridículo...

—Pe... pero... ¿Por que hay tantas mujeres aquí...?

—Todas nosotras somos entrenadoras del gimnasio, solo estábamos regando las plantas de afuera cuando este chico llego —Dijo una de ellas

—¿Solo mujeres...?

—Valla que eres tonto Orange, este gimnasio es conocido por solo tener mujeres, la líder también es mujer para que lo sepas

—¿¡De verdad...!? Yo... yo no tenía idea...

—Y acabas de hacer el ridículo, bueno solo te dio envidia al ver que yo estaba con tantas mujeres y tu jamás tendrás novia

—¡No me interesa tener novia para tu información!

—Solo lo dices porque sabe que se te es imposible tratar con mujeres

—¡Ya te dije que a mi no me interesan las mujeres!

—Como digas, ahora si me disculpas hay un gimnasio que tengo que enfrentar...

—¡¿A dónde dijo el conde!? ¡Yo voy a enfrentar el gimnasio primero!

—¿De que hablas? Yo llegue primero aquí

—¡Eso no me importa! ¡Te reto a una batalla y el ganador será quien valla a enfrentar el gimnasio primero!

—Sí quieres... no tiene nada de malo calentar antes de enfrentar a la líder

Maldición... no entiendo porque lo hice pero... ya no me quedaba otra, tenía que enfrentar a Gin, recuerdo que la última vez fuimos interrumpidos pero esta vez nuestra lucha va a ser en serio, la batalla se iba a hacer de un pokemon cada uno.

—Por lo que veo ambos chicos van a competir...

—A mi me encanta el castaño, es muy guapo..

—Lo es, pero el chico de cabello negro tampoco esta tan mal... —Las chicas no paraban de hablar de nosotros

—Entonces... ¿vamos a comenzar?

—Aun no se como me metí en esto pero... muy bien... ¡Nyar!

—¡Meow!

—¿Un Meowth? creí que para poner los nombres usabas el tipo del que era el pokemon

—¡Llamarlo Normal no sonaba muy bien!

—Como digas, por lo que veo tienes un lindo gatito, pero prepárate para esto, ¡Growlithe!

—¡Grow! — Salio Growlithe de la PokeBall de Gin

—¿Un Growlithe? Valla es muy bonito, ¿como estás Growlithe? —Dije

—¡Grow!

—Entonces, ¿quieres empezar Orange?

—¡Te dejo el primer movimiento Gin!

—Como quieras, da igual quien empiece, el resultado no cambia

—¡Ya deja de ser tan engreído!

—Veo que hoy estas de muy mal humor, muy bien, Growlithe ¡Pirotecnia!

—Un buen ataque para comenzar pero... ¡Nyar usa Sorpresa!

—¿Sorpresa...?

Nyar golpeo a Grawlithe.

—Ya veo... No importa quien empiece, el ataque sorpresa es mas rápido y te da el primer turno sin que el oponente pueda hacer algo, buena estartegía para un principiante

—Muchas gracias pero aun no acabamos, ¡Finta!

—¡Nyao! —Nyar golpeo a Growlithe otra vez

—¡El ataque Finta es completamente infalible, es hora de que terminemos, Nyar, ¡Una vez mas, Finta!

—No te confíes tanto Orange, Growlithe, ¡Pirotecnia hacía arriba!

—¡Grow! —Growlithe uso la pirotecnia hacía arriba

—¿Hacía arriba...?

—¡Nyao! —Nyar dejo es ataque y salto tras la pirotecnia de Growlithe

—¿¡Nyar que haces!?

—Ahora Growlithe, ¡Colmillo Ígneo!

Growlithe mordía la cola de Nyar y este cayo al suelo por el daño

—Nyar, ¿Estas bien? pero porque...

—De verdad que eres tonto, tienes una pokedex y ni la usas, a Meowth le gustan los objetos brillantes y se sienten atraídos por eso, al estar tan cerca del sol, la pirotecnia tuvo un buen brillo, algo que atrajo a tu Meowth

—Ya veo... supongo que no te puedo subestimar Gin...

—Ahora Growlithe, usa Mordisco

—¡Nyar esquiva!

—¡Rastreo!

Growlithe mordió nuevamente a Nyar.

—¡Nyar! ya veo, gracias al ataque rastreo la precisión de Growlithe aumento...

—¡Ahora acaba con ese patético Meowth con Lanzallamas!

—¡Nyar Hidropulso!

Ambos ataques chocaron, el Growlithe de Gin se puso en frente mío y Nyar quedo en frente de Gin.

—¡Fue buena idea usar la MT Hidropulso en Nyar, tenemos un ataque ventajoso contra ti, ahora una vez mas, ¡Hidropulso!

—¡Esquiva ese ataque Growlithe!

Nyar uso el Hidropulso y Growlithe logro esquivarlo, el problema es que el ataque termino dirigiéndose a mi...

—¡Meow!

—¡Pika!

Thunder y Nyar ferón hacía donde yo estaba preocupados.

—En verdad eres tonto, ¿como es posible que tu propio pokemon te atacara? eso demuestra lo malo que eres entrenando

—¡Ya cállate Gin, eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Achís!

— Mírate Orange, ahora estas todo mojado, te vas a resfríar, mejor quitate toda esa ropa que tienes...

—¡Ni loco voy a hacer eso!

—No te lo tomes tan en serio, sé que te da vergüenza frente a las chicas pero no me refiero al pantalón, recuerda que eres un chico por lo que no tiene nada de malo

—Pu... ¡Pues prefiero resfriarme! ¡Ahora continuemos la batalla! ¡Achís!

—Eres muy llorón...

—Disculpen pero... ¿Que es lo que pasa aquí? —Dijo una mujer que salío del gimnasio

—¡Líder Erika! — Dijeron todas las chicas

—¿Erika...? ¡La líder de Gimnasio!

—¿Eh? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

—Ah... mucho gusto, mi nombre es Orange... el es Gin... ¡Achís!

—Te lo dije, te resfriaste...

—¡Ya cállate Gin!

—¿Orange y Gin? ustedes son...

—Bueno... la cosa es que ambos queremos pelear con usted, por eso estamos peleando

—Acepto su reto pero antes, Orange, me gustaría que entraras para secarte, tu puedes esperar afuera Gin

—¿Que...? ¿A secarme?

Entre al gimnasio junto a Erika, no sabía porque decidio que Gin se quedará afuera pero eso era mejor para mi

—O- Oiga... señorita Erika...

—Aquí tienes

—¿Eh?

—Puedes ponerte esto Orange

—Pe... Pero esto es...

— Cámbiate en el cuarto de aquí

—¡Pero yo no puedo usar esto porque...!

—Te espero afuera

Ella me hizo entrar a una habitación y cerro la puerta... lo que me dio fue un kimono... uno de esos que usan las chicas. No tuve opción y me lo puse, salí de la habitación con eso puesto.

—Te ves muy bonita Orange

—¿Como lo supiste...?

—Cuando ibas a nacer le preguntaba a Red de todos los detalles, por lo que sé que eres una niña

—Con que era eso... pero no tenías...

—¿Te da vergüenza en frente de Gin? por lo que vi el te trataba como un chico

—Es que el... ¡Apuesto que se burlaría de mi si se enterará, somo grandes rivales, y lo conozco, no me tartaría igual si se entera de que soy una chica!

—No hables así Orange, mírate, eres una chica muy bonita, creo que podrías gustarle a cualquier chico

—No... No sé... yo...

—Pero supongo que aun te da vergüenza admitirlo, ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Me siento mas cómoda cuando estoy así... decidí vivir como un chico para que así no me vean como alguien débil...

—¿Gin no es tu vecino, por qué no lo sabe?

—Cuando eramos niños jugábamos todo el tiempo juntos... no me había dado cuenta que en verdad Gin pensaba que yo era un chico pero bueno... es mi culpa... no me dejo crecer el cabello y uso ropa muy grande para ocultar mi cuerpo.

—No deberías sentir vergüenza de ti Orange

—Lo dices tu... solo hay mujeres aquí, por lo que veo eres una líder feminista

—¿Fe... Feminista...?

—Bueno... como sea, solo quiero que mi ropa se seque lo mas pronto posible, ¿sí?

—Orange... trata de ser mas amable... como quieras, Vileplume día soleado

Vileplume uso el día soleado lo que hizo que mi ropa se secara mas rápido.

—Wow, que bueno, así no tomará mas de 3 minutos en secar jeje gracias Erika

—De nada...

Ella fue muy amable conmigo, platicamos y me sirvío Té, me parece que ya había pasado tiempo desde que hable con alguien como chica y no como chico. Sin darme cuenta paso una hora, salí corriendo pensando que Gin iba a estar furioso esperando, pero el no estaba... lo malo es que las chicas que estaban no me dieron una buena noticia de su paradero...

—¿¡Una mujer!? —Dije

—Sí, vimos a una muejr ya mayor, ella tenía el cabello castaño con ojos claros, usaba una rara vestimenta, como si perteneciera a una organización o algo

—¿¡Hacía donde se fue!?

—Orange, ¿Pasa algo? —Dijo Erika.

—No creo que sea ella... ¿Por qué fuiste solo a buscarla Gin...? ¡Lo siento pero me tengo que ir!

—¿¡Que sucede Orange!?

—No tengo tiempo para decirlo...

—Orange espera, ¡Recuerda los objetos de Gin...!

—¡Ya lo sé!

Fui a buscar a Gin por la ciudad, pero claramente tenía una idea, y esa era Nyar, así que lo elegí

—Nyar escucha

—¿Meaow?

—Tu habilidad es recogida, gracias a eso puedes encontrar objetos, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Gin siguiendo el rastro de los objetos que el trae

—¡Myaow!

Fuimos a buscar a Gin, yo supe de inmediato que Gin vio a Aya, una de las comandantes del equipo disonancia, lo malo es que ella es muy fuerte, no sé si Gin va a tener posibilidad, por eso salí a buscarlo lo mas pronto posible, gracias a Nyar la búsqueda se volvió aun mas fácil, el podía encontrar objetos y estaba tras los de Gin, nuestra búsqueda nos llevo hacía la ruta 7. Lo encontramos, pero la batalla ya había comenzado, Gin estaba herido y estaba usando a Charizard, Aya usaba a Rhydon y a Victreebel.

—¡Gin! —Fui hacía donde el estaba. Gin, ¿estas bien?

—¿Que haces aquí...?

—Use la habilidad de Nyar para encontrarte pero... ¿por qué estas peleando con ella...?

—¡Que suerte! ¡Por fin llegas tu también! —Dijo Aya.

—¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?

—Los estaba buscando, necesito decirles algo

—¡Callate! ¡Venom ve! —Saque a Nidorina.

—¿Con que ya evolucionaste a esa Nidoran de la última vez?

—¡Sí, y ahora es muy fuerte! ¡Ataca Venom!

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo tonto! ¡Látigo cepa!

Victreebel atrapó a Venom.

—¡Venom!

—Je, se nota que no eres bueno Orange, siempre te tendré que ayudar, ¡Nidorino, ve y usa cornada para salvar a Nidorina!

Gin saco a su Nidorino y con el salvó a Venom.

—Ese es el Nidorino de la última vez

—No eres el único que entrena a sus pokemo Orange. ¿¡Listos!? ¡Charizard, Eevee, Growlithe y Nidorino!

—No hay que dejarlos solos, ¡A pelear, Thunder, Grass, Nyar y Venom!

—Y como vemos ya es de noche... es el momento Eevee...

el Eevee de Gin evoluciono a Umbreon.

—Wow Umbreon... muy bien Gin, a eevee ya lo tienes hace un buen tiempo, ya era hora de que evolucionara

—No te sorprendas, ahora lo importante es acabar con ella

—¡Sí!

—Valla que ambos son muy apresurados, la única razón por la que luche contigo niño es porque tu comenzaste todo, les dije que solo estoy aquí para hablar —Dijo Aya.

—¡Como si te fuéramos a creer!

—Me crean o no, les conviene, se trata de una reunión con mas de ustedes, me refiero a los hijos de los pokedex holder

—¿Reunión?

—¿Hijos de los pokedex holder? ¿Como Gin y yo...?

—Vamos a citarlos para una reunión en la torre quemada de Johto, hemos decidido que es hora para reunirlos a todos ustedes...

—Eso significa...

—No solos tu y yo Orange, Kotone, Yuuki y Gray también

—¿Y que me dices de Amethyst y Haruka? ¿Ambos son muy pequeños verdad?

—Además de que me han dicho que la pequeña Haruka es sinónimo de inútil

—¡Escuchen! —Nos interrumpió Aya. ¡Nos veremos en 2 semanas en el lugar acordado! ¡Ni se les ocurra faltar! —Ella se fue volando en Fearow.

—Que perdida de tiempo...

—Eso dices Gin pero... ¬_¬ actuaste muy inmadura mente al empezar una pelea como loco

—Orange... tu no eres nadie para decirme eso

—Pero sabes que tengo razón

—Ya olvídalo

—¿Te vas sin mi?

—No quiero estar contigo

—Pero sabes que no tengo algún pokemon volador, no puedo ir... ambos cabemos perfectamente en Charizard además... además trata de separar a esos dos

El Nidorino de Gin y Venom estaban muy felices al lado del otro, por lo que veo se extrañaron mucho... ahhh... que envidia me da...

—¿Que me dices Gin?

—Que molesto... mas te vale no hablar en el camino, lo único que haces es decir tonterías cuando abres la boca

—¡Pues tu no eres muy simpático que digamos!

—Ven, sube

—¡Sí!

Gin y yo subimos en su Charizard, partimos rápidamente a Johto en donde nos reuniríamos con los demás y tendríamos nuestra batalla con el equipo disonancia.

_Continuara..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Batallas y encuentros.**

*Hoenn/ Ruta 113

—¡ Rápido vamos!

Grité, estaba saltando por los árboles regresando a ciudad Malvalona, ayer gane la medalla calor del gimnasio de ciudad Lavacalda la cual sería mi cuarta medalla pero esa no es la cuestión tengo que devolverme para poder ir a ciudad Arborada, lo malo es que no tengo un pokemon volador para que me lleve así que no tengo mas opción que regresar por mi cuenta. Lo malo es que mamá no me presta a Pilo ya que a el sí lo tiene dentro de su Poke Ball por lo que no lo puedo llamar como a Walo o Relo.

Seguí hiendo por los árboles cuando vi a un grupo de gente, todos en un circulo, habían mujeres gritando de emoción, al parecer había un espectáculo Decidí ir a ver que es lo que sucedía.

—¿Que es lo que pasa aquí? —Me subí arriba de la gente para ver mejor

—¿¡Que te pasa niño!? ¡Ten mas cuidado! —Me dijo un hombre.

—¡Quiero ver y no puedo! ¿¡ algún problema con eso!?

—¿¡Acaso tus padres no saben educarte!?

—¡Mi mamá sí para tu información!

—Shhh... —Dijo una señora. Ya no discutan y miren el espectáculo

—¿Y que es tan interesante aquí? —Pregunte.

—El hombre mas guapo y fuerte que hay

—¿Más guapo y fuerte?

Observe el "espectáculo" y vi un Luvdisc haciendo un espectáculo mostrando de forma "hermosa" sus movimientos, apuesto que papá se hubiera enamorado al verlo.

—Hmmm... ¿Y por esto tanto alboroto...?

—¡Vamos chico! Se nota que no conoces al entrenador de ese Luvdisc —Dijo el mismo hombre.

—Pues no...

—El además de ser un coordinador es muy fuerte —Dijo la señora.

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Todos! —Dijo el hombre, por fin vi quien era el entrenador de Luvdisc. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo esto es solo una demostración de lo que hago en concursos!

—¡Ohhhh, lo que se esperaba del gran Wallace! —La gente aplaudía mientras lo adulaba.

—¿¡Wallace!? —Dije. Wallace... ese nombre se me hace conocido...

—Pues todos lo conocen, es mas bien conocido como el campeón —Dijo la señora.

—¡¿ Campeón!? ¡No puede ser! ¡Oí que el campeón Steven se fue a buscar piedras por lo que le dejo el cargo a otro, aunque a veces vuelve a seguir con su cargo pero son pocas veces...! ¿¡Un coordinador!? Y yo con lo que los odio...

—Bueno, hasta la otra, Elizabeth regresa. Vamos chicas —Wallace iba a subir a su auto con su club de admiradoras.

—¡Espera! —Dije y salte en frente de el.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Pues claro que sí, veras, soy Yuuki, y estoy entrenando para reunir todas las medallas de Hoenn, como verás las de mi mochila no son simples adornos y... bueno me dijeron que eres muy fuerte así que...! ¡Así que quiero retarte a una batalla aquí y ahora!

—Con que las medallas de gimnasio... como veo tienes cuatro de ellas...

—¡Así es!

—Esta bien, suena interesante

—¡Pero maestro Wallace!

—¡El es solo un mocoso!

—¿¡No creen que esto es un Deja Vu? —Decían todas las de su club.

—Entonces, ¿quieres comenzar la batalla? —Me dijo Wallace.

—¡Cuando quieras! —Mud, Poochy y Viper... ¡Salgan!

Comenzamos la batalla y bueno... ¿se lo imaginan?... no fue muy larga que digamos, ese tal Wallace... me derroto... la pelea la perdi yo sin lugar a dudas, ese sujeto era muy fuerte.

—Pe... Perdí...

—Eso le pasa por enfrentarse al maestro Wallace —Las de su club comenzaron a susurrar.

—Tengan cuidado, ¿recuerdan lo que paso la última vez?

—Bueno para mi el otro niño era mucho mas raro que este

—Entonces ¿Creen que este si se ponga furioso por lo que paso?

—Di... Disculpa... —Me puse en frente de Wallace.

—¡Como lo sospechamos, maestro Wallace cuidado! — Gritaron todas

—¡Por favor, quiero que usted sea mi maestro! —Dije.

—¿Eh? —Me miro Wallace sorprendido.

—¡He entrenado mucho tiempo gracias a lo que me enseño mamá pero sé que eso no a sido suficiente, pero cuando vi sus movimientos...! ¡Fui increíble!, nunca creí conocer a un coordinador que peleara tan bien... No estoy triste por la derrota, al contrario, estoy feliz porque... ¡Porque por fin encontré a mi maestro para las batallas!

—Lo siento pero no... —El se volvió hacía su auto.

—¿Eh? ¡Maestro, maestro espere!

—Lo siento Yuuki, pero no necesito un discípulo ahora ¿sí? —El arranco el auto.

—¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente! —Me subí a el de un salto antes de que se elevara. ¡Maestro!

—¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡El maestro Wallace ya te rechazo! —Me dijo una de las chicas.

—¡Cállate que no hablo contigo!

—Al menos el otro chico era mas amable...

—Maestro por favor... no me rechace como paso con el

—¿Con el? —Pregunto el maestro.

—¡Ah... no, nada! ¡Pero maestro por favor!

—... ¿Eh?...

—Grrrr... algo se acerca maestro...

De los árboles salió un Vigoroth salvaje... lo que es malo, son pokemon muy inquietos y agresivos.

—¡Es un Vigoroth salvaje!

—Ma... Maestro Wallace ¡Kyaaaa! —Se asustaron las mujeres.

—¡ Cállense ustedes! ¡Yo me encargaré de esto, Mud! —Saqué a Mud.

—¡March... Marshtomp!

—¡Adelante, venganza!

Mud uso venganza mientras el Vigoroth lo estaba atacando.

—¡Se nota que eres malo, maestro Wallace usted encárguese!

—No, no es mala idea lo de Yuuki

—¿De que habla?

—¡Solo observa esto mujer tonta! —Le mostré la pokedex. ¡Vigoroth es un pokemon muy inquieto y lleno de energía, no puede dormir a menos que haga una maratón por todo el lugar antes, es por eso que venganza es la mejor opción ya que liberara su energía!

—Interesante Yuuki... esa pokedex, y la mirada que pusiste en tus ojos hace un rato, además de tu apariencia física...

—Maestro... ¿de que está...? ¡Es cierto, Mud!

—Marsh... ¡Marshtomp! —Mud liberó toda esa energía contra el Vigoroth.

—¡Ahora para ti Vigoroth...! ¡La Friend Ball! —Lance la poke ball y atrapé a ese Vigoroth. ¡Lo logramos Mud... solo observa! aahhh... un Vigorth... algun día serás un Slaking como del abuelo, estoy tan emocionado por eso... por eso tu nombre va a ser Slak jeje

—Cambie de parecer

—¿Eh?

—Yuuki, decidí que sí voy a entrenarte

—¿¡De verdad!?

—Así es

—¡Muchas gracias maestro! ¡Mud lo logramos!

—Rina, Gina, Tina y Dina, voy a llevar a Yuuki por lo que no van a poder acompañarme utedes

—¿¡Otra vez!? —Se decepcionaron todas esas mujeres.

Dejamos a esas brutas y seguimos el camino con el maestro en su auto volador.

En el camino yo y el maestro charlamos y me enteré de ciertas cosas, primero que esta casado con la líder de gimnasio a quien voy a enfrentar y tiene dos hijos, un chico de 16 años que se fue a Sinnoh a competir en los gimnasios de ahí, y una niña de 11 que también fue a Sinnoh pero ella fue para competir en los concursos de ese lugar, viéndolo así... la familia del maestro es muy parecida a la mía También me hablo sobre el chico a quien se referían esas brutas, el maestro dijo que es un chico muy fuerte, que incluso el cree que lo supera en habilidades.

—¡Wow! ¿¡De verdad el ya supera sus habilidades maestro!? —Dije.

—Sí

—Bueno, si el fue su discipulo antes que yo se trata de mi senpai, ¡Genial! me gustaría conocerlo, y retarlo a alguna batalla

— Créeme, te sorprenderías si te digo quien es

—¿Que quiere decir maestro?

—Nada importante, olvídalo. Mira Yuuki, aquí estamos, ciudad Arborada

—¡Con que es aquí! ¡Valla, esta llena de árboles! ¡amo este lugar, ojala viviera aquí y no en Villa Raíz, aquí es mas para mi...!

—¿Eh? Al parecer Winona tiene una entrevista

—¿De verdad? esos reporteros de abajo los conozco... son hermanos, el reportero es Ty y la camarógrafa es Gabby, son hijos de Tyler y Maryann, unos amigos de mis padres y... hay alguien mas ahí... una niña... N-No será...

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Es hermoso, este Altaria es hermoso, quiero un Pokemon así! —Dijo la niña que se encontraba con ellos, la reconocí por su voz, y por ese ridículo vestido rosa muy decorado que traía.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿¡Haruka!?

—¿Eh...? ¡¿Eres tu Yuuki!?

Yo y el maestro nos bajamos del auto.

—¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?

—Esa no es manera de hablarle a una señorita

—¿Donde hay una señorita que no la veo?

—¡Sabes de que hablo, no me molestes hermano!

—¡Primero respondeme lo que te pregunté!

—¿Ella es tu hermana Yuuki? —Pregunto el maestro.

—Sí, esta pequeña es Haruka, tiene 6 años, es mi hermana menor

—¡Pe... Pero es Wallace-san!

—¿¡Sabes quien es Haruka!?

—Sale en los mejores libros sobre coordinadores

—Con que ese eso... Para que sepas, ahora Wallace es mi maestro

—¿¡QUE!? ¡Pero tu amas las batallas no los concursos!

—El maestro también es un experto en batallas, apuesto que te da envidia mi maestro

—¡Pues claro que no porque papi me enseña, a diferencia de mamá que solo te enseño lo básico!

—¡Eres una niña insoportable!

—¡Tu más!

—¡Ahora dime que es lo que haces aquí!

—Ok... ya que suplicas tanto te lo diré

—¡No estoy suplicando nada!

—Ver a este par de hermanos es como recordar viejos tiempos —Dijo el maestro.

—¿De que habla maestro?

—Winona, ¿Estas ocupada?

—No por mucho — Respondió una mujer, ella era la líder de Gimnasio. Ahora no necesito una entrevista

—¡Por favor, solo unas preguntas! —Dijo un hombre con un micrófono, a su lado estaba una mujer con la cámara.

—Haruka, ¿Que haces con ellos? —Pregunté

—Ambos estaban entrevistando a todos los líderes de gimnasio en Hoenn para saber mas de sus vidas, hace poco fueron a entrevistar a Papi

—Y por lo que veo te fuiste con ellos... Y no sé como papá te lo permitió... por eso te me adelantaste porque fuiste en un auto volador todo el camino y solo parabas por una simple entrevista

—Pues sí...

—¿¡Pero por qué diablos lo hiciste!? ¡No creo que sean por los concursos, ni siquiera tienes a todos los pokemon para todas las categorías, además de que aun eres muy pequeña para viajar, si a esto se le puede llamar viaje!

—Esto no es un viaje, solo vine a verte

—¿¡Y por que!?

—Eso, mi hermano, tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta

—Grrrr...

—¡Ya dije que no quiero la entrevista, eso es todo! —Dijo Winona.

—Ni modo... supongo que con Winona no se va a poder... —Dijo Ty. Gabby, no hay de otra, vamos hacía la siguiente ciudad

—Ok... ¿No vienes Haruka? —Dijo Gabby.

—No, aquí estoy bien, ya encontré a mi hermano —Dijo Haruka

—¡Por favor, llévenla a casa, no la quiero conmigo! —Dije.

Ty y Gabby no hicieron lo que les dije y se fueron.

—Diablos... ahora tengo que soportar a Haruka...

—Por cierto Yuuki mira

—¿Que quieres Haruka?

—¡Mira a mi hermoso equipo pokemon! ¡Saluda a Skitty, el pokemon para dulzura, a Torchic, el pokemon para carima, y a mi nuevo compañero Wurmple! mamá me lo encontró por ahí, lo atrapo y me lo dio ¿No crees que es muy lindo? tiene unos ojos muy adorables

—E... Esta niña... Ni siquiera es capaz de evolucionar a un simple Wurmple... Un momento ¿¡Por qué mamá te dio un pokemon!?

—Le pedí que me ayudara a capturar otro y... bueno, aquí esta

—...¬¬... Mud ataca

Mud ataco a ese patético Wurmple lentamente para que esa cosa alcanzara a esquivarlo y así adquirió algo se experiencia.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

—Solo observa

Wurmple en un instante evoluciono.

—¿Lo ves? ¿No estas agradecida?

—¿¡QUE HICISTE!? ¡A mi no me gusta así!

—¿¡Que te pasa!?

—¡Ahora esta cosa esta horrible!

—¡No digas eso, recuerda que es tu pokemon, mira! —Le mostré la Pokedex

—¿Que es eso?

—Es Beautifly, cuando un Wurmple evoluciona a Silcoon su siguiente evolución es este. Pero si evoluciona a Cascoon su evolución va a ser Dustox, míralo

—¡Beautifly me encanta! pero Dustox esta del asco... hermano...

—Lo siento, no sé si es Silcoon o Cascoon, no sé diferenciarlos

—¡Eres un mentiroso, tu cara me dice todo lo contrario! ¡Dime que es!

—Lo voy a hacer cuando decidas volver a casa

—¡No quiero!

—¡Pues no te diré que es!

—¡Debes hacerlo, es tu culpa que evolucionara! por otra parte... evoluciono muy rápido... ¿lo vez? no necesito entrenar a mis pokemon para que sean algo buenos

—¡Era un Wurmple! ¡Son conocidos junto a Caterpie y Weedle como los pokemon te evolucionan mas rápido! ¡Hasta un aficionado como tu puede evolucionar alguno, además de que Mud se encuentra en muy buen nivel y con una pelea corta con el ya fue suficiente experiencia niña!

—¡Ya no me confundas, yo no soy una conocedora de los pokemon como tú, en cambio tu investigas junto a mamá todos los días!

—¡Y tu aprendes a ser insoportable junto a papá todos los días!

—Grrrrrrr... ¡Aun no puedo creer que seas mi familiar! —Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Terminaron? —Dijo el maestro.

—Disculpe maestro, es solo que esta niña es insoportable y...

—Bueno, basta de charla, ¿vienes a enfrentarme no Yuuki? —Dijo la líder de gimnasio, Winona.

—¿Sabe mi nombre?

—Los otros líderes de gimnasio me han hablado sobre ti y que eres muy fuerte... claro... como tu madre

—¡Con que es eso! bueno... yo no soy tan bueno como mamá, aun me falta mucho que aprender sobre las batallas

—Bueno, si lograste derrotar a los líderes anteriores... puedo comprobar que eres muy fuerte, veamos que tanto

—¡Sí! ah maestro, luego de la batalla no olvide que quiero ya empezar con mi entrenamiento

—Como quieras Yuuki, ire a pasear por ahí, Winona no soporta que vea sus batallas, ¿verdad que sí? —Dijo el maestro.

—No empieces — Respondió Winona,algo nerviosa y seria a la vez, igual a como lo hace mamá, Seguido de eso el maestro se fue.

—Ese Wallace... muy bien Yuuki, comencemos

—¿Eh? ¡Claro, cuando quiera Winona! ¡Y tu niña, ni se te ocurra interrumpir en la batalla!

—¡No soy niña, soy Haruka y soy tu hermana! —Dijo Haruka.

—¡Me da igual, solo quedate quieta ahí! no vas querer ensuciar ese vestido tan ridículo que traes puesto... ¿quién viaja con vestido?

—¡Papi dice que se me ve lindo!

—Papi dice que se me ve lindo... —Dije burlándome.

—¡No me molestes!

—¿Van a comenzar a pelear de nuevo? —Dijo Winona.

—Disculpe... no la aguanto... bueno, solo sé que aparte de papá, nadie puede ser mas insoportable que Haruka... esto no puede ser peor...

—¡No estés tan seguro chico salvaje! —Oi una voz desde arriba.

—¿O si puede...? conozco esa voz... —Mire hacía arriba.

—¡Hola Yuuki, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

—¡Todo menos Kotone! ¿¡Que hace ella aquí!?

Kotone había aparecido volando en el Mantine de su papá, claramente esto si iba a ser peor, no puedo soportar a Kotone. Y lo que es peor... ¿¡Cuándo voy a comenzar con mi batalla de gimnasio sin interrupciones de gente que odio!?

_Continuara..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Pokemon desastre y Pokemon para belleza.**

—¡Ko- Kotone!

Kotone bajo del cielo y regreso a Mantine a la PokeBall

—¡Por fin te encuentro chico salvaje! aunque con esa ropa casi no te reconozco, pareciera que tuvieras el cabello blanco, pero gracias a tus gritos fue fácil reconocerte, no hay nadie mas gruñon que tu

—¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE Y DECIRME LO QUE HACES AQUÍ!?

—Oye tranquilo viejo, que me vas a dejar sorda

—¡Entonces veté!

—Ni hablar, además es muy divertido y fácil hacerte enojar, chi-co-sal-va-je

—¡No me llames así!

—¿Por qué? si cuando te encontré usabas un simple taparrabos, ¿no te da verguenza? además de que estabas todo sucio y te encontré en tu cueva, claramente eres un chico salvaje

—¡En primer lugar esa es mi base secreta pero si vivo en una casa, en segundo lugar si usará ropa normal los pokemon no se me acercarían!

—Chico salvaje le queda bien, aunque yo lo llamo chico de las cavernas —Dijo Haruka.

—¿Chico de las cavernas? ¡Ese también le queda muy bien! ¡Después de todo lo encontré en su caverna! mucho gusto niña, soy Kotone

—Soy Haruka, la hermana menor del chico de las cavernas

—Debe ser duro vivir con un malhumorado como lo es el chico salvaje

—O podríamos llamarlo neandertal

—Oye no eres mala en esto, también podemos llamarlo...

—¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!? — Interrumpí. ¡Por lo que veo ustedes dos se llevan muy bien!

—Bueno, cualquiera que moleste a mi hermano es amiga mía

—Entonces todo el mundo es tu amigo porque el chico salvaje se enoja por todo

—Sí, tienes razón, es como un pokemon salvaje que lo único que hace es gruñir por todo

—¡Ya empezaron de nuevo! —Grite.

—Escucha Yuuki, soy una persona ocupada y no tengo tiempo para seguir esperando —Dijo Winona, la verdad ya me había olvidado de ella por completo.

—No, no, no, no, disculpe, tengamos nuestra batalla... ¡Y ustedes dos quiero que se vallan!

—Acabo de llegar y ya me estas echando ¿no tienes modales? —Dijo Kotone.

—No los tiene, el creció en la jungla —Dijo Haruka en tono burlesco.

—¡Es por eso que no quiero que se queden, van a seguir distrayéndome con sus burlas! Haruka escucha, vallan con mi maestro y después las alcanzo o mejor, ¡Veté a Villa Raíz y te alcanzo cuando tenga todas las medalla!

—Eres una aguafiestas hermano

—Bueno, puedo entender que soy una mujer muy hermosa lo que hace que Yuuki no pueda parar de mirarme y por eso se distrae

—¡No digas tonterías Kotone! Bueno, solo vallanse, yo tengo que ganar la batalla contra Winona

—Me voy —Dijo Winona.

—¡No, no, no, no, espere! Solo hagan lo que les digo... ¡Winona por favor, quiero mi batalla, no se valla!

—¿Que hacemos Kotone?

—Vallamos a la zona safari que esta en la siguiente ciudad

—¿¡Hay pokemon bonitos ahí verdad!?

—Supongo que sí, vamos

*Más tarde ese día/ Ciudad Calagua*

—¡Uf...! —Dije. ¡Estoy cansado! la batalla contra Winona fue realmente dura pero la tengo ¡La medalla Pluma!

Así es, le gane a Winona en la batalla, a decir verdad, fue quien me a costado mas trabajo vencer pero hice lo que pude y gane, y al ganar Winona me lo dijo, dijo que mi mamá no pudo ganarle a la primera como yo, lo que significa que soy mas fuerte que cuando mamá había empezado su viaje. ¡Me hizo tan feliz saber eso! y lo que es mejor... ¡Mud por fin es un Swampert!

Ahora fui a ciudad Calagua buscando al maestro, puedo oler la gasolina que viene del auto del maestro por lo que no debe estar muy lejos.

—Ah, eres tu Yuuki — Encontré al maestro en el centro comercial de Calagua.

—¡Maestro, por fin lo encuentro!

—¿Como te fue?

—¡Mire aquí, es la medalla Pluma que me dio Winona!

—¿Lo que significa que venciste a Winona?

—¡Así es!

—Estoy impresionado Yuuki, ya que Winona no es una oponente fácil de vencer

—Lo sé, pero maestro, ya es hora de comenzar mi entrenamiento, estoy listo

—¡Yuuki! — Gritaron Kotone y Haruka que salieron del centro comercial.

—¡No ustedes! ¿¡Que hacen aquí!?

—Después de ir a la zona safari buscamos a tu maestro como nos dijiste, ¿Wallace no? tu hermana de dijo que era un gran coordinador, y mira, atrape a una Girafarig, se llama Kitaro

—En cambio yo no pude capturar nada... Kotone es muy buena en eso de las capturas...

—Y bien chico salvaje, ahora es tiempo para que te diga porque estoy aquí

—¡No, es el momento para que ambas se vallan de aquí! —Dijo.

—Pero hermano, no puedo irme... además tienes que ayudarme a capturar un pokemon, quiero a uno para inscribir en belleza, quiero un Milotic

—¿¡Milotic!? ¡Haruka, esa cosa tiene un área desconocida!

—Papi tiene uno, Mimi, de todos sus pokemon ella es la mejor

—¡Y yo no sé donde la encontró...! además que claramente Zuzu es el mejor pokemon de papá, creo que es el único descente que tiene

—¡Mimi!

—¡Zuzu!

—¡Mimi!

—¡Zuzu!

—Yuuki, si tienes que hablar con ellas puedo entenderlo, voy a regresar para ir con Winona —Dijo el maestro

—¡Por favor no maestro! ¡Quiero comenzar con mi entrenamiento!

—Nos vemos luego —El maestro se fue en su auto volador.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias!

—De nada —Dijo Kotone

—¡Estaba siendo sarcástico!

—Como sea, ya te dije que vine a hablar contigo

—¡Pero...! ah... para que hablar... ¿Que quieres Kotone?

Kotone me hablo sobre el pokemon viajero del tiempo, Celebi, me dijo que a ese pokemon lo capturo alguna vez alguien de Hoenn, un Pokedex Holder, pensó que yo sabría mas sobre el asunto.

—¿¡Celebi!?

—Así es, también sé que quien lo capturo es un hombre, lo que tiene sentido, tu padre y Emerald son originalmente de Johto, el lugar donde habita Celebi

—Hmmmmm... con que Celebi... nunca supe de esa historia pero... pero si supe de que Emerald alguna vez fue amigo de Latios y Latias, ambos también legendarios, por lo que no me sorprendería que el se haya hecho amigo de Celebi también

—¿Entonces fue Emerald?

—Así es, además de que no creo que papá pueda hacer algo como capturar un pokemon legendario

—Entonces esas personas buscaban a Emerald

—¿Esas personas?

—Es un secreto, debes admitir lo genial que soy y te diré quienes son

—¡Ni que estuviera loco!

—Hermano... —Haruka comenzó a jalar de mi pantalón.

—¿¡Que quieres Haruka!?

—Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar con lo de mi pokemon

—Yo no dije eso

—Me lo debes por lo que le hiciste a mi Wurmple, y no me has dicho si es Silcoon o Cascoon

—No tengo porque decírtelo, además no me has dicho que haces aquí

—Dije que tienes que averiguarlo por tu cuenta

—¡Eres una...!

—¿Sabes? cuando le dije a Papi que quería salir supo en un instante el porque, el si es listo, no como tu, además me presto su Pokenav

—¿Su Pokenav? ¿¡Eso trae un mapa verdad!? ¡Dámelo! —Se lo quite. Esto me va a servir de mucho

—¡Oye hermano, dame eso, papi me lo presto a mi, no a ti, dámelo!

—No quiero

—¡Eres un bruto!

—Sí, mira cuanto me importa

—¡Yuuki!

—Vamos Haruka salta por... Grrrr... ¿¡Que es eso!? —Mire hacía la azotea del centro comercial, arriba se encontraba un pokemon, tenía un pelaje blanco, un cuerno en forma de media luna al lado de la cabez y una cola en forma de cimitarra, me dio un escalofrió al verlo...

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Hermano, es muy bonito, yo lo quiero!

—Grrrrr... ¿Que pasa con ese Pokemon...? siento un gran escalofrío al verlo

—¡Miren es Absol! —Gritaba la gente

—¡Ese pokemon trae los catástrofes!

—¡Solo causa mala suerte!

—¿Absol? —Revise la pokedex. ¿Pokemon catástrofe? ya veo... el se presenta siempre que hay algún desastre natural...

Absol salto y se comenzó a correr hacía el muelle.

—¡Vengan! ¡Hay que seguirlo!

—¿¡Lo vas a atrapar para mi!?

—¡No digas tonterías!

Yo, Kotone y Haruka seguimos al Pokemon al muelle y efectivamente hubo un desastre natura. Al parecer hubo un desprendimiento y todas esas rocas cayeron.

—¿¡Que paso aquí!?

—¡Seguro es culpa de Absol! —Decía la gente

—Lo bueno es que nadie resulto herido en esto

—Tienes razón, nadie estaba nadando aquí...

—¿¡Nadando!? —Grite. ¡No puede ser... Mud sal! —Saqué a Mud.

—¡Swam, Swamper!

—¡Vamos!

—Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema? Dijeron que no había nadie nadando por aquí —Dijo Kotone

—¡Lo sé, pero eso no evita que algún pokemon no este debajo de esas piedras!

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres Superman? ¿O quieres dejar impresionada a una chica tan guapa y genial como yo?

—Grrr... ¡No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo! ¡Y ya que me preguntaste lo que querias espero que te vallas lo mas pronto posible, de verdad no me caes bien! ¡Vamos Mud!

—¡Oye espera, puede ser muy profundo...!

—¡No te preocupes yo aguanto 10 minutos bajo el agua si me esfuerzo!

Yo y Mud nos sumergimos en el agua. Como no podía usar mi olfato para saber si había algún pokemon abajo use la aleta de la cabeza de Mud, desde que el era un Mudkip ha tenido esa aleta que funciona como sensor. Abajo habían muchas rocas enormes que habían caído, por suerte no habían pokemon, eso creí, pero encontramos a uno, un Clamperl abajo de un enorme roca que se estaba escondiendo en su caparazón, pobre, rápidamente yo y Mud actuamos para sacarlo de ahí, Mud rompió la roca con golpe roca y yo tome a Clamprel, y así juntos lo llevamos a la superficie. Llegamos arriba, y Absol ya no estaba, claramente todos lo estaban culpando por lo sucedido pero... quizas... Absol al ir al centro comercial lo que quería era advertirnos sobre lo que iba a pasa, y así que pudíeramos ayudar a otros pokemon como este Clamperl de aquí. Más tarde ese día, regresamos a Arborada con el maestro.

—¡Con que Clamperl! ¡Es muy bonito, amo a los pokemon de agua como Clamperl! —El maestro se puso feliz al ver a Clamperl.

—Como veo a usted le encantan los pokemon de agua maestro, pero lo malo es que desde que saque a Clamperl el no a abierto su caparazón

—Oye Clamperl, sal de ahí, apuesto que te mueres por conocerme —Kotone comenzó a picarla con el palo.

—¡Oye Kotone, ten mas delicadeza!

—Mira quien lo dice, chico salvaje

—¿¡Quieres pelear!?

—Acepto el duelo si me respondes, ¿ Quieres perder?

—Tranquilos los dos, no tienen que pelear entre amigos —Dijo el maestro.

—¡Esta chica no es mi amiga!

—Hermano, ¿Qué es un Clamperl? —Pregunto Haruka.

—Es un pokemon, ellos están en el fondo del mar, por eso tal vez nunca has visto uno

—¿Y son bonitos?

—¿Bonitos...? hmmmm... Yo diría que sí, son muy lindos

—¡Entonces yo lo quiero ver! Anda pequeña, sal de ahí, tienes el caparazón muy sucio, debieron ser las horribles manos de mi hermano

—¡Oye...!

—Yo misma puliré tu caparazón —Haruka tomo un pañuelo y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente sobre Clamperl. —La la la la~

—Eres muy buena con esto, ¿Haruka verdad? —Dijo el maestro

—Soy una dama, claramente soy delicada con estas cosas

—¿Tu papá ten enseño

—Sí, el me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, cuando grande yo quiero salir de viaje para participar en los concursos pokemon, siempre he querido hacerlo, y ser tan buena como papá, en cambio mi hermano participa en sus tontas batallas, el quiere ser como mamá

—¡Haruka cállate! ¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no digas esa mentira!? ¡Mamá no es la razón por la que yo quiero luchar, aunque ella si me ha enseñado mucho! —Grité.

—¿Alguien te inspiro a pelear Yuuki? —Pregunto el maestro.

—Sí, es una persona muy fuerte, aprendí varias cosas de el, pero... yo jamás he podido agradecerle las cosas que ha hecho por mí...

—¡Con que admiras a alguien chico salvaje! ¡Yo también! —Dijo Kotone

—¿Ah sí? ¿A quién?

—¡Pues a mí! ¡Soy tan genial que es imposible no quererme y admirarme!

—Eres una egocéntrica...

—¡Clam! —Se escucho dentro del caparazón de clamperl.

—¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? —Dijo Haruka.

—¡Clamperl! —Clamper salio por fin de su caparazón

—¡Haruka lo lograste! —Dije feliz.

—Por lo que veo Yuuki, Clamperl se encariño mucho con tu hermana

—¿Eso cree? ¿Deberías quedártela no Haruka?

—¡Hermano! —Gritó Haruka.

—¡No tan fuerte que tengo el oído mas sensible de aquí!

—¡Dijiste que Clamperl era lindo pero esta cosa es horrible!

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡Dijiste que querías un pokemon de belleza, esta pequeña es de naturaleza mansa, su sabor favorito es el seco, es perfecta!

—¡Ya te dije que yo quiero un Milotic!

—¡No seas una mimada, la área de ese pokemon es desconocida, ya te lo dije, no sé como consiguió papá a su milotic!

—¡Pero aun así no quiero un pokemon así en mi equipo, tu quedatela!

—¡No puedo! Haruka escucha...

—¿Que...?

—Yo no pude hacer que Clamperl saliera de su caparazón, tu sí, es mejor si se queda contigo

—Pero...

—Haruka... —Dijo el maestro.

—¿Que?

—Te puedo asegurar que va a ser un gran pokemon, y mira, te regalo esto

—¿Que es?

—Una escama marina, te recomiendo equiparla en tu Clamperl

—Hmmmm... ok... lo puedo soportar un poco quizás... pero a cambio Yuuki me ayudaras a encontrar un Milotic y me dirás si lo que tengo es un Silcoon o un Cascoon

—¡No empieces! —Grité.

*Al otro día/ De vuelta en Calagua.

—¡Que lindo día! —Dije. —¡El sol brilla, los pokemon voladores cantan! ¡Me alegro estar aquí para poder disfrutar de un gran viaje! el único problema es... ¬¬...

—¡Wow pero si tu eres un chico muy guapo! —Le dijo Kotone a un chico cualquiera.

—¡Y mira tu Linoone! ¡Es hermoso! —Le dijo Haruka al mismo chico.

—Maldita sea... —Pensaba. Esas dos decidieran seguir conmigo en el viaje, hoy en la mañana solo pude entrenar una hora con el maestro, después se tubo que ir por un tema importante y ahora tengo que aguantar con ellas... que horror... solo sé que se acabo mi viaje alegre y tranquilo...

—Y bien, ¿Hacía dónde vamos? —Pregunto Kotone

—A ciudad Algaria, iremos por mar

—¿Nos tienes transporte?

—Iremos sobre Walo

—¿Walo?

—Mamá tiene dos pokemon liberados en el mar a los cuales llama con un silbido secreto, el cual se lo enseño a Yuuki —Dijo Haruka

—Deberías tener a tus propios pokemon para bajar

—¡Lo dice la que usa el Mantine de su papá todo el día! ¡Además que perfectamente me puedo ir usando a Mud, pero tengo que llevarlas a ustedes!

—Vamos Yuuki ¿Por qué tanta agresión?

—¡Ambas me sacan de quicio!

—¿Yo también hermano?

—¡Sí, también! Ahora que estamos en el mar llamaré a Walo, solo quiero hacerlo lo mas pronto posi... ¿Eh?

—Mira hermano, un Breloom

—Sí, esta usando las rocas del derrumbe de ayer para entrenar... pero...

—Estoy casi segura de que conozco a ese Breloom —Dijo Kotone

—Sí, yo también...

—Es porque lo conocen... —Dijo alguien atrás de nosotros, nos volteamos para ver y era quien me temía... Isao...

—¿¡Pero que hace el aquí!?...

_Continuara..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Reunión.**

—¡Isao! —Dijimos yo y Kotone.

—¿Lo conocen? —Pregunto Haruka.

—Yo sí... ¿Tu Kotone?

—Bueno... mas o menos... pero vamos —Ella avanzo unos pasos. ¡Oye Isao, puedo entender que soy muy bonita, pero venir a acosarme aquí...!

—Tú... —Isao se puso justo en frente de Kotone. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí... por lo que veo... no has cambiado en nada niña...

—Y... Yo...

—¡Isao! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Kotone! —Me puse en frente de Kotone.

—Yu... Yuuki...

—¡Ahora dime! ¿¡Que planeas!?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo... pero... hmm... luchemos antes —Dijo Isao.

—¡Cuando quieras! ¡Vamos Kotone!

—¿Yo también ? Y yo que creí que estabas orgulloso de tu fuerza

—Si conoces a Isao... sabes porque requiero tu ayuda... no puedo vencerlo

—Bien, ya que me suplicas... ¡Hitaro! —Kotone saco a su Quilava

—¡Mud! —Yo saque a mi Swampert.

—¡Hay que deshacernos de Isao! ¡Lanzallamas!

—¿¡No va a sacar a sus pokemon!? ¡El ataque viene directo por el!

—Desvíalo. —Dijo Isao.

—¡Breloom! — Apareció Breloom y desvió ese ataque con un fuerte megapuño.

—¿¡En que momento Breloom bajo de ahí!?

—¡Chico salvaje el ataque viene de regreso!

Ambos esquivamos el ataque.

—No sean tontos y miren para atrás. —Dijo Isao.

—¿Atrás...? ¡Haruka muévete de ahí!

—Ah... ¡Tengo miedo! —Haruka puso sus manos en la cabeza y cerro los ojos, claramente no se iba a mover de ahí.

—¡Haruka!

Un pokemon de Haruka salio, era su Silcoon, así es, yo sé claramente que es un Sicoon pero no quería decirlo, Silcoon uso fortaleza para protegerla pero es de tipo insecto, iba a ser derribado en segundos, fue cuando Clamperl también salio y uso defensa férrea ya que es tipo agua lo pudo resistir mejor y así salvar a Silcoon y a Haruka.

—¿Ustedes dos? ¡Wurmple estas herido! —Al parecer Haruka seguía diciéndole Wurmple.

—¡Haruka! —La golpeé en la cabeza.

—¡Waaaaaaa! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

—¡Si te dicen que te muevas es para que te muevas no para que cierres los ojos tonta! Ahora préstame a Clamperl

—¿¡Por qué debo hacer eso!? ¡Es mío!

—Con que ya te encariñaste

—¿Eh...? ¡No es verdad, solo me gustan los pokemon hermosos!

—¡Lo necesito, si quieres te doy otro a cambio, pero claro solo va a ser un momento, después te lo regreso!

—Hmmmm... ok... ¡Quiero a Poochy!

—¿¡A Poochy!?

—Es el único pokemon decente de tu equipo

—Como quieras, dame a Clamperl, aquí tienes a Poochy... y Haruka... tu Beautifly esta lista

—¿Eh?

Silcoon evoluciono a Beautifly

—¿Wurmple? digo ¿Silcoon? digo ¿¡Beautifly!?

—Ella quería protegerte lo que la ayudo a evolucionar, así como Clamperl quiere protegerte, y no son las únicas, observa

—¿Eh? —Ella oservo sus dos pokemon restantes.

—Tu Torchic y tu Skitty, ellas también te quieren mucho y harían lo que fuera por ti... haz logrado hacer buenos lazos con tus pokemon, eso te hace una gran coordinadora, te felicito

—Yuuki... ¿Eres amable?

—¡No te acostumbres! Es cierto... ¡Kotone!

—¿¡Cuánto quieres que lo siga distrayendo!? ¡Mis pokemon ya no pueden! —Dijo Kotone.

—Wow Isao, lograste vencer a los cinco pokemon de Kotone... ¡muy bien! ¡Clamperl ve!

—¿¡Un pokemon tipo agua!? ¡Chico salvaje, mas te vale tener una estrategia!

—¡Y la tengo! ¡Tenaza!

Clamperl atrapó las manos de Breloom

—¿Tenaza? ya veo... —Dijo Isao.

—¡Ahora tu Breloom no puede usar su mejor arma! ¡Sus puños! ¡Es nuestro turno!

—¡Seviper! —Saqué a Viper de su PokeBall.

—¡Cola veneno!

Viper logro golpear a Breloom.

—¡Muy bien hecho ahora...!

—Hasta aquí

—¿Eh?

—Si te hiciste mas fuerte y eso es bueno, la última vez no lograste darle con nada a mi Breloom

—¿Que quieres decir Isao?

—Te espero en Johto pasado mañana, en la torre quemda, llegaras a tiempo, a diferencia de los demás tu tienes una amiga que sabe como llegar

—¡Oye tres cosas! En primera, ¿¡por qué dices esto tan de repente!? en segunda, ¿¡A que te refieres con los demás!? y en tercera ¡Kotone no es mi amiga!

—Solo quería pelear un poco para divertirme, la verdad estaba aquí solo para decirte esto

—¡Oye, aun no termina la batalla!

—Es por eso que te espero en la torre quemada... yo no lo planeé, pero no me queda de otra

—¡Isao espera!

Isao se fue.

—¡Ese idiota me ignoro!

—Solo tubo miedo —Dijo Kotone

—¿Mi Clamperl está bien? Clamplerl —Haruka lo tomo. Perdón... no volveré a prestarte a mi hermano, ¡Yuuki, aunque no sea lindo este Clamperl es mío!

—Y como veo, Haruka te encariñaste con tu Clamperl

—Es que... se me es imposible no quererlo

—¡Clam! —Clamperl comenzó a evolucionar, ella evoluciono a Gorebyss

Pasó una planta rodadora...

—¡¿Dos evoluciones en un día?! ¡Haruka que clase de suerte es esa!

—Me envidias ¿no hermano? y ya esta listo

—¿De que hablas?

—Torchic en carisma, Skitty en dulzura, Beautifly en ingenio y mi nueva amiga, Clamperl digo Gorebyss en belleza, solo me falta dureza

—¿Ya no quieres a Milotic?

—¿¡Quién necesita un Milotic cuando se tiene algo tan hermoso como Gorebyss!? ¡Te quiero!

—Como sea... —Le quite a Poochy. ¡Ten a tu pokemon de belleza, pero a Poochy me lo regresas

—¡Toma a tu Poochy!

—Ven Kotone, nos vamos

—¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Kotone.

—No tengo un pokemon volador, por eso necesito irme contigo en tu Mantaro

—Solo si me lo pides de rodillas

—¡No empieces!

Antes regrese otra vez a ciudad Arborada para variar, fui a ver a Winona para decirle que si ve al maestro le diga que me encontraré en la torre quedama de Johto, aunque no le dije para que, que lástima, y yo fui quien le insistió tanto al maestro para ser su discípulo solo espero que cuando esto termine me pueda entrenar adecuadamente. Pero bueno, Kotone y yo ya estábamos listos para partir.

—¿¡Por qué yo no puedo ir!? —Dijo Haruka.

—No cabes, además de que esto es muy peligroso niña

—¡Yuuki eres de lo peor!

—¡No me importa! ¡Ahora solo veté a casa!

—¡No quiero!

—¿¡Por qué!?

—¡No te importa!

—¡Tranquilos hermanos! —Dijo Kotone.

—¡Se acabo, Haruka no puedo entender la razón por la que viniste pero será mejor que...!

—Yuuki, eres muy mal hermano, le gritas de esa manera a pesar de que Haruka vino solo por ti

—¿¡Que quieres decir Kotone!?

—¿Estoy en lo correcto Haruka? ¿Haruka?

Haruka se quedo con la mirada baja.

—Escucha Yuuki, si me lo preguntan, Haruka extrañaba a su hermano, es por eso que decidió ir... solo por eso, al no tener a su hermano en casa comenzó a extrañarlo o a sentir que le falta algo, por eso cuando tubo la oportunidad de volver a verlo la tomo, a puesto que tu papá también se dio cuenta de eso... Haruka solo quería verte Yuuki...

—¿Sabes Kotone? cuando te pones seria... dices mas tonterías de lo normal, Haruka... regresaré pronto tu espera aquí

—Sí... —Respondió Haruka

—Vamos Kotone

Yo y Kotone nos fuimos en Mantaro.

—Ahora tenemos que enfrentar al equipo disonancia y...

—¡Hermano! —Apareció Haruka al lado mío

—¿¡Haruka!? ¿¡Estás usando a Beautifly para volar!?

—Sí pensé que sería una buena idea, no le liberarás de mi tan fácil

—Bien pensado Haruka, es mas divertido cuando molestas a Yuuki con alguién mas a tu lado —Dijo Kotone

—¡Sí! ¿En que nos quedamos? cierto ¡También hay que llamarlo bárbaro!

—Arceus... —Dije. ¡Por favor mátate!

*Dos días después/ Torre quemada.

—¿Es aquí la torre quemada Kotone? —Pregunté.

—Noooo Yuuki, ¿cómo crees? en Johto hay más torres que de casualidad están quemadas

—¡Ya entendí tu sarcasmo!

—Hermano estoy cansada... no quiero caminar más...

—¡No te quejes Haruka! ¡Tu decidiste venir aquí en primer lugar! ¿Eh? Grrrrr...

—¿Que te pasa Yuuki?

—¡Hay alguien más aquí! Grrr... ¡Muéstrate! —Golpeé la pared y al otro lado había un niño... Un niño un poco mayor que Haruka ¿¡Que hace aquí!? —¿Un niño?

—¡Amethyst!

—¿Haru? —Le respondió ese niño a Haruka

—¡Vino el ruido desde aquí Gin! ¿Eh? — Aparecieron dos chicos más, uno con cabello negro y otro con el cabello castaño.

—¡Gente de la torre quemada, deben preferir la compañía...! ¿eh? De verdad hay gente aquí y yo que solo gritaba por necesidad —Apareció otro chico con cabello castaño aunque este tenía mas o menos la edad de Kotone o mía

—¿Pe... Pero quienes son estás personas...? —Dije.

_Continuara..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Pokedex Holder**

—¿¡Quiénes son estás personas!? —Dije.

—¡Amethysyt! —Dijo Haruka

—¿Haru? no esperaba que estuvieras por aquí ¿Cómo estás? —Dijo un niño que represent años

—¡Haruka! ¿¡Lo conoces!? —Pregunte

—Sí, es Amethyst, lo conocí hace unos meses cuando nos enfrentamos al equipo disonancia

—¿Amethyst? ya recuerdo ese nombre... me parece que así se llama el hijo de Diamond y Platinum y... ¡Un momento! ¿¡Cómo que te enfrentaste al equipo disonancia!? ¿¡Ya los conocías!?

—Ah... bueno... mas o menos, pero a ese sujeto Isao jamás lo había visto... Yo y Amethyst nos vimos en una reunión de los holder...

—¿¡ Reunión de los holder!? —Gritamos todos los que estábamos ahí, excepto por los dos pequeños.

—S... Sí... aunque los de Teselia no se pudieron presentar... estaba muy nerviosa ya que la última vez que los vi era una bebé y no recuerdo nada

—Sí... yo recuerdo... nos reunimos todos esa vez, fue ahí donde conocí a Kotone, a Orange, Gin y a Gray —Dije.

—Al parecer soy la única con buena memoria aquí —Dijo Kotone

—¿¡Que quieres decir Kotone!?

—Los reconocí al verlos, al igual que contigo en esa cueva

—¿¡Reconociste!? No me digas que...

—Así es

—Gin... eso significa... —Dijo el chico de cabello negro.

—Me sorprende tu mala memoria Orange... somos los mayores aquí por lo que recordamos mejor, como veo ya ha pasado tiempo desde que todos nosotros nos reunimos, bueno como ven yo soy Gin, y este torpe que aquí es Orange

—¿¡Este torpe!?

—Soy el hijo de los holder de Kanto, Blue y Green,tengo 15 años

—Y yo soy hijo de Red y Yellow, también de Kanto, tengo 14 años

—Como lo supuse, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, yo soy la increíble hija de los holder de Johto, Gold y Crystal, mi nombre es Kotone, tengo 10 años, continua chico salvaje

—¡Cállate!... ah... soy Yuuki, hijo de los holder de Hoenn, Sapphire... y Ruby... Tengo 11 años

—¡Yo soy Haruka, soy hermana menor de Yuuki, también hija de Ruby y Sapphire! tengo 6 años

—Soy Amethyst, hijo de los holder de Sinnoh, Diamond y Platinum, tengo 8 años

—¡Soy Gray, hijo de los holder de Teselia, Black y White! ¡ Heredero de la compañía BW! y aquí tienen unas tarjetas —Nos dio una tarjeta a cada uno. Y se me olvida, tengo 10 años

—Entonces es verdad, una reunión de todos los hijos holder, Gin ¿No estas emocionado? —Dijo Orange

—Actuas muy inmaduro naranjito —Dijo Gin

—¡Oye...!

—Recuerda que nosotros sabíamos que ellos iban a estar aquí

—Cierto, se me olvidaba...

—¡Como que ustedes ya sabían! —Dije.

—A nosotros nos hablaron que esto iba a ser una reunión de los hijos holder, y supongo que al igual que nosotros, ustedes fueron invitados por el equipo disonancia —Dijo Gin.

—Como veo, cada uno de nosotros a tenido problemas con ellos —Comencé a olfatear el piso.

—Hermano ¿Que haces? es vergonzoso —Dijo Haruka

—Busco el olor de Isao, aun no sé si ya han pasado por aquí o no

—Disculpa... ¿De verdad eres Yuuki? —Pregunto Orange

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Nada... es solo que... cuando pienso en ese día... actuavas de una manera diferente

—No lo menciones ¿Sí? ese ya no soy yo

—¿Ya recordaste ese día Orange? —Dijo Gin

—Siempre lo he recordado, aunque no recordaba muy bien las caras

—Lo mismo me pasa —Dijo Gray

—Bueno... a mi también me pasa eso... —Dije

Ese día...

*Flash Back

Hace 5 años todos los pokedex holder tuvieron una reunión... bueno, mas que reunión simplemente fue una visita entre amigos, todos fueron a conocer a Haruka, ella fue la última en nacer de todos nosotros, también íbamos a aprovechar a conocer a Amethys, papá me había dicho que siempre se reunían a conocer a los niños de nacían, esa vez yo estaba nervioso... muy nervioso...

*Hoenn/ Villa Raíz

—Hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos juntos ¿verdad? bueno, hay que hacer un salud por eso —Dijo Red-San

—¡Salud! —Dijeron todos

—¿Y Kotone? —Pregunto Crystal

—Ella fue con lo demás niños, están jugando por ahí —Dijo Gold

—Me alegro que cada uno de ellos quiera a los pokemon tanto como nosotros —Dijo Yellow

—Es verdad, pero Yuuki, ¡ve a jugar con ellos también! —Dijo mamá

—¡No quiero! prefiero quedarme aquí con papi, Kotone no para de molestarme —Dije

—¡Eres un chico y mayor que ella, deja de ser tan cobarde!

—Pero...

—¡Yuuki!

—¡Waaaa! ¡No tienes porque gritar así! —Me puse a llorar

—¡Y deja de ser tan llorón!

—Yo también lloraría si me gritaran así con esa cara de animal salvaje que tienes —Dijo papá

—¿¡Que dijiste Ruby!?

—Aun así Yuuki ¿No crees que la pasarías mejor ahí?

—No —Dije

—Aquí estamos los adultos, tu vete a jugar

—¿Y por qué Haruka si se puede quedar?

—No te pongas celoso de tu hermana, recuerda que es solo una bebé, tu ya estas grande, y Amethyst también se queda así que no es la única

—¡Amethyst no me está quitando a mi papi!

—Ahora entiendo porque el mío se fue 5 años...

—¿Que?

—Nada... veamos... ¿Por qué no les enseñas a Poochy?

—¿A Poochy?

—Así es, todos ellos tienen a su pokemon, y hace tiempo que Poochy no juega con otros pokemon además que los míos y Sapphire, solo por esta vez hazlo por Poochy

—Hmmmm... ¿A ti te gustaría Poochy?

—¡Pooch!

—Bueno, solo por ti Poochy, vamos

Fui hacía donde se encontraban todos.

—¿Tienen una batalla? —Pregunte

—Son Orange y Gin, ambos están luchando —Dijo Gray

—Claro que no son tan buenos como yo —Dijo Kotone

—¡Thunder, usa tu impactrueno! —Le dijo Orange a su Pikachu

—Un movimiento apresurado y tonto de tu parte, Eevee usa excavar y derrota a ese débil Pikachu —Dijo Gin

Antes de que el impactrueno lo alcanzara, eevee uso excavar y con eso derroto al pikachu de Orange.

—¡Thunder! ¿Estás bien?

—Pika...

— Patético como siempre naranjito

—¡Cállate Gin! ¡Ya verás, algún día te superare!

—Sigue soñando

—Fue una buena batalla, ¿Quién sigue? —Dijo Kotone

—¡Yo quiero! —Dijo Gray

—Yo no... —Dije

—Entonces seremos yo vs Yuuki —Dijo Kotone

—Yo dije que no quería

—No me digas que nunca has peleado

—Pues no...

—¿Eres tonto acaso? no somos hijos que cualquier persona, somos hijos de pokedex holder, personas que se destacan por su habilidad en la pelea, claramente tenemos que ser igual de fuerte que nuestros padres

—Es que yo... es solo que hace poco deje mi miedo hacía los pokemon...

—¿Le tenias miedo a los pokemon? jajajaja eso es lo mas tonto que he oído

—¡No, olvida lo que dije!

—¿¡Y por qué diablos les tenias miedo!?

—¡No te importa!

—Vamos... hay que deja de pelear —Dijo Orange

—Mira quien lo dice, naranjito —Dijo Gin

—¡No empieces Gin!

—¡Vamos, tenemos que llevarnos bien! —Dijo Gray. ¡Ahora hay que presentarnos de mejor manera ya que Orange y Gin comenzaron su pelea al momento de verce jeje! soy Gray, y el es mi compañero Deino, y cierto aquí les doy unas tarjetas de la compañía BW

—Bueno, soy Gin, y mi compañero es Eevee

—Soy Orange y mi compañero es este Pikachu, su nombre es Thunder

—¡Soy la sorprendente Kotone! y ella es Otaro, mi Sentret

—Y yo soy Yuuki, y el es mi compañero Poochy, mi Poochyena

Recuerdo como jugamos el resto del día, fue divertido, aunque Kotone se dedico todo el día en molestarme y hacerme llorar, Orange y Gin no paraban de pelear, Gray fue el único que se pudo llevar bien con todos aunque... a pesar de todo... nos pudimos llevar muy bien después de todo, todos nosotros amábamos a los pokemon, desde ese día, no nos volvimos a reunir, hasta ahora

*Fin Flash Back.

—Yuuki... Yuuki... —Dijo Haruka

—¿Eh? —Dije

—Despierta hermano, estabas soñando con los ojos abiertos

—¿De verdad? estaba recordando...

—Y entonces chico salvaje... ¿Encontraste algo? —Dijo Kotone

—Me distraje un poco... veamos... el olor de Isao... ¡Por aquí! —Salte por ese gran agujero que se encontraba ahí

—¡Yuuki espera!

Todos los demás usaron a sus pokemon voladores, alcancé a subirme a Mantaro junto a Kotone, llegamos hacia abajo en donde estaban ellos, eran Isao y otras personas, todos ellos del equipo disonancia.

—¡Con que aquí estabas Isao! —Dijé.

—¡Mira Gin, es Aya! —Dijo Orange mientras apuntaba a una mujer.

—Es Mika —Dijo Kotone

—¡Kazuo! —Gritó Gray

—Tetsu... —Dijo Amethyst

—¡Y nos tienen aquí a todos, ahora digan la razón por la que nos trajeron aquí! —Dije.

—Wow pero que niño tan salvaje, antes hay que presentarnos ¿no creen? —Dijo un sujeto muy sonriente, me parece que Gray lo llamo Kazuo

—Después nos encargamos de eso Kazuo —Dijo Isao

—¡Isao! tu maldito... —Dije

—Lo que es obvio de aquí, es que nos queríamos encargar de los pokedex holder de esta generación

—¿Pokedex Holder? ¿¡De que hablas!? ¡Mi papá y los demás no están aquí!

—No estoy hablando de Red, Ruby o todos los demás, estoy hablando de ustedes

—¿Eh?

—Todos ustedes tienen algo en común y es que traen una pokedex, aunque sea prestada, eso los ha vuelto en genuinos pokedex holder, es por eso que decidí que desde ahora los llamare como merecen ser llamados

—¿La pokedex? Yo tengo la pokedex de papá, la pokedex del Holder, Ruby

—Yo tengo la pokedex de papá también, la pokedex del holder, Red —Dijo Orange

—De papá también, la pokedex del holder Green

—¡Yo también, la pokedex del pokedex holder, Gold! —Dijo Kotone

—Yo tengo la de mi tío y mejor amigo de papá, la pokedex del holder Pearl

—¡La pokedex del holder Black, de papá! —Grito Gray

Todos nosotros mostramos la pokedex

—¿Somos holder? ¡Que bueno! —Haruka comenzó a saltar

—Tu no tienes ninguna pokedex por lo que no cuenta —Dije

—No es justo...

A pesar de que fue algo que nos dijo el terrible Isao, vi que todos estábamos felices, nos llenamos de orgullo al pensar que somos lo que son las personas que admiramos, nuestros padres. Ahora nosotros somos lo que siempre soñamos, somo ¡Pokedex Holder!

_Continuara..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: Razón de la Reunión**

—¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos queridos holder! ¡Soy Kazuo, comandante de la región Teselia! Gray-kun me conoce, ¿verdad Gray-Kun? —Dijo uno de los comandantes, el mas sonriente, tiene el cabello negro aunque un mechón teñido de blanco.

—¡Kazuo, vine aquí como pediste, es hora de nuestra batalla! —Dijo Gray

—No seas tan impaciente, ¿Por qué no sigues tu Mika?

—¡Soy Mika, comandante de la región Johto! Y bueno, aquí quien me conoce es Kotone —Dijo una mujer, usaba muchos adornos por como ví.

—¿Cómo está anciana? —Dijo Kotone

—¡No creas que he olvidado eso, por fin voy a eliminarte niña ingenua!

—Soy Aya, comandante de la región Kanto —Dijo la otra mujer, ella ve mostraba mas madura

—¡Aquí estamos Aya, vamos Gin hay que derrotarla! —dijo Orange

—Otra vez actúas inmaduro naranjito —Dijo Gin

—¡No empieces con tus cosas!

—Soy Tetsu, comandante de la región Sinnoh —Dijo un hombre con gafas

—Mira Amethyst... es ese sujeto, me da miedo —Dijo Haruka

—No debes tener miedo Haru, solo luchemos tranquilamente ¿sí? —Dijo el pequeño Amethyst

—¡Que mi hermano y los demás luchen, yo no!

—Y por último, soy Isao, comandante de la región Hoenn —Dijo Isao

—Grrrrr... ¡Isao ya dime porque nos llamaste a todos aquí! —Dije

—No grites Yuuki, en primera esto no es plan mío

—¿¡Entonces de quién es!? ¡Dime cual de ustedes es el líder de todo esto, sé que alguno de ustedes es quien formo esta organización que reune a los pokemon legendarios, y sé que debe ser alguno de ustedes!

—Estas en un error

—¿Eh?

—Nosotros somos comandantes nada más... pero cada uno fue asignado por una misma persona, nuestro líder

—¿Líder...?

—¿¡LÍDEEEEERRRRR!? —Todos nostros gritamos.

—¿¡Líder!? ¿¡ Alguien más fuerte que Isao!? —Grité

—¿¡A quién le importa Isao!? ¡Me preocupa mas alguien que sea mas fuerte que Kazuo! —Grito Gray

—¡Se nota que ustedes no conocen a Aya! ¡Yo y Gin tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo por derrotar un misero pokemon de ella! —Grito Orange

—¡Por lo menos derrotaste un pokemon de ella, no he derrotado a ninguno de Kazuo! —Grito Gray

—¡Los invito a conocer al Breloom de Isao, esa cosa tiene unos puños de acero! —Grite yo de nuevo

—Miren, estos niños son muy divertidos jajajajaja —Comenzó a reír Isao

—¡Nadie se esta preocupando por mi, Kotone tu me conoces di algo! —Dijo Mika

—¿Eh? la verdad no me preocupa alguien mas fuerte que la anciana, me preocupa alguien mas fuerte que Isao —Dijo Kotone

Comenzó una tonta discusión por el tema del líder que ellos tienen, mientras yo, Kotone, Orange y Gray nos preocupábamos sobre eso, el grupo de los malos discutían de diferentes temas como que no debieron mencionar lo del líder o cual de ellos es mas fuerte..

—Uf... por lo que veo niños, ustedes dos son los mas maduros de aquí —Dijo Gin

—Gin-san... debo ir al baño... —Dijo Amethyst

—Snf... lo sabía... debí quedarme en casa —Haruka estaba apunto de llorar

—¡Breloom! —Isao hizo que su Breloom usara un Hiperrayo hacía arriba haciéndonos callar a todos.

—Isao, ¿Y si destruías el lugar? —Dijo Mika

—Cállate, me da igual sus tontas preocupaciones sobre si hay alguien mas fuerte que nosotros o no, creí que querían sabe el porque están aquí, aunque si quieren solo comencemos a luchar y saltamos ese asunto

—¡No digas tonterías Isao, claro que quiero saber! —Dije

—Pues te diré que todo comenzó con estos tres pokemon —Isao me mostró tres pokeball, las cuales traían unos pokemon... esos pokemon eran los tres perros legendarios

—¡Son Raikou, Entei y Suicune! —Dijo Kotone sorprendida

—¿¡De dónde los sacaste Isao!? —Pregunte

—Obtener a estos tres era misión de Mika en verdad pero como ella es principiante fui a Johto a entrenarla después de obtener al trío Regi

—Un momento, yo creí que Mika estaba en Johto buscando al entrenador que alguna vez capturo a Celebi —Dijo Kotone

—Sí, estaba buscándolo pero Isao me dijo que era imposible para mi hacerle frente a ese entrenador y que lo único que haría sería arruinar nuestros planes al dejar que el se enterara por eso me obligo a volver a Johto, a cambió le pedí que me ayudara con la captura de algunos pokemon legendarios —Dijo Mika

—Claramente la información de alguien que a capturado ya al pokemon legendario que buscas te hubiera servido, pero es una lástima que esa persona se tratara de un holder, ¿no es así anciana?

—Sí ¡Y deja de decirme anciana!

—¿¡Pero que tiene que ver el que hayas entrenado a esta anciana al hecho de que nos llamaran a todos aquí!? —Pregunte

—¿¡Tu también me estas llamando anciana!?

—Perdón, se me pego

—Es cierto, al principio nosotros no planeamos el hecho de reunirnos aquí, te contare como sucedió —Dijo Isao

*Flash Back

—¡Ahora Isao! —Gritó Mika

—Se supone que tu hagas esta parte, ¡PokeBall! —Use la PokeBall y así capture a Raikou

—¡Ya está, ahora solo falta Suicune!

—Aun te falta habilidad

—No tienes porque ser tan frío conmigo

—Cállate, la idea de esto no era gastar mi tiempo haciendo el trabajo por ti, recuerda que yo también tengo cosas que hacer en Hoenn

—¡Pero sabes que soy una principiante en esto de capturar a los pokemon legendarios, y recuerda que estas adelantado, tienes a los tres regis y también a Latios y a Latias!

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, tienes una habilidad extraordinaria en pelea, usala mejor de lo que lo haces, el perder con esa chica el otro día fue patético de tu parte

—¡No perdí con esa chica, simplemente no gane!

—Es lo mismo... aunque no soy nadie para regañarte, yo deje escapar a ese chico la otra vez

—Es verdad ¿Por qué lo dejaste escapar?

—Quería que mejorara para volver a enfrentarlo, me gusta luchar con la personas que tienen determinación para hacerlo

—Ya veo.. pero ¿sabes? al parecer no somos los únicos que hemos tenido problemas con esos niños, Tetsu no ha tenido grabes problemas, el solo conoció a dos niños pequeños aunque uno si sabia pelear, pero gracias a un niño Kazuo perdió a Victini, y Aya también tuvo un encuentro con dos de ellos

— Están mejorando muy rápido... y tienen la habilidad de sus padres

—¿De los pokedex holder? Te ves preocupado Isao

—La verdad no había pensado que se volverían un gran estorbo como el que son ahora

—Hmmmm... ¡Ya sé!

—¿Que?

—Hay que reunirnos todos

—¿De que hablas?

—Hace tiempo que no vemos a Kazuo y a los demás

—¿A que vino eso?

—¡Hay que deshacernos de los niños!

Ese día cuando Mika llamo fue el mismo en el que Kazuo estaba peleando con Gray dentro de la Torre de los cielos de la ruta 7, Mika y Kazuo fueron quienes decidieron hacer esta reunión, al final los demás accedimos y comenzamos a invitar a los demás niños. La torre quemada fue idea de Mika, tubo esa idea por los pokemon Raikou, Entei y Suicune, ya que esta torre es de donde vinieron esos tres pokemon, es por eso que se le ocurrió el usar este lugar para la batalla.

*Fin Fash Back

—Parece la idea de una niña pequeña... —Dije

—Les dije que a Mika le faltaba sentido común —Dijo Kotone

—Pero ya lo saben, el hecho de reunirlos aquí es solamente el hecho de derrotarlos a ustedes, Pokedex Holder —Dijo Isao y en un momento todos ellos sacaron a sus pokemon

—¡Con que ya va a comenzar! —Dije

—Hermano tengo miedo —Haruka se tomo de mi pierna

—Ya sé Haruka, ni se te ocurra separarte de mi ¡Mud! —Saqué a mi Swampert

—¡Grass! —Orange saco a un Venasaur. Que bueno que evolucionaste en el camino amigo

—¡Charizard! —Gin saco a su Charizard

—¡Hitaro! —Kotone saco a su Quilava

—¡Servine! —Gray saco a su Servine

—¡Turt! —Amethyst saco a su Grotle

—¡Muy bien Servine, yo sé que es tu momento! —Dijo Gray, y se refería a la evolución, en un momento su Servine evoluciono a Serperior

—Interesante demostración Gray, eso significa que no debo quedarme atrás, sé que también es tiempo para ti Hitaro —Dijo Kotone, y en un momento su Quilava evoluciono a Typhlosion

—Jeje por lo que veo casi todos hemos evolucionado a los iniciales —Dije. Ahora... ¡Que comiencé la batalla!

_Continuara..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: Pelea de niños**

Nos reunimos todos como se dijo, fui a la torre quemada como me lo pidieron, en ese lugar fue donde me encontré a los demás hijos de holder y a los comandantes del team disonancia, la hora de la batalla iba a comenzar y como vi todos han evolucionado a sus pokemon iniciales, bueno excepto yo, Turt sigue siendo un Grotle, después de todo lo evolucione hace poco, pero bueno, ahora la batalla iba a comenzar y solo sabía que nos metimos en una situación muy peligrosa.

—Grrrr... ¡Escuchen, yo me voy a encargar de Isao, así que no se metan! —Dijo el hermano de Haru, Yuuki

—Es todo tuyo, hmmm... bueno soy alguien muy genial, pero supongo que me voy a encargar de la anciana —Dijo Kotone-san

—¡Pido a Kazuo! —Gritó Gray-san

—Entonces yo me enfrentaré a Aya —Dijo Orange-san

—Por lo que veo solo me queda el comandante de Sinnoh, Tetsu —Dijo Gin-san

—No es buena idea —Dije

—¿¡Que quieres decir niño!? —Me dijo Yuuki

—Es que... lo mejor es que trabajemos juntos... ya esta claro que solos no hemos podido derrotar a alguno, por lo que decir yo me enfrento a este no es la mejor idea de todas

—¡Me da igual las buenas ideas! ¡Yo soy quien tiene que derrotar a Isao, el es mi oponente!

—Por cierto Amethyst ¿Piensas pelear? —Dijo Haru

—Para eso estoy aquí —Le contesté

—Pero eres muy pequeño...

—Aquí todos somos niños, por lo que no importa jeje

—¿Ya terminaron su charla? —Dijo el comandante de Hoenn, Isao

—¡Claro que sí Isao! —Dijo el hermano de Haru

—Bien... Bomba germen

El Breloom de Isao nos disparo directamente ese ataque. Todos nos movimos en el instante, excepto el hermano de Haru que al intentarlo cayó

—¿¡Pero que tengo el la pierna!? —Dijo Yuuki y miro... —¿¡Haruka!?

—Tengo miedo... no me puedo mover —Dijo Haru

—¡Eres una tonta! ¡Ven aquí! —El tomo a Haru y esquivo el ataque aunque si alcanzo a rozarlo y hacerle un rasguño

—¿¡Yuuki estás bien!? —Dijo Kotone, por lo que veo se preocupo

—No es nada ¿¡Y que es lo que pasa contigo Haruka!?

—Es que... es que yo... —Dijo Haru

—¡Te dije que no vinieras, ahora no eres mas que un estorbo aquí, no te soporto!

—Pero... snf... ¿por qué me dices eso de esa manera...? tu me dijiste que no me separara de ti

—¡Ya cállate! Por favor chicos, necesito que peleen yo iré en seguida... ¡Amethyst!

—¿Sí? —Le contesté

—Necesito pedirte un favor

—¿A mí?

—¡Sí a ti! Escucha... eres muy fuerte y lo reconozco pero debes saber que por ahora no puedes ganar contra ellos así que por favor, toma a Haruka y vallan lo mas lejos que puedan

—¿¡A Haru!? ¿Yo por qué?

—Por favor Amethys, no puedo pelear y proteger a Haruka a la vez, te la confío a ti ¿prometes que la cuidaras?

—... ¡Sí! voy a proteger a Haru

—Perfecto váyanse no intenter ir volando por donde entramos, Isao puede lanzar un hiperrayo como hace rato y no podré protegerlos de ese ataque ¡Ahora Amethyst vete!

—¡Sí vamos Haru! —Tome a Haru de la mano y comenzamos a correr

—Ni crean que escaparan —Dijo Tetsu y saco a un Vespiquen para perseguirnos

—¡Ni lo creas! ¡Slak! —El hermano de Haru saco a un Vigoroth para detener a Vespiquen

—Tu mismo dijiste que yo iba a ser tu oponente niño —Dijo Isao

El Breloom de Isao golpe al Vigoroth y después fue golpear al hermano de Haru dejándolo en se suelo

—Maldición... corran... —Dijo Yuuki

—¡Hermano! —Dijo Haru

—¡Haru vayámonos —Yo y Haru salimos corriendo y nos fuimos a esconder en un pequeños espacio, perfecto para dos niños, Vespiquen estaba rondando por ahí, pero no nos encontró y se fue a buscar a otro lado

—Amethyst tengo miedo

—Pero por lo menos esa cosa se fue por el momento

—¡Tenemos que regresar! Mi hermano esta...

—Tu hermano te lo dijo, eres un estorbo para el

—¿Tu también lo dices Amethyst?

—No es tu culpa Haru, solo tienes 6 años y jamás has peleado, en inevitable

—Pero...

—Si vuelves ahí perjudicarás las cosas

—Snf... pero mi hermano se va a... ¡Waaaaaaa quiero a mi papi! —Comenzó a llorar

—Haru no hagas ruido —Le tape la boca

—Pero...

—No podemos dejar que Vespiquen nos encuentre, tenemos que salir de la torre quemada

—Le hubiéramos dicho a mi papi y a mamá sobre esto, apuesto que mamá los hubiera derrotado...

—Si... yo le avise a mi padres

—¿¡De verdad!?

—Les deje una nota, en ella puse "Tengo que ir a enfrentar al equipo disonancia, Tetsu me lo pidio" pero no les deje la dirección

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—No quería... tenia ganas de hacer algo solo sin ayuda de mis padres, aunque fue una decisión tonta de mi parte, yo... aun soy muy débil, nunca voy a pelear tan bien como lo hacen tu hermano y todos los demás

—Pero por lo menos eres capaz de hacer algo... no como yo...

—Sí, pero tu eres muy linda

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí, ese vestido te queda muy bien, es muy femenino, eres toda una señorita

—Ahhh no sigas, bueno si soy muy linda... mi hermano no se da cuenta de eso, pero mi papi tiene muy buenos gustos en ropa jejeje

—Es por eso que te protegeré

—¿Eh?

—Mi papá me dijo que hay que proteger a las señoritas, el hace mucho tiempo tuvo la misión de proteger a mamá, ella es su señorita, ahora voy a hacer lo mismo y te protegeré a ti de ese Vespiquen y así saldremos de aquí

—A... Amethyst...

—Hay que hacer un plan Haru, como es un pokemon de Tetsu debe ser muy fuerte y esta en muy alto nivel, usaremos a todos nuestros pokemon para vencerlo, y tu tienes un Torchic el cual es el elemento principal

—¿Mi Torchic?

—Así es, Vespiquen es de tipo bicho-volador, lo que quiere decir que contra el son efectivos los ataque tipo fuego, volador y eléctricos, no tengo un pokemon eléctrico, mi único pokemon volador es Staravia, pero el no puede volar bien aquí en este lugar, por lo que el ataque final debe ser de Torchic

—Pero ella no sabe pelear

—No te preocupes, vamos a hacer una buena estrategia y todo va estar listo para que torchic ataque sin problema, confía en mi

—¿Sabes? tu actitud es mas agradable, eres mas tranquilo y bueno que mi hermano, pero el no me hace pelear...

—Eso es porque sus habilidades son mejores que las mías pero yo no puedo hacer esto solo, ni menos con un pokemon así, necesito tu ayuda Haru

—¡Estás bien, pero solo porque quiero irme de aquí!

—Perfecto, entonces así va a ser nuestro plan...

Yo y Haru planeamos el combate para derrotar al Vespiquen de Tetsu, y como parte de nuestro plan yo fui a buscar a ese Vespiquen, era la carnada, encontré a Vespiquen esperando que me persiguiera y así fue, el Vespiquen lanzó su rayo confuso y así fue como comenzó el plan, ya que yo estaba con la Skitty de Haru nos protegimos con su Velo Sagrado de la confusión.

—Bien hecho Skitty, ahora ¡Rio! —Saqué a mi Lucario ¡Aura Esfera!

Ere un ataque perfecto ya que nunca falla por lo que dimos en el blanco

—Vespiquen sigue de pie...

—Amethyst ¿Ya es momento de usar a Torchic? —Dijo Haru

—No, es muy pronto, lo esquivara, usa un ataque de Skitty para que yo lo ataque cuando este distraído, así planeamos si la Aura esfera no era suficiente

—Ok, pensé retenidamente en el ataque... ¡Atracción!

Skitty uso el atracción en Vespiquen pero no tubo efecto.

—Haru...

—¿Pero que paso?

—Vespiquen solo puede ser hembra...

—¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡Esa cosa tan fea solo puede ser mujer!? ¡Ni lo parece!

Vespiquen uso un movimiento y llegaron muchos Combee

—¡No puede ser es al ataque Haru!

—¿¡Que ataque es!?

—¡Al ataque!

—¿¡Pero que ataque es!?

—¡Al ataque!

—¿¡Pero que ataque...

—¡Haru el ataque se llama Al ataque, solo puede usarlo Vespiquen, llama a sus súbditos para atacarnos, en este caso los combee que llegaron nos van a atacar...

—¿¡De verdad!? no...

—Tranquila... ¡Turt recive el ataque con refugio! Haru, Turt no va a poder solo, recuerda lo que planeamos en caso de defensa

—Sí ¡Beautifly usa fortaleza y recive el ataque!

Ambos pokemon recivieron el ataque de los Combee y así nosotros nos salvamos

—Aun así estan algo lastimados...

— Perdón Amethyst, fue mi culpa por usar atracción

—No importa, ahora hay que recuperarnos

—Pero los Combee

—Hay que dormirlos Haru

—Son muchos...

—Tu tranquila, dile a Beautifly que use el Paralizador, después serán un blanco perfecto para el canto de Skitty

—Sí, Beautifly ¿lista? usa el paralizador, sigue Skitty con canto

El Beautifly de Haru paralizo a los combee seguido del canto de Skitty el cual los durmio.

—Muy bien

—Un momento Amethyst ¿Y Vespiquen?

Vespiquen apareció atrás de nosotros lista para atacar

—Mira Haru ahí esta

—¡Pero no lo digas tan tranquilo Amethyst!

Rio uso su palmeo antes de que nos atacara.

—¿Lo ves? Rio ya sabía de donde iba a salir Vespiquen, el jamás la perdió de vista

—¿Pero cómo?

—Aura, Rio puede percivir el aura, es por eso que nada se le escapa, y bueno, ahora es nuestro Haru

Vespiquen ataco otra vez a Rio pero el lo esquivo con su detección, dejando a Vespiquen libre de cualquier ataque

—Es el momento, ¡Torchic ascuas! —El torchic de Haru uso el ascuas dándole un golpe crítico al Vespiquen de Tetsu.

—¿Ganamos?

—No... puedo creerlo... pero Vespiquen ya no puede más...

—¡Lo hicimos Haru!

—¡Que bien!

Ambos comenzamos a saltar felizmente por haber derrotado al pokemon

—Valla... fue muy duro... tus pokemon lo hicieron muy bien

—Sí, pero todo fue porque nos dijiste que hacer, pero no lo olvides, esta si es la última vez que te ayudo

—Jajaja como digas, pero mira a tu Torchic

—¿Mi Torchic? ¿¡Que te pasa Torchic!?

La Torchic de Haru evoluciono a Combusken

—Mira evoluciono, te felicito Haru

—Me gustaba mas antes... pero tu sigues siendo mi linda participante de carisma, te quiero Combusken —Haru abrazo a su Combusken

—Bueno, ya esta todo listo, ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí Haru

—Pero mi hermano y los demás...

—Tu hermano me pidió que te mantuviera a salvo y voy a cumplir con mi promesa, cuando salgamos de aquí te llevare al centro pokemon

—¿Al centro pokemon? ¡Desde ahí me comunicare con mi mamá y los demás!

—Bueno como quieras, aunque partiendo de ahora tal vez lleguen un poco tarde

—Sí, pero no esta de mas avisar

—Bueno, como quieras, pero por ahora nos tenemos que ir de aquí, no sabemos si enviaron a algun otro pokemon por nosotros

—No digas esas cosas Amethyst que me asusto

—Lo siento, ¿vamos Haru?

—Vamos...

Haru me tomo de la mano otra vez y comenzamos a caminar para salir de ahí. Por ahora estaba feliz por lograr derrotar a Vespiquen y no dejar que le pasara algo a Haru pero esto solo fue una pequeña batalla, me pregunto que será lo que pasó o lo que esta pasando con todos los demás...

_Continuara..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: Recuerdos de cobardía**

Le dije a amos niños que se fueran del lugar, sabía que si Haruka se quedaba ahí no podría pelear tranquilo, pero un Vespiquen los persiguió y gracias a Isao yo no pude detenerlo... maldición... solo espero que las habilidades del pequeño Amethyst sean suficientes para detener a ese pokemon... pero por ahora yo me tenía que librar de un problema mas grande, Isao y su Breloom, todos habíamos comenzado a luchar y como se espero luchamos por separado, 1 vs 1, así que mi oponente es Isao, y esta vez tengo que derrotarlo para poder llevar a Haruka a casa más tarde, no tengo tiempo que perder.

—¡Slak al ataque! —Dije enviando a mi Vigoroth— ¡Muy bien usa golpes furia!

—Aguanta ese débil ataque Breloom —Dijo Isao

Los golpes furia de Slak dieron en el blanco

—¡Perfecto! ¿Eh?

—La habilidad especial de Breloom es efecto espora, gracias a eso al tener un contacto contra Breloom tu pokemon puede ser envenenado, dormido o paralizado

—Ya veo... Slak... ¿Eh? ¡Que suerte!

—Ya veo... yo pierdo, en este caso el efecto espora tuvo un efecto de "dormir"

—¡Y como la habilidad especial de mi Slak es espíritu vital el no puede quedarse dormido! ¡Ventisca!

—Gancho alto

El Breloom uso el gancho alto para atravesar la ventisca hecha por Slak.

—Maldición... Breloom es muy hábil, incluso siendo un ataque de hielo el lo pude vencer siendo un pokemon de planta, Mud es tu turno

—¡Swam! —Mud se puso listo para luchar

—¡Mud usa Agua Lodosa!

—Puño dinámico

Breloom uso el puño dinámico atravesando el agua lodosa de Mud causando un golpe directo

—¡Mud!

—S... Swamper... —Mud estaba confuso

—Maldición ya esta confuso... es peligroso usar un ataque de Mud...

—¿Ya vez?

—¿¡Que cosa!?

—Un entrenador debe darse cuenta de sus limites, por ahora no puedes derrotarme

—¡Eso es una tontería, claro que te venceré!

—Y si te fijas todos tus amigos están teniendo dificultades

Vi las batallas al rededor, Orange se enfrentaba contra Aya, el usaba a su Pikachu y a su Venasaur contra Victreebel y Rhydon, el Pikachu de Orange estaba envenenado y su Venasaur estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades contra Rhydon el cual usando su pisotón contra el. Gin luchaba contra Tetsuo, Gin uso a su Charizard mientras que Tetsu usaba a su Hippowdon, Los ataques de fuego de Charizard no ayudaban mucho y los ataque tierra de Hippowdon no funcionan pero eso no evitaba a que Hippowdon tuviera cierta ventaja. Gray se enfrento a Kazuo, por lo que vi Kazuo tenía una habilidad verdaderamente sorprendente, el usaba a Haxorus el cual esta dificultando a mas de un pokemon de Gray. Por último Kotone se enfrento a Mika, Mika es la mas débil de todos los comandantes por lo que a Kotone es a quien le iba mejor, pero ese Milktan es muy duro y lograba cansar mucho a los pokemon de Kotone. Claramente Amethyst tenía razón, no debimos separarnos, fue una muy mala idea pero ahora nada podremos hacer.

—Maldición... vamos perdiendo...

—Cuando vas en grupo jamás te separes

—Tu también te separaste de tu grupo Isao

—Si nos encontramos con un oponente al cual no hemos podido vencer nunca separados, claramente vamos a trabajar juntos, pero lo malo es que por ahora soy el único que planea enfrentarse a el, pero no puedo hacerlo solo

—¿De que hablas? ¿¡A quien quieres vencer!?

—Eso no te incumbe en absoluto

—¡Tu lo mencionaste! Muy bien Isao, no me importa que no me quieras decir... pero ahora me tengo que asegurar de poder salir de aquí

—¿Quieres buscar a tu hermana?

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Salgan! —Saque a Poochy y a Viper también— Mud ven aquí. —Regrese a Mud y lo saque de nuevo.

—¿Usaras a todo tu equipo?

—¿¡Por qué diablos no hiciste nada para que no saque de la confusión a Mud!? Isao me subestimas ¡Poochy mordisco!

—¡Might! —Poochy fue directamente a atacar a Breloom

—Puño certero —Le dijo Isao a su Breloom

El mordisco de Poochy no funciono y el puño certero golpeo a Poochy dejándolo en el suelo como esa vez...

*Flash Back

Ese día yo y Poochy estábamos rodeados de Breloom salvajes, yo estaba asustado pero Poochy estaba listo para atacar.

—¡No lo hagas, Poochy! ¡Tú nunca has peleado, te vencerán! —Grité.

—¡Poochy! —no me escuchó, y atacó a los Breloom con mordida. Mas su nivel no era suficiente y fue derrotado por el puño certero de Breloom.

—¡Poochy! ¡Poochy! No… ¡Papi! ¡Papi! —No sabía qué hacer y empecé a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

*Fin Flash Back

Poochy... el fue herido otra vez por mi culpa...

—¡Poochy! ¿Estás bien amigo? perdóname Poochy... Poochy...

—¿Que te pasa? —Dijo Isao— Me sorprende verte así, como un niñito asustado... Breloom puño drenaje

Ese ataque... pero por alguna razón no dije nada y no podía moverme...

—Grrrr... —Poochy se tiró con ese ataque usando mordisco nuevamente

—¡Poochy alto!

Por protegerme... Poochy no otra vez...

*Flash Back

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero Breloom atacó nuevamente con puño drenaje— ¡es ese ataque otra vez!

—Grrr…. —Poochy se tiró contra ese ataque usando morisco nuevamente.

—¡No, Poochy! ¡Eso no funcionara! ¡Poochy!

—¡Nana! ¡Juego sucio! —Papá llego en ese momento a salvarnos usando a su Mightyena... si el no hubiera llegado esa vez... Poochy...

*Fin Flash Back

—Papá... lo sabía sigo siendo débil... por favor papá quiero que vengas... —Pensaba sin reaccionar

Fuimos salvados por un lanzallamas, era de Hitaro.

—Mika... —Dijo Isao

—¡Ah... disculpa Isao... la niña se me fue y...! —Dijo Mika

—¡Oye chico salvaje! ¿¡Que fue lo que te paso!? ¡Estabas en las nubes! ¡Recuerda que Mightyena no es tu único pokemon, no te costaba nada usar a algun otro para defenderte! —Kotone me regañaba— En cambio yo soy genial... sé usar a la perfección a todos mis pokemon, oh cierto, ¡recuerda que me debes una chico salvaje! comienza arrodillándote ante mi diciendo "oh gran y asombrosa Kotone, me has salvado, te debo mi vida"! —Nuevamente Kotone uso su tono burlesco.

Estaba en silencio... era verdad... Poochy no era mi único pokemon... pude haber hecho tantas cosas en ese momento pude usar el Aguante de Slak para proteger a Poochy, pude usar Deslumbrar de Viper para paralizar a ese Breloom, pude usas la fuerza de Mud para detenerlo... pero en vez de eso me quede parado ahí viendo como Poochy iba directamente hacía ese ataque solo para defenderme ¿Que diablos estaba haciendo?

—Oye... chico salvaje... ¿Me oyes?

— Perdón Kotone... tienes razón... —Dije

—¿Eh? ¡Oye! ¿¡De verdad estás bien, no te diste muy fuerte en la cabeza!?

—Yo... soy muy débil aun... nunca debí haber venido... mas encima traje a Haruka, la pobre debe estar muy asustada, gracias a mi, Poochy esta herido... soy un fracaso... ni siquiera puedo vencer a Breloom

—Yuuki... Mira para hacerte sentir mejor, yo, que soy alguien muy genial, tampoco pudo vencerlo, en cambio tu, en nuestra batalla anterior pudiste darle fuerte con la cola veneno de Seviper... ¡Claro que al lado mío sigues siendo un aprendiz jeje!

—...

—Oye... este es el momento en que gritas diciendo...

—¡Cuidado!

—No, no eso, me refiero...

—¡No Kotone, el Hiperrayo de Breloom, por atrás! —Tome a Kotone y esquivamos el ataque— ¿¡Estás bien!?

—¿Bien...? ¡Oye suéltame!

—¡Un simple "gracias" hubiera bastado!

—¡No necesitaba tu ayuda! ¡Recuerda que soy genial!

—¡Si, claro! ¡Slak!

—¡Muy bien Isao! ¡Hora de trabajar en equipo! ¡Desenrrollar!

Miltank se lanzó directo a nosotros

—¡Slak! ¡Ahora!

—¡Vigo! —Slak evoluciono a Slaking.

—¡Que bien, Slaking! ¡Siempre he querido uno desde que tenía 7, ahora mi sueño esta hecho realidad! ¡Bostezo!

Slak lanzó un bostezo directo contra Miltank

—¡No importa eso, tal vez Miltak se dormirá pero eso es el el turno siguiente, en cambio tu Slaking es un blanco libre gracias a "Pereza" —Dijo Mika

—¡No te confíes, no solo tengo a Slak, Viper usa Bilis!

—¿¡Bilis!? ¡Eso significa que la habilidad de Slaking...!

—¡Ah sido cancelada! ¡Ahora Slak usa ventisca! ¡Y luego puño certero!

Slak uso Ventisca y luego comenzó a usar el puño certero

—¡Miltank tienes que atacarlo! ¡Puño certero no funciona si lo atacas! ¿Miltank? ¡Está dormida!

—¡Claro que lo está, no olvides el bostezo! ¡Ahora dale el golpe!

Slak derroto al Miltank de Mika.

—¡Miltank!

—¡Perfecto! ¡Muy bien hecho Slak!

—Oye, ¿ya te recuperaste? —Dijo Kotone

—¿Recuperarme...?

Es verdad... había olvidado lo que paso... es solo que cuando vi que Kotone iba a ser atacada no pense en otra cosa mas que protegerla y seguir con la lucha.

—Ya veo... con que por fin vuelven en sí —Dijo Isao

—¡Sí, y estoy listo para vencerte Isao! Kotone, saca una baya Aranja de mi mochila y dásela a Poochy por favor

—¡El que sea mujer no significa que sea tu secretaria!

—¡Por favor!

—¿Cómo se dice...?

—Maldita... uf... por favor gran y maravillosa Kotone que claramente supera mis habilidades en todo...

—¡Vamos a curar a Poochy! —Ella fue por mi mochila que estaba tirada por ahí

—¡Ahora sí Isao! ¡Slak!

—Debo admitir que gracias al uso de Bilis tu Slaking puede causar grandes problemas... —Dijo Isao

—¡Pues claro! ¡Mud, Slak, Viper vamos a luchar!

—Entonces vamos a hacer esto rápido, rayo solar

—¡Perfecto para atacar, vallan!

Todos fueron a atacar pero el rayo solar se disparo muy rápido

—¿¡Pero por que!? ¿Eh? hay un agujero enorme arriba, puede caer sol por ahí... ya veo... cuando Breloom lanzó el Hiperrayo para arriba no solo era para hacernos callar a todos, sino que también para preparar su rayo solar...

—¡No esta bien! ¡ Desvía-lo con cola veneno!

Viper logro desviar ese rayo solar

—Tonto, ahora usa Paralizador —Todos mis pokemon fueron paralizados por el Breloom de Isao.

—Maldición... pero... el rayo solar...

El ataque fue desviado hacía donde se encontraba Kotone.

—¡Kotone!

—¿Eh? —Kotone alcanzo a voltear.

—Mis pokemon están paralizados... ¡No puede ser, salvala! —Sin pensar lancé una PokeBall que tenía justo en medio de Kotone y el rayo solar, de esa pokeball salió un pokemon... uno que no debí haber sacado... un Salamence...

—¡No puede ser! ¡El no!

Al salir Salamence uso su protección para defenderse de ese ataque

—No... ¡Kotone, toma la PokeBall de Salamence y regresa-lo en seguida!

—Yuuki desde cuando tienes... —Dijo Kotone

—¡Regresalo pronto!

—¡Sal! ¡Salamence! —Salamence comenzó a volar y fue a atacar a Breloom, el supo de inmediato que el rayo solar había sido de el

—No puede ser... ¡Salamence quieto!

—Ese pokemon no te obedece... Breloom, puño drenaje

Salamence uso su cabezazo zen pero Breloom lo golpeo en la cabeza y estaba drenando su energía.

—¡Salamence, sal de ahí! —Grité pero Salamence no me escucho, en vez de eso uso un fuerte lanzallamas contra Breloom— Salamence eso fue increíble...

—¡Roaaarrrr! —Salamance hizo un gran rugido y comenzó a volar otra vez, no tenía mucho espacio, así que lo se se ponía a su paso lo destruía

—El quiere seguir luchando... ¡Salamence ven aquí! ¡Salamence!

—Muy bien, Thunder, aquí tienes un antídoto... —Orange le estaba dando un antídoto a su Pikachu.

—¿Pika? ¡Pikaaaa! —Thunder se puso furioso

—¿Que pasa Thunder? ¿Un Salamence?

—¡Orange! ¡Ten cuidado! —Le grité

—¡Pikaa! —Thunder ataco a ese Salamence con su rayo pero Salamence lo contraresto con ru Garra Dragón dejando a Thunder en el suelo

—¡Thunder! ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Orange— Tranquilo, te voy a curar...

—¡Orange en frente de ti! —Gritó Gin

—¿Eh? —Salamence uso su garra dragón en Orange

—¡Orange! ¡Charizard! —Gin envió a su Charizard contra Salamence

—¿Que es esto? ¿De quién es esa cosa? —Dijo Aya

—¿¡No es de alguno de sus miembros!? —Dijo Gin

Salamence uso su Colmillo Rayo contra el Charizard de Gin.

—¿Eh? Gray-kun ¿Conoces a ese Salamence? —Dijo Kazuo

—¿¡Tu tampoco lo conoces Kazuo!? —Dijo Gray

—¡Es de Yuuki! —Dijo Kotone

—Yuuki... —Orange se levanto.— ¿De dónde sacaste un pokemon tan peligroso?

—Más importante, has que se detenga Yuuki —Me dijo Gin

—¡No puedo! —Dije. ¡Haga lo que haga nunca me ha obedecido y no creo que ahora lo haga!

_Continuara..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24: Secreto revelado**

—¿¡Cómo que no puedes controlar a ese pokemon!? —Le gritó Kotone a Yuuki

—¡No me grites! ¡Deberías estar agradecida, gracias a ese pokemon estás bien Kotone! —Le dijo

—¡No me estaba protegiendo a mí! ¡Se estaba protegiendo a él! ¡Además recuerda que soy increíble, lo tenía todo controlado!

—¡Si, claro, todo controlado! ¡Además te dije que lo regresaras a la PokeBall, pero te quedaste en las nubes!

—¿¡Ahora es mí culpa!? ¿¡Quién fue el idiota que lo saco!?

—¡Te salvó, ahora no te quejes!

—¡Vamos, cualquiera sabe que es imposible sorprenderme! ¡Tenía una estrategia lista para vencer a Breloom usando ese rayo solar a mi favor!

—¡Como si te fuera a creer eso!

—A ver, hasta aquí —Dije— Recuerden que tenemos a un Salamence fuera de control por aquí, después vamos a tener tiempo de las peleas de pareja

—¡No somos pareja! —Dijeron esos dos al mismo tiempo, se observaron— ¡Hmph! —Se volvieron a voltear el uno del otro

—Vamos... Yuuki... Kotone... dejemos eso para después, debemos hacer algo con Salamence, miren —Dijo Orange

—Maldición... si Salamence sigue así va a destruir todo el lugar... —Dijo Yuuki

—Salamence lastimo a Thunder... esa cosa es un caso serio —Dijo Orange

—Por favor, cualquiera puede vencer a alguno de tus pokemon —Dije

—¿¡Que quieres decir Gin!?

—Pero... es verdad que es cosa seria, solo miren a mi Charizard, ese Slamence logró derrotarlo con ese colmillo trueno

—¿Entonces que vamos a hacer con Kazuo y los demás? —Preguntó Gray

—No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos de ellos, por ahora solo debemos encontrar la forma para que ese Salamence se tranquilice y Yuuki pueda regresarlo a su PokeBall

—Usaré la cola dragón de Archeops y el regresará a su PokeBall automáticamente

—Eso suena bien

—Pero mejor apresúrate, viene para acá —Dijo Orange

Salamence había bajado para atacar y todos lo evadimos

—¡Gray rápido! —Dijo Yuuki

—¡Archeops! —Gray sacó a su Archeops.— ¡Usa cola dragón!

Archeops uso la cola dargón pero ese Salamence lo evadió con Protección

—¡Esa protección me tiene harto! —Dijo Yuuki

—Bueno, pero esa protección me salvo —Dijo Kotone

—¡Ahora si admites que te salvo! ¡Da las gracias!

—¡Claro! ¡Cuando Salamence quiera dejar de matarnos a todos se lo diré!

—¡Me refería a mí!

—¿¡Que quieres que te agradezca!? ¿¡El hecho de que sacaras al pokemon que ahora está tratando de matarnos!?

—¡Te dije que lo regresaras y no lo hiciste! ¿¡Cuál es tu excusa!?

—¡Y estoy harto! ¡ Continúen su pelea en la luna de miel, hay cosas más importantes por aquí! —Dije

Salamence derroto al Archeops de Gray usando su Colmillo Trueno otra vez.

—¡Archeops regresa! —Gray regreso a Archeops.— ¡Este Salamence es increíble! ¿¡No creen!? ¡Es muy fuerte, es increíble tener un oponente así!

—Es todo tuyo Gray, te observaremos desde aquí —Dijo Kotone

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Es mí pokemon, yo seré quien lo enfrente! —Dijo Yuuki

—¡No olviden que yo también estoy! —Dijo Orange

—Ni lo creas Naranjito, no servirías de mucho —Le dije

—¿¡Cuál es tu problema Gin!?

—Es divertido hacerte enfadar

—¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Cuando terminemos con esto te reto a una batalla!

—Como quieras, te ganare con gusto

—¡No ganaras!

—Gin y Orange, ustedes tampoco deberían pelear, o como dijo Gin, mejor sigan en la luna de miel —Dijo Gray

—Hay una diferencia, Yuuki y Kotone son una mujer y un hombre, por lo que se nota que son pareja —Dije

—¡Que no! —Dijeron Yuuki y Kotone al mismo tiempo otra vez

—¿Y tu y Orange no? —Pregunto Gray

—¿Estás ciego o que? —Dije— está claro que somos dos chicos

—Eso no es cierto, si miran con detalle, a pesar de que el poleron que trae Orange lo oculte muy bien, Orange es...

—¡Ah Cállate! —Orange le tapo la boca a Gray

—¿Sucede algo naranjito? —Pregunte

—No... nada... ehhh... distraigan al Salamence, tengo que hablar con Gray un segundo... —Orange se llevo a Gray a una esquina

—Hablando de ese Salamence... ¿Dónde está?

—Está por ahí... con la tal Aya —Dijo Kotone

Me sorprendí de lo que vi... ese Salamence había derrotado al Rhydon de Aya, maldición... a mi a Orange nos costó mucho trabajo derrotar a ese Rhydon para que este Salamence sin fuera a vencerlo así como así.

—¡Orange! ¿¡Ya terminaste!? —Dije

—Bueno... supongo... ¡Pero Gray no se lo digas a nadie! —Dijo Orange

—¡Orange!

—¿¡Que!?

—Usaremos la estrategia "Nido"... Yuuki dime, todos tus pokemon son hombres, ¿este también lo es?

—Así es, Salamence es hombre —Dijo Yuuki

—Ya escuchaste Naranjito, yo ataco ¡Nidorino! —Saque a mi Nidorino

—¡Venom! —Orange saco a su Nidorina

—No lo olvides, ese Salamence es macho, tus ataques no van a servir de mucho

—En cambio tus ataques van a tener un mejor efecto, lo sé

—¡Vallan! ¡Nidorino foco energía!

—Buena idea Gin, si da golpe crítico nos va a veneficiar mucho

—No necesito que me elogies, tu procede con el plan

—Como digas, ¡Nidorina ve! ¡Usa tus golpes furia!

—¡Nido! —Nidorina ataco al Salamence

—¡Bien pensado, ahora Salamence usará protección y será perfecto para que Nidorino lo ataque! —Dijo Gray

—Exactamente, primero vamos a derrotar su protección y...

Salamence golpeo a Nidorina con su Garra Dragón. Se sintio una leve ráfaga de viento pasar...

—Bueno... este también podría haber sido el resultado —Dijo Orange

—Salamence no es tan torpe... —Dije— ¡Naranjito apresúrate y has algo! —Dije

—¡Ok! ¡Salamence sigue derecho hacía Nidorina, es el momento! ¡Atracción!

—¡Ya veo! ¡Es por la habilidad Rivalidad! —Dijo Yuuki— ¡Ahora que está tan cerca se le va a hacer imposible a Salamence esquivar el ataque!

Salamence uso protección y luego ataco otra vez a Nidorina con garra dragón.

—Maldición... olvide la Protección... ¿Venom estás bien?

—¡Orange piensa bien las cosas!

—¡Lo haré, lo haré, lo siento!

—Supongo que no hay caso... es muy difícil, lo admito ¡Nidorino! ¡Doble patada!

Nidorino uso la doble patada, ese Salamence la recibió, pero no le hizo mucho y golpeo a Nidorino

—Ese Salamence... recibió el ataque a proposito...

—Gin si no nos coordinamos mejor esto no va a funcionar

—Lo sé

—¡Roaaaaaaaarrrr! —Salamence lanzó un gran rugido y uso Hiperrayo por el lugar

—¡Gin cuidado!

—¡Orange! ¿Eh?

Ataco por donde estábamos nosotros, el suelo colapso y Orange y yo caímos por un gran agujero que se abrió

—¡Gin, Orange! —Gritó Yuuki

—¡Gin! ¡Charizard! —Dijo Orange

—¡No puedo, está debilitado, no se puede usar!

No pudimos hacer nada, Orange y yo caímos hasta el final, perdiendo contacto con los demás.

—Cof... cof... ¿Estás bien Gin?

—Maldita sea... desde ahora definitivamente odio a los Salamence

—Fue mi culpa... no pensé bien en los ataques de Nidorina

—No... Salamence tiene más poder y velocidad tanto de Nidorina como Nidorino... el pudo leer fácilmente nuestros movimientos además

—Venom, tu también perdóname ¿sí?

—Ya no importa, Nidorino regresa. Orange

—¿Sí?

—Necesitamos ir hacía arriba, así que tu habilidad para curar a los pokemon se nos va a hacer util en este momento, sacare a Charizard, así que curalo

—Ok... aprovechare a sacar a Thunder también

Orange y yo sacamos a los pokemon. Orange prosiguio con lo que le dije y los curo a ambos.

—Bien hecho Orange, ahora vamos

—S... Sí... —Orange cayó al suelo desmayado

—¿Orange? Oye... ¿que pasa? es verdad que te cansas usando eso pero jamás duras tan poco o caes de esa forma ¡Orange! ¿Que es esto? ¿¡Sangre!?

—Pika... —Él Pikachu de Orange estaba preocupado

—Es verdad... hace un momento ese Salamence ataco a Orange... tiene una herida grave en el pecho, ese tonto... no dijo nada... y al momento de usar su habilidad gasto tanta de su energía que simplemente no pudo más, voy a curarlo...

—¡Pi... Pikachu!

—¿Que te sucede Thunder? ¿Te preocupa que valla a curar a tu entrenador? muévete

—Pi... Pika...

—Va a estar bien... veamos... ¿por qué diablos usa un poleron tan grande? con razón no se le notaba la herida... se lo quitare primero... ¿eh? ¿que es esto...? bien... para curarlo necesito quitarle la camisa... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! —Me di la vuelta en seguida

—¡Pi.. Pika Pikachu!

—¡Thunder, dime que no vi lo que vi!

—Pika...

—No... no puede ser... Orange... él Orange que yo conozco... mi mejor amigo desde la infancia es... ¿¡Una chica!? ¡Thunder explícate!

—¡Pika Pika Pikaaaaa Pikachu Pi Pika Pika Pi Pikachu...!

—¡Ya, no sigas que no te entiendo...! ¡Ahora hazme el favor de cubrirlo, digo cubrirla!

Thunder la cubrió con el poleron

—Repasemos esto... he conocido a Orange desde que eramos niños, jugábamos juntos, comíamos pasteles de lodo, nos lanzábamos lodo, practicábamos batallas pokemon, íbamos a robar naranjas los dos al árbol de nuestro vecino gruñon ¿¡Cómo es que no sabía que era una chica!? todo este tiempo...

—Pikachu...

—¿¡Cómo eso de que "se supone" que soy más tranquilo que Orange!? ah maldición... ahora parece que entiendo el idioma Pikachu

—¿Gin? —Orange se despertó

—¡Ah!

—Perdón... me cansé... y me dolía mucho mi herida y... ¿Eh..?

—Orange yo...

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—¡Ya no grites!

—¿¡Que te crees al tenerme así!?

—¡Pues discúlpame! ¡Pero supongo que a alguien se le olvido mencionar algo muy importante sobre su género!

—¡Eso no es excusa!

—¡Como iba a saber yo que... bueno ya sabes!

—¿¡Por qué no lo evitaste Thunder!? ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Oh mejor quiero matar a Gin!

—¡Di lo que quieras, sabes que es tu culpa naranjito!

—¡No me llames naranjito! ¡lo odio!

—Es por eso que es divertido llamarte así Naranjito

—¡Gin...!

—Oye ¿Podemos continuar con esto después? primero ponte algo

—¿Hmm? pues sí... será lo mejor...

Orange se puso algo de ropa y hablamos sobre el tema de su género.

—Ya veo... te sientes mas cómoda viviendo como hombre

—Pues sí... quería decírtelo...

—Pero como veo no me tienes la suficiente confianza, ya veo...

—¡No es eso Gin! yo...

—Entonces que es...

—Es que... yo... sentía vergüenza porque... en verdad yo...

—¿No quieres decirme? lo entiendo...

—Grrr... —Orange me tomo de la camisa— ¡Oye Gin, ya deja esa actitud! ¡Desde que hemos hablado no me has mirado a los ojos!

—¡Oye suéltame! —Me solté

—¿Que sucede Gin? Tu actitud, tu forma de verme... todo a cambiado... ¿tanto te molesta que sea mujer? ¡Dime!

—No es eso Orange...

—Entonces... entonces... ¿que pasa?

—En primer lugar Orange, si quieres que te trate como hombre pues bien, así lo haré, pero... cuando te mire con o sin darme cuenta lo voy a hacer de un modo diferente..

—No lo entiendo...

—No puedo decirte porque...

—Es que... no... no pensé que en verdad ibas a mostrarte de esta manera si te lo decía... Gin...

—Tu no me lo dijiste... simplemente me entere, ahora vamos...

—...

—¡Orange!

— Discúlpame... vamos...

Fue extraño... estoy seguro de haber visto una lágrima de Orange caer. Ambos nos fuimos en Charizard, teníamos que subir lo mas pronto posible. Orange discúlpame .. no es que te quiera tratar mal... es solo que... de repente al enterarme que eras mujer, te comencé de ver de un modo diferente, recordé todas las cosas que había pasado junto a Oranges, todas nuestras discusiones todas nuestras risas, todos nuestros lamentos, pero ahora todo era diferente, cuando veo a Orange me siento raro... algo que nunca había sentido... no sé porque... Orange, de verdad, no me desagrada el saber la verdad pero... al verte... ahora hay algo que no es lo mismo de antes, no sé que es, ¿que será lo que estoy sintiendo cada vez que miro directamente a Orange...?

_Continuara..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25: Promesa no cumplida**

—¡Haru, por aquí! —Dije

—Ya estoy cansada Amethyst... ¿dónde está la salida? —Dijo Haru

—No lo sé, y debo aceptarlo, mi sentido de la orientación no es muy bueno

—Ya me quiero ir de aquí ¡Quiero a mi mamá y a mi papi!

—No llores Haru... la verdad me tienen muy preocupado los demás, hace rato escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte

—Tienes razón ¿Crees que mi hermano y los otros estén bien?

—No lo sé... sus oponentes eran muy poderosos

—¡No puede ser!

—Haru ¿pasó algo?

—Mi vestido está sucio... ¡Este lugar es un asco!

—Es un lugar abandonado... no creo que la gente se preocupe por hacer la limpieza

—¡Deberían! ¿además porque está quemado?

—¿No lo sabes? los comandantes lo mencionaron, este lugar representa a los pokemon legendarios, Raikou, Entei y Suicune. Raikou, el rayo que alcanzó la torre, Entei, el fuego que la quemó, y Suicune, el agua que apagó las llamas. Es por esa leyenda que está torre es muy sagrada

—Wow Amethyst ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Mamá me ha enseñado muchas cosas sobre los pokemon legendarios, ella investiga, su mayor dedicación es la del mundo distorsión, el hogar de Giratina

—¿Tú sabes sobre los pokemon legendarios Amethyst?

—Así es, soy un gran conocedor

—¡Eso es increíble!

—De hecho mi papá tiene un, Regigigas, y la mamá de Gin, Blue-san, tiene a Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres

—Mi hermano me dijo que un holder de Hoenn alguna vez atrapó a Celebi

—¿Y quién fue?

—El dice que debió ser Emerald, después de todo el es de Johto

—¿Tu papá no es de Johto también?

—Sí, pero mi hermano dice que eso es imposible para alguien como papi, yo apoyo esa creencia, papi no pelea

—Hmmm.. Haru ¿dónde vivía tu papá?

—Ciudad Trigal

—¿Ciudad Trigal? ese lugar... está cerca del Encinar...

—Pues sí...

—_En el Encinar hay un santuario del guardián de ese lugar, según mamá es Celebi... —_Pensé...

—¿Amethyst?

—Haru... yo creo que tu hermano está equivocado, estoy seguro de que la persona que atrapó a Celebi es tu papá, Ruby-san

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Por ahora no hay necesidad de explicaciones, pero es así como yo lo creo...

—Tienes ocurrencias muy raras Amethyst... ¡bueno terminemos con está charla que me quiero ir de aquí!

—Sí... veamos... usaré a Rio, seguro el puede detectar el aura de un pokemon de afuera y eso nos llevará a la salida

—¿¡Por qué no hiciste eso antes!? ¡Hazlo pronto!

—Sí, Rio sal —Saqué a Rio—. Rio, ayúdanos a encontrar la salida

—Lu... —Rio tuvo una reacción de preocupación.

—¿Que paso Rio?

—¡Lu! —Rio nos tomo y nos oculto en un espacio pequeño

—¿Rio...? ¡Regresa!

—¿¡Por qué lo regresas Ametyhst!?

—Aquí no hay suficiente espacio para que Rio se esconda... el sintió algo... algo que le preocupa

—¿Pero que...?

Rio tuvo razón. Apareció un Salamence que se veía muy enfadado, el Salamence comenzó a caminar.

—¿Un Salamence?

—¿De dónde salió? ¿Crees que enviaron a ese pokemon a buscarnos?

—Ese Salamence se ve muy potente... mira, aquí en la pokedex dice que Salamence es un pokemon violento, si Salamence está enfadado simplemente arrasará todo a su paso

—Eso es muy peligroso, y lo dices tan tranquilo...

—Es por eso que Rio se preocupo...

—¿Lo vencerás no?

—Hmmm... no...

—¿¡Pero por qué no!?

—Haru shhhh...

—Uy perdón —Ella se tapo la boca a si misma

—Grrrrr. ¡Roaaaaa! —Salamence hizo un potente rugido, seguido de un hiperrayo para destrozar lo que estaba a su alrededor, después continuo su camino alejándose del lugar. Para nuestra suerte el lugar en donde estabamos Haru y yo fue lo único que quedo intacto.

—N... No puedo creer que estemos vivos...

—Ese Salamence está loco... ¿ya nos podemos mover...?

—Yo supongo que sí... aunque...

—Esperemos un rato más...

—Sí...

De repente una persona tomo a Haru, ella solo vio como las manos la tomaban.

—¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Nooooo! ¡Amethyst ayuda!

—Haru, no grites

—¡Pero! ¡No quiero que me mates! ¡Disculpa! ¡Yo no quería ser hija de holder, lo juro! ¡Soy patética y no sé pelear, no es necesario matarme a mi! ¡Por favor!

—Haru... no entiendes...

—¡Voy a morir!

—Sí, eres patética y no sabes pelear, y eres un estorbo, no necesitas decirlo para que yo lo sepa —Dijo el chico que tomo a Haru

—Ah... —Haru volteo—. ¡Hermano, eres tú!

—El mismo, ¿no vieron por aquí un salamence?

—¡Hermanito tuve mucho miedo! ¡Esa abeja era hembra y no funciono atracción!

—Cualquier inútil sabe que Vespiquen solo puede ser hembra

—¡Yo no!

—Eso es porque eres una tonta, ni siquiera puedes diferenciar a los Silcoon y Cascoon

—¡Tu ni siquiera querías decirme cual era! ¡Ahora bájame!

—¡Muestra un poco mas de respeto niña tonta!

—Yuuki-san ¿que pasó con los demás? —Pregunté

—Es una larga historia. pero vuelvo a preguntar ¿vieron un Salamence?

—Destrozo todo por aquí y se fue

—Como lo supuse... debo ir a buscarlo

—Yuuki-san ¿de dónde salió ese Salamence?

—No hay tiempo para decirles, escondancé aquí y después regreso

—¡Yuuki más te vale decir lo que paso o le diré a nuestros padres lo que en verdad paso en la fiesta de navidad! —Gritó Haru

—No te atreverías...

—¿Crees que no?

— Maldita enana —Yuuki soltó a Haru—. Escuchen, solo les diré que paso con los demás, cuando ese Salamence apareció comenzó a destrozarlo todo, Orange y Gin cayeron por un hoyo, así nos separamos de esos dos. Perdí de vista a Gray y a Kotone más tarde, los tres escapábamos de los ataques de Salamence, cuando fui a perseguirlos fue cuando los perdí de vista... escuche a Salamence por aquí y es por eso que vine

—Pero hermano ¿De dónde salió ese Salamence?

—Uf... tengo a ese Salamence desde hace mucho... incluso antes de que el abuelo me diera a Mud...

—¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué yo nunca lo vi?

—¡Porque no quiero que te mueras! ¡Aunque considerándolo bien, debí mostrarte ese Salamence hace mucho!

—¿Y él equipo disonancia? —Pregunté

—Hmmm... no... no lo sé...

—Al parecer Haru y yo nos perdimos de mucho...

—Pero bueno, tengo que asegurarme de poder regresar a Salamence a la PokeBall nuevamente... los llevaré conmigo, pero no se metan si estoy peleando

—Como digas, vamos Haru

—Hmmm... Grrrrr...

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Aquí hay alguien! Grrrr... ¡niños atrás mío!

—Sí —Nos pusimos detrás de Yuuki

—¿Por qué lo obedeces tanto Amethyst? ¡Solo es un tonto, yo creo que eres más listo que él! —Dijo Haru

—Haru escucha... mis habilidades en pelea son muy diminutas, comparado a tu hermano... ya que el es mucho superior debo seguir sus instrucciones

—Eres muy listo pequeño Amethyst... y conozco ese olor, nuestro oponente es alguien a quien conoces muy bien —Dijo Yuuki

La persona a quien sintió Yuuki ere Tetsu.

—¿¡Tetsu!?

—¡Tu eres el comandante se Sinnoh!

—Por el alboroto fui a buscar a ese niño porque hay algo que me debe, pero no espere que lo encontraras antes que yo —Dijo Tetsu

—¡Pues que lástima! ¡Ahora maldito, tu oponente seré yo!

—Como quieras, Skuntank —Tetsu sacó a un Skuntank

—¡Ni creas que con eso vas a vencerme! ¡Ve...! ¿eh? ¿que es...?

—Uy huele muy mal... —Haru se tapo la nariz

—Stunkant ha lanzado su horrible olor... —Yo también me la tape—. Tetsu es muy listo... el se puso una Mascarillas contra olores... wacala...

—Hermano deshazte de esa cosa pronto... ¿Hermano?

—Ah.. ah.. ah... ¡Ah ya no aguanto más! —Yuuki cayó en el suelo desmayado

—¡Hermano! ¿¡Que le pasó!? ¿¡Hermano!?

—Ya sé Haru...

—¿Que...?

—Tu hermano tiene un sentido del olfato demasiado sensible, es por eso que este horrible olor lo mareo...

—¿¡Que dices!?

—Nosotros estamos casi muriéndonos por este olor, imagínate a tu hermano quien detecto el olor de Tetsu aunque solo lo ha visto una vez

—¡No puede ser! ¿¡Que haremos ahora!?

—Je... como veo ese chico es fuerte y tiene grandes habilidades, pero aquí vemos que una de sus mayores habilidades lo derrotaron, eso es una lección importante, tu mayor habilidad se puede convertir en tu mayor debilidad fácilmente —Dijo Tetsu

—Amethyst corramos...

—Eso no va a servir... creí que Yuuki iba a tener una buena posibilidad de derrotar a Tetsu pero...

—Amethyst...

—Ahora niño, dame a Mesprit

—¡No quiero! —Le contesté

—No tienes opción, hasta tu sabes que no tienes posibilidad contra mí, ahora dámelo

—No...

—Amethyst ¿de que habla? —Preguntó Haru

—Mesprit es un pokemon legendario Haru

—¿¡Tienes un pokemon legendario!?

—Mas o menos.. pero hablemos de eso después, necesito vencer a ese Skuntant para alejar ese olor y poder despertar a tu hermano

—¿Y como lo vas a hacer? es imposible concentrarse oliendo tan mal

—Ya sé que no puedo pero... bueno, hay que esperar un milagro... solo tenemos esa opción

—¿milagro?... voy a morir...

—Rio, Turt, Tarly salgan —Saque a mis pokemon.— Escuchen, nuestro objetivo es vencer a ese Stuntank, Haru...

—¡No quiero!

—Pero Haru...

—Ya estoy harta de las peleas... entiende que mis pokemon no saben hacerlo, no quiero pelear...

—No es momento para eso Haru

—Pero...

—¡Haru cuidado aquí viene!

Esquivamos el ataque de Stuntank.

—¡Tarly usa despejar!

—Está alejando el olor

—Si seguía oliendo eso me iba a desmayar jeje, Tarly se mantendrá arriba de nosotros alejando el olor, no hay que alejarnos de él

—No me quejo de esa decisión ¿Que sigue Amethyst?

—...

—¿Amethyst?

—No lo sé...

—¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? tu siempre tienes planes...

—Lo sé Haru pero... ahora en verdad no se me ocurre que hacer...

—Amethyst... está bien, usaré a mis hermosos pokemon, pero no digas esas cosas

—Es que de verdad, no sé que vamos a hacer... no se me ocurre alguna estrategia ni nada, no creo poder ganar esta vez...

—No digas eso... no me quiero morir aquí... snf.. snf.. yo... ni siquiera he podido entrar a algun concurso pokemon, soy muy joven aún... ¡Waaaaaaa no me quiero morir!

—No tienes que llorar Haru... mira... veamos... sí hacemos eso y después aquello... puede funcionar...

—¿Que es eso y aquello?

—Primero tengo que darles un significado y después usarlas ¿que te parece?

—¡Waaaaaa vamos a morir, y todo es culpa de mi hermano por ser un salvaje!

— Relájate un poco... recuerda, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase... _espero..._

—¿Lo ves? no tienes posibilidad, ahora dame a Mesprit y los dejaré ir —Dijo Tetsu

—No vamos a hacer eso ¿verdad Haru?

—Mejor hay que darle el pokemon...

—Haru..

—¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Como quieras, que no se lleve al pokemon!

—Haru toma la PokeBall de Mesprit, si algo sale mal no dudes en correr, Por ahora mi única opción es pelear, ¡Turt ataca! ¡Megaagotar!

—Lanzallamas —Tetsu le ordeno a Skuntank a hacer un lanzallamas el cual daño gravemente a Turt

—¡Turt! ¿Estás bien? los ataque tipo fuego son muy efectivos... Turt está muy mal... veamos... No puedo usar a Tarly ya que el evita que nos llegue el olor... Rio ¿listo? ¡Esfera aural!

El ataque dio en el blanco.

—Buen movimiento, considerando que nunca falla, lamentablemente no va a ser suficiente —Dijo Tetsu

— Ataque óseo!

—Tajo umbrío

Los dos ataques chocaron.

—Están casi iguales...

—Ni creas que Skuntank es tan débil, Lanzallamas.

Skuntank lanzó su lanzallamas directamente hacía Rio.

—¡Rio! ¿¡Estás bien!? a ti también te afectan mucho los ataque de fuego al ser tipo acero

—¿Creíste que tu Lucario sería suficiente solo por el hecho de que mis ataques veneno no iban a funcionar? je que tonto fuiste, ahora tus dos pokemon están en mal estado, aceptalo, no tienes posibilidad, dame a Mesprit por las buenas, o tendré que quitártelo

—Hmm... Pues veo que tu Skuntank se ha alejado bastante después de los ataques de Rio... ¡Es tiempo, picotazo!

—¡Star! —Tarly picoteó al hermano de Yuuki en la cara

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldita sea deja de hacer eso!.. uy... ¡Ese horrible olor! ¡lo sigo oliendo —El hermano de Haru había despertado, y Tarly continuó con su ataque despejar

—¡Hermanito! ¿¡Ves lo que pasa por tener instintos salvajes!? —Dijo Haru

—¡Cállate Haru! maldición... es mas escaso pero puedo seguir sintiendo el olor... —Yuuki se quitó el gorro y lo uso para poder taparse la nariz

—¡Wow! yo creí que tu hermano tenía al cabello blanco —Dije

—Sí... muchos lo creen.. aunque buen trabajo alejando a Skuntank Amethyst, ojala Haruka aprendiera algo de ti... ahora... ¡Tu maldito, te llego la hora!

—...¿Y? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí nada más? —Dijo Tetsu

—¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

—Como sea... supongo que te voy a tener que vencer, eso va a ser muy fácil, pude ver tu patética batalla contra Isao

—¡No te confíes por eso! ¡Slak! —Yuuki sacó un Slaking

—¡Hermano deja de tener pokemon horribles! ¡Además que esa cosa me da miedo! —Dijo Haru

—¿Te da miedo Haru? —Pregunté

—Sí... es el pokemon principal de mi abuelo Norman, y el me da un miedo tremendo, deberías verlo, no sé que saco mi papi del abuelo, aunque en cambió mi hermano lo admira y por eso el siempre ha querido un Slaking

—Pero... aunque Slaking sea increíble el seguirá siendo afectado por su habilidad la cual es Ausente..

—Eres muy listo Amethyst, aun así la pereza no es problema ¡Viper ve y usa Bilis! —Yuuki saco a su Seviper el cual uso Bilis en Slaking y luego lo regresó

—Ni creas que por eso vas a ganar... ¡Ahora Lanzallamas!

La Lanzallamas dio directo en Slaking.

—Perfecto Skuntank... ¿que?

—Je... Slak es un pokemon muy fuerte, lo suficiente para aguantar ataques tan débiles y quedar como si nada, tal vez perdí contra Isao pero tu no te le comparas, ¡Guardia Baja!

Slaking golpeo a Skutank.

—¡Muy bien Slak! ¡Golpealo otra vez con eso!

Skaking lo golpeo otra vez.

—Maldito... ¡Skuntank legado!

Skuntank cayó debilitado.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Legado no! no ahora...

—¿Por qué te desesperas tanto hermano? Skuntank ya se debilito, lo que significa que ese horrible olor se ha ido y te puedes mover de este punto —Dijo Haru

—Haru, no entiendes, Legado es un ataque que debilita al usuario al momento de usarlo pero el Ataque y Ataque especial del pokemon oponente bajan de una manera increíble, ahora los grandes ataques de Slaking no van a servir de mucho —Le dije

—Gracias por ahorrarme el hecho de tener que explicarle a Haruka... maldición... —Yuuki se acercó más hacía donde estaba su Slaking y se puso el gorro nuevamente

—Ni creas que te daré tiempo para sacar a otro pokemon ¡Spiritomb usa finta! —Tetsu saco un Spiritomb el cual ataco con finta al Slaking de Yuuki

—Con que tipo fantasma... maldición, solo tengo un ataque que lo va a afectar, ni modo ¡Ventisca!

—Tu ataque al parecer se ha hecho demasiado débil...

—Grrrr... Mud sal aho...

—Viento aciago

Spiritomb ataco a Yuuki con su viento aciago.

—¡Hermano!

—Tu hermano está teniendo dificultades Haru... los el único ataque de Slaking que puede afectar a Spiritomb es su ventisca, un ataque que no tiene muy buena puntería que digamos...

—No se preocupen... el perdió su tiempo al momento de atacarme... ¡Otra vez! —Yuuki le ordeno a Slaking a usar la otra vez en Spiritomb

—¿¡Otra vez!?

—¡Ahora el único ataque que tu pokemon puede usar es el viento aciago el cual no afecta a Slak al ser un ataque tipo fantasma! ¡Ventisca!

—Esquiva...

—Grrr maldición... —Yuuki retrocedió cerca de nosotros—. Escuchen niños, es su turno

—¿Que quieres decir hermano? —Preguntó Haruka

—Respondan, ¿Cuántos PP tiene ventisca?

—Tiene 5 PP —Respondí

—Exactamente, ya había usado uno anteriormente en mi batalla contra Isao, lo que significa que solo tengo 2 disparos más, ahora respondan ¿Cuál es la precisión de ventisca?

—De 70

—Eres muy listo Amethyst, pero exacto, con una precisión de 70 no es muy fácil de ambos ataques den en el blanco, por eso haremos esto, lo atacaré con ventisca, Starvia a a atacar por arriba con algún ataque volador, lo mas probable es que Spiritomb valla directamente a escapar ya que ese momento me va a dar tiempo para sacar a otro pokemon, pero antes de que se valla, Haruka, tu lo atacas

—Claro... ¿¡Espera que!? —Dijo Haruka

—¡Ya no hay tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, el efecto de Otra vez no durara para siempre y ahora mismo le estamos dando tiempo a Tetsu! ¡Sigan con el plan! —Yuuki fue otra vez cerca de su Slaking

—¡Espera hermano! ¿¡Que ataque debo usar!? ¿¡Que es fuerte contra Spiritom!?

—¡Nada!

—¿Que? ¡Eso no es posible!

—Es verdad Haru, la combinación Fantasma-Siniestro hace que el pokemon no tenga debilidades —Le dije

—Eso no es posible... ¿Que voy a hacer?

—Es muy fácil subestimarte Haru, por eso tu hermano te pidió hacer el último movimiento, sigamos la estrategia ¿si?

—Hmmmm ¡Ahhhh es imposible negarme a ti Amethyst...! ¡Combusken! —Haru saco a su Combusken

—Hehe bien es mi turno, Spiritomb ya esquivo el movimiento —Me aleje de Haru para ir al campo de batalla. ¡ Ataque aéreo!

Tarly ataco directamente a Spiritomb.

—¿Que? tu niño... —Dijo Tetsu

—¡Buen trabajo Amethyst! ¡Mud sal ahora! —Yuuki saco a Swampert.

—Maldición... esa niña tiene a Mesprit... ¡ Olvídate de la batalla! ¡vete!

Como dijo Yuuki, Spiritomb fue directamente a la salida en donde se encontraba Haru esperando.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora Haruka! —Grito Yuuki

—Muy bien... un ataque que entra a la categoría carisma es lo mejor ¿verdad? ¡Doble patada! —Le ordeno Haru a su Combusken

—¿Doble patada? ¡No Haruka, espera!

Combusken uso la doble patada pero como era de esperarse, ese ataque no afecto para nada a Spiritomb, eso la ayudo a que fuera directamente por Haru y así le quito la PokeBall que tenía a Mesprit

—Perfecto... —Tetsu fue hacía donde se encontraba Spiritomb y tomo la PokeBall—. Les agradezco mucho de me dieran a Mesprit

—¡Tu no vas a ningún lado! —¡Agua Lodosa Mud!

—Ve Gallade, usa Teletransporte —Tetsu abandono el lugar antes de que llegara la agua lodosa.

—Grrrr... maldición... ¡HARUKA!

—¿Pe... Pe... Pero que paso hermano...?

—¿Que paso? ¿¡Que paso!? ¡Te diré lo que paso! ¿¡Por qué diablos usaste Doble Patada!?

—Es que... lo acababa de aprender y... ese ataque entra a la categoría carisma en un concurso...

—¿¡Concurso!? ¡Eres una tonta!

—Ah... No... No me grites...

—¡Mereces que te grite! ¡Haruka, los movimientos del tipo lucha no afectan a los pokemon tipo fantasma! ¡Ya deberías saberlo, es básico! ¡Tu mamá es experta en todo eso, es investigadora además de luchadora! ¿¡Cómo es que no lo sabes!?

—Yo... Yo... no lo sabía... solo quería que Combusken se luciera

—¡Es una excusa tonta! ¡Nuestro padre también es un estúpido y tonto amante de la belleza como tu, pero hasta el tiene sus límites! ¡ Discúlpate con Amethyst!

—¿Que...?

—¡El hizo lo posible por proteger a Mesprit todo este tiempo y ahora se lo llevaron esos horribles hombres, discúlpate!

—A... Amethyst... yo... estoy muy arrepentida... ¿Amethyst?

—... No... No pasa nada Haru... ¿vamos?... a puesto que quieres salir de este lugar tan sucio... va... vamos... —Le dije

—¿Amethyst?... no se ve bien hermano, yo...

—Ya vamos Haruka, tenemos que llevarte a casa cuanto antes —Dijo Yuuki

Comenzamos a caminar mientras yo estaba en silencio... no fue culpa de Haru que se llevaran a Mesprit, fue mía .. yo le di a Mesprit a Haru porque pensé que si no lograba alejar a Skuntank no íbamos a poder despertar a Yuuki, pero fue mi error, ahora por mi culpa... solo mi culpa... Perdóname Mesprit... te hice la promesa de no dejar que te pase algo y la rompí... Yo soy... el único culpable de todo lo que paso...

_Continuara..._


	26. Chapter 26

Nota: ._. sin darme cuenta, le cambié el nombre a la comandante de Johto.. primero se llamaba Megumi y después le puse Mika, no sé porque pero así paso xDD pero por otra parte Megumi es muy feo, que se quede con Mika y asunto arreglado, aunque si no les aviso nadie se da cuenta verdad? xDD

**Capitulo 26: Ayuda inesperada**

Luego de la batalla contra Tets, no tuvimos ninguna opción mas que seguir nuestro camino como si nada, yo no podía seguir su olor ya que quien sabe donde el se teletransporto... ni modo... perdimos a Mesprit, uno de los pokemon legendarios, y todo por culpa mía por pedirle a Haruka que ella usara el ataque final, ¿cuándo voy a entender que esa niña no sirve para nada?. Coordinadores... los odio... siempre buscando la belleza exterior, ni siquiera tienen conocimientos básicos en batalla, me parece que el único coordinador decente que conozco es mi maestro... el maestro Wallace por lo menos admite que su habilidad en la lucha es muy grande y no le da miedo a demostrarla, no como a esa persona... ¡pero bueno! no me voy a desviar del tema, la cosa es que en este momento me las tengo que dar de niñero, ya que mi mala suerte hizo que YO tuviera que encontrarme con los niños, maldición... y para colmo no he encontrado a Salamence, bueno, mejor aún, si me descuido un segundo Salamence es capaz de acabar con los niños.

—Oigan... ¿Por qué todos están tan callados? —Dijo Haruka

—¿Y te lo preguntas? cállate y sigue caminando, tengo que sacarlos de aquí —Le respondí

—¿¡No me hablan porque están molestos conmigo verdad!? ¡En primer lugar perdimos a Mesprit por culpa de Yuuki!

—¿¡Mi culpa!? ¡Niña tonta, sin mi ya estarían muertos!

—¡Si tu no te hubieras desmayado en primer lugar, Amethyst nunca me hubiera dado a Mesprit a mí! ¡La culpa es tuya y de tus instintos salvajes!

—¡No, la culpa es tuya y de tus instintos cursis!

—¡Claro que los tengo, pero si lo sabes no tuviste que pedirme que hiciera algo en la batalla!

—¡Te lo pedí porque a Amethyst no le quedaban pokemon!

—¡El luchó porque te desmayaste!

—¡Si no hubieras usado esa estúpida doble patada...!

—¡Yo no sé de batallas y lo sabes mejor que nadie!

—¡No pensé que no supieras que los ataques físicos no sirven! ¡Eso lo sabe hasta el mas ignorante!

—¡Y es culpa tuya y de tu inútil Slaking!

—¿¡Mi Slaking!? ¡Mira Haruka, puedo aceptar que me digas lo que quieras pero no te dejo hablar sobre mis pokemon!

—¡Pues es culpa de esa cosa por ser tan fea y débil!

—¿¡Débil!? ¡Por si no los sabías los ataques tipo normal tampoco afectan a los fantasma! ¡No podía usar ataques de Slaking!

—Debiste intentar

—Haru tu hermano tiene razón... ataques tipo normal tampoco afectan a los tipo fantasma, al igual que los tipo fantasma no afectan a los tipo normal —Dijo Amethyst

—¿¡Y que lógica es esa!?

—Pero... ustedes dos no deben estar peleando... son hermanos, deberían apoyarse

—Buen trabajo hermano, gracias a ti y tus instintos salvajes perdimos un pokemon legendario, te felicito... ¿Hermano...? ¡Oye no me ignores! ¡Aquí es cuando me gritas como siempre lo haces malhumorado!

—Shh... algo se acerca... —Dije y comencé a olfatear—. Ay por dios...

—¿Paso algo Yuuki-san? ¿Es un enemigo? —Preguntó Amethyst

—¡Peor! Maldición... ya sal de ahí... ¿vas a decir algo verdad?

—Oye, Oye, tranquilo... no siempre busco hacerte enojar —Apareció Kotone.

—¿Y Gray?

—Nos separamos para buscarlos a todos

—¿Ninguno pensó en el hecho de que al separarse no se iban a encontrar mas?

—Gray fue a buscar a Orange y a Gin, después de todo cayeron y no sabíamos como estaban. Y yo fui a buscar a los niños, aunque como veo los encontraste antes que yo

—Maldita sea... hubiera preferido que seas Gray

—No sabía de tus intereses homosexuales

—¡No es por eso tonta!

—Y dime Haruka ¿Lograste algo con Amethyst?

—¡No, y no lo necesito! —Dijo Haruka

—¿Y como supiste a que me refería? oh.. el amor infantil... el mas inocente de los amores... el único en que no se necesita "eso"

—¿Y que es "eso"? ¿Sabes a que se refiere Amethyst?

—No lo sé... ¿Que es eso? —Pregunto también Amethyst.

—¡No lo necesitas saber Haruka! —Dije—. cof... cof... bueno vayámonos...

—¿De verdad sabes dónde está la salida? —Dijo Kotone—. Adivina que chico salvaje, yo si sé, si te arrodillas ante mí te la diré..

—Aquí está

—¿¡Cómo la encontraste tan rápido!?

—Solo necesite seguir el olor a aire fresco y de otros pokemon, no fue tan difícil, ya vamos, tengo que dejar fuera a estos niños para luego poder buscar a Orange y los demás

Salimos del lugar.

—¡Pero que bueno se siente el aire fresco! ¡Oye chico salvaje! ¿¡Me escuchas!? ¡Oye...!

—_Maldita sea... por fuera este lugar se ve peor de cuando entramos, y todo gracias a los destrozos de Salamence, no cabe duda, en cualquier momento colapsará todo el lugar, tengo que regresar para buscar a Orange y los demás cuanto antes... _—Pensaba

—¡Oye! —Kotone se puso en frente de mí

—¿¡Que quieres!?

—¿Que es lo que pasa contigo? Te fuiste en las nubes

—Olvidalo, lleva a Haruka y Amethyst al centro pokemon, tengo que volver cuanto antes

—¿¡Y quién te puso a ti a cargo!? ¿¡Crees que solo porque me lo pides voy a regresar!?

—¡Por favor Kotone! ¡Salamence es mi pokemon y es mi culpa que todo este problema haya pasado!

—Ni creas que te dejaré ir tan fácil... eres solo un aprendiz al lado mío, no es conveniente que vallas solo

—No tengo tiempo para... ¿eh?... ¿que fue ese sonido?

—¿Oyes cosas o que?

—¡Tengo un oído mas desarrollado que el tuyo para tu información! eso es... ¡No puede ser! ¡Niños, corran!

—Ok.. vamos Haru —Dijo Amethyst

—Solo es un pretexto de mi hermano para deshacerse de nosotros, no le creas Amethyst —Dijo Haruka

—¡No Haruka es en serio! Grrrrr... olvídalo, aquí viene, es mi oportunidad... —Dije

Apareció Salamence rompiendo una ventana que venía de arriba, como siempre el estaba furioso.

—¡Con que apareciste maldito! Está vez no escaparás... ¡Viper sal de ahí! —Saqué a mi Seviper

—¡Amethyst corre! —Dijo Haruka empezando a correr

—¿¡Ahora si quieres correr Haru!? —Amethyst fue corriendo atrás de ella.

—¡Roaaaaaarrrr! —Salamence fue directo por los dos niños

—Oh no... ¡Haruka! Viper no es un pokemon rápido... no llegará a tiempo... ¡Kotone tu palo!

—Cuando quieras... veamos... ¡Ve por el Glitaro! —Kotone apunto con su palo a la PokeBall para sacar a su Gligar—. ¡Ahora detén a ese Salamence busca-pleitos!

—¡Gli! —Gligar estuvo a punto de atacar pero fue devuelto a su PokeBall por la cola dragón de Salamence.

—... Deberías enseñarle a Salamence a tener modales —Dijo Kotone

—¡Tu Gligar es muy lento!

—¡Aquí viene Haru! —Amethyst se puso delante de Haruka

—Ahh... Ah... ¡Nooooo! ¡Tengo miedo! —Haruka siguió corriendo como loca por el miedo hasta que tropezó quedando vulnerable para Salamence.

—¡Haruka! ¡No puede ser! —Fui corriendo hasta ya pero no iba a llegar a tiempo...

Salamence uso directamente su ataque contra Haruka, pero antes de que pasará lo peor apareció un Mightyena, poniéndose en frente de Haruka y regresando a Salamence con su ataque Rugido justo a tiempo.

—¡Haru! ¿Estás bien? —Amethyst fue con Haruka

—¿Eh? ¿Un Mightyena? —Dijo Haru

—Fiuuu... me imagine lo peor pero usaste a Poochy a tiempo, buen trabajo chico salvaje —Dijo Kotone

—Ese no es Poochy —Dije

—¿Que dices?

—En primer lugar decidí no enseñarle rugido a Poochy, además de que ese Mightyena es hembra, Poochy es macho... lo malo es que yo conozco a esa Mightyena

—Si.. yo también... —Dijo Haruka

—.. No... no puede ser que... imposible...

—¡Nadie puede cambiar la carisma que exhala... en ningún momento! con incomparable gracia... ¡Pokemon Mightyena, su nombre es Nana! Mi equipo siempre es... inteligente, fuerte, adorable, genial... ¡Y por supuesto... hermoso! —Apareció ese sujeto hablando con orgullo por ese micrófono que trae a todas partes al igual que esa gorra plana la cual nunca se quita... la única persona que es mas insoportable que Kotone y Haruka juntas es...

—¿¡Papá!?

—¡Hola hijo! ¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos? veo que por fin saliste de la moda de las cavernas, que bueno, ya me daba vergüenza verte así y ese olor... dime ¿te has bañado últimamente? veo que no... además...

—_¡Ese maldito! ¡Ni siquiera alcancé a preguntarle ciertas cosas y ya esta hablando como si nada!_

—Snf... Papi... ¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Papito! —Gritó Haruka y fue directo hacía los brazos de papá

—Hola Haruka... ¿Cómo está mi niña buena?

—¡Tenía miedo papi! ¡Use atracción pero no afecto a Vespiquen y después con lo de Spiritomp...!

—Pero querida hija, todos saben que Vespiquen solo puede ser...

—¡Pues yo no! ¡Waaaa Papi!

—¿Ese es tu papá Yuuki? —Preguntó Kotone

—Pues sí... quiero morirme... ¿Que hace el aquí...? ¡VIEJO! —Dije

—¿Sí querido hijo? —Dijo mi papá

—¡Nada de "querido hijo"! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

—¿No es muy obvia la respuesta?

—¿¡Sabes lo del equipo disonancia!?

—Nop

—¿¡Entonces!?

—En primer lugar, baja la voz... no necesitas gritar así

—¡Dame una explicación entonces! ¿¡Como te enteraste!?

—En primer lugar, todo empezo en Teselia, por Hana

—¿Hana?

—La novia de Gray, Gray fue al primero quien citarón, y le dijo a Hana hacía donde iba, bueno, ella solo le dijo que iba hacía Johto

—Pero si eso fue en Teselia significa que.. ah... No me digas que no eres el único aquí

— Déjame terminar, continuamos con Sinnoh, nuestro segundo invitado fue Amethyst

—Yo puse una carta, pero no les di ninguna dirección —Dijo Amethyst

—Claro que no pero... Diamond y los demás fueron los primeros en darse cuenta que es lo que pasa ya que ellos conocieron al equipo disonancia en persona, lo que quiero decir es: La invitación de Teselia, fue usada para que Black y White gracias a la información de Hana se enteraran en que región iba a pasar el problema, y en Sinnoh se enteraron sobre el equipo disonancia, una vez que los de Sinnoh se comunicaron con todos los dex holder para hablar sobre el equipo disonancia fue ahí donde los de Teselia supieron la razón por la que Gray se fue a Johto

—¿¡Y como llegaron a la Torre Quemada!? —Volví a preguntar

—Bueno... la tercera invitación fue en Kanto, aunque de ahí no pudimos sacar esa información, me llegue a enterar gracias a la entrenadora de Sapphire, Winona

—¿¡Winona es la entrenadora de mamá!?

—Ella fue la primer líder que derroto a tu mamá, es por eso, tu le hablaste a Winona sobre la torre quemada, fue así como logramos obtener toda la información y como todos estamos aquí

—Wow... un momento ¿¡Dónde están los demás!?

— Entraron a la torre hace un momento

—¿¡Y tu por que no!?

—Alguien tenía que esperar afuera por si llegaban a salir

—¡Mentiroso, te quedaste por cobarde!

—Además de que ese lugar no es higiénico

—¡Y más encima lo admites!

—Pero Yuuki

—¿¡Que!?

—Sabes perfectamente que ese Salamence no te obedece ¿Por qué lo sacaste entonces?

—¡Eso no te importa!

—¿Tu ya conocías a Salamence Papi? —Preguntó Haruka—. Apuesto que mamá también... debo ser la única que no sabía ¿verdad?

—Todo lo contrario Haruka, solo papá conoce a Salamence —Dije

—¿¡Y por que!?

—Eso no tiene importancia... Uf... ¿Por qué no saliste hasta ahora?

—¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Salamence me mataría! —Dijo Papá—. Pero decidí usar a Nana justo en medio en que Salamence usará un ataque, así no se podría proteger con protección

—...debo admitir que fue inteligente de tu parte

—¿Y no abrazaras a tu papá?

—¡Ni loco!

—Tranquilo es broma, además me pegaras tu horrible olor a suciedad

—¡Trata de ser un poco más agradable! ¡ Quédate con los niños, Kotone y yo iremos a buscar a Mamá y los demás!

—Sí, sí, como digas, por cierto, Te llevaste algo mío Yuuki

—Uy... ¡Vamos Kotone, pronto!

—No escaparas de esta, he estado muy preocupado, no solo te fuiste sin permiso sino que te llevaste algo muy importante, ahora dámelo

—_Uy... por lo que veo está muy serio..._ Hmmm... aquí está la Pokedex

—¿Pokedex? ¡No, esa puedes quedártela, me refería a mi tubo de Pokecubos!

—Grrr... ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Toma tu sucio tubo de Pokecubos, no lo necesito, lo tome por error, toma el tonto suéter que le diste a Mud, y tu estúpida Pokedex , no necesito nada que me hallas dado! —Le tire todos los objetos mencionados—. ... Pensándolo bien me quedo con la Pokedex —Tome otra vez la Pokedex

—Eres un interesado

—Como sea ¿Vamos Kotone?

—¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Es divertido ver como te peleas con tu papá! —Dijo Kotone

—¡Dije vamos!

—¿Siempre está de mal humor? —Le susurro Kotone a Papá

—Siempre, lo heredo de su madre, además de que no conoce el concepto de jabón —Le contesto papá

—Papá... ¿Te gustaría tener la amabilidad de... ¡Tirarte por un acantilado y guardar silencio!? —Le grité

—Por cierto Kotone, cuanto tiempo sin verte, cuando te vi eras muy pequeña, pero como veo sigues igual a tu padre

—Y usted sigue igual de cursi Ruby-san

—Sip, igual a tu padre

—¡Se acabo! ¡Iré solo! —Dije

—Vamos hijo ¿Por qué ese humor?

—No es por nada, pero en verdad eres insoportable, siempre hablando de belleza y no tomándote nada serio en batalla, simplemente no me agradas y no quiero estar con alguien que no me agrada ¿sí?... no necesito un padre como tu... hmmm... —Comencé a pensar mejor en lo que dije y vi que papá no me había respondido a eso..—. No.. escucha yo...

—...¿Eh?

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

De la entrada de la Torre Quemada salió Isao, ese maldito nos había encontrado.

—Con que los Pokedex Holder ya entraron a la Torre Quemada... que mal, eso nos podría perjudicar en grande —Dijo Isao

—¡Tu, maldito!

—¿Quien es el hijo, un amigo? —Preguntó papá

—¿¡Cómo va a ser un amigo!?

—Insultas a todo el mundo así que...

—¡No insulto a cualquiera, idiota!

—¿Lo ves?

—¡No tengo tiempo para discutir! ¡Kotone vamos a luchar!

—Claro, no creo que Isao pueda con alguno de los dos —Dijo Kotone

—Gastan su tiempo —Dijo Isao

—¿¡Que quieres decir!? —Pregunté

—Ninguno a derroato si quiera a Breloom, no vale la pena, Pero...

—¿¡Pero que!?

—Me gustaría comprovar la fuerza de un pokedex holder original, además de aprovechar a obtener información de como atrapaste alguna vez a Celebi, por eso quiero una batalla contigo Ruby

—¿¡Con mi papá!? ¡Tiempo, tiempo...! ¿¡Tu atrapaste a Celebi!?

—Ehhh... no —Dijo Papá

—¡No me engañas!

—Amethyst... tenías razón entonces, fue papi —Dijo Haruka

—¡Papá como es que tu...!

—Tranquilo Yuuki, larga historia, veamos... ¿Isao verdad? disculpa, pero yo no peleo —Dijo Papá

—¡Papá!

—Entonces luchemos por una medalla —Dijo Isao

—¿Medalla? —Respodio papá

—Aunque no quieras eres el líder del gimnasio Petalia, y como líder debes aceptar cada desafío

—Pero ni siquiera estamos en el gimnasio, no cuenta

—Entonces pon otro trato a cambió

—Me parece interesante, si de casualidad yo gano... quiero que nos des la información de donde se encuentra la base de tu equipo

—Hmm... me parece un trato justo

—Como veo, a ti no te interesa lo del equipo disonancia ¿verdad? solo amas luchar

—Guarda silencio, saca a tu pokemon, uno contra uno basta

—Ahora que voy a hacer... voy a tener que darle la medalla de todas formas

—¿¡Tanta desconfianza te tienes!? —Dije

No podía creerlo, papá apareció, los demás dex holder ya habían entrado a la torre quemada aunque aun no me he encontrado con ellos, y ahora.. ahora Isao se quiere enfrentar a mi papá, no lo entiendo... ¿De verdad vas a luchar papá?...

_Continuara..._


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27: Padres e hijos reunidos**

Luego de nuestro pequeño incidente con Gin, nosotros dos nos hemos separado del grupo, ahora mismo estamos buscando la salida del lugar. Hace rato nos encontramos con Gray, el nos aviso sobre que los demás también se separaron y que Kotone fue a buscar a los otros, por ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de la Torre Quemada y encontrarnos con los demás ahí afuera, eso es lo que nos dijo Gray. Ahora los tres vamos caminando, claramente perdidos, ninguno de los tres sabe como salir.

—Ya veo —Dijo Gin—. Con que tu sabías de ante mano que Orange era en realidad una chica, me sorprende que Gray lo supiera y no yo, muchas gracias Orange

—¡Yo no le dije! Gray lo descubrió por su propia cuenta... ese chico es mas listo de lo que parece —Dije

—Pero si se dan cuenta es algo obvio, no entiendo como no lo notaron —Dijo Gray

—No es mi culpa que Orange sea plana

—¡Yo no soy plana! están bien para mi edad, pero uso un poleron enorme, por eso no lo notaste hasta ahora... y por cierto, siempre te llamas el gran maduro e inteligente, pero aquí vemos que Gray quien es 5 años menor que tu se dio cuenta, y tu que presumes tanto

—Entonces imagínate a ti, hasta Amethyst es mas listo que tu

—¿¡Que dices!? Entonces la hermana menor de Yuuki es mejor que tu en TODO

—¡Oye, eso ya es insultar!

—Chicos si siguen gritando así, Salamence podría oírnos —Dijo Gray

—No eres precisamente el indicado para decir que no gritemos

—Gin tiene razón, eres el mas griton de aquí, en especial con eso de la compañía

—¡Claro! ¡La compañía BW es la mejor y todos deberían saberlos! ¡Escuchen, la compañía...!

Rápidamente yo y Gin le tapamos la boca a Gray.

—¡Ni siquiera hay gente aquí para que te escuche! —Dijo Gin

—Disculpen... ¿No quieren una tarjeta?

—Ya tenemos... —Yo y Gin hablamos al unisono mostrando nuestras tarjetas

—Escuchen, no hay tiempo para seguir charlando, estén atentos a cualquier sonido —Dijo Gin y en un segundo escuchamos un ruido raro que venía de la Pokedex

—¿¡Gin, que es eso!? —Pregunte

—La mía también esta sonando... pero la de Gray no suena

—¿¡Y que significa que este sonando!? ¿¡Algo le pasa a nuestras Pokedex Gin!?

—¡Ya recuerdo! Me hablaron de algo así que le sucede a la Pokedex, Papá me dijo que cuando las tres Pokedex del mismo modelo se juntan, estas iban a emitir un ruido, este es el ruido

—¡Pero las tres Pokedex no están juntas! a no ser...

—¿¡Mi mamá!?

—Pero... si de alguna forma ella esta aquí...

—¡Pika! —Apareció un Pikachu

—¿Un Pikachu? ¿Que hace aquí?

—Mira Gin... esa cicatriz en su oreja... ¡Es Pika, el Pikachu de Papá!

—¡Gin, Orange, Miren! —Dijo Gray

Ellos habían llegado, me refiero a los famosos Pokedex Holder, también conocidos como nuestros padres, no sé como se enteraron de que estábamos aquí, pero llegaron, estaba cada uno de ellos, de cada región.

—S... So... Son... ah... ¡Papá! —Mi tire en los brazos de papá al solo verlo—. ¡Papá, Mamá, los extrañe, quería verlos!

—¡Orange! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, supongo que te has hecho mas fuerte! —Dijo Papá

—¡Sí! ¡He entrenado lo suficiente!

—¡Vamos Gin, toma el ejemplo de Orange, ven y dale un abrazo a tu mami! —Dijo Blue-san

—No digas tonterías.. hola papá —Dijo Gin

—Hola —Le contestó Green-san

—¡Papá, Mamá! ¿¡Cómo llegaron aquí!? —Dijo Gray

—Hana nos aviso el día que te fuiste —Dijo la madre de Gray, creo que su nombre es White

—¡Y dime! ¿¡Cómo vas con las medallas!? —Dijo el padre de Gray, su nombre era Black si no me equivoco

—Tendría más de no ser por todo este problema, pero voy muy bien

—¡Tiempo! ¡Dejemos toda esta reunión familiar para después! ¡Creo que nos merecemos saber como es que todos lograron enterarse de esta situación! —Gin interrumpió a todos

—Oye, oye, tranquilo, eres muy serio para ser el hijo de Blue nee-san —Dijo el padre de Kotone, Gold

—¡Tu no tienes permitido llamarla nee-san! —Dijo Silver, es hermano de Blue-san y el tío de Gin.

—Por cierto ¿Y Kotone? —Dijo Crystal-san, ella es la madre de Kotone

—La perdimos de vista junto con Yuuki, Amethyst, y la pequeña Haruka —Le contesté

—¿¡Yuuki y Haruka también!? —Dijo Sapphire, también estoy segura de que ella es la madre de Yuuki, después de todo es igual a Haruka.

—¿Incluso Amethyst? no puede ser... —Dijo la mamá de Amethyst, Platinum

—No se preocupe señorita, vamos a encontrarlo —Dijo Pearl-san—. ¿No es así Dia?

—Sí~ —Dijo el padre de Amethyst, Diamond, mientras comía una onigiri

—Pero, Gray nos dijo que Kotone iba a buscar a los demás para ir afuera, si vamos hacía la salida, lo más probable es que nos encontremos con los demás —Dije

—Por cierto, falta uno de ustedes ¿no? —Dijo Gin

—Ruby decidió esperar afuera, es muy quisquilloso y nunca entraría a un lugar así —Dijo Sapphire-san

—Pero aun no nos dicen como es que llegaron aquí a tiempo —Dijo Gin

—Eso de explicar toma mucho tiempo y aburre —Dijo Gold-san—. Primero vamos por Kotone y después tengamos nuestra charla

—Por cierto Gin ¿Ya sabes el secreto de Orange? —Dijo la mamá de Gin

—¿De que es chica? claro —Contestó Gin

—¡Que mala suerte! ¡Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de ver tu cara al enterarte! y dime ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—No quiero hablar de eso...

—¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! —Al parecer algo intranquilizaba a Pika

—¿Pasa algo Pika? —Dijo Papá

—Pika.. Pika pi..

—Red, tal vez Pika sintió algo, debe haber una batalla o algo así —Dijo mamá

—¡Deben ser Yuuki o Kotone! Como sea, hay que volver cuanto antes—Dije

*Salida de Torre Quemada*

_Nota: Narrador cambia a Yuuki._

A salida de la Torre Quemada nos encontramos a la persona quien menos me quería encontrar, mi papá, más rato apareció Isao retando a papá a una batalla. Por lo que veo estas cosas se están complicando mas y mas...

—Entonces Ruby, estoy listo para comenzar la batalla —Isao sacó a su Breloom quien al parecer estaba curado, después de todo Salamence le había hecho un gran daño hace rato

—¡Papá no tiene porque enfrentarte Isao, yo seré tu oponente! —Dije

—Amethyst ¿Me haces un favor? —Le dijo papá a Amethyst

—Claro señor —Dijo Amethyst

—No necesitas llamarme señor, puedes decirme Tío, y cuando tengas 16 te dejare llamarme suegro, pero ese no es el tema, tu y Haruka vallan al centro pokemon y esperen ahí

—¿¡Que dices Papi!? ¡Estás haciendo lo mismo que Yuuki de hace un rato! —Dijo Haruka

—Se una buena niña Haruka y a cambió te daré un vestido nuevo

—¿¡De verdad!? ¡Vamos Amethyst, hay que ir al centro Pokemon en seguida!

—Ah... sí... y no se preocupe se... digo Tío, Haru está en buenas manos —Dijo Amethyst

—Lo sé, bueno corran, más tarde iremos junto a tus padres para allá

—Sí

Amethyst y Haruka se fueron del lugar.

—No entiendo para que echaste a Haruka —Dije

—Es un secreto, bueno Isao, perdón por hacerte esperar

—Como quieras, solo saca a tu pokemon —Dijo Isao

—Claro, bueno Nana, supongo que mejor tu te quedas en la PokeBall —Papá regreso a Nana—. Veamos... Zuzu es muy fuerte... Mimi es muy hermosa pero su defensa ayuda... Meteorobola de Popo puede ser efectiva... Ruru también tiene lo suyo... y no olvidemos a Coco...

—¡Ya saca un Pokemon maldita sea! —Lo interrumpí

—Jaja tranquilo, era broma, solo quería hacerte enojar, es divertido

—¡Te voy a...! ¡Ahhhh ya no te aguanto, solo pierde pronto para que pueda pelear yo!

—Como digas hijito

—¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas hijito! ¡Ahora saca un pokemon y ya!

—¡Claro! Muy bien... ¡A pesar de los efectos del tiempo, la dureza de este cuerpo no abarca cambios! ¡Pokemon Swampert, su nombre es Zuzu! —Papá saco a Zuzu

—Ehhh... no era necesaria la presentación

—¡Yo amo las presentaciones! ¡Deberías usarlas hijito!

—No gracias

—Valla Yuuki, No me digas que escogiste a Mudkip porque tu papá tenía un Swampert —Dijo Kotone

—¡Yo no imito a mi papá!

—También tienes a Mightyena ¿Otro pokemon que tengan en común?

—¡Son coincidencias! ¡Niña tonta y testaruda!

—Siempre me tratas mal y eres muy frío... ¡Ya sé! ¿Te llamas Yuki por ser tan frío como la nieve verdad?

—¡Mi nombre no es Yuki, es Yuuki! ¡Yu-u-ki! (Yuki= nieve. Yuuki= Coraje)

—Ya niños, no es necesario pelear entre ustedes —Dijo Papá—. Por cierto ¿Cuando es la boda?

—¿¡Que boda!?

—Ya veo, supongo que si no hago algo nunca tendremos la batalla, Breloom, Bomba Germen —Isao envió a su Breloom a atacar.

—¡Y además de un padre estúpido eres...! ¿Eh? ¡Papá cuidado! —Dije

—¿Eh? —Papá se dio la vuelta—. Veo que nuestro amigo Isao es muy impaciente, Zuzu usa Chapoteolodo

—¿¡Chapoteolodo!? ¡Ese ataque lo único que hace es debilitar ataque eléc...

—Y ahora Disparo Lodo —Le dijo papá a Zuzu sin escucharme.

Claramente el Disparo de Lodo no iba a servir mucho pero gracias al lodo que saco el Chapoteolodo el ataque de Zuzu mejoro al ser combinado con ese lodo, el ataque así no solo choco con el ataque de Breloom, si no que a parte de pararlo alcanzo a golpearlo.

—¡I... Increíble! con que eso planeabas...

—¡Zuzu venganza!

—¿Venganza?

—Ya veo, sabes que los ataques de Swampert o van a ser ta efectivos en Breloom, por eso usaste venganza para tomar el riesgo, aun así yo también lo tomaré al atacarte esperando que la venganza no se recargue —Dijo Isao—. ¡Megaagotar!

—¡Zuzu!... maldición...

—¿¡Por que usaste la venganza papá!? ¡Si Zuzu no resiste...!

—¡Ya está, ahora Zuzu!

—Je... ¡Lamentablemente tu pierdes Ruby! ¡Bomba Germen!

El Breloom de Isao uso la Bomba Germen no para atacar a Zuzu, sino para defenderse de el ataque Venganza, lo que funciono.

—¡No puede ser! ¡La venganza no funciono y ahora Zuzu está muy débil! ¡Con que Isao planeo eso desde el principio, por eso no uso un ataque que se acercara a Zuzu a pesar de que los mejores ataques de su Breloom son los físicos...! ¿¡Ahora que vas a hacer papá!?

—Tu pokemon solo tiene un PS, Ultrapuño Breloom —Dijo Isao y Breloom fue directamente a atacar a Zuzu

—... Je... ¿crees que mi estrategia se basaba en Venganza? —Dijo Papá

—¿Que dices?

—¡Ahora Zuzu, Esfuerzo!

—¿¡Esfuerzo!?

Zuzu ataco directamente a Breloom

—Ya sabes lo que hace el ataque, ahora tu pokemon también tiene un solo PS

—¡Tu movimiento de Venganza solo era para que tu Esfuerzo funcionara mejor...!

—Ahora vencerte va a ser mas simple

—Aun así, el siguiente movimiento gana, y gracias a que equipe a Breloom con la Garra Rápida el siempre tiene pasa posibilidades de atacar primero ¡Acabalo con Ultrapuño!

—Es verdad, tu ataque llegara antes tal vez... ¡Pero yo también he equipado a Zuzu con un objeto!

Antes de que le llegara a Zuzu ese Ultrapuño el se comió una Baya, Era la Baya Pabaya.

—¿¡Tenía una baya!?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿¡Crees que sería tan cruel con mi querido Zuzu al pedirle que luchara así de lastimado!? ¡Jamás le haría eso a un pokemon tan especial para mi como lo es Zuzu!

—Yuuki, dime ¿Que hace esa baya? —Preguntó Kotone.

—¡Es la Baya Pabaya! restaura 1/8 del PS del pokemon que la come pero si no te gusta el sabor ácido el pokemon quedará confundido. Pero Zuzu es un Swampert de naturaleza Plácida, por lo que el sabor ácido es su favorito, así que eso no va a importar —Contesté

—Gracias por la querida explicación hijo ¡Ahora Zuzu usa tu Agua Lodosa! —Le ordeno papá a Zuzu. Ya que a Breloom solo le quedaba un PS... Breloom perdió, cayó al suelo debilitado gracias a Zuzu.

—_No... No... Puede... No puede ser... papá gano... ¿¡Gano!? Ese viejo no solo gano, sino que tenía prevista toda la batalla, planeó usar tanto los ataques físicos y especiales que usará Isao para usarlos a su favor... Yo jamás tuve posibilidad contra Isao... Grrr.. estoy tan furioso... _— Pensé al momento de terminar la batalla.

—No te enojes ¿Sí Yuuki?... Pero mírate Zuzu, claramente demuestras la gran dureza que tienes una baya Zidra, y como premio un Pokecubo amarillo para ti, y te regreso el objeto que tenías equipado con anterioridad, el pañuelo amarillo

—¿¡Pañuelo amarillo!? ¡Eso no ayuda en batallas!

—Pero si en los concursos, además que a Zuzu se le ve muy bien

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡No puedo creer que teniendo esa increíble habilidad sigas pensando en los concursos!

—Ahora Zuzu regresa y toma un buen descanso... ¿Dijiste algo hijo?

—¡Ahhh serás... mal...! Uf... para que hablar

—Por cierto Yuuki ¿Este es el padre patético del cual hablabas tan mal? —Dijo Kotone

—Cállate Kotone... un momento ¡No nos has hablado sobre Celebi!

—¿Celebi? ya te dije que te equivocas de persona Yuuki, yo no conozco a ningún Celebi

—¡Eres un...!

De repente paso Isao arriba de nosotros volando en un Altaria.

—Aquí tienes Ruby —Isao le lanzó un papel a papá—. en ese lugar es donde se esconde nuestra base, mas te vale ir, me hubiera gustado tener una batalla de 6 vs 6 contigo

—^_^ Y la verdad para mi tener una batalla contigo no me gusto para nada, y muchas gracias por la dirección

Isao abandono el lugar.

—¿Nos vamos al Centro Pokemon hijo?

—¡No quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte! padre estúpido... como es posible que no le gusten las batalla... juro que un día de estos... maldición... como lo odio...

—Vamos Yuuki.. ¿Eh? parece que ya llegaron

De repente mi Pokedex y la de Kotone comenzaron a sonar.

—¿¡Que es esto!? —Dijo Kotone

—¡Recuerdo que el abuelo Birch me dijo que cuando las 3 Pokedex del mismo modelo se acercaran estas iban a emitir un sonido! ¡Debe ser este! lo que significa...

¡Que emoción! Por fin era el momento, llegaron los Pokedex Holder en persona, por primera vez después de 6 años ellos se han reunido nuevamente, no solo eso, también sus hijos, Padres e hijos holder se han reunido por fin!

—¡Mamá! ¡De verdad eres tu, que alegría verte por aquí! ¿Cómo has estado? —Dije

—Claramente esto es un gran cambio de actitud que tienes cuando estas con tu padre —Dijo Kotone—.

—¡Kotone! —Dijo Crystal, la madre de Kotone

—Ah eres tu mamá, hola

—Hola Kotone! dime, ¿cuáles son tus ganancias en el casino? —Dijo Gold, el padre de Kotone

—No mucho, ya la gaste, aunque tuviste razón, las galletas lava son muy buenas

—Yuuki, Kotone, ¿No vieron a los niños ustedes? —Dijo Orange

—No te preocupes, el padre afeminado de Yuuki los envió al centro pokemon

—¡Ahhhh con que tu debes ser Orange! —Dijo Papá

—Ah.. s-sí.. —Le contesto Orange

—Al solo verte ya se me ocurrió el diseño perfecto para ti, un hermoso vestido que te haga ver como una hermosa señorita ¿Que te parece?

—¿¡Que dice Ruby-san!? ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No quiero eso!

—Por favor es gratis, ya que sigues los pasos de tu madre me veo obligado a hacerte ropa decente

—¡Por favor papá! ¿¡Que te importa lo que use Orange si es un chico!? disculpalo Orange, mi papá es medio rarito —Dije

—S... Sí... Por cierto Yuuki ¿Y Salamence?

—Shhhh... —Hable en voz baja—. Todo esta bien, ya lo regrese a la PokeBall, pero que mamá no se entere de que tengo un Salamence

—C... Como digas

—¿Que tanto están parloteando tu y Yuuki, Orange? —Dijo Gin

—Vamos hijo, no tienes que estar celoso jojo —Dijo Blue, la madre de Gin

—¡No digas esas cosas mamá!

—Se me olvidaba, hay que apagar las Pokedex —Yo, mamá y Emerald apagamos nuestras pokedex

—Tienes razón —Dijo Kotone apagando su pokedex junto a Crystal y Silver

—Y por cierto ¿dónde está el tal equipo disonancia? —Pregunto el padre de Orange

—Sí Isao se fue, lo mas probable es que ninguno sigue aquí —Dije

—¿¡Que ninguno sigue aquí!? que mala suerte —Dijo Orange

—Por cierto papá, ¿Que dice el papel?

—¿¡De que papel esta hablando Yuuki, Ruby!? —Preguntó mamá

—Uno que dice cuanto te quiero —Dijo papá

—¡Ruby!

—Es broma, es broma, no muerdas, atención todos, esta es la posible dirección de la base del equipo disonancia

—¿¡De donde sacaste eso!?

—Un secreto, veamos... —Papá se puso sus gafas y leyó—. "Ruta 125, Cueva Cardumen"

—¿¡La ruta 125!?

—¡Pero si ese lugar esta en Hoenn! —Dije

Así es, Hoenn... ese era nuestro objetivo...

Fuimos hasta el centro pokemon en donde nos encontramos con Haruka y Amethyst, el pequeño Amethyst se veía emocionado por volver a ver a sus padres, mientras que como siempre Haruka era la consentida de papá. Mas tarde quize disculparme con papá por nuestra pelea, dije cosas que no debí haber dicho, el estaba en una habitación, solo lo veía de espaldas, al parecer se veía muy serio en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pa.. Papá... _Lo sabía, esta haciendo algo importante.._ Papá escucha yo.. ¿Eh? ¿¡Que estas...!?

—Eres tu Yuuki, ¿Te gusta? estoy haciendo una linda ropa

—¿¡En estos momentos!? ¿¡Que sucede contigo!?

—Esto es muy importante ¡Haruka!

—¿¡Ya está listo papi!? —Apareció Haruka

—Así es, nos hemos metido en muchos problemas y de verdad ya no puedes estar usando este tipo de vestido, así que hice este conjunto de ropa para ti hija

Era una camiseta larga sin mangas de color rosado, blanco y con el cuello blanco también, Unos shorts también blancos y un pañuelo para la cabeza de color rosado con blanco.

—Esta muy lindo ¡Gracias Papi!

—El mismo estilo de tu madre, te pareces tanto ella que aproveche, y te ves tan adorable con eso... y por cierto Yuuki ¿Que ibas a decirme?

—¡Que eres un viejo estúpido y no te soporto! —Al decir eso salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta a golpe.

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde ese momento, nos separamos nuevamente, Orange y Gin entrenaron en Kanto y luego fueron hacía mi casa, lo mismo con Kotone, ella también decidió entrenar 3 semanas en Johto luego fue hasta Hoenn, en cambio Gray y Amethyst se quedaron esas tres semanas en mi casa, después de todo Teselia queda bastante lejos para que Gray fuera hasta allá, y claramente Haruka se quedo en Hoenn, ella no sabe hacer nada. Se preguntaran que paso, la verdad pedimos 3 semanas para completar algunas metas y entrenar un poco más, bueno como saben yo me dedique a seguir con mi objetivo de reunir las medallas, solo me falta una, la medalla del equilibrio, pero si enfrento a papá ahora perderia en menos de un segundo, no vale la pena. Ahora todos nos hemos reunido en mi casa, llego la hora de un entrenamiento que nuestros padres nos tienen preparado a todos nosotros.

—Con que ya están todos aquí —Dijo Red

—¿Y que es lo que nos tienen preparado papá? —Preguntó Orange.

—Bueno, en primera no creí que ella siguiera viva, pero como vemos todo a salido bien

—¿De que hablas? ¿Que nos van a enseñar?

—¡Los movimientos definitivos! —Apareció una vieja decrepita ¿¡Cuantos años tiene esa vieja!? ¿¡1000!? bueno pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

—¿Una anciana? —Dijo Kotone

—¿¡Cómo te atreves niña!? —La vieja comenzó a golpear a Kotone

—¡Auch! ¡Es una vieja muy agresiva para su edad!

—¡Con que son ustedes los hijos holder! llego la hora chicos.. todos ustedes van a recibir .. ¡El entrenamiento especial para aprender los movimientos definitivos, Planta feroz, Anillo Ígneo y el Hidrocañon!

_Continuara..._


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28: Comienza el entrenamiento**

—¿¡Movimientos definitivos!? —Gritamos todos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Así es mocosos! ¡Mi nombre es Kimberly! ¡Por generaciones me he encargado de enseñar a los entrenadores los movimientos definitivos! ¡Así que escuchen, no voy a aguantar ninguna queja de su parte, vine hasta aquí solo porque Red me lo pidió!

—¿Papá, estás seguro de que ella... bueno... habla en serio? —Pregunto Orange a Red

—No te preocupes, ella es increíble, después de todo fue quien me entreno para aprender el movimiento definitivo de planta: Planta Feroz —Le contesto Red

—¿¡Ella te enseño!? entonces ella a entrenado a mi papá

—¿Eso significa que también entreno al mío? —Pregunto Gin

—¿¡Dudan de mí!? ¡Fui yo quien le enseño el ataque definitivo a Red, Green, Blue, Gold y Crystal! —Dijo la anciana

—¿¡A mis padres también les enseño!? —Dijo Kotone

—¡De hecho Gold fue mi peor alumno!

—Bueno chicos, recuerden que los movimientos definitivos son muy importantes en un momento tan crítico como este, por lo que es importante que lo aprendan lo mas pronto posible

—Esto es mucha presión... ¿No lo crees Haru? —Dijo Amethyst

—Presión para ustedes, yo no voy a hacer nada —Contestó Haruka

—¡Bien! entonces ire a la casa con los demás, ustedes deben quedarse aquí en el bosque a entrenar junto a Kimberly —Al decir eso, Red abandono el lugar.

—Ah... mi papá actua muy tranquilo para esta situación —Dijo Orange

—Me voy con Red-san, no tengo nada que hacer aquí —Dijo Haruka

—¡Ni se te ocurra moverte niña! —Gritó la vieja Kimberly

—¿¡Que hice!?

—¡También tienes un pokemon inicial por lo que te quedas! —La vieja golpeo a Haruka con su baston

—¡Waaaaaaa me dolió!

—¡Oiga no golpee a mi hermana! —Le grite

—¡Silencio! ¡Ahora presten atención, cada uno usara uno de estos brazaletes, estos no se los van a poder quitar hasta que su pokemon tenga el movimiento definitivo aprendido, en primer lugar cada uno saque a su pokemon inicial ¡Eso te incluye a ti niña mimada!

—¡Eso no es un problema! ¡Sal de ahí Grass! —Orange saco a su Venasaur

—¡Charizard! —Gin saco a su Charizard

—¡ Sorpréndanse para este genial chico! ¡Sal de ahí Hitaro! —Kotone saco a su Typhlosion

—¡Es tu turno amigo! ¡Sal de ahí Mud! —Yo saque a mí Swampert

—Veamos... ¡Turt sal de ahí! —Amethyst saco a su recién evolucionado Torterra

—¡Serperior hora de entrenar! —Gray saco a su Serperior

—Todos se sorprenderán de esto... ¡Combusken lucete! —Por último Haruka saco a su Combusken

—Te felicito Amethyst, mientras no estabamos, Turt ya evoluciono —Dijo Orange

—Muchas gracias Orange-san —Dijo Amethyst

—¡Ya te puedes ir niña! —Dijo la vieja Kimberly

—¿¡Y por que!? ¿¡No dijo que me tenía que quedar también!? —Contestó Haruka

—¡Combusken no puede aprender Anillo Ígneo, estos ataques solo pueden ser aprendidos cuando el pokemon ya está en su última etapa! Vuelve cuando tengas un Blaziken

—¡Con o sin Blaziken yo no volvería!

—Disculpe señora Kimberly ¿Que sigue? —Dijo Amethyst

—Todos ustedes deberían aprender de este pequeño, tomen los brazaletes

Cada uno de nosotros se puso un brazalete, menos Haruka, aun así ella se quedo para ver.

—¡Ahora escuchen! ¡Orange, Gray y Amethyst!

—¿¡Sí!? —Dijeron esos tres

—A ustedes les toca el ataque Planta Feroz al tener un pokemon de Planta

—¡Entendido!

—¡Gin y Kotone!

—¡Sí! —Dijeron los dos

—A ustedes les toca el movimiento Anillo Ígneo al tener un pokemon de Fuego

—Como diga...

—Y por último, tu Yuuki, tu aprenderás el movimiento Hidrocañon al tener un pokemon de agua

—¿¡Yo solo!? —Dije

—¿Alguna queja?

—N... No...

—¡Entonces! ¿¡Alguna duda!?

—¡Yo sí! —Hablamos todos al mismo tiempo

—¿Que sucede?

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—¿¡Cómo se atreven niños insolentes!? ¿¡No ven que solo soy una jovencita!?

—Eso fue en el siglo pasado si me lo preguntan

—¿Que dijiste?... ¡ Escúchame mas te vale respetar a tus mayores! —Ella comenzó a golpear a Kotone

—¡Auch! ¿¡Por que siempre me golpea a mí!?

—Jeje ¿saben? esa anciana no me cae tan mal —Dije

—Esto es absurdo, yo ya me voy —Dijo Haruka

—¡Oye Haruka! Cuando vallas a la casa dile a mamá que te ayude a entrenar a Combusken, así vas a tener a Blaziken muy pronto

—Ni lo pienses, a diferencia tuya, salvaje, yo soy una señorita y no tengo porque aprender a pelear

—¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? ¡Nos hemos metido en muchos problemas solo por que tu no quieres pelear!

—A mi solo me interesan los concursos, por eso iré con papi para que me enseñe algo —Haruka se fue

—Esa niña... Creo que pasarán años antes de que tenga un Blaziken... uf... bueno hay que empezar...

Así fue como comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento, la vieja Kimberly siempre nos gritaba y golpeaba, especialmente a Kotone, eso me agradaba. No nos tomo mucho tiempo aprender los ataques. Para el cabo de una semana todo estaba listo, los brazaletes ya habían salido, en otras palabras, nuestros pokemon ya estaban listos.

Pero con solo tener el aprendió los movimientos definitivos no bastaba, debíamos seguir entrenando al resto de nuestro equipo pokemon, así que todos nos reunimod en el gimnasio de papá para comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento junto a todos los holder.

—¡Wow! ¡Es primera vez que entro al gimnasio! ¡Aquí es perfecto para entrenar! ¡Además de que es muy espacioso y tiene diferentes salones a parte de la principal que es la del líder —Dije emocionado.

—Pero por favor no lo destrocen, ye he tenido suficientes regaños por ausentarme en el gimnasio —Dijo mi papá

—¡Eso te pasa por ser un líder irresponsable!

—No... eso me pasa por tener que ir a buscar a mis hijos a Johto y después estar investigando la cueva cardumen

—Ah bueno... pero... nadie pidió que me fueras a buscar

—Si no hubiera llegado cierto pokemon de cierto niño se hubiera comido a mi pobre hija

—¡No se la iba a comer! ¡Simplemente la iba a matar!

—Claro, así se oye mucho mejor

—¡No molestes!

—No me grites por favor

—¡Y tu deja de estar tan tranquilo que eso me molesta!

—Otra vez estás gritando~

—¡Te voy a...! —Salte sobre mi papá y mordí su cabeza

—¿¡Yuuki que paso con la civilización!?

—¡Púdrete!

—Valla... menos mal que tu y yo no somos así ¿Verdad papá? —Dijo Kotone

—Pues claro, vengan esos cinco —Gold y Kotone si dieron los 5

—Bueno chicos ¿Sabe? me gustaría que todos sacaran todos sus pokemon para comenzar —Dijo Red

—¿Por qué todos los pokemon papá? —Pregunto Orange

—Conozco a Red ¿Tienes curiosidad por ver los pokemon de los chicos verdad? —Dijo Yellow

—Con que es eso, bueno por mi parte ya complete a mi equipo pokemon así que... ¡Thunder, Grass, Venom, Nyar, Acua, Drag! —Esos eran los pokemon de Orange, en orden de como los menciono son Pikachu, Venasaur, Nidorina, Persian, Dewgong y Dragonair

—Valla Orange, evolucionaste a Meowth y ahora tienes un Dewgong y un Dragonair —Dijo Gin

—Gracias Gin

—No te estaba felicitando

—¿¡Que...!?

—Ahora observa esto... ¡Charizard, Umbreon, Arcanine, Nidorino, Lapras y por último Sandslash! —Al igual que Orange, Gin también había completado su equipo pokemon

—¡Impresionante Gin!

—Fácilmente mi equipo es capaz de acabar con el tuyo ¿no?

—¡Oye!

—Es mi turno, prepárense porque este gran equipo los va a asombrar —Dijo Kotone—. ¡Otaro, Hitaro, Glitaro, Kitaro, Lantaro y Yotaro! —En orden eran Furret, Tyhplosion, Gliscor, Girafarig, Laturn y Pupitar—. ¿Sorprendido Yuuki?

—¿¡Por que especifícamente yo!? Uf... bueno... ¡Poochy, Mud, Viper, Slak... y también... ¡Sal de ahí Abs! —Y por último saque a mi nuevo miembro, Absol

—¿¡De dónde lo sacaste hermano!? es tan bonito —Dijo Haruka

—¿Es el mismo Absol que vimos anteriormente? —Dijo Kotone

—¡El mismo! —Dije

—¡Entonces yo sigo! —Dijo Gray—. Aunque la verdad ya que yo estube entrenando aquí las 3 semanas en que ustedes fueron de viaje no he podido atrapar algo pero... ¡Salgan, Zweilous, Serperior, Archeops y Krookodile! —Gray saco a sus pokemon

—Y al igual que Gray yo no he podido atrapar uno nuevo, pero con un fósil que traía pude obtener un nuevo compañero... ¡Salgan, Turt, Rio, Tarly y por último Crani! —El nuevo compañero de Amethyst era un Cranidos

—¡Valla! ¡Tantos pokemon, que linda vista! —Dijo mamá

—¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! —Dijo Haruka

—No tenemos tiempo Haruka

—Mamá tiene razón, más tarde puedes jugar a los concursos —Dije

—¡Pero solo porque los míos no van a entrenar no significa que no me dejen mostrarlos! —Dijo Haruka disgustada

—Pero vas a empezar a presentarlos y bla bla bla, si no entrenan no sirven

—¡Papi dile algo a Yuuki!

—Tu mamá y tu hermano tienen razón Haruka, tu ve a jugar afuera —Dijo Papá

—¡Tonto papá! ¿¡Quieres dejar de defender a...!?.. un momento... ¿¡Te pusiste en contra de Haruka!? —Dije

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

—¿¡Ruby tienes fiebre!? —Mamá también se sorprendió

—¿Que?

—Es que cuando se trata de algo con Haruka y sus concursos... normalmente la mimas

—Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso ¿verdad? Haruka necesito que te vallas de aquí

—¡No quiero! —Dijo Haruka

—Solo quiero que vallas a jugar afuera, te comprare un helado más tarde para recompensar ¿sí?

—Bueno... Amethyst...

—Y Amethyst también se va a quedar para entrenar, así que juega con tus pokemon un rato

—¡Pero snf... pero!

—Ohhhhh~ pobre niña jajaja ¿Que se siente que tu papi no te apoye? —Dije burlándome

—¡No te burles de mi hermano! ¡Olvidalo, ni que me quiera quedar! —Haruka salio

Bueno, a decir verdad me pareció extraño que Papá echara a Haruka, aunque eso no es importante en este momento, ya que era hora de entrenar, y nuestros maestros eran nada mas y nada menos que los pokedex holder. Red entrenaba a Orange con ayuda de Yellow, aunque Gin estaba con suerte, su padre Green es experto en entrenamiento y eso lo ayudaba en mucho además de también recibir la ayuda de Blue, Black se dedico a entrenar a Gray, Diamond y Pearl entrenaron a Amethyst, era muy extraño su metodo de entrenamiento, ellos se ponían máscaras de los comandantes del equipo disonancia para pelear con Amethyst, a Kotone la entrenaban sus padres y Silver, en cuanto a mi me toco entrenar junto a mamá y Emerald aunque paso algo inesperado mientras entrenaba.

—Yuuki —Me dijo papá

—¿Que quieres viejo? —Le conteste

—Observe a Mud, es muy lento

—¡Oye no te...!

—Aunque tiene un poder increíble y buena defensa, pero cuando ataque tal vez no lo haga en primer lugar... veamos... necesitas un ataque combinado

—¿Que?

—No cabe duda que Slak tiene una velocidad increíble, pero gastas mucho tiempo al usar Bilis para quitarle su habilidad .. hmmmm... veamos... usaremos el movimiento guardia baja de Slaking, pero lo usaras antes de Bilis

—Pero después Slaking va a quedar libre para cualquier ataque...

—Una vez que uses Guardia Baja, Mud atacara por atrás con su Agua Lodosa, ese será el ataque combinado de ambos, mientras el oponente recibe el agua lodosa ya habrá pasado un turno, lo que significa que Slak ya va a poder hacer el otro ataque ¿Me entiendes?

—Ah... ah.. —No podía creer que Ruby, mi padre, me estaba enseñando

—¿Paso algo?

—No... nada... bueno ¡Voy a practicar eso entonces! veamos...

—¿Lo ayudas Emerald?

—¿Por qué yo? —Dijo Emerald

—Sceptile no va a ser muy afectado por la agua lodosa así que no importaría practicar con el

—Aunque en eso tienes razón... bueno Yuuki, ¿listo?

—¡Claro! —Dije

—¡Papiiiii! —Apareció Haruka nuevamente

—Haruka... estamos ocupados por el momento —Dijo Papá

—¡Pero acabo de mejorar mi habilidad para los concursos y quiero que la veas!

—Luego... muy bien Yuuki, trata de usar eso contra Sceptile..

—¡Papi!

—Ya no molestes Haruka, estamos ocupados —Le dije

—Son muy malos... vamos a jugar Amethyst

—Yo también estoy ocupado Haru —Dijo Amethyst

—No es justo... ¡No me gusta que me ignoren!

Ignorando a Haruka continué con la estrategia de papá y use a Slak y a Mud para atacar a Sceptile.

—¡Wow! ¡En verdad sirve de mucho! —Dije

—¡Hermano estúpido! —Haruka se fue de nuevo

—¿¡Y que sigue papá!?

—Bueno, ese era el ataque, ahora veamos como lo vas a usar en una batalla real, sigamos practicando, usare a Zuzu

—¡Usare a Toro! ¡Es buena idea que practiques en batallas dobles también! —Dijo mamá

—¡Claro! —Dije

—¡Papi! —Ni 2 minutos le tomo a Haruka volver—. Papi ¿Me enseñas a hacer ropa

—Luego hija, por ahora vete a jugar afuera —Dijo papá

—¡Uy! siempre... siempre tengo que ir afuera... —Haruka se fue y volvió al segundo—. ¡Papi! ¿¡Me ayudas a maquillar a mis pokemon!? ¡Tu siempre maquillas a los tuyos y quedan muy lindos!

—Luego hija, vete a jugar afuera

—¡Uy! —Haruka se fue y volvió otra vez—. ¡Papi mira el dibujo que hice!

—¡HARUKA YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR DE UNA ESTÚPIDA VEZ! —Le grite

—¡Es que no es justo! no lo es... se supone que papi odia las peleas... ¿Pero por que prefiere a estar con Yuuki que conmigo? snf...

—Haruka... —Dijo papá—. Luego jugare contigo ¿sí?

—¡No quiero!... ya todos me han tratado como estorbo... y solo los perjudico... pero ya estoy harta de que solo me vean como una inútil y me hagan sentir así... ¿Por que papi también tiene que hacerlo?

—Haruka... lo siento pero... no puedo hoy...

—¡Lo sabía, quieres mas a Yuuki!

—¡Con que es eso niña tonta! ¡Solo estás celosa! —Le dije

—¡No lo estoy! —Haruka comenzó a correr

—Haruka espera... —Dijo papá

—...snf... ¡Te odio papá, odio cuando te preocupas por las batallas, te prefiero pendiente en los concursos! —Al decir eso Haruka salió corriendo del lugar

—¡Haruka!...

—¿¡Que le pasa a esa niña boba!? —Dije—. Lo único que hace es causar problemas..

—Voy a buscarla

—No tienes porque hacerlo, solo quiere llamar la atención

—Sigue siendo mi hija como tu Yuuki, voy a salir a buscarla

—¡Todos iremos por ella! —Dijo mamá

Así que así fue, todos nos separamos para ir en busca de Haruka, al salir vimos lo mucho que estaba lloviendo y que ya era de noche, al parecer habíamos estado mucho tiempo entrenando. Kotone y yo fuimos por el bosque buscándola mientras corríamos.

—Tu hermana estaba muy celosa ¿verdad? —Dijo Kotone—. Aunque debo admitir que tu papá le fue muy indiferente

—No es su culpa... comienzo a comprender porque se comporto así con ella

—¿Que dices? ¿Por que?

—Hace mucho tiempo papá fue un entrenador, eso fue cuando el era solo un niño, hasta que un día conoció a una dulce niña, a ella le gustaba lo hermoso y era muy parecida a Haruka, además de que usaban el mismo vestido, aunque claro, ahora no ya que Haruka se cambió de ropa

—¿Igual a Haruka? ¿No me digas que se trataba de...?

—Así es... ambos estaban enamorados y eran muy felices juntos... pero eso cambio con un accidente, apareció un Salamence muy agresivo y los ataco, pero papá logro vencerlo, es por eso que mi Salamence odia a papá

—¿¡Se trata del mismo Salamence!?

—Exactamente, pero en medio de la batalla papá resulto gravemente herido y hasta el día de hoy lleva una enorme cicatriz en la frente, es por eso que no se quita la gorra, con ella la oculta

—¿Pero que tiene que ver Haruka?

—En esa pelea papá se mostró muy agresivo y aunque salvo a esa dulce niña ella le termino teniendo miedo a esa agresividad mas que al mismo Salamence, desde ahí que papá decidió abandonar las batallas, por eso es como es y por eso no quiere que Haruka lo vea pelear, Haruka es tan parecida a esa niña que papá tiene miedo de llegar a asustarla como paso esa vez, por eso siempre la echa para que ella no lo vea luchando

—Ya veo... es por eso que...

—Pero Haruka no lo sabe, es mas, ella jamás ha visto a papá sin su gorra, ella no sabe nada sobre su pasado... muy bien Kotone, aquí nos separamos, ire a buscarla por los árboles

—¡Espera Yuuki!

Fui por los árboles buscando a Haruka por mi cuenta, tuve una pequeña idea de donde pudo haber ido, así que fui directamente hacía mi base secreta buscandola, fue ahí donde la encontre, llorando... pero no estaba sola... había un hombre muy extraños que jamás había visto...

—Ha.. Haruka... ¿¡Quien es él!?

—No deberías gritarle así a la pequeña, solo escuche a una niña llorar y vine hacía aquí —Dijo ese hombre—. Tranquila niña, ven conmigo, sé como te sientes... sé como es sentirse como una disonancia... un ruido que el oído rechaza.. en este momento las personas que te rodean son el oído ¿verdad? ven...

—¿Eh? —Haruka vio a ese hombre algo asombrada y como vi le iba a dar la mano

—¿_Disonancia?_ —Pensé—. ¡No te acerques a ese hombre Haruka! —Fue donde se encontraba Haruka y la tome para que se alejara de ese hombre

—¿Sucede algo? —Dijo aquel hombre

—¿¡Quien eres y como conoces al equipo disonancia!? ¡Responde!

—... Je... veo que eres un chico muy listo... pero no importa, no te vas a ir con vida

—¿¡Que dices!?

De abajo de nosotros apareció un Steelix atacándonos, me golpeo pero tuve que proteger a Haruka así que me dio en la espalda y termine tirado en el suelo

—¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Haruka

—Maldito... —Me levante—. ¿¡Quien eres!?

—No necesitas saber mi nombre pero... te diré esto ¡Soy el líder del equipo disonancia!

—¿¡Que cosa!?

—Escuchaste bien niño ¡Roca afilada!

—¡Hermano, estamos acorralados!

—Mis pokemon... ¿que? cuando me ataco lo que hizo en verdad fue tirar lejos mi mochila, no tengo mis PokeBall ¡No puede ser!

Antes de que nos llegara el ataque apareció papá para salvarnos, él se puso en frente de nosotros para recibir ese ataque.

—Papá eres tu ¿¡Estás bien!? —Dije

—¡Papi! —Dijo Haruka

—Estoy bien, Yuuki toma a Haruka y váyanse —Dijo papá

—¡No voy a hacer eso!

—¡Zuzu sal de ahí! con que tu eres el líder... maldito, aunque nos ahorraste el tiempo de ir a buscarte

—¿Acaso quieres retarme Ruby? —Dijo el hombre

—¡Una vez que te derrote todo volverá a la normalidad y por fin voy a poder tener una vida tranquila junto a mi familia como me gusta! ahora... ¡Agua Lodosa Zuzu!

—¡Ni creas que se te será tan fácil! ¡Dragoaliento!

Ambos ataques chocaron.

—¡Sorprendente, tienen un gran poder! —Dije

—¿Pa... Papá es tan bueno...? —Dijo Haruka

—¡Ahora Zuzu, aumenta el poder! —Le ordeno papá a Zuzu

—¿¡Que!? —Dijo el hombre

—¡Increíble! ¡Papá va a ganar! —Dije emocionado—. _Y una vez que derrote a este hombre... ¡Podremos volver a nuestra vida de antes!_

—No... yo no quiero.. —Dijo Haruka

—¿Que te pasa Haruka?

—¡Alto! ¡Yo no quiero que mi papá sea un luchador!

—¿Eh? —Papá se volteo al oír eso... al parecer en verdad se vio afectado con esas palabras

—¡Eres un tonto por distraerte Ruby! —Dijo el hombre y después su Steelix ataco a papá con cola férrea enviándolo lejos contra la pared y quedando aplastado por varias rocas

—¡Papá! —Haruka y yo fuimos rápidamente para ayá moviendo las rocas

—Ahora siguen ustedes niños

—Grrrrr... ¡Haruka atrás, voy a enfrentarlo! —Me aleje de Haruka para poder enfrentar a ese hombre

—¿Crees que vas a poder hacer algo que tu padre no pudo? eres débil... ahora... ¿Eh?

—¿Que pasa...?

Zuzu había logrado mover las rocas para sacar a papá y el salió con un gran salto en el que se puso casi a mi lado.

—¿Pa... Papá..? qu...

El ataque de antes hizo que su gorra se cayera dejando en descubierto su cicatriz, también ese Steelix le había hecho una gran herida a papá en la cabeza y brazo al golpearlo, todo su cuerpo del lado izquierdo estaba cubierto con sangre, y eso no es todo... su mirada, tenía un mirada completamente diferente a lo habitual, daba miedo, al verla me aleja lo mas rápido posible de papá.

—¡Ya me hartaste maldito! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mis hijos! —Dijo Papá—. ¡Hidrocañon!

Zuzu uso un fuerte golpe con hidrocañon logrando derrotar a Steelix de un solo ataque.

—Ah... ah... ¡Y tu sigues!

—Ni que fuera tan tonto ¡Fearow! —El hombre monto un Fearow—. ¡Felicidades, has derrotado a mi uno de mis pokemon, aunque no el mas fuerte, aun así no tuviste ningún problema en hacerlo y me preocupa... voy a tener que preocuparme mas sobre los pokedex holder! —El hombre abandono el lugar.

—¿Te encuentras bien papá? —Dije

—Fiuuu... bueno, por lo menos hice que se fuera ¡Ya paso todo Haruka, ven aquí! —Papá comenzó a acercarse a Haruka, el volvió a su actitud alegre de siempre—. ¿Lo ves Haruka? tu papá es muy fuerte... ya paso todo ven aquí... —Papá le estiro el brazo a Haruka mientras sonreía

—Ah... snf... —Haruka había comenzado a llorar

—¿Haruka...?

—Miedo... tengo miedo...

Esas fueron las palabras de Haruka, papá le había estirado la mano esperando que Haruka fuera con el... pero ella tubo más miedo de la agresividad de papá que de ese Steelix y su entrenador... la misma escena que paso hace muchos años entre papá y mamá se había repetido en este mismo momento...

_Continuara..._


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29: La decisión de Haruka**

—Miedo... tengo miedo... —Dijo Haruka mientras papá le había estirado la mano alegremente... repitiéndose esa misma escena del pasado...

—...No... no... pa... papá... —Dije

—¿Eh? —Papá se vio reflejado en un pequeño charco dentro de la cueva que fue casado por las gotas de lluvia que llegaron a entrar, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de sangre y que no traía su gorra.

—Pa... papá toma —Tome la gorra de papá y fui directo a dárselo

—Gracias Yuuki... —Papá se puso su gorra

Entonces llegaron mamá junto a Kotone, Orange, Gin, Gray y Amethyst.

—Kotone... ¿¡Cómo llegaron aquí!? —Dije

—Tu papá nos aviso por el pokegear en donde se encontraba Haruka... pero... ¿Que sucedió? —Dijo Kotone

—Ruby... —Dijo mamá—. ¡Ruby! —Mamá iba directamente con papá pero fue detenida por Haruka quien se agarro de sus piernas

—¡Mami! snf... —Dijo Haruka—. ¡Tengo miedo, mami!

—Haruka... ¿Que fue lo que...? no me digas...

—Oye papá ¿Te encuentras bien? tienes mucha sangre... necesitas atención médica —Dije

—No... yo estoy bien... solo necesito una ducha, eso es todo —Dijo papá

—¿¡De que hablas!? oye... ¿Ya te vas?

—Vallan a casa... iré... a dar una vuelta por ahí...

—¡Ruby, yo voy contigo! —Dijo mamá

—No... tu eres su madre, no dejes a Haruka sola en estos momentos...

—¡Pero Ruby...!

—Haruka... perdón... —papá se fue de la cueva

—Tengo que ir a buscarlo...

—No te preocupes mamá, yo iré —Dije—. ¡Vamos Haruka!

—¡No quiero! —Dijo Haruka

—¿Que estás diciendo? tenemos que ir a buscar a papá, ve a disculparte

—¡No tengo nada porque disculparme!

—¡Papá casi se mata por tu culpa! ¿¡Acaso no te sientes mal!?

—Me da miedo...

—¡Aun así Haruka! ¿¡Como pudiste reaccionar así luego de que papá te salvo!?

—Yuuki-san... tranquilízate por favor —Dijo Amethyst

—Yuuki... Haruka sigue siendo tu hermana menor, entiende —Dijo Orange

—¿¡Y que si lo es!? ¡Hace un día no paraba de seguir a papá y ahora solo porque el le presto mas atención a las batallas...!

—¡Es lo mismo que tu haces!

—¿Que...?

—¡Si tu papá participa en concursos, tu lo odias, si tu papá participa en batallas, Haruka lo odia! ¡Ustedes dos le están haciendo la vida imposible!

—Orange... tu...

—Aunque ahora no puedo decirte nada... yo no sé lo que paso...

—Haruka... —Dijo mamá—. Necesito contarte algo...

—Mamá... ¿vas a...? —Dije

—Todos ustedes regresen a casa... necesito hablar de algo con Haruka...

—Sí... vamos...

Todos salimos de la cueva. Sin darnos cuenta la lluvia había parado ya.

—Debemos aceptarlo... todos hemos ignorado a Haru de la peor manera... —Dijo Amethyst

—Vallan a casa ¿sí? —Me subí a un árbol.

—¿¡De verdad iras a buscar a tu papá Yuuki!? —Pregunto Kotone

—¡Es importante que lo haga! Hay muchas cosas que necesito hablar con el

Me separe del grupo buscando a papá, no debió ir muy lejos ya que no tiene un pokemon volador, al final lo encontré en un pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca de ahí, estaba sentado, fui a sentarme junto a el.

—... ¡Este lago es muy hermoso ¿verdad?! —Dije—. A... a puesto que... que deben haber pokemon muy adorables aquí y... ¡Deberíamos llevar a Haruka, a ella le encantaría!

—Fue mi culpa... —Dijo papá

—¿Eh?

—Mira a la pobre de tu hermana... una niña tan alegre... y yo fácilmente logre cambiar eso... ni si quiera me di cuenta de como la ignoraba, solo no quería que ella se involucrará así que quería alejarla... en especial de mí

—No digas eso papá... es verdad que la ignoraste pero... solo... no querías que a ella le pasará lo mismo que paso con mamá, tus intenciones eran las mejores

—Buenas intenciones... pero malas acciones... la diferencia entre esas dos es que las intenciones son algo que se quiere, pero las acciones son algo que se hizo ya... y lo que yo hice fue...

—¡Pero no me parece justo! ¡Hace mucho tiempo protegiste a mamá y eso te causo una cicatriz! ¡Una horrible cicatriz que hasta tu odias ver! Ya ahora que pasa lo mismo... ¿¡Por que diablos tu eres el único culpable!? ¡Dime! ¡Siempre tratas de buscar la culpa en ti, no es justo! ¡Además de que gracias a todo eso tuviste que dejar las batallas que tanto amabas, y tuviste que cambiar de esa manera...!

—¿Cambiar? no... me he dado cuenta de que no he cambiado...

—¿Que...?

—La parte que quería cambiar de mí no era la que amaba las peleas, sino la que hizo que una niña tan dulce llenara su corazón de temor... eso es lo que quería cambiar, pero como vez no lo he logrado...

—Papá...

*Al mismo tiempo en la cueva*

_Narrador cambia a Haruka_

Lo que quería hablar mamá conmigo era sobre un incidente que sucedio hace mucho tiempo, ella me dijo que en realidad era igual a mí, pero que un día conoció a un chico que cautivo su corazón, ese chico era un gran amante de las peleas y era muy travieso, muy parecido a Yuuki, pero mamá y ese chico se llevaron muy bien al instante, pero un accidente cambió todo, un Salamence salvaje los ataco y aunque ese chico logro derrotarlo, mamá se asusto tanto de esa agresividad que... que termino llorando... además de que ese chico sufrió una gran herida la cual trae hasta el día de hoy como una cicatriz, una cicatriz que trae en su frente. Fue desde ese entonces que mamá decidió cambiar y volverse más fuerte.

—¿Ci... Cicatriz? —Dije—. Entonces... ese chico... ese chico era papá...

—Así es... —Dijo mamá

—N... No puedo creerlo... es injusto... tu eras muy femenina y alegre... pero te viste obligada a cambiar todo eso...

—¿Cambiar? ... no lo creo...

—¿Que dices?

—Es verdad que ahora soy fuerte y capaz de defenderme por mi cuenta pero eso no era lo que quería cambiar

—¿Y que era?

—Lo que quería cambiar era mi parte débil e inútil la cual siempre necesita que la persona que amo proteja siempre... y gracias a eso esa persona siempre tiene que terminar herida mientras que yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo... pero como ves, Ruby es mas fuerte que yo y siempre lo será y siempre necesito que el me proteja y me cuide aunque no se lo pida... como vez, no he logrado cambiar...

—Mamá...

No es tu culpa mamá... tu solo eras una niña pequeña, es normal que te asustes al ver algo así, es más... sonaría egoísta esto que pienso pero... encuentro que papá es más culpable que tú... a veces debes dejar de lado el orgullo y olvidar el hecho de tener que pelear y preocuparte por lo que hay al rededor, papá pudo buscar al abuelo Norman o a alguien pero no quiso, lo quería pelear, sin tener en cuenta que mamá claramente iba a estar muy asustada...

*Lago*

_Narrador cambia a Yuuki_

No es tu culpa papá... tu eras un luchador, ese era tu instinto, tenías un gran orgullo y lo único que pensaste en ese momento fue el hecho de proteger a mamá... es más, sonaría egoísta esto que pienso pero... encuentro que mamá es mas culpable que tu... mamá no pudo ver el hecho de que todo lo que hiciste fue por ella y nada mas, fuiste alguien valiente al aguantar el dolor solo para vencer a Salamence y proteger a la persona que amabas, pero en cambio ella solo pudo mostrar desprecio a tu orgullo como entrenador, solo te mostró miedo y eso hizo que terminaras odiando algo que tanto amabas...

—O.. Oye papá... veamos... bueno... —Trataba de decir algo

—No tienes porque tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, tranquilo

—Sí, sí tengo, bueno... quiero comenzar disculpándome contigo... te he tratado mal mucho tiempo... siempre despreciándote solo porque participas en concursos, a pesar de que yo sí sabía porque lo hacías... solo me daba mucha rabia...

—¿Rabia?

—Pensaba que era tonto que siguieras actuando así después de que ya todo se había aclarado entre tu y mamá... es por eso que yo creía que tenías que volver al camino de la batalla pero... hoy me di cuenta de que no importa... eres mi papá y en concursos o en batallas seguirás siéndolo...

—Bueno, yo tampoco me comportaba muy bien contigo que digamos, de hecho ahora mismo puedo sentir ese horrible olor que emanas

—¡No empieces!

—Aun así eres un buen niño —Papá puso su mano sobre mi cabeza

—Y tu eres un buen papá... a pesar de que seas muy rarito y algo afeminado

—Entonces, hijo...

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías llamar a un hospital? me estoy mareando aquí —Papá había vuelto a su tonta conducta habitual de siempre.

—¡Eso te pasa por andar cubierto de sangre como si nada!

—Y no olvides que aun tienes que tomar ese baño

—¡Ya te dije que no empieces padre estúpido!

Y como siempre comenzamos a discutir.. bueno... supongo que esa es la forma en que nos mostramos cariño de padre e hijo, más tarde yo regrese a casa.

—¡Ya llegue! —Entre por la ventana hacía mi habitación

—Te tardaste Yuuki —Kotone y los demás estaban ahí jugando cartas

—¿¡Que hacen en mi habitación!?

—Jugando ¿no es obvio?

—¿¡Pero porque en mi cuarto!?

—¡Genial! ¡Tengo un trió de As! —Dijo Orange

—No tan rápido naranjito, aquí tienes un Poker, en otras palabras cuatro cartas del mismo valor, en mi caso son As —Dijo Gin

—Yo también tengo Poker... pero en mi caso son de K, Gin gana —Dijo Gray

—¡Maldita sea Gin...! —Dijo Orange

—Buenas cartas, pero en su honor aquí tienen una escalera de color

—Wow Kotone de verdad eres buena

—Lo sé

—Kotone-san —Dijo Amethyst

—¿Sí pequeño Amethyst?

—¿Que significa si tengo estas cartas?

—¡Una escalera real de color!

—¿Que significa?

—Cof.. cof... buena jugada... pero no supera a la mía

—¿De verdad...?

—Pero Kotone —Dijo Orange—. Yo creí que la escalera real es mejor que...

—¡Silencio Orange, aquí la que sabe del juego soy yo! Por cierto chico salvaje ¿No quieres jugar?

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías —Dije—. ¿Y Haruka?

—No sé... parece que acaba de llegar pero tu mamá se fue

—Mamá debió ir por papá

—¿Y tu papá?

—Lo encontré hace un rato, dijo que mejor iba al hospital para no llegar aquí lleno de sangre

—¡Por fin! ¡Tengo una escalera! —Dijo Orange

—Yo tengo una escalera real —Dijo Gin

—Yo también —Dijo Kotone

—Y yo... —Dijo Gray

—¿¡Justo cuando tengo por fin una escalera normal todos tienen real!?

—Y me parece que yo también... —Dijo Amethyst—. ¿Pero Kotone no dijo que la real es peor que la normal?

—Solo... una vez cada dos turnos la normal es mejor que la real

—Kotone-san si me lo preguntan usted esta inventando todo esto

—¿Co... Como crees...?

—Al diablo con ustedes, voy a ver a Haruka —Salí de mi habitación y entre hacía la de Haruka

—¿Hermano? —Me dijo Haruka

—Contigo quería hablar... Mamá te dijo ¿no es así? —Me senté junto a ella en la cama

—Sí... me contó sobre el Salamence y la cicatriz de papá...

—¿Y que piensas sobre eso?

—No lo sé... solo pude pensar que en verdad es papá quien tiene la culpa y siento lástima por mamá

—¿Papá? Haruka claramente, mamá tiene mas culpa que papá

—No hermano te equivocas

—¡Por favor Haruka! ¡Incluso pasando por la misma situación...!

—¡Con más razón! ¡Puedo entender perfectamente a mamá ya que papá si da miedo cuando se pone furioso!

—¡Papá era un luchador! ¡El tenía que hacerlo!

—¡Pudo dejar su tonto orgullo de luchador de lado y escapar!

—¡Y mamá pudo dejar su tonta actitud de niña mimada y tratar de ser mas valiente!

—¡Ella es muy valiente! ¡Fue capaz de lograr ser fuerte por su propia cuenta!

—¡Y papá fue capaz de dejar las batallas, que era algo que tanto amaba!

—¡No puedo creer que después de entenderte tan bien con mamá digas eso!

—¡Yo jamás he dicho algo en contra de mamá, la respeto mucho por poder lograr volverse valiente y fuerte para jamás estorba, algo que tu no haces!

—¡Yo soy una coordinadora!

—¿¡Y quien fue el que te enseño los concursos!? ¡Dime!

—¡Eso ya no tiene nada que ver!

—¿¡Entonces no piensas ir a hacer las pases con papá!?

—Es que...

—¿¡Es que, que!?

—No puedo...

—¿Pero por que? dime

—¡No puedo hacerlo Yuuki!

—¿Tienes miedo...? ¿¡A que le temes!? ¿¡A papá!?

—No... es que...

—Dime algo Haruka... ¿No te sientes algo mal por lo que paso? porque parece que sí...

—... ¡Si yo no hubiera interrumpido a papá en medio de la pelea el hubiera ganado y no tendría que estar herido!

—Aja... con que así piensas...

—¡Ahora fuera Yuuki!

—Oye no me pienso ir

—¡Fuera!

Salió el Combusken de Haruka sacándome con su patada. Y cuando salí Haruka cerró a golpe.

—¡Auch! ¡Oye eso no es justo! ¡Habré la puerta o la derribaré! ¿¡Me estás escuchando Haruka!? ¿¡Haruka!? bien entonces voy a derribarla... uno... dos... —Antes de que lo hiciera alguien puso su mano en mi hombro—. ¿Eh?

—Ella necesita estar un tiempo a solas ¿no te parece? —Era nada mas ni nada menos que mi maestro Wallace

—¿¡Maestro!?

—No es bueno intentar apresurar a tu hermana para que diga lo que en verdad piensa

—¿¡Pero que hace aquí!?

_Mas tarde en el salón:_

Estábamos todos reunidos a excepción de Haruka.

—¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? —Grite—. ¿¡Mi maestro es también el maestro de papá!?

—Me sorprende que haya venido maestro —Dijo papá, el ya estaba cubierto con vendas

—¿De que hablas? tu me lo pediste —Dijo el maestro

—Es cierto jajaja

—¡Oigan préstenme atención aquí! —Dije

—Hijo, llame al maestro para que el continuara con tu entrenamiento

—¿De verdad? eso es... ¡Un momento! cuando el maestro me hablo de su primer alumno quien era igual a mí se refería a...

—¡A mí por supuesto! ¿No te parece divertido hijo? a ver... puedes llamarme senpai... sip... senpai esta bien, llámame papi-senpai

—Esto es lo peor que pudo sucederme en mi vida...

—Si no te gusta puedes llamarme...

—¡Papá está bien para ti! Joder... ¡Pero estoy muy feliz de que viniera maestro! Ahora por fin podremos entrenar ¡Hay que empezar ya!

—No te apures tanto hijo, por ahora es mejor descansar, ya entrenamos toda la tarde ¿no lo recuerdas?

—No es justo... un momento ¿No vas a seguir ayudándome a entrenar?

—Eso veremos

—_Y justo cuando creí que todo estaba bien... que mala suerte..._

—¡Listo! la comida ya está lista —Dijo Diamond, el padre de Amethyst

—Dia, con todo lo que ha pasado ¿Crees que es hora de comer? —Dijo Pearl

—No tiene nada de malo, es lo mejor para toda la familia del senpai Ruby ya que todos están tristes, no es bueno sentirse mal con el estomago vacío ¿no?

—¡Bueno! ¡Yo ya me moría de hambre! —Dijo Gold

—Yo también, y es verdad, si vas a llorar a un rincón asegúrate de no tener hambre —Dijo Kotone

—¡Nadie se ha ido a llorar a un rincón! —Dije

—¿A no? creo que tengo a alguien justo en frente mío

—¡Sueñas!

—Entonces iré a buscar a Haru —Dijo Amethyst y subió las escaleras para ir por Haruka.

—¡Cuidado Amethyst! ¡Haruka está de mal humor y tiene un Combusken! ¡Es peligroso!

—Creo que por fin el ambiente comienza a mejorar aquí —Dijo Orange

—¿Lo ven? lo de la comida fue buena idea —Dijo Diamond

—Bueno... yo iré arriba, no tengo hambre —Dijo papá

—¿¡No piensas comer con nosotros!? —Dije

—Ya dije que no tengo hambre

—_Papá... aunque aquí el ambiente esté mejorando creo que aun te sientes mal por lo que paso con Haruka... si pudieran hacer las pases..._ —Pensé.

—¡Tenemos problemas! —Apareció Amethyst

—¿Que sucede? ¿Haruka no quiere bajar?

—No es eso, ella se fue

—¿¡Se fue!?

—Ella dejo esta nota

—¡Dame eso Amethyst! Aquí dice: "Ya no seré un estorbo para ustedes... no quiero regresar hasta que la batalla termine..." ¡Esa tonta!

—Ella debió irse volando con Beautifly... snf... ¡Waaaaa Haru! ¡Debí jugar mas con ella!

—Haruka... ella... _Nunca lo dijo... pero en verdad ella si se sentía mal por lo que pasaba a su alrededor... se siente igual que mamá en esa vez, como un estorbo..._ — Pensé

En un momento todos fuimos a buscarla, los que tienen pokemon volador buscaron por arriba, pero ella ahora podría estar por cualquier parte de Hoenn. Yo fui a mi base secreta pero ella no estaba ahí.

—Maldición... Debí ser mas comprensivo con ella... —Dije

—¿En verdad crees que va a estar aquí otra vez? —Apareció Kotone

—¿Que quieres?

—Bueno, te noto triste y como soy tan buena vine hasta aquí

—¡No necesito tu compasión! ¡Ahora vete!

—Que carácter...

—Todo está resultando mal... Haruka se fue... papá no deja de sentir culpa por todo lo que pasa...

—¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por tu papá?

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Bueno... veamos... es que tu siempre lo insultas y hablas mal de el pero hoy... Yuuki ¿Que te pasa? —Ella se sentó al lado mío

—Kotone... suena tonto pero... creo que puedo hablar contigo sobre esto

—Yuuki...

—Es verdad que siempre estoy peleando con papá y muchas otras cosas pero en realidad... él es la persona a quien mas admiro en este mundo... la persona quien me inspiro a pelear...

*Al mismo tiempo, en Cascada Meteoro*

_Narrador cambia a Haruka_

Escape de casa y me fui lejos volando con Beautifly, no sé hace cuanto me fui ni que tan lejos llegue, solo quería ir lo mas lejos posible de todo el grupo, llegue a una extraña cueva y me adentre a ella, creí que ahí adentro no me encontrarían... estaba caminando al lado de todos mis pokemon.

—Wow.. esté lugar da mucho escalofrío... ¡Miren hay agua! —Dije—. Crucemos con Gorebyss y así nos ocultaremos mejor

Cruzamos el agua y terminamos subiendo por una cascada.

—Eso fue peligroso... menos mal que con el movimiento "cascada" pudimos subir hehe

De repente aparecieron unos Bagon salvajes.

—¡Kyaaa! no... no planean atacarnos ¿o sí?...

—¡Bag! —Todos los Bagon fueron directamente a atacarnos

—¡Nooo! ¡Y lo sabía!

—¡Combus! —Cobusken fue a luchar contra ellos

—¡No Combusken!

Combusken fue derrotado por el dragoaliento de los Bagon.

—Combusken... ¿eh? ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Ahí vienen!

Fuimos salvados por un feo pokemon, era un Metagross

—¿Que es eso?

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto un hombre extraño, aparentaba la misma edad que la del maestro de mi hermano, Wallace

—_Que raro... yo _conozco _a este hombre... —_Pensé.

—Niña... ¿Estás bien?

—Ah sí... gracias... _Debo pensar... ¿dónde lo vi...? ¡Ya recuerdo!_

*Fash Back*

—¡Hermano! —Entre a la habitación de Yuuki—. Papá dijo que vallas a comprar pero que antes te des un baño y te pongas ropa

—¡Dile que se pudra! —Me contestó

—Alguien está de mal humor hoy... ¿Que ves?

—Es un libro de mamá... es sobre el alto mando de hoenn

—¿Alto mando?

—Una vez que reúnes las 8 medallas tienes el derecho de pelear contra ellos, el nombre del campeón es Wallace, pero hubo otra persona antes, su nombre es Steven

—¿Steven?

—Así es, aquí está su foto, el dejo el cargo, me dijeron que se fue a buscar piedras o algo así

—Con que Steven...

*Fin Fash Back*

—¡Eres Steven, el campeón de la liga pokemon!

—Así es, un gusto.. aunque ¿Sabes? te me haces familiar... eres igual a una chica que conocí, su nombre es Sapphire

—Sí... ella es mi mamá

—Ya veo... aunque ¿Que haces por aquí a esta hora?

—Es que...

Le conté algunas cosas de lo que había sucedido.

—Con que es eso... te sientes mal y no quieres seguir estorbando.

—Así es...

—Pero Haruka... huir no es una opción...

—¿Huir?

Es verdad ¿Huir? soy una tonta... cuando mi papá asusto a mamá el no huyo, decidió ser alguien diferente para no volver a cometer ese error nunca mas, cuando mamá hizo que papá saliera herido no huyo, ella decidió ser fuerte por su propia cuenta, incluso mi hermano... no importa la situación, siempre me protege y recive daños por mi culpa... Y mi amigo Amethys también... el siempre me cuida y planea de la mejor manera posible su plan, pero jamás huye... todas las personas que amo demuestran su valentía y hacen lo mejor que pueden, en cambio yo... yo solo estoy huyendo en este momento... no puedo seguir así... tengo que...

—Steven-san... ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

—Dime...

—Necesito que me entrene...

—¿Que?

—Gracias a mi, mi hermano resulto herido en varias batallas solo para protegerme, Amethyst, quien había protegido tan bien a Mesprit... pero gracias a mi lo perdimos de todas formas y yo sé que se sintió muy mal... hice que mi papá terminara siendo herido gravemente y perdimos la oportunidad para ganarle al líder del equipo disonancia, y le falte el respeto a mamá... hice que ella vea su error reflejado en mí y yo ni siquiera me mostré con ganas de corregirlo... ¡Todos han sufrido por mi culpa! no quiero... no quiero seguir estorbando en ese lugar... ¡Por favor Steven quiero que seas mi maestro!

_Continuara..._


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30: La historia de Yuuki.**

—¿La persona que mas admiras? —Dije

—Así es ¿Recuerdas cuando les dije a ti y a Haruka que había alguien que me había inspirado para pelear? era a mi papá a quien me refería... —Dijo Yuuki, no sé porque pero creo que esta es la primera vez que me habla seriamente

—Eres muy raro en esto de admirar ¿sabes? bueno... siempre hablas mal de el, lo insultas, se pelean, y como veo siempre pierdes en esas peleas aunque... debo admitir que me sorprendió lo que paso la última vez, defendiste a tu padre hasta el final, incluso le gritaste a Haruka cuando ella lo culpo de lo que paso alguna vez entre tus padres

—¿¡Oíste nuestra conversación!?

—Bueno se vio interesante así que fue a echar un vistazo, y claro, como ustedes dos siempre gritan no me costo mucho oír

—¬¬...

—¿Que?

—¬¬ Dime una cosa ¿No te fuiste por que era patético que perdieras con Amethyst y por casualidad pasaste por la habitación de Haruka y por eso decidiste escuchar verdad?

—¡Co... como crees...!?... _Al parecer Yuuki me conoce mejor de lo que parece..._ ¡Pero oye, mejor continua con eso de tu padre! ¿¡Por que lo admiras!?

—Pero si ya terminaste con la seriedad aquí... uf... bueno... debes recordar cuando me conociste de niño, era muy mimado

—¡Sí es cierto, ya recuerdo! también mencionaste algo sobre los pokemon... que antes de tener a Poochy tu...

—Exactamente... antes de tener a Poochy yo le tenía un gran miedo a los pokemon... pero eso cambio ya que me llegue a encariñar mucho con Poochy... una persona me lo trajo como regalo de cumpleaños cuando era solo un niño, esa persona fue mi papá pero yo jamás pude agradecerlo, gracias a eso logre encariñarme mas con los pokemon, a verlos como unos amigos

—Pero decidiste ir por el camino de la batalla... si admiras a tu papá ¿No deberías ser coordinador?

—Dije que lo admiro, no que lo imito, no necesito ser como esa persona, lo importante es siempre ser tu...

—Con que eso crees...

—¿Paso algo?

—No... nada... continua... pero dime... Habías dicho que esa persona que inspiro a pelear... ¿como?

—Bueno, eso fue cuando tenía la edad de Haruka, fui junto a Poochy hacía el bosque y nos atacaron una manada de Breloom salvajes, en ese momento solo quería escapar pero Poochy fue mas valiente y se quedo a luchar, pero fue vencido, después de todo el nunca había entrenado, pero antes de que Breloom nos atacaran apareció Nana junto a papá, ellos vencieron a Breloom, encontre increíble que Poochye era la preevolución de Nana, imagine cuando el fuera un Mightyena podría ser así de fuerte, fue ahí cuando decidí pedirle a papá que me entrenara

—¿Y lo hizo?

—¿Estás loca? Hablamos del señor "no hay nada mejor que la belleza en un pokemon", me rechazo al instante, en ese momento me enfade... no podía creer que siguiera con esa tonta actitud de no querer mostrar su fuerza, lo encontré estúpido pero... no tuve opció, deje que mamá me enseñara lo básico. A medida que me entrenaba me iba haciendo mas independiente, me gustaba la naturaleza y cada vez mas me iba alejando de papá, hasta parecer que lo odiaba... pero no es verdad, el hizo que no le tuviera miedo a los pokemon, y me inspiro a pelear, le estoy muy agradecido, aunque la verdad me puse muy feliz cuando me entreno... siempre había querido que papá me enseñara.. solo algo...

—Oye, oye, entiendo ese sentimentalismo pero... ¿Por qué diablos le tenías miedo a los pokemon? dime

—Es cierto... hace tanto que no he hablado de eso que lo había olvidado... la respuesta es Salamence...

—¿Que...?

—Escuchaste bien... Salamence... y me refiero al mío... pero la verdad es que hasta el día de hoy... yo lo odio

—¿Y por que lo tienes si lo odias?

—Papá me dijo que me lo quedara

—¿¡Tu papá!? ya entiendo... con razón solo el sabía de su existencia... pero dime Yuuki... ¿Que tiene que ver Salamence con tu miedo a los pokemon?

—Esa respuesta... se remota a cuando tenía 4... Habíamos ido hasta ciudad trigal, un simple viaje familiar, ciudad trigal es el lugar donde vivía papá antes de que fuera a Hoenn... De repente aparecieron unos sujetos extraños, mi papá había sido llamado ellos, lo reconocieron ya que era el hijo de Norman, mamá fue con el, yo me distraje y me separe de ellos, yo estaba jugando solo cuando apareció... Salamence... Vi a un Salamence salvaje que estaba enfurecido, el fue directamente a atacar, al verlo me fui corriendo. Salamence lanzó un gran rugido y fue tras de mi... o simplemente quería destruir todo, comenzó a atacar por todo el lugar y asusto a muchos pokemon salvajes, fue cuando todos esos pokemon habían comenzado a correr al lado mio, me encontre en una especie de estampida, tropecé y lo único que podía ver eran a todos esos pokemon corriendo, algunos saltándome, otros alcanzaron a golpearme y arriba estaba ese enfurecido Salamence... me daba mucho miedo... un pokemon me golpeo el la cabeza y me desmaye...

—¿Y que paso después?

—Cuando desperté estaba con papá, el atrapo a Salamence... pero en medio de la batalla se le había caído su gorra, fue cuando vi por primera vez la cicatriz. Le pregunte por ella claramente, fue ahí cuando me contó lo que paso con Salamence hace tiempo, dijo que era el mismo Salamence

—¿Tu papá supo que era el mismo Salamence?

—Los hombres que querían hablar con él se lo dijeron, verás hace tiempo cuando papá derroto a Salamence... el se quedo intranquilo y fue a donde mi abuelo tomaba la prueba para ser el líder de gimnasio, pero llego Salamence y destruyo todo el lugar y también libero a un pokemon muy importante para la investigación, pero mi abuelo Norman se hecho la culpa ya que descubrió que fue papá, gracias a eso papá perdió a mi abuelo, es decir, perdió a su padre, no lo veía nunca ya que mi abuelo tuvo que buscar a ese pokemon que Salamence libero... gracias a Salamence papá sufrió mucho en su vida, por eso lo odio, odio a este Salamence

—¿Y por que lo tienes si lo odias?

—Cuando comencé mi entrenamiento para las batallas... todo iba bien, pero... papá se metió y me dijo que aun me falta algo

—¿Acaso te entrego a Salamence para que seas muy fuerte al poder entrenarlo?

—No... no era eso... en ese entonces tenía 8 años... papá dijo: "Te felicito por superar tu miedo a los pokemon, pero no lo has hecho por completo... aun hay un problema que tienes tu con los pokemon, y sé que cuando este Salamence sea tu amigo te vas a dar cuenta cual es tu problema, sigue siendo mas fuerte, Yuuki"

—¿Que? ¿Que diablos quiso decir? ¿Cual es el problema que tienes aun con los pokemon?

—No sé lo que quiso decir, es por eso que tengo a este Salamence... sé que teniéndolo voy a descubrir lo que me quiso decir mi padre y el porque me lo dio... ¿Que es lo que aun no tengo? no lo sé... pero una vez que lo descubra liberare a este Salamence y no seguirá molestando

—Que complicado... no puedo creer que tu padre te haya dado algo tan peligroso

—Y también me dijo que mamá no se enterara, ella no supo que Salamence me ataco ese día ni nada... pero... ahhhh... ¿sabes? me siento mejor... es primera vez que le cuento esto a alguien, así me siento mas tranquilo

—Yuuki...

La verdad yo también me sentí feliz, nunca pensé que Yuuki pudiera decirme algo así con tanta confianza... ¿Pero por que a mi...? no puedo creer que tanto confíes en mi Yuuki. Pero escuchando esta histora, veo que Yuuki y yo tenemos algo en común, la gran admiración que le tenemos a nuestros padres, pero tu si que eres increíble Yuuki, no eres como yo, aunque admires a tu padre no tienes esa necesidad de ser como el en todo, fuiste capaz de superar ese miedo a los pokemon y quieres seguir superándote en otras cualidades, no quieres ser débil... valla... pero es mi turno... tengo que decirle a Yuuki lo que siento ahora, agradecerle que me haya confiado a mi todo esto... yo... yo...

—Je... pero valla secretito... ¡Pero valla, el señor rudo no es tan rudo! es un bebito por dentro

—¿¡Que quieres decir!?

—¿Y quien diría que el gran Yuuki admira al afeminado de su padre de quien habla siempre mal no? eres un chico muy extraño... ¡Sé me ocurrió una idea! arrodillate diciendo "oh gran Kotone, por favor no reveles mi amado secreto" ¿Que te parece? jejeje ¿Eh? ¿¡Te vas!? si solo fue un chiste...

—¡Cállate!

—Oye tranquilo...

—¡No Kotone, hablo en serio! siempre te vi como una persona engreída igual a tu padre pero eres peor... ¡Tu ni siquiera sabes cuando dejar de bromear!

—Mírate... tan sensible

—¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Es primera vez que le cuento tanto de mi a alguien y me arrepiento mucho! ¿¡No sabes cuando dejar de creerte mucho Kotone!? ya olvídalo... no quiero que me hables, me cansé de ti

—¡Estás tomandotelo muy en serio Yuuki!

—¡No Kotone! ¡Tu no tienes idea de lo importante que es esto para mí! ¡Y tu te lo tomas como una burla! ¿¡Por que todo te lo tomas como burla!? ¡Dime! ¡En verdad pensé que al menos esto podrías tomarlo algo en serio pero me equivoque!

—Oye, tranquilo... solo fue un chiste

—¡Silencio! en verdad no puedo creer que haya confiado en ti para decirte algo tan importante.. ¡No quiero ni verte!

—¡Yuuki espera...!

Yuuki salió de la cueva completamente enfadado, se alejo rápidamente por las lianas de los árboles.

—Yuuki... ¿¡Mi culpa!? ¡je! Solo es un exagerado... y yo... ¿Que hice...? a esto a llegado mi absurda actitud... por primera vez alguien confió en mi tanto que fue capaz de mostrarme como era y yo voy y lo arruino... —Sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando—. ¿Que me pasa? esto me debería dar igual, solo es Yuuki, claramente no me importa... es solo... Ay Yuuki... perdón... perdón...

_Continuara..._

**._. Lol que capitulo tan corto, pero no se me ocurrió nada para alargarlo perdón, y gracias por leer xD**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31: Segunda reunión**

Ha pasado una semana desde que la hermana de Yuuki huyó, no la hemos encontrado aun como verán, nosotros solo hemos seguido nuestro entrenamiento como si nada, pero estoy segura de que paso algo entre Yuuki y Kotone, hace una semana que Yuuki ignora cada cosa que le dice, me pregunto si pelearon... ahhh... hay tantas cosas que pasan por mí mente en estos momento... ¡No logro concentrarme!... ¿Eh?

—¡Pika! —Thunder cayó al suelo gracias a un ataque de Poli

—¡Thunder! discúlpame ¿Estás bien?

—¿Que paso Orange? —Preguntó papá—. te ves muy distraída hace tiempo

—Disculpa... no logro calmar mi mente papá

—Ya veo... ¡entonces! solo toma un buen descanso por ahora

—¡No! ¡Quiero seguir entrenando!

—Entiendo como te sientes Orange —Apareció mamá y tomo a Thunder—. Pero... es bueno calmarse y dormir un poco de vez en cuando, si tu estás preocupado, tus pokemon también lo estarán ¿Verdad Thunder?

—¡Pika! —Mamá es increíble, ella había curado a Thunder de lo mejor.

—Sí... tienes razón, ven Thunder

—¡Pi! —Thunder se puso en mi hombro

—Iré a pasear por ahí, creo que es buena idea ver el entrenamiento de los demás para animarme

Decidí que ver como entrenaban los demás era lo mejor, hace unos días habíamos decidido entrenar en diferentes habitaciones del gimnasio así que estábamos separados, decidí primero ir con Gin, el es sorprendente, entre y lo vi entrenando de lo mejor, es verdad, su papá es el experto en entrenamiento, es por eso que a Gin le debe ir mejor que a nosotros.

—¿Eh? ¡Orange! —Me vio Blue-san

—Hola ¿Cómo van?

—Pues ya sabes, Green es muy obstinado, a estado entrenando muy bien a Gin

—Ya veo, entonces no quiero interrumpir, no lo diga a Gin que estoy aquí

—¡Oye Gin! ¡Aquí esta Orange!

—¡Blue-san!

—No tiene nada de malo Hohoho~

—¿Se te ofrece algo naranjito? —Me dijo Gin

—Yo...

—¡Oye Gin! ¿Que actitud es esa? tu querida Orange vino aquí para verte ¡Como tu madre no te he enseñado eso! muy bien Green vayámonos

—Uf... mujer ruidosa... —Murmuraba el padre de Gin.

—¡Adiós! ¡Les dejo su tiempo a solas! —La mamá de Gin cerro la puerta dejándonos solos a Gin y a mi

—Uf... esa madre que tengo... y dime ¿Que pasa?

—¿Eh? ¿A mi? ¡no, no, no, no me pasa nada! solo vine a ver como los demás entrenaban, es todo

—Ya veo... pero ¿por que ibas a hacer eso?

—Bueno...

Le conté todo lo que paso a Gin.

—Ya veo... por eso estás tan distraída...

—Estoy muy preocupada por todo eso... no puedo dejar de pensar en el problema de Haruka y su papá, o el porque Yuuki y Kotone discutieron... uf... todo a salido muy mal Gin ¿Que debo hacer?

—¿Tú? Orange ninguno de esos temas te involucra ¿O sí?

—Pero...

—Siempre has sido alguien que se preocupa demasiado por los demás, trata de pensar más en ti

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso... todo está muy mal en estos momentos...

—Pero ahora nuestra única prioridad es este asunto del equipo disonancia, cuando termine todo esto Haruka va a volver, no tienen porque tomarselo tan en serio

—¡Gin eres un insensible!

—Dime lo que quieras

—Olvídalo, ya me voy de aquí, no entiendo porque quise hablar de esto contigo ¡Hmmm!

—Oye... no tienes porque ponerte así, espera, voy contigo ¿Dónde vas?

—¡Afuera!

Salí hasta afuera con Gin, fue ahí donde me encontré con Yuuki y su maestro.

—¡Yuuki! ¿Que pasa? —Pregunte

—El maestro se va —Me contesto

—¿¡Que!?

—Es el campeón y ha habido algunos problemas por allá, pero me dijo que antes tiene que buscar a un amigo

—Así es —Dijo Wallace-san

—Por eso yo lo acompañó, necesito conocerlo

—¿Conocerlo...? hmm...¡Yo también voy!

—¿De que hablas Orange?

—Necesito despejar mi mente un rato, creo que va a ser bueno salir

—¿No le molesta maestro?

—No me importa, suban

Subimos al aereocoche del maestro de Yuuki.

—¿Tu también vas? —Le pregunto Wallace a Gin

—Je Bueno... ya que —Gin también subió al auto

—¡Oigan chicos! ¿Dónde van? —Llego Kotone.

—Vamos a...

—Grrrr... maestro vayámonos rápido —Interrumpió Yuuki

—Vamos chico salvaje, yo solo...

—¡No me importa! ¡Te dije específicamente que no te me acerques a mi!

—Ah... uf.. entiendo, entonces me voy

—Yuuki, eso no fue nada amable —Le dije

—¡Je! tu ni siquiera sabes lo que paso, así que no digas nada Orange

—Kotone, adelante sube —Le dijo Wallace-san

—¡Pero maestro!

—Por mi no hay problema de que ella valla

—¡Sí insisten! —Kotone subió al auto

—Bueno, pero vayámonos antes de que lleguen mas...

—¿¡Van a salir!? —Llego el griton de Gray—. ¿¡Puedo ir!?

—¿¡Por que diablos te interesa Gray!?

—¡Si van a otra ciudad puedo aprovechar a hablar de la compañía aquí en Hoenn!

—Adelante, sube —Wallace acepto a Gray y se subió

—Entonces maestro... ¿Ya podemos...

—¡Esperen! —Llego el pequeño Amethyst

—¿¡Por que quieres ir Amethyst!?

—Podríamos encontrar a Haru, creo que esta vez tendremos éxito

—Maestro...

—Por mi no hay problema de que valla

Y así todos subimos al aéreo coche del maestro de Yuuki, Wallace. Así fuimos hacía nuestro destino en Pueblo Pardal

—¡Todoooos! —Comenzó a gritar Gray al bajar—. ¡La compañía BW es la mejor entre las mejores! ¡No lo olviden! ¡Aquí hay folletos!

—¿Que le pasa? —Dije

—Solo hay que fingir que no lo conocemos —Dijo Gin

—Eso si es tener personalidad wow —Dijo Amethyst asombrado

—Si me lo preguntan Gray esta loco —Dijo Yuuki—. Bueno, si me disculpan iré a pasear por ahí

—¿¡Que sucede contigo Yuuki!? —Dijo Kotone—. ¿¡Te vas nada mas porque estoy aquí!?

—Para tu información solo vine a acompañar al maestro, nada mas, incluso tenía planeado pasear por ahí antes de que aparecieras, pero bueno, ya me da igual seguir hablando —Yuuki se subió a un árbol y comenzó a desplazarse por las lianas

—Ese Yuuki... si me disculpan iré por él ¡Glitaro! —Kotone uso a Glitaro para volar e ir tras de Yuuki

—A esos dos les veo un lindo futuro —Dijo Gin

—Ni me lo digas jeje —Le conteste

—Bien, iré hacía la cascada meteoro, si quieren ir, son libres de hacerlo —Dijo Wallace-san

—Yo voy —Dijo Amethyst

—Yo también —Dijo Gin

—Y yo —Dije—. Por cierto ¿Y Gray?

—Déjalo.. el está en su mundo

—Sí... vamos por el después...

Nos dirigimos hacía la Cascada Meteoro, el lugar estaba entre las rutas 114 y 115, cuando entramos me emocione, era una cueva muy bonita, tenía enormes cascadas adentro, claramente por eso era su nombre.

—¡Wow! ¡Que hermoso lugar! aquí es tan bonito... veamos... hay piedras de diferentes formas y...

—Valla que inmaduro... ¿No te da vergüenza en frente del campeón de Hoenn? —Dijo Gin

—¿¡Que te pasa Gin!? ¡No tiene nada de malo!

—Gin-san... Orange-san... —Interrumpió Amethyst

—Ahora no Amethyst... ¡Aquí el único inmaduro eres tu Gin!

—¿Yo? Yo no soy el que salta de alegría por una simple cueva

—Gin-san.. Orange-san escuchen...

—Ahora no Amethyst... Yo solo te pido que te comportes mejor, incluso un niño de 8 años es mas maduro que tu

—¡Solo me gusta disfrutar las cosas que me gustan!

—¡Gin-san, Orange-san!

—¡Ahora no Amethyst! —Gritamos al unisono

—No, lo entienden, el campeón ya se fue

—¿Eh...? ¿¡En que momento..!? ¿¡Dónde esta Wallace-san!?

—No vio que estaban peleando y solo siguio su camino

—¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes?

—Eso trataba de decirles

—Hay que ir a buscarlo, vamos Gin

—No seas tonta Orange, no conocemos esta cueva, y esta claro que por nuestra experiencia en el Mt moon ninguno de los dos sabe orientarse en una cueva, lo mejor será esperar afuera

—En eso tienes razón...

Nos dirigimos hacía afuera de la cueva. Fue ahí donde nos quedamos a esperar, pero como ni Gin ni yo tenemos mucha paciencia nos aburrimos a los diez minutos y arrastramos a Amethyst para venir con nosotros a conocer el pueblo pardal.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si Orange no fuera tan infantil

—Esto no hubiera pasado si Gin no fuera tan criticon

—No deberían estar peleando... aunque ya no entiendo... la gente que se gusta pelea mucho, pero mis padres nunca pelean... los padres de Orange tampoco...

—No toda la gente que se gusta se pelea Amethyst... solo son Yuuki y Kotone... y los padres de Yuuki... los padres de Kotone también... supongo que es hereditario... un momento ¿Que dijiste sobre Gin y yo?

—¿Acaso no se gustan?

—¡No, no, no, claro que no...! yo no... ¡A mi no me gusta ese tonto!

—Pero...

—Pequeño Amethyst... Orange ya te dijo que no nos gustamos ¿O quieres que comience a hablar sobre ti y Haruka?

—Pues sí, yo quiero mucho a Haru, es una buena amiga

—No me refería a eso...

—Amethyst es muy inocente como para molestarlo con esas cosas Gin

—¿Hmm? ¡Ah! ¡Gin-san, Orange-san! ¡Miren!

—¿Que pasa? ¡Mira Gin, un Breloom!

—¿Creen que sea...?

—No.. hay muchos Breloom...

El Breloom se nos acerco y nos dio una carta, seguido de eso se marchó.

—Gin ¿Que dice?

—Déjame ver ¿Eh? "Vallan hacía donde cae el hollín, nos aseguramos de que la gente salga de ahí" ¿Que es esto? ¿Donde cae el hollín?

—No entiendo... es Hoenn ¿Crees que Yuuki comprenda?

—¡Ya sé! —Dijo Amethyst— ¡En la ruta 113, es conocida por estar cubierta del hollín que produce el volcán cerca de ahí!

Nos dirigimos hacía la ruta 113 como dijo Amethyst, estamos seguros de que quienes nos citaron fueron los comandantes de ese lugar, al llegar hacía allá nos encontramos con todos los demás, como esa vez en la Torre Quemada, encontramos otra nota, decía "Nos encontramos arriba de la montaña" ¿Que era esto? ¿Nos citaron nuevamente? no tenía idea de los planes de ellos pero rápidamente subimos por la montaña en donde encontramos a Aya y a todos los demás comandantes.

Les pregunte que era lo que planeaban esta vez, e Isao me contestó "evaluarlos", me sorprendí, no entiendo cual era su plan ¿Que quieren con nosotros? no entiendo, pero por alguna razón esto es diferente a la reunión de la otra vez, aunque no sé porque...

—¡Entonces me encargaré de Mika y...! —Decía Kotone que fue interrumpida por Yuuki

—No hay que separarnos, hay que luchar todos juntos y no cometer el error de la otra vez

—¿Sacar a Salamence? sí, ese fue un gran error

—Ya te lo había dicho Kotone... no quiero hablar contigo, así que solo por esta vez luchare a tu lado y se acabo

—Pero Yuuki...

—_Lo supuse... paso algo entre esos dos..._ ¡Thunder sal de ahí! —Saqué a mi Pikachu—. Llego la hora ¡Usa un fuerte ataque de rayo!

—¡Pika! —Thunder saltó para hacer el rayo pero fue detenido gracias al Rhydon de Aya

—Maldición...

—Escuchen tengo un plan —Dijo Gin—. Acabaremos con el Rhydon de Aya, en ese momento vamos a necesitar el movimiento danza lluvia el cual será hecho por mi Lapras, en ese momento el Pikachu de Orange usará Trueno y será infalible, y así asegúrate de que les de a todos

—Buena idea Gin ¡Acua sal y usa rayo hielo de Rhydon! —Saque a mi Dewgong que lanzó un ataque de rayo hielo

—Quieren acabar con Rhydon, Isao —Dijo Aya

—Sí.. —Dijo Isao—. Breloom

El Breloom de Isao iba detener el rayo hielo de Acua con un Ultrapuño pero fue detenido por el viento cortante del absol de Yuuki, gracias a eso el rayo hielo dio en el blanco

—¿Que..?

—¡Ni creas que vas a hacer algo Isao! —Grito Yuuki

—Niño impertinente...

—Dejalo Isao, yo me encargo —Dijo Tetsu—. No olvides que yo sé tu debilidad niño, y esa son tus sentidos desarrollados ¡Skuntank!

—¡Eso eso pasará Tetsu! —Dijo Amethyst— ¡Sal Crani y usa Guardia baja— Amethyst sacó a su Cranidos el cual con la guardia baja golpeo directamente a Skuntank al salir—. ¿Suficiente tiempo Yuuki-san?

—¡Suficiente Amethyst! ahora que su pokemon no esta en guardia ¡Usa Bilis Viper— El Seviper de Yuuki cancelo la habilidad de Skuntank—. ¡Je! ahora la habilidad de Skuntan "hedor" a sido cancelada, en otras palabras ya no molestara ese olor tan fétido de siempre ¡Tu turno Gray!

—¡Sí! he esperado esto... ¡Sal Krookodile! —Salió el Krookdile de Gray desde la tierra dándole un buen golpe a Rhydon—. ¡Terminalo Kotone!

—Sí, sí como digan ¡Yotaro termina con avalancha! —Kotone envió a su Pupitar y logro derrotar a Rhydon—. ¡Tu turno Gin!

—No tienes porque decírmelo ¡Lapras ve usa danza lluvia! —El lapras de Gin hizo que comenzara a llover—. ¡Orange!

—¡Como tu digas Gin! ¡Thunder, como tu nombre lo dice Trueno!

—¡Pika! —Thunder saltó para lanzar su poderoso ataque.

—¡Mika defensa! —Le dijo Isao

—Ah... sí —Dijo Mika—. ¡Miltank usa Rizo defensa y recibe el ataque!

Hubo una pequeña explosión a causa del trueno, cuando se quito el humo vimos al Miltank de Mika debilitada.

—¡Miltank! pero como...

—Incluso con la defensa incrementada de Miltank ese ataque fue fatal, como veo estos chicos sí han mejorado pero aun no me convencen, pero por ahora voy a asegurarme de que no hagan ataques de trueno, Breloom ultrapuño —El Breloom de Isao uso el Ultrapuño haciendo que cayeran varias rocas sobre nosotros, aunque claramente corrimos para no morir aplastados, pero cuando iba a esquivar una roca tropecé a causa del agua causada por la lluvia pero antes de caer por el precipicio, Gin tomo mi mano.

—Gin...

—¡Orange sostente, te subiré!

—Pero... ¿Eh? —Una gran roca suelta iba a caer sobre nosotros en cualquier momento—. ¡Olvídalo Gin, suéltame, si esa roca cae nos aplastará y...!

—¿¡Quieres que te deje para que yo me salve!? ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que pienses en ti y te dejes de preocupar por los demás!? ¡Para otros tu si eres importante!

—Pe.. Pero Gin...

—¡Escucha ni loco te dejaría caer, prefiero morirme antes que perderte porque te...! ah...

—¿Que...?

La roca se soltó e iba a caer sobre nosotros.

—¡Gin, Orange cuidado! —Grito Gray.

Antes de que la roca se nos cayera llego un pequeños Aron que destruyo la roca con su ataque Cabezahierro

—¿Un Aron? —Dijo Yuuki—. Pero... ¿De quien es...?

—¡Te ganaste un premio Aran! —Dijo una persona la cual le lanzó un Pokecubo de color amarillo al Aron

—Pero si tu eres...

—Saluden a Aron, el pokemon perfecto para la categoría dureza, me lo dio mi maestro jeje —Dijo una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, ojos azules como el zafiro y que vestía de rosado... claro que aquí todos la conocemos como Haruka...

_Continuara..._


	32. Chapter 32

**Antes de comenzar... como vieron en el cap anterior hay un error muy notorio y es que describí a Haruka con cabello castaño, y como dije en los primeros caps ella lo tiene negro, ._. no sé porque puse castaño pero bueno... xD y me da lata arreglarlo así que lo pongo aquí xDD**

**Capítulo 32: La petición de Isao **

—Ha... Haruka... —No podía creer lo que pasaba, quien había llegado para salvar la situación era la llorona de mi hermana, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos sin decir una palabra.

—... ¿Que? ¿¡No vas a decir nada hermano!? —Dijo Haruka—. ¡Lo tenía todo planeado! ¡En momentos como este tu das un grito diciendo el nombre de la persona que te sorprendió pero no has dicho casi nada!

—._. no... no... sí estoy sorprendió... es que...

—¿Es que...?

—Es que ya es demasiada la sorpresa... ._. rebaso los límites... no puedo decir más... esto es mucho...

—...¡Noooo! ¡Yo ya quería verte alterado para calmarte de la manera mas genial posible! ¡Y así verme cool a comparación contigo, tu no actuas así!

—¡Ya sé! usaron el movimiento hipnosis y después pesadilla contra mí, ¡no es gracioso! ¿¡Quien lo hizo!?

—¡Esta bien lo de hipnosis! ¿¡Pero necesariamente tiene que ser pesadilla!?

—¿¡Sabes si quiera lo que hace!?

—¡Quita un cuarto de los PS del pokemon por cada turno que pase pero solo funciona cuando el oponente este dormido, y esta en la categoría ingenio!

—Hmmmm... lo de ingenio es algo que Haruka hubiera dicho pero lo demás...

—Haru... ¿Que paso? —Pregunto Amethyst—. ¡Es bueno que vuelvas! jeje ¿Como aprendiste a pelear?

—Me enseño mi maestro —Respondió Haruka—.

—¿De verdad? tu maestro debe ser una persona muy impresionante

—Lo es, también me dio la piedra lunar para mi Skitty y miren, conmigo esta ahora un hermoso Delcatty, ¡Igualita a Coco, me encanta!

—Sí, esta muy bonita, también ese Aron ¿Mencionaste que estaba en dureza no?

—Sí... aunque hace unos días no lo hubiera aceptado, la verdad no es hermoso pero... lo quiero, se ha vuelto un muy buen amigo mío, ya no hay otro pokemon que quisiera poner en dureza

—¿De verdad? que bueno...

—¡Haruka deja de parlotear y explica ciertas cosas! —Interrumpí—. ¿¡Por que diablos te fuiste de casa!?

—¿No deberíamos atacarlos mientras se distraen? —Dijo Aya

—Tienes razón —Dijo Isao

—¡Esperen, esperen! Sigamos escuchando, amo los problemas familiares, además hace días que no veo un capitulo de la teleserie de los hijos holder, quiero ver esto jajaja —Dijo Kazuo

—¡Ahora Haruka! ¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicar! —Le grite

—Ya volviste a ser griton hermano —Me dijo Haruka

—¡Eso es lo que menos me importa! ¿¡Como se te ocurre huir de casa!?

—¿No leíste la carta? No quería seguir perjudicandolos, sobre todo después de lo que le hice a papá...

—¿¡Y crees que huyendo hiciste algo!? ¡Te aseguro que lo hiciste sentir peor!

—¡Ya deja de regañarme!

—¡Estoy muy enojado contigo Haruka!

—¡Que horror! ¡Mira como lloro! Por cierto, ¿Orange to estaba a punto de caer al abismo?

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Orange! ¡Voy para...

—¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Blaziken!

Haruka saco a su Blaziken quien ayudo a Orange a subir.

—¡Eres Combusken! cuanto tiempo sin vernos... ¿Pero eres Blaziken? —Dijo Orange—. Haruka, creo que es tiempo de que expliques

—Hmm... es verdad que lo que hice fue huir como cobarde, pero sabía que volver era estúpido... así que hice lo que tenía que hacer... me entrene... quien me enseño fue Steven...

—¿¡Steven!? —Grite sorprendido.

—¡Claro! ¡Ahora sí gritas sorprendido como siempre lo haces!

—Pero Haruka... ¿Entrenaste? ¿Steven te entreno? ¡Hablamos del primer campeón de Hoenn, el mejor amigo de mi maestro! ¿¡Por que te iba a entrenar a ti!?

—Porque se lo pedí, fue muy amable... la verdad... no quería seguir estorbando... gracias a mi... todos salieron perjudicados, pero mamá me enseño que hasta la persona mas débil puede llegar a ser muy fuerte, no podía rendirme, así que aquí me ven ¡Decidí aprender a defenderme por mí sola, nunca mas dejare que otros sufran por mi culpa!

—... ¡Ven aquí hermana! —Tome a Haruka para abrazarla—.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Hueles horrible, suéltame!

—¡No lo entiendes, por primera vez me siento orgulloso de ser tu hermano! ¡Aceptaste tu propio error y te volviste fuerte! ¡Eso significa mucho!

—¡Para tu información solo es por esta batalla, sigo amando los concursos y no soy una salvaje como tu!

—Lo sé —La solté

—¿Eh..? ¿¡Que me pusiste!?

—Esa pulsera la necesitas para que tu pokemon aprenda el ataque Anillo Ígneo, una vez que lo aprenda se soltara, me la dio la vieja de vida eterna esa

—¡Yuuki!

—Ahora... disculpen... ¿Esperaron mucho?

—No importa... la verdad a parte de que Kazuo disfruta viendo estos tipos de drama, se me hizo muy interesante escuchar la historia de esa niña —Dijo Isao—. La verdad me había enterado lo que paso con tu padre

—¿¡Que sabes!?

—Que esa niña lo arruino todo... y me pone muy furioso ese asunto

—¿Eh? _¿Que le pasa...? Sí no hubiera sido por Haruka, papá hubiera ya derrotado a su propio líder... ¿Por que dice que le molestó...? _

—Ahora bien, sé que su estrategia con la danza lluvia y trueno es peligrosa, así que Breloom... día soleado...

Gracias al día soleado desapareció la lluvia saliendo un gran sol.

—Ahora el ataque de Thunder no funcionara... —Dijo Orange—. ¿Debemos usar de nuevo la danza lluvia?

—Piensa un poco.. —Dijo Gin—. Tanto como danza lluvia como día soleado tienen en total 5 PP, si comenzamos una guerra de ambos terminariamos gastando los PP primero

—Claro, lo supuse...

—Orange, derrotemos a Breloom ¡Nidorino sal de ahí!

—¡Venom es tu turno, sal!

—¡Usa Cornada!

—¡Nido! —Nidorino fue directamente a atacar

—¡Tauros sal de ahí y usa cornada! —Aya saco un Tauros que fue a hacerle frente al Nidorino de Gin.

—No puede ser... mi Nidorino va perdiendo... pero si Tauros es macho el ataque de Nidorino aumente

—¡Ya sé Gin! es intimidación... el ataque de Nidorino debió haber bajado... ¡Venom, Nidorino necesita ayuda! ¡Refuerzo!

—¡Nido! —Venom de Orange uso refuerzo en Nidorino, gracias a eso Nidorino pudo golpear a Tauros

—¡Nido!

—¡Nido! —Ambos pokemon se acurrucaron.

—¡Venom! no hay tiempo para eso...

—Venom y Nidorino están en buena forma, y son muy buenos en combate doble —Dijo Amethyst

—¡Ya recuerdo! —Dijo Haruka—. Recuerdo que le mencione a ese par a Steven... y me dio esto

—¿Piedras lunares? —Dijo Orange

—Al igual que Haruka menciono que su Skitty evoluciono con ella, hay otros pokemon que lo hacen, y Nidorino y Nidorina son incluidos en eso —Dijo Gin

—¿¡De verdad!? lo que significa...

Haruka puso ambas piedras en los pokemon lo que hizo que evolucionaran, Nidorino se volvió Nidoking y Venom en Nidoqueen.

—Perfecto... Naranjito...

—Como digas Gin... hay que acabar con los pokemon de todos ellos... ya hemos derrotado a Miltank, faltan los demás

—Claro... llego la hora

—¡Tierra viva! —Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus pokemon usaran ese fuerte ataque contra todos los pokemon de los comandantes.

—Tierra viva no será suficiente... ¡Chicos hay que darles apoyo! —Dijo Gray—. Y sé como hacerlo... ¡Ciclón de hojas! —El Serperior de Gray uso un fuerte ciclón de hojas para agregar

—Gray-san tiene razón —Dijo Amethyst—. ¿Lisa Haru?

—¿Yo? —Dijo Haruka.

—Sí, recuerda que ya entrenaste, es hora de demostrarlo, en primer lugar... ¡Turt Terremoto!

—Amethyst... sí, lo haré ¡Blaziken usa Sofoco!

—Supongo que yo también debo hacer algo... —Dijo Kotone—. ¡Ve por ellos Hitaro y usa Estallido!...¿y bien Yuuki...?

—No necesito que me digas que hacer —Dije—. ¡Ve por ellos Mud y usa Agua Lodosa!

Hubo una pequeña explosión, pero lo logramos, los pokemon de todos ellos fueron derrotados.

—¡Lo logramos Gin! ¡Sí! —Grito alegremente Orange

—No actúes así, ten un poco mas de clase —Dijo Gin

—Grrrr... ¡no puede ser..! —Dije

—¿Paso algo hermano? —Me pregunto Haruka

—¡No esta Breloom! Isao maldito... ¿cómo...? ¡Rayo solar!

—Eres muy listo Yuuki —Dijo Isao—. Use el rayo solar un ataque poderoso para defender a Breloom de los otros ataques mientras saltaba, gracias al día soleado mi ataque salió beneficiado, como lo que ustedes querían hacer con danza lluvia... ahora.. Breloom

—Je... ¡Pues ya estoy listo para ganarle a tu Breloom!

—Usa Ultrapuño

—¡Slak sal de ahí!

—No hay tiempo... planeas usar Bilis y...

—¡Mejor sigue observando! ¡Usa Guardia Baja! —Slak golpeo a Breloom.

—Ya veo... aun así... ¡Breloom recuperate y ataca a Slaking!

—¡Por atrás Mud!

—¿Que?

—¡Agua Lodosa! —Mud ataco directamente con el agua lodosa—. ¡Terminalo Slak con Hiperrayo!

Use la estrategia de papá y por primera vez... ¡vencí al Breloom de Isao! que orgullo... me sentí... tan aliviado...

—Lo logre... ¡Ahora estamos listos! ¡Saquen a sus demás pokemon!

—Jajajajajaja —Comenzó a reír Kazuo—. Lo lograron Isao... yo creo que ya estan listos

—Sí... han mejorado bastante, hace varios días Yuuki no podía ni tocar a Breloom —Dijo Isao

—¿¡De que están hablando!? ¡Expliquen! ¡Isao! ¿¡Cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones!? —Pregunte

—Acabar con el equipo disonancia

—._. eh?... ¡Oye no soy estúpido!

—Te diré la verdad, cada uno de nosotros a sabido lo que es vivir con la soledad, hasta que cierto día ese hombre llego, me refiero a nuestro líder

—Fue ahí.. ¿Cuando se unieron al equipo? —Pregunto Orange

—Así es... cada uno de nosotros tenía algo en común y era un odio a la humanidad, a la gente que te desprecia, aunque nuestro líder lo paso mucho peor, el se llama a si mismo "disonancia"

—¿Por que?

—La disonancia es un ruido tenso que el oído tiende a rechazar, así que sintio el toda su vida, fue rechazado por las personas y creció con una sed de venganza increíble, nosotros también nos sentíamos solos pero... pero eso pudo cambiar, nos hicimos amigos

—¡Eso no explica porque quieres acabar con el equipo! —Le dije

—Eso es porque...

Antes de que Isao continuara hablando un ataque de pirotecnia le llego por la espalda, atravesandolo.

—¡Isao! —Se escucho el fuerte grito de Mika y todos corrimos hacía ayá.

—¿¡Que sucedió!? —Dije.

—Cof... cof... no hay problema, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar —Dijo Isao

—No me digas que fue...

—Así es... fue el líder...

—¿¡En dónde está!?

—No es necesario buscarlo... debió irse volando en algún pokemon... lo mas probable es que haya observando desde alguna parte... y no le gusto escuchar la palabra "amigos" por eso yo ya no sirvo

—¿¡De que habla!? —Grito Orange—. ¿¡Como puede hacerle eso a su propio secuaz!?

—Cálmate Orange... —Le dijo Gin

—Oye Isao... vas a estar bien —Dije—. Pero antes dime... ¿Que paso? ¿Que pasa con ese sujeto?

—Esta celoso... —Dijo Isao

—¿Celoso?

—No... soporta ver alegría de otros... cuando dije que hice amigos se puso celoso de mí y por eso lo hizo... lo mismo paso con tu padre y tu hermana ¿no?

—¿Que...? ya entiendo... esa vez... vio que la relación de Haruka con papá estaba teniendo problemas y aprovecho el momento para atacar... y gracias a eso...

—Exactamente... incluso uso a la misma Haruka a su favor para poder lastimar a Ruby, aunque por un momento no iba a funcionar ya que iba a perder, gracias a Haruka todo salió mejor para el de lo que esperaba

—Oye Isao... y tu...

—Verás... yo... también era solitario y no creía poder hacer amistades pero entre todos nosotros hicimos una amistad, pero... sabíamos que eso sería algo que ese sujeto no aceptaría, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad fuimos capaces de hacer amigos, nos dimos cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo ese hombre era injusto, odiar a las personas... incluso a las que no le han hecho nada... es injusto, por eso me entreno tanto, yo quería vencerlo

—Ya veo... a el te referías cuando me dijiste en la torre quemada que planeabas vencer a alguien

—Así es... pero... creo que ustedes son mas necesarios para esa labor

—¿¡Por que, de que hablas!?

—No lo sé... es así como lo veo... los pokedex holder son gente increíble y sé que ellos son capaces de derrotarlos, y ellos los entrenan, si se unen van a poder derrotarlo y acabar con todos sus planes... por favor háganlo... protejan a sus amigos, al igual que yo quiero proteger a los míos...

—¡Oye Isao...! ¡Reciste, vamos a pedir atención medica!

—¡Isao! —Dijo Mika mientras lloraba—. Me dijiste que pronto podríamos ser libres, que podríamos disfrutar en conjunto... ¡no puedes hacer esto, no va a ser lo mismo sin ti!

—Mika escucha... perdón por dejarte sola en este momento pero... ¿Puedes quedarte con Breloom?

—¿Breloom...?

—Cuando era niño, mi único amigo era un pequeño Shroomish... los demás pokemon que tengo son los que me otorgo el líder pero necesito que Breloom tenga buenos cuidados...

—¡Sí! yo... ¡Me encargare de todo! ¡Pero no me dejes sola por favor!

—Ehhhh... —Interrumpí—. Isao... ¿No me digas que Mika y tu...?

—No molestes chico... —Dijo Isao—. Je... bueno... por ahora es un adiós... no lo olviden... en la cueva cardumen se encuentra el...

—¡Lo sabemos...! ¡Isao... oye...! ¡Isao...!

—Hermano... ¿Él va a estar bien cierto? —Dijo Haruka.

—No... el esta... esta... Grrrrrr... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

—¿Hermano?

—¿¡Como se atreve!? ¡Ese maldito...! ¡No lo soporto! ah... ah... Isao... prometo acabar con el

—¡Todos lo hacemos! —Dijo Orange—. No puedo perdonar a alguien así... ¡Juro que voy a hacer lo posible por derrotarlo!

—Bien dicho naran... digo Orange —Dijo Gin—. Aquí todos participamos

—¡Juro que derrotaremos al líder del equipo disonancia! —Gritó Gray

—Eres un gritón... pero valla... no me queda de otra mas que decir que también me esforzare —Dijo Kotone

—Nosotros vamos a hacer lo posible —Dijo Amethyst—. ¿Verdad Haru?

—¿Yo...? hmmm.. ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón, para eso me entrene! —Dijo Haruka

—Por cierto... —Dije—. ¿Que van a hacer ustedes...? —Dije

—Tranquilos —Me contestó Kazuo—. Pueden irse a casa... somos amigos de Mika y debemos apoyarla en este momento tan difícil que esta pasando, y quedarnos con nuestro amigo Isao un poco mas

—¬¬ este sujeto... es tan tranquilo que me molesta... uf

—Gray-kun

—¿Sí? —Dijo Gray

—Aquí tienes... espero que te sirva de algo este pokemon... esfuérzate en tu entrenamiento

—¿De verdad me lo das...? ¡Muchas gracias Kasuo...! aunque... no hemos tenido una batalla de verdad...

—Cuando esto termine lucharemos

—¡Sí!

—¡Entonces..! fue bueno verlos chicos, bye~

—Vamos chicos... —Dije

—¿Está bien irnos así..? —Dijo Haruka

—No podemos hacer nada mas, solo tengo ganas de ir rápido a casa para hablar de esta situación e ir por fin a la cueva cardumen, y así vencer a ese sujeto...

—¡Sí! —Gritamos todos a la vez. Muy pronto llegara el momento de nuestra pelea final, y estamos más listos que nunca!

_Continuara..._


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33: Padre vs hijo**

Luego de lo sucedido en la ruta 113, los chicos y yo regresamos hacía el pueblo para encontrar a mi maestro y más tarde regresar a casa. No sé lo que van a hacer los comandantes en verdad, ellos nos dijeron que iban a estar bien y que solamente regresáramos… aunque… no puedo evitar pensar en lo sucedido. Al llegar al pueblo nos encontramos con el maestro y otro hombre que lo acompañaba.

— ¡Maestro! —Dije—. Con que aquí estaba…

—Yuuki… —Contesto el maestro—. Con que estaban todos juntos, de repente Orange y los demás se perdieron de vista ¿Dónde fueron?

—Discúlpenos… —Dijo Orange.

—Fue culpa de Orange —Dijo Gin.

— ¡No empieces!

— ¡Maestro! —Gritó Haruka.

— ¿Eh…? —Dije—. ¿¡De que hablas Haruka!?

—No hablo de Wallace, hablo de mi maestro

—¿Qué…? Lo que significa… que el hombre que esta junto a mi maestro…

—Hola —Me saludo aquel hombre de cabellera gris.

—¡No puede ser, usted es el ex campeón de Hoenn, Steven!

—Tú debes ser Yuuki ¿no? Wallace me lo había dicho, eres igual a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad

—D-d-d-d-de… de verdad es el campeón… entonces la tonta de mu hermana no mintió… ¡Es un honor conocerlo señor! Y le agradezco por aguantar a la tonta de mi hermana, esa niña puede ser un fastidio

—¡Oye! —Se enfadó Haruka.

—Al contrario —Dijo Steven—. Es una buena chica, y me agrado enseñarle por este poco tiempo

—¡En tu cara hermano!

—Mejor guarda silencio niña —Dije—. Por cierto ¿Qué tienes planeado decirle a papá cuando lo veas?

—Yo… no había pensado en eso… ¿Estará enfadado conmigo…?

—¿Por qué lo estaría…? Tal vez por escaparte de casa… o… ¿Qué te parece haber hecho que un Steelix lo golpeara para después actuar desagradecida? Jeje

—Snf… ¡Waaaaa pero eso no fue mi culpa!

—Ya niña, no llores, fue una simple bromita

—Yuuki eso no fue nada gracioso, discúlpate —Dijo Orange.

—No te metas… oye niña, si el viejo se enojará cada vez que lo pasan a llevar, me odiaría por completo, así que silencio

—Yuuki tienes formas muy especiales de disculparte…

—Como si eso me importara, por cierto maestro… ¿Ya se va?

—Bueno Yuuki —Contestó el maestro— Como te dije ha habido algunos problemas, he dejado el alto mando durante mucho tiempo, pero antes de ir a ciudad colosalia fui por Steven quien estaba desaparecido, pero ahora nos tenemos que marchar

—Ya veo… que lastima…

—Y Yuuki… no lo olvides, ahora el alto mando de Hoenn esta reunido y estamos dispuestos a darles cualquier ayuda en la batalla, y no olviden que deben derrotar al equipo disonancia los mas pronto posible

— ¡Sí! Como usted diga maestro

—Entonces nos vemos…

El maestro Wallace y Steven se marcharon en el aereocoche.

—Uf… bueno, ya no hay nada que tengamos que hacer aquí…

—Tienes razón —Dijo Orange—. ¿Y Gray…?

—¡Todos! —Grito Gray quien se encontraba un poco alejado de nosotros—. ¡Deben saber que la compañía BW es la mejor y…!

—Al parecer Gray esta con lo suyo…

—Ese chico es muy raro… —Dije.

—Por cierto… Kazuo le dio un pokemon ¿verdad?

—Sí… aunque aun me pregunto cuál fue…

—Solo nos queda esperar al momento adecuado para verlo —Dijo Amethyst.

—Tienes razón…

—Bueno, como si importara… —Dije—. Amethyst ¿Puedo irme en tu Staraptor?

—¿No te irás con Kotone? —Preguntó Amethyts

—¿Puedo sí o no?

—Bueno…

—Entonces ya vámonos

—Por cierto ¿Alguien aviso que íbamos a salir por tantas horas?

Después de ese gran momento de silencio que tuvimos al pensar sobre lo que dijo Amethyst, regresamos a Villa Raíz usando nuestros pokemon, aunque al llegar Haruka solo se quedo de pie, yo sabía que aun se sentía mal por lo sucedido, así que como bueno hermano quise consolarla.

— ¡Oye Haruka! —Dije—. ¡Deja de quedarte ahí como tonta y muévete, porque si no lo haces te dejaremos aquí y ni creas que me vaya a importar, así que mueve tu trasero vamos!

—Que hermano mayor tan cariñoso —Dijo Orange.

—Lo sé, soy un amor ¿verdad?

—Pienso que deberías entender a tu hermana

—¿¡Y cómo!? Es una mujer, no entiendo a las mujeres, ellas están locas, siempre quieren algo, pero nunca lo dicen y se enfadan porque no nos enteramos, además de que son chillonas e insoportables, no hay mujer a la que aguante

—¡Las mujeres no son tan malas!

—Como si me importara

— ¿Y qué hay de tu mamá?

—Ella es diferente, además que mi figura materna la tengo en papá

—¿A sí…?

—Disculpen —Interrumpió Gin—. Pero creo que este asunto era sobre Haruka

—Sí… tienes razón… ¡Yuuki!

—¿¡Y por qué yo!? Que valla Amethyst, la quiere más

—Eres su hermano…

—¡Bueno, ya! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa Haruka!?

—¡Nada, déjame sola! —Me contestó

—¡Se los dije! ¡Nunca dicen lo que quieren! Uf… oye… lo que te dije allá no era cierto…

—Es que… me siento tan mal por lo que hice… y de verdad no quiero que ni papá ni mamá me odien…

—Pero te volviste fuerte… eso requiere de un gran valor… lo bueno es que eres capaz de aceptar tus propios errores y remediarlos, aunque no vale la pena si quieres seguir escondiéndote

—Hmmm…

—Y… cuando acabe esta batalla, no olvides que tienes que ir directo hacía algún concurso, para que papá te vea, y a mí también me dan ganas de ver como ganas

—¿Iras a verme concursar? Pero te aburre…

—Ya sé… pero eso no tiene importancia…

—¿Y si nadie me quiere ver allá?

—Imposible, es más, tu y Blaziken van a ser el centro de atención, además… Haruka, aun tienes que entrenar y aprender el movimiento definitivo ¿Estás lista?

—…¡Sí! ¡Vamos hermano!

—¡Listo chicos, yo…! ¿Eh…? ¿Dónde se metieron?... ¡Esos malditos! ¡Nada mas se fueron sin esperar! Vamos Haruka… malditos insensibles…

Yo y Haruka regresamos a casa, ya eran más o menos las 23:00 pm. Cuando llegue todos estaban reunidos en la sala.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya llegue! También hola a los insensibles que me abandonaron… ¿¡Me están prestando atención!?

—Shhh… —Me calló papá—. Hijo, en este momento tu padre está en un momento muy crucial de su vida… veamos…

—¡Adelante! —Dijo Gold—. Hazlo hombre cursi…

—Bien… ¡Sacare está! —Todos vieron interesados al movimiento de papá, solo querían saber lo que iba a pasar, papá saco una de las dos cartas que tenía Gold, la cual era el Joker—. ¡No puede ser!

—Jajajaja, entonces yo saco esta de tu mano… ¡El as que buscaba! yo gano, mas suerte para la otra

—¡Seguro hiciste trampa senpai!

—Solo un perdedor lo dice

—No… pero estoy viendo el borde de la carta que sale de tu bolsillo

—Eso no tiene nada que ver…

—Déjame ver… ¡En tu mano solo habían Joker!

—Mejor ponte las gafas, tu vista está peor cada día

—¡Papá! —Interrumpí.

—Ahora no hijo ¡Perdí pero por tus trampas, tiene que haber una repetición!

—¡Oye viejo te estoy hablando!

—¡Gold-senpai hay que repetir la jugada!

—¿Han estado así desde que llegaron?

—Sí —Me contestó Gray—. Cuando llegamos ya estaban jugando, por cierto ¿Tu hermana?

—Bueno…

*Fash Back*

—Escucha Haruka, lo más probable es que me meta en problemas por llegar a estar hora, así que…

—¿Así que?

—Convertiremos mi regaño en algo muy emotivo, cuando me estén regañando tu apareces, te abrazan y todos felices y contentos ¿Te parece?

—Bueno… solo por esta vez

*Fin Fash Back*

—Bueno… en mi plan no estaba ¡Que todos nuestros padres estén mas interesados en un juego de cartas en vez de lo que paso con sus hijos!

—Hermano… —Dijo Haruka desde afuera de la sala

—Ya, solo entra

—Sí —Entro Haruka.

—¡Papá!

—¡Tramposo! —Dijo Papá—. Ah, hola Haruka ¡Ahora exijo una repetición!

—¡Ni lo creas! —Dijo Gold—. Ahora dijimos que el perdedor tenía que arrodillarse y admitir su inferioridad ante el ganador

—¡Aun así fuiste el penúltimo lugar, la primera en ganar fue Sapphire! Y eso es porque ella siempre a tenido una buena intuición…

—Entonces arrodíllate ante tu esposa, eso sigue siendo humillante

—¡Oigan! —Grité—. ¿¡Pueden dejar de lado su estúpido juego de cartas!?

—Está bien hijo… ¿Qué paso…?

—¿¡Es en serio!?

—Hola… —Dijo Haruka.

— ¿Haru…? —Al parecer por fin papá se dio cuenta de la presencia de Haruka.

—¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? —Dijo mamá.

—Ella se estuvo entrenando mamá —Dije.

—Yoo…. —Dijo Haruka.

—Je… —Sonrío papá—. Ven aquí…

—¿Eh…?

—Perdón por no verte, ven… me alegro que vuelvas a casa por fin…

—Snf… papá… ¡Waaaa perdón! —Haruka se lanzó en los brazos de papá.

—Que bueno que estas aquí Haruka.

—Y colorín colorado… —Dije.

—Por cierto Yuuki —Interrumpió papá—. A todos les toca un regaño por irse sin avisar, eso te incluye a ti, así que…

—¡Maldita sea, lo hubieras hecho antes!

Después de todo eso, y de unirme al juego de cartas por una revancha por todo y nada… nosotros continuamos nuestro entrenamiento, a Haruka le tocaba aprender el movimiento definitivo, y para eso mamá decidió entrenarla junto a Toro, que bueno por ellas dos, desde que Haruka regreso ambas mejoraron bastante su relación de madre e hija. En poco tiempo Haruka aprendió el Anillo Ígneo para Blaziken, lo que significo una cosa, y es que ya todos estábamos listos para lo único que importaba y eso era ir a la cueva cardumen, íbamos a partir mañana aunque yo… aun tenía algo que hacer antes de eso…

—¿Batalla? —Dijo papá, estábamos en medio de la cena, la última que íbamos a tener antes de la batalla final.

—Así es —Contesté—. ¡Líder del gimnasio de ciudad petalia, Ruby, te reto a una batalla por la medalla del equilibrio ahora mismo!

—¿En estos momentos hermano? —Dijo Haruka.

—Tranquila Haruka… Yuuki…

—¿Eh…?

—Vamos al gimnasio entonces

—¿¡EEEHHHHHHHHH!? —Gritamos todos de la impresión.

—¿Qué…? ¿No puedo aceptar una batalla como si nada?

Así es, llego la hora, antes de irme a luchar decidí terminar con la razón por la cual empecé mi viaje, y esa es las medallas de Hoenn, solo me falta una, y he entrenado bastante, lo único que me falta es derrotar a mi padre. Después de la cena nos reunimos todos en el gimnasio en donde iba ser ahí la lucha.

—¿Estás seguro de esto hermano? —Pregunto Haruka.

—La verdad no creí que iba aceptar… ¡Digo sí! —Le contesté.

—No olvides que te estaremos apoyando Yuuki —Dijo Orange.

—Gracias… ahora solo debo pensar detenidamente los pokemon que usaré… la verdad no sé cuales usará papá de todo su equipo así que…

—¡Coco, Popo! ¡Un poco más a la derecha! —Dijo papá mientras le tomaba foto a sus dos pokemon, Delcatty y a su Castform.

—¿¡Que estás haciendo!?

—Esto es necesario

—Sí, siempre gravo y fotografío los logros de mis pokemon, con esto voy a completar mi álbum número 100 ¿No te parecen lindos?

—¡Es una tontería y un gasto de tiempo!

—Como digas, Sapphire, sé linda y ayúdame con la luz para mi videocámara

—¡Ni que estuviera loca! —Grito mamá.

—Que mal genio… entonces, ayúdame con esto Orange y te daré ese vestido del que te hable

—¡Ya le dije que no lo quiero! —Dijo Orange.

—No digas eso, a ver… sujeta esto… así, no olvides que Coco y Popo deben lucirse y necesitan de buena luz

—S-Sí…

—¿¡Popo y Coco!? —Dije—. ¿¡Usaras a esas dos!?

—¿Algún problema con eso hijo?

—¡Es que yo quiero pelear contra Zuzu!

—La batalla es de dos pokemon…

—¡Entonces intercambia a alguna de ellas y pon a Zuzu en tu equipo!

—Hijo… el gimnasio es tipo normal

—¡Soy tu hijo, debería ser un caso especial! Y quiero pelear contra Zuzu… o al menos Mimi como mínimo… pero acéptalo, Castform y Delcatty no son pokemon muy buenos para luchar…

—Eso me da igual… a luchar…

—¡Pero…!

—¡Yuuki! —Me gritó mamá.

—¿¡Que!?

—¡Ya te he dicho que cada gimnasio tiene sus reglas y tú debes respetarlas!

—¡Claro, ponte de su lado! Aunque sí… tienes razón… pero…

—¡Yuuki!

—¡Esta bien! Lucharé contra las princesitas…

—Mientras vemos la pelea… —Dijo Diamond—. ¿Qué les parece unos bocadillos?

Todos se pusieron como en una especie de picnic mientras se sentaban para ver la pelea.

—Pueden comer, pero no ensucien —Dijo papá.

—¡Papá! —Grité.

—Como quieras… Usaré a Coco en primer lugar

—_Pelear contra un Delcatty... no se ve tan complicado, con un golpe centrado bastará…_ ¡Slak sal de ahí!

—¿Slaking? Como odio a ese pokemon… me recuerda cuando mi padre me golpeaba…

—¡Terminemos con esto!

—¡Nya! —Coco comenzó a perseguir su cola como loca.

—¿Qué le pasa a Coco?

—A ella le gusta girar mientras persigue su cola, ignórala

—Como digas…

—A mí Skitty también le gustaba hacer eso —Dijo Haruka—. Aunque…

—¿Qué pasa Haru? —Preguntó Amethyst.

—Cuando evoluciono a Delcatty dejo esa manía…

—¿De verdad…? Tienes razón, aquí en la pokedex dice que el girar de esa manera es una de las cosas que hace Skitty, pero en la información de Delcatty aparece que es un pokemon muy elegante…

—¡Me da igual si Coco mantuvo su tonta manía…! —Dije—. ¡Demuestra quien manda Slak, y usa tu bostezo!

—¡Slaking! —Slak lanzó su bostezo hacía Coco.

—_Muy bien… _—Pensé—. _Cuando Coco se duerma voy a poder atacar bien sin temor a la habilidad "Ausente" perfecto…_

—Con que Coco se dormirá en el siguiente turno… buen plan hijo… aunque ahora tengo la oportunidad de usar el movimiento que quiera

—¡Adelante!

—Como quieras… llego la hora —Papá tomo su micrófono—. ¡Que comience el espectáculo Coco!

—Otra vez con el micrófono…

—Nada puede cambiar la dulzura que ha sido perfeccionada ¡Ni en mucho tiempo! Y el carácter adorable es invencible… Pokemon Delcatty… ¡Su nombre es Coco! Llego la hora de ¡Atracción!

—Nyao… —Coco lanzó la atracción haciendo que Slak callera enamorado de Coco, seguido de esto, Coco se durmió.

—¡Slak, por favor no te enamores, despierta! ¡Es una gata, tu un simio, son mundos muy diferentes!

—Ahora mi Coco está dormida como querías…

—Grrr… lo planeaste desde el principio… no importa ¡Carga tu golpe centrado!... ¿Slak…?

—Al parecer tu Slaking no quiere atacar a Coco… no lo culto, es tan bella

—¡Cállate! Slak por favor… si Coco despierta… vamos… sal del enamoramiento…

—¡Slak! —Slak salió del efecto de enamoramiento.

—¡Nya! —Por otro lado, Coco despertó. Seguido de eso ella siguió girando.

—¡Muy bien Slak! Acabemos con esto… ¡Hiperrayo!

—Sabes que la evasión de Coco no es muy buena y quieres acabar rápido usando a tu favor el poderoso ataque que tiene Slaking…. Muy bien ¡Coco usa ayuda!

—¡Nyao! —Coco uso el ataque y salió nada más y nada menos que el Hiperrayo de Nana.

—Hiperrayo… —Dijo Haruka—. Eso es bueno para papá, tienen el mismo poder.

—¡No seas ignorante Haruka! —Dijo mamá—. Esto es mas bueno para Yuuki

—¿Por qué?

—Primero, después de ese choque ambos pokemon quedaron sin poder moverse durante un turno… pero en el caso de Slaking el iba a hacerlo de todas formas, en otendría la oportunidad de un ataque, pero no paso…

—¿Entonces Yuuki va ganando…?

—No… por ahora van iguales…

—¿Estás bien Coco? —Dijo papá y Coco continuó girando.

—¿¡Sigue girando!? No importa… ¡Slak, ve por Coco mientras cargas el golpe centrado!

—Con que planeas el golpe centrado… es hora Coco, ve por Slaking

—_Perfecto _—Pensé—._ Papá planea no permitirme el golpe centrado, pero en vez de eso, cuando Coco se acerque usaré el hiperrayo y terminaré con esto…_

—¡Coco llego la hora!

—¡Ya se acercó lo suficiente, hazlo Slak!

—¿Hiperrayo verdad?

—¿Eh…?

Slak lanzó el Hiperrayo pero Coco fue muy lista, ella se puso en frente de Slak pero para girar mientras persigue su cola, gracias a eso no había un blanco claro y falló.

—Ahora Coco…

—¿¡Sigue girando!? ¿¡Por qué!?

—Usa el doble filo Coco

Coco golpeo fuertemente a Slak con el ataque de Doble Filo.

—¡Slak…! Ese ataque fue fatal… pero ya que Coco recibió la mitad del daño… ¡Pero qué…!

—¡Nya! —Coco estaba para ahí como si nada, ella estaba perfectamente bien.

—¿¡Doble filo no le hizo ningún daño a Coco!?

—Cola Férrea Coco… —Dijo papá.

—¡Slak defien…!

Coco dio un gran salto con toda la energía que tenía golpeando a Slak fuertemente en la cabeza terminando la batalla con Slak derrotado.

—¡Slak! Oh no…

—Ok… me perdí… —Dijo Kotone—. ¿¡Qué diablos paso!?

—¡Ya entendí! —Dijo Gray—. ¡Fueron los giros! ¡La finalidad de esos giros era reducir el daño recibido, mientras incrementaba la fuerza de contacto y encantaba al enemigo!

—¿Encantaba al enemigo?

—¡Mira a Slaking, se enamoró otra vez, es por eso que no se defendió de ese último movimiento a pesar de que su velocidad es mayor, lo que quiere decir que fue afectado por el dulce encanto de Delcatty!

—Ya veo… —Dije—. Con que lo planeo todo… Slak regresa…

—¡Coco eres tan linda! —Dijo papá—. ¡Sonríe para la cámara! Orange no olvides lo de la luz… ahora espera aquí Coco, es el turno de Popo

—_Popo ¿Eh? Debo planear mejor la estrategia _—Pensaba—._ Ahora debo escapar de la Meteorobola de Popo… pero… no será fácil, necesito velocidad pero… Mud y Viper son lentos, Abs tampoco es muy rápido que digamos… ¿Si uso la intimidación de Poochy para bajar su ataque? No… papá conoce a Poochy perfectamente, no puedo usarlo… pero… Salamence tiene tanto como la intimidación como una velocidad increíble… además de su protección la cual me dará tiempo para preparar el ataque… ¿En que estoy pensando? Salamence atacaría a papá directamente por el odio que le tiene… no puedo usarlo… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Soy el único que se complica tanto para luchar con un Castform!_

—Oye… no es por nada, pero se escúrese y quiero dormir temprano…

—¡Ya sé, no digas nada! Mud sal ahora

—Con que Mud… ¿Por qué no Salamence?

—¿Qué…?

—Estoy seguro de que pensaste en esa opción…

—No… no es cierto…—Uf… no creo que este bien siempre dejarlo de lado… no cometas ese mismo error que hice con Mimi

—¿¡De que hablas!? ¡Ya peleemos!

—¿Qué quiere decir tu papá con Salamence? —Pregunto mamá.

—No… tengo idea… —Contestó Haruka.

—Bueno Popo, adelante —Dijo papá.

—¡Mud usa tu agua lodosa! —Dije.

—¡Popo usa la bola sombra!

—Ataquemos a Popo… ¡Usa el disparo de lodo!

—Popo día soleado

—_¿Ahora qué…? Si lo vuelve de fuego solo va a tener desventaja contra Mud…_

Mud lanzó el disparo de lodo pero antes de que llegará se secó debido al sol.

—¿¡Que pasa!?

—Una cosa muy importante es que el clima este de tu lado, y teniendo a Popo el clima siempre va a estar de mi lado

—Mud se está secando… hay demasiado sol aquí…

—Como sea… Posee la fuerza de un león, el corazón de un tigre… el clima esta bajo su mando, puede ser una lluvia torrencial, un sol brillante o una gran nevada… Pokemon Castform, su nombre es Popo… ¡Meteorobola!

—¡Mud esquiva…! Imposible… la velocidad de Mud no es suficiente…

Popo uso la gran meteorobola justamente en frente de Mud, dando un increíble golpe directo… claramente un movimiento de fuego no iba a afectarlo mucho pero eso no evito a que perdiera… el ataque de Popo… fue perfecto…

—Mu… Mud… el agua de su cuerpo se evaporó totalmente por el fuego… ya no puede pelear… ¿Perdí…?

—No es justo… —Dijo Orange—. Yuuki estuvo entrenando tanto… y ni eso le sirvió…

—Tienes que entender Orange —Dijo Gin—. Que no importa cuánto entrenes, Yuuki se enfrento a un Pokedex Holder original… no es cosa fácil…

—Aun así…

—Uf… está bien Orange —Dije—. No me importa… ¿Puedes curar a Slak y Mud? Los necesito en la batalla de mañana…

—Sí… claro…

—Uf… oye viejo… gracias —Le tendí —la mano a papá.

—…Escucha hijo… —Dijo papá.

—No puedo darte la mano, está llena de tierra…

—¡Como te gusta molestar a ti!

—Es divertido…

—Bueno ya lo admites…

—Vamos a casa… recuerda que mañana será el día especial…

—¡Sí! ¡Y estoy listo para ir a la cueva cardumen!

Pero toda esa disposición cambio al otro día… cuando fuimos a la cueva cardumen…

—¿Qué… pasa aquí…? —Observe asombrado el lugar y todos lo hicimos… la cueva cardumen… entramos usando surf y toda la cosa pero… no había nada… nos dimos vueltas por toda la cueva pero no había ni rastro del equipo disonancia… ¿Qué es lo que paso en ese lugar…?

_Continuara…_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34: El secreto de la cueva cardumen**

Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, yo y los demás chicos por fin logramos completar todo en nuestro entrenamiento, por fin logramos aprender los movimientos definitivos, y además de que fuimos entrenados por nuestros padres, los famosos pokedex holder… así que… ya había llegado la hora, era hora de por fin enfrentar al equipo disonancia entre todos nosotros, y el lugar de la batalla es la cueva cardumen, el lugar que le dijo Isao al padre de Yuuki, así que fuimos para allá… pero nada sale como lo esperas… una simple cueva, eso fue lo que vimos al ir ahí, entre todos la recorrimos pero no valió la pena, no pudimos encontrar nada, y tampoco creíamos que Isao nos había engañado, imposible, o por lo menos eso es lo que creemos. Después de recorrer el lugar nos fuimos nuevamente a casa de Yuuki, acordamos que eso iba a ser mejor por ahora… pero cuando llegamos, tuvimos una pequeña sorpresa…

—¡No puede ser…! —Dije—. Olvide anunciar sobre la compañía en la cueva… no puedo creer que se me olvidará, nunca pasa….

—G-Gray… —Dijo mamá—. Me enorgullece que te tomes tan en serio lo de la compañía pero… creo que eso es un poco exagerado…

— ¿Por qué…? Es lo que quieres

—Olvídalo… por cierto ¿Quién dejo la chimenea encendida?

Vimos salir humo por la chimenea de la casa.

—… Sapphire… —Dijo el padre de Yuuki.

—¡No fui yo! ¡Tú la apagaste antes de irnos! —Contestó la madre de Yuuki.

—…Yuuki…

—¡Tampoco fui yo viejo, en primer lugar la odio, ese olor a humo en el ambiente es horrible! —Contestó Yuuki.

—Ok, niño liberal… lo que significa es que alguien entro mientras no estábamos, así de simple

—¡No te lo tomes a la ligera!

—¿Creen que sea un ladrón? —Dijo Haruka mientras temblaba.

—Si es así, uno muy estúpido por dos cosas… 1, vino a robar a la casa de dos pokedex holder… y 2… ¡Si va a robar una casa no creo que se preocupe por no tener frío!

—Pero si es un ladrón podría darle algunos anuncios… —Dije.

—¡Oye Gray…!

—Espera…

—¿Qué…?

—En el suelo… una caja de lentes de contacto…

—Claramente son de mi papá… ¿no viejo?

—No hijo, te equivocas… —Dijo el padre de Yuuki.

—En otras palabras… —Dijo Haruka—. Es un ladrón valiente o estúpido al robar en un lugar lleno de holde, pero es muy sensible al frío, por eso encendió la chimenea… y también tiene mala vista…

—Miren el pasto… —Mencione.

—¿Qué pasa con eso Gray? —Pregunto Orange.

—Mira claramente… hay indicios de que alguien cayó encima… y por eso se le cayó la caja de los lentes de contacto… pero… ¿Cómo habrá entrado…? Hmmm…

—Se ve pensativo…

—¿Eh…? —Yuuki comenzó al olfatear.

—Lo hueles ¿verdad Yuuki? —Dijo la madre de Yuuki.

—Sí… pero… huele como cuando mamá trata de cocinar…

—¡Oye…! Aunque es verdad… ¡Pero solo trate de cocinar una vez!

—Pero también sabemos que es un ladrón hambriento… ¿¡Que no puede venir a robarnos gente normal!?

—¡Ya sé! —Dije.

—¿Sabes que…?

—Mala vista, cocina mal, tropieza fácilmente… sé quién es… entremos

Entramos a la casa, supe rápidamente quien es… después de todo conozco a esa persona a la perfección… aunque lo único que no entiendo es porque vino aquí, pero eso no tiene importancia. Nos encontramos con ella en la cocina, estaba casi llorando porque había intentado cocinar pero todo le salió mal y se quemo todo… estoy hablando de mi amiga Hana, estaba igual que siempre, excepto porque ahora estaba usando lentes de contacto y no las gafas que acostumbra usar, después de limpiar el desastre en la cocina, hablamos con Hana sobre todas las dudas que teníamos en la sala.

—¿Tu eres la novia de Gray…? —Pregunto Haruka.

—Sí… ¡No, no, no, no! —Dijo Hana—. Solo soy una amiga de Gray… es todo…

—Mi papi dijo que eras su novia…

—Sí, pero también dijo que Amethyst lo llamará suegro —Menciono Kotone.

—¿Y que es suegro?

—Ahora entiendo porque no te importó…

—Ya deberías saber que el viejo solo inventa tonterías Haruka —Dijo Yuuki—. Pero, oye tú ¿¡Por qué diablos viniste aquí y entraste a mi casa sin permiso!?

—Ahh… bueno… yo… —Hana se puso algo nerviosa.

—Yuuki, ¿Dónde están tus modales? —Dijo el padre de Yuuki—. A las mujeres debes tenerles más respeto y no hablarles de esa manera, además Hana es menor que tú, no deberías gritarle…

—Pero viejo…

—Lo que debes hacer es preguntarle amablemente porque entro a MI cocina a desordenar todo… y más encima lo tuve que ordenar yo

—Lo… Lo siento… —Dijo Hana—. Es solo que quería tenerles algo de comer listo cuando llegaran…

—Entonces su intención fue buena —Dijo el padre de Amethyst.

—Pero… —Dijo Amethyst—. Señorita Hana, ¿Cómo logró entrar?

—La puerta estaba abierta cuando llegue

—Si no me equivoco… —Dijo Gin—. La familia de Orange fue la última en salir… Orange…

—¡Yo no fui Gin! —Dijo Orange—. Además que salí antes que mis padres…

—Y yo salí antes que Red-san —Dijo la mamá de Orange.

—Hmmmm…. Valla, creo que se me olvido cerrar la puerta jajaja —Dijo el padre de Orange, revolviendo por fin el misterio.

—Pero Hana…. —Dije—. ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—Es que… —Dijo Hana.

—¿Es que…?

—¡Ya sé! —Dijo la madre de Gin—. ¡Fuiste a ver a Gray porque estabas enamorada de él, no seas tímida y admítelo!

—¡Nooo! Yo… yo jamás…

—Ahí va tú mamá con sus comentarios de siempre Gin —Dijo Orange.

—Déjala ser… uf… que madre… —Dijo Gin.

—¡Bien chicos, dejemos que estos dos tortolos sigan hablando de esto solos! —Continuó la madre de Gin.

—Pero… señora… —Dijo Hana.

—Por favor, no me digas señora, ahora salgan, no hay nada más lindo que hablar a solas en el aire libre…

Y al final tuvimos que desistir y la madre de Gin logró que Hana y yo fuéramos afuera… así que solo me quedo aprovechar el momento para hablar con ella para saber la razón de su llegada, mientras hablábamos, llegamos hasta la ruta 103, al lado de un lago que estaba ahí.

—¡Todos! —Grite—. ¡Deben saber que la compañía BW es la mejor…!

—¡Gray por favor! —Interrumpió Hana.

—Ahh… disculpa, es la costumbre jeje… así que… viniste aquí porque…

—Ya te lo dije… estaba preocupada… quería saber cómo iba la batalla contra Kazuo y los demás… desde que te fuiste le pedí a papá que me ayudara mas con esto de las batallas pokemon… y me ayudo a reunir 6…

—Ya veo…

—Aun así, no soy buena, mis pokemon no han evolucionado, incluso papá dijo que sigo siendo una principiante…

—Pero debiste usar un pokemon volador para llegar…

—La líder de gimnasio, Skyla me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí…

—Con que eso era todo…

—Pero discúlpame… no creo ser de ayuda… y espero que logres encontrar la verdadera base del equipo disonancia…

—Jeje… sí… pero… quiero ver alguno de tus pokemon…

—¿Eh…? ¡Sí, como quieras! Los que atrape son tan bonitos… amo a los pokemon así…

—Hablas como la hermana de Yuuki

—Muy bien… este es el que me dio mamá… ¡Oshawott!

Hana saco de su PokeBall un Oshawott, ese pokemon es uno de los tres iniciales que me dio la madre de Hana el primer día cuando iba a partir.

—Con que Oshawott… ya te conocí cuando iba a escoger a mi pokemon…

—¡Osha… osha… oshawott! —El Oshawott de Hana se veía muy animado.

—Que simpático eres amigo…

—A mi me encanto Oshawott cuando lo vi… es muy juguetón y le encanta por sobre todo nadar… de vez en cuando lo llevo a la playa, aunque cuando la marea esta baja, me da miedo que una gran ola pueda llevarse a mi pequeñito…

—Pero se ve muy energético… ¿Eh…?

—¿Pasa algo Gray…?

—Marea baja…

—Pues sí… así es más segura y…

—¡La marea!

—¿Gray…?

—¡Archeops sal!

—¿Qué te pasa…?

—¡Vamos!

Saque a Archeops de la PokeBall y arrastre a Hana conmigo… La lleve a nada más ni nada menos que la cueva cardumen… pero había una diferencia con hace un rato… la marea estaba baja… y lo que paso al bajar, es que la encontramos: La base del equipo disonancia. Al llegar ambos nos ocultamos.

—Gray… ¿No dijiste que en este lugar no había nada?

—La marea bajo…

—Pero si son las 7 pm… no es posible que…

—Te lo voy a explicar, nosotros fuimos aquí exactamente a las 1 pm… pero la marea estaba alta…

—No entiendo…

—En este lugar la marea no sube en la tarde y no baja en la mañana… lo que deduzco es que dependiendo de cuantas hora pasen la marea va a subir o bajar… nosotros llegamos después de 6 horas… digamos que ese es el tiempo en que la marea tarda en bajar

—Como… ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

—Cuando mencionaste lo de la marea recordé el lugar… seco… las rocas de arriba no estaban mojadas, en otras palabras, la marea ya había llegado a su nivel máximo… pero… eran las 1 pm, ¿Cómo es posible que la marea haya estado alta tan temprano? Deduje que este lugar no es común, aquí la marea sube o baja dependiendo de ciertas horas, no de si es tarde o noche… es por eso que ni Yuuki ni su madre encontraron algún olor extraño, ambos tienen un sentido del olfato desarrollado, lo que paso es que todo estaba oculto bajo el agua… ellos no podían detectar olores así…

—G… Gray… asombroso… pero…

—Pero…

—¿Era necesario ir hasta aquí? Pudiste avisar y luego ir con todos…

—Es que quería comprobar y no hacerle ilusiones a todos… jajaja perdón, siempre me dejo llevar por mis impulsos…

—Aun así salgamos de aquí, si nos descubren estamos muertos…

—Sí, claro…

—Interesante deducción chico… —Apareció un extraño hombre—. Pero déjame decirte que sabiendo eso… no te puedo dejar salir de aquí…

—¡Tú…! ¿Te conozco?

—Tú debes ser Gray, el hijo de Black y de White… como veo heredaste la habilidad "pensador" de tu padre… con la diferencia de que no necesitas a un pokemon para usarla… te concentras mas fácil…

—Gracias por la adulación… ¿Quién eres?

—No te voy a decir mi nombre… pero me gusta que me digan dissonance…

—¿Dissonance…? Ese es disonancia en ingles… debes ser parte del equipo disonancia

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo niño… sé que eres muy inteligente… pero no importa, ya que ahora tendrás el mismo destino que tuvo Isao… estoy feliz de deshacerme de ese sujeto…

—¿Qué…? Tu… ¡Tu eres quien lo mato, el líder del equipo disonancia!

—¿Tanto te tardo descubrirlo?

—Hana… debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes… él es muy fuerte…

—No creas que tú y tu amiguita van a salir de aquí tan fácilmente… no después de que descubrieron el secreto de la cuevas cardumen… sal Steelex

—¡Kyaaaa! —Grito Hana—. ¡Gray! ¿¡Que hacemos!?

—Ya veo… a pesar de ser el líder eres un cobarde…

—¿¡Que dices niño!?

—Le tienes miedo a los Pokedex Holder… es por eso que no quieres que ellos descubran el secreto de este lugar… sabes que si luchas con ellos perderás

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme cobarde!?

—Las dos veces que has atacado… la primera vez atacaste a Yuuki y a su hermana… pero inesperadamente llego su papá… y aprovechaste el gran miedo de Haruka para lastimar al padre de Yuuki y huir… la segunda vez nos atacaste desde lejos… pero no estaban presente los holder… te crees muy fuerte pero no te atreves a enfrentártelos y reúnes a los pokemon legendarios para obtener su poder…

—Déjame decirte que yo no le tengo miedo a esos holder… pero tu si deberías tenerlo de mí…

—Como digas… pero por ahora solo me asegurare de enfrentar a Steelix y salir de aquí… ¡Serperior sal de ahí! —Saque a Serperior para enfrentar al Steelix de ese hombre.

—Gray… —Dijo Hana—. ¿Seguro que puedes…?

—No te preocupes… tengo un plan…

—Con que un plan niño… Steelix ataca son tu cola férrea

—¡Serperior ataca!

—¡No creas que tus ataques de planta tendrán alguna posibilidad!

—Je… con que de planta… ¡Lanzallamas!

—¿Qué…?

Serperior golpeo a Steelix con un fuerte Lanzallamas.

—¡Muy bien hecho!

—¿¡Cómo es posible que Serperior use ese ataque…!?

—Este pokemon es muy especial…

—Ya no importa… excavar

—¡Tu también excava Serperior!

—¿Qué…?

Ambos pokemon excavaron y Serperior ataco a Steelix con su lanzallamas bajo la tierra.

—¡Perfecto!

—Lanzallamas y Excavar… son movimientos que Serperior no puede usar…

—¡Excava de nuevo Serperior! Vamos Hana… —Saque a Archeops.

—No crean que se irán… ¡Terremoto!

—¡Sal de ahí y usa Frustración!

Nuevamente Serperior golpeo a Steelix…

—Frustración… pero… tienes a ese pokemon hace bastante tiempo… aun así el ataque fue bastante duro… es imposible…

—Ahora Hana sube… —Subimos en Archeops.

—…¡Ya sé…! Excava…

—¡Tu también Serperior!

—Ahora es tu oportunidad… ¡Cola férrea!

Steeliz logro golpear a Serperior.

—¿¡Estás bien!?

—Con que era eso… por fin se ha revelado la verdadera identidad de tu pokemon…

—Así es… yo jamás saque a Serperior… a quien saque en realidad es a Zoroak…

—Conozco a ese Zoroak… es el que tenía Kazuo…

—Correcto… Kazuo me lo dio para enfrentarte… por eso su frustración fue tan efectiva… lo he tenido poco tiempo…

—Y todos tus movimientos fueron una sorpresa para mí… maldito… pero ahora que descubrí tu secreto no habrán más movimientos sorpresa…

—¡Zoruak pulso noche!

—¡Aliento de dragón Steelix!

Ambos ataques chocaron y hubo un explosión en la cueva, con la cual aprovechamos para subir en Archeops y salir del lugar…

—Uf… gracias a Zoruak escapamos…

—Me asuste mucho… pero Gray, fue increíble…

—Gracias Hana… Aun así no podré usar el truco de Zoruak otra vez con él… no será bueno…

—Entonces… ¿Irán a enfrentarlos?

—Cuando lleguemos a casa les daré la noticia a los demás… de que la verdadera cueva está oculta bajo el agua… Y Hana…

—¿Sí…?

—Me lo estaba preguntando ¿Por qué te pusiste lentes de contacto?

—Ahhh… eso… es que yo… bueno… una vez alguien me dijo que me veía bien sin gafas…

—Con que es eso… bueno, opino igual… te sienta bien…

—Gracias Gray…

—Una cosa más… cuando vallamos a luchar te quedaras en casa…

—Lo sé… solo seré un estorbo… oye Gray…

—¿Sí…?

—Ten… te presto a Oshawott… vas a necesitar un pokemon de agua… espero que Oshawott te sirva de algo…

—Muchas gracias Hana…

Al llegar a casa hable con todos sobre la cueva cardumen, sobre la marea y la cueva de hielo que se encontraba bajo del agua… así que por fin se había aclarado, por fin llego la hora de la batalla fina, y está vez estamos listos, decidimos partir esa misma noche para asegurarnos de que el líder del equipo disonancia no decidiera huir. Ahora a llegado el momento de enfrentarlos…

_Continuara…_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35: Amor.**

Gin y yo… ahora mismo tomados de la mano… ya que ambos iremos a enfrentar al enemigo… bueno, pasaron muchas cosas desde que Gray llego con el aviso de que la cueva cardumen tiene dos niveles, el de la marea baja el cual era un lugar congelado, y el de marea alta el cual fue al que llegamos la otra vez, pero solo hubo un problema al llegar y ese era el tiempo, el tiempo que el que la marea sube y baja en esa cueva, ya sabemos que no es una cueva normal y es verdad, porque al llegar, todo el lugar estaba tal cual fuimos la otra vez, es decir, llegamos en marea alta y no baja como queríamos. Nosotros llegamos alrededor de las 23:00 pm de la noche, fue ahí cuando Gray dijo que la marea cambia cada 6 horas, claro que antes no lo dijo ya que eso es algo que aun no ha comprobado al 100%... así que teníamos que esperar 6 horas o menos y… bueno, esto fue lo que sucedió:

—¡Ahhhhh! —Gritó Yuuki—. ¡Ya no aguanto más, he estado aquí mucho tiempo! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!?

—Tranquilo hijo —Dijo Ruby-san—. En 30 segundos más habrán pasado… 1 minuto y medio

— ¡No aguantare las 6 horas! Estúpido Gray… nos hubiera advertido de esto…

Como siempre Yuuki mostraba su impaciencia… pero fue gracias a Yuuki el hecho de que tuvimos que irnos lo más pronto posible para enfrentar al enemigo ya… bueno, no técnicamente es gracias a él, sino a uno de sus pokemon, y estoy hablando de Abs, su Absol. El cual salió de la PokeBall… más bien una FrienBall sin ser llamado por Yuuki, al salir, Abs fue directamente hacía el lugar donde había agua, al parecer algo presintió que iba a suceder ahí abajo…

—Yuuki… ¿Sabes que pasa…? —Pregunte.

—Yo que sé… Abs… ¿Qué pasa amigo? —Contesto Yuuki—. Se ve algo intranquilo… podría ser…

— ¿Crees que Abs va a provocar otro desastre natural como sucedió en ciudad Calagua? —Pregunto Haruka.

— ¡Abs no es quien causa los desastres naturales niña tonta, Abs solo los advierte! ¡Y solo las tontas como tú lo inculpan!

— ¡No me digas tonta!

— ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

— ¡Papi!

— ¡No te escudes con tu papi!

—Dejen de pelear los dos, esto es serio —Los interrumpí.

—Uf… Absol es conocido como el pokemon desastre, y ahora Abs nos está avisando sobre algo que va a suceder ahí abajo… esto no es bueno… no deberíamos estar aquí…

—Pero un momento… sí la base está bajo el agua… ¿Cómo sobreviven los sujetos del equipo disonancia? Se me hace extraño… dime Gray ¿Viste algo cuando fuiste ahí?

— ¿Ver algo? Sí —Contesto Gray—. La respuesta es pokemon psíquicos

— ¿Pokemon psíquicos?

—Así es, cuando fui con Hana para ver, vi una gran cantidad de pokemon tipo psíquico, fue ahí que pensé el hecho de que los usaban para sobrevivir bajo el agua, lo más probable es que hacen una barrera para que no caiga el agua…

—Lo que quiere decir… ¡Que hay un punto en el que no hay agua, podemos sumergirnos para llegar hasta el fondo…

—Hmmm… no será posible Orange… de aquí hasta abajo no es tan corto como crees… moriríamos ahogados antes de llegar

— ¡Yo iré entonces! —Dijo Yuuki—. ¡Si me esfuerzo soy capaz de resistir incluso 10 minutos bajo el agua!

—No Yuuki… imposible…

—Pero… —Dijo Amethyst—. Hay una MO llamada Buceo… si usamos ese movimiento podremos sumergirnos…

— ¡Buena idea Amethyst! —Le dije.

—Que adorables —Dijo Blue-san.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Como trabajan en equipo para tener todas las soluciones y deducciones… como cuando todos nosotros éramos jóvenes ¿no lo creen chicos?

—Sí… así lo veo —Dijo Diamond-san.

—Sí trabajan en equipo como ahora les aseguro que el enemigo perderá sin ninguna duda —Dijo papá.

—Gracias papá —Dije—. Ahora lo que necesitamos es algún pokemon con buceo, ya que no tenemos tiempo como para ir a buscar la MO

—Ahí está el problema Naranjito —Dijo Gin.

—¿Qué…?

—He visto los pokemon de agua de todos… pero ninguno con buceo… no podremos bajar hasta abajo sin esa MO

—Hablas demasiado Gin —Dijo Yuuki.

— ¿Acaso tu Swampert tiene buceo?

—No estoy hablando de Mud... mamá…

— ¡Sí! ¡Relo! —Sapphire-san dio un fuerte grito y en seguida llego un pokemon, un Relicanth.

—Saluden a Relo… su especialidad: Buceo… y nuestro amigo Gin no lo había visto… bueno mamá, hay que prepararnos para…

—Pero…

— ¡No el pero!

—Es verdad que Relo puede usar buceo y llevarnos hasta abajo… pero en Relo solo saben dos niños…

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿¡Dos niños!?

Dos niños… solo significo una cosa… y es que nosotros íbamos a poder ir… pero todos los holder originales iban a quedar fuera de la misión hasta que la marea baje, no vamos a tener la ayuda de nuestros padre… eso era preocupante, pero también entrenamos mucho, solo nos quedo aceptarlo y hacer las parejas para ir, como Haruka y Amethyst son algo pequeños, ellos contaban como un niño, así que íbamos a ser dos parejas y un trió.

—Perfecto, entonces yo iré con Orange —Dijo Gin.

—Haruka y Amethyst irán conmigo —Dijo Yuuki—. Eso significa que Gray y Kotone irán juntos… ¡listo!

—¡Oye! ¡Ni si quiera me preguntaste! —Dijo Kotone—. ¿¡Acaso no te importa mi opinión!?

—No. Ahora veamos quien va primero… considerando que Abs es mío y Relo de mi mamá creo que debería ir primero

—Ni lo sueñes —Dijo Gin—. Yo iré primero, tú, niñero, te puedes esperar

— ¡Ni lo creas, iré primero!

—Soy mayor, lo que me da más experiencia en batalla…

— ¡No tiene nada que ver la edad con la fuerza!

—...Tienes razón, ve primero… nosotros esperaremos… ¡Corre Orange! —Gin me tomo del brazo y montamos sobre Relo y nos fuimos antes de que Yuuki pudiera decir algo.

Y eso fue lo que paso, por eso Gin y yo estamos tomados de la mano… que alegría… ahora nuestra misión es derrotar al equipo disonancia por nuestra cuenta, un vez que lleguemos, esperaremos a los demás para ir en grupo como lo tenemos planeado. Al llegar fue algo extraño, vimos la parte donde había tierra y al llegar saltamos de Relo, menos mal que los pokemon psíquicos solo se preocupan por el agua, gracias a eso pudimos pasar perfectamente, una vez que llegamos, Relo se devolvió arriba a buscar al siguiente grupo. Lo malo es que al llegar…

—¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!?

—¡Salgan de aquí intrusos!

Así es, justamente donde nos dejo Relo estaba lleno de guardias, eran demasiados y gastar nuestra energía en algo como eso era inútil, así que no tuvimos más opción que correr hasta ocultarnos y que no nos vieran, para nuestra suerte logramos ocultarnos, para nuestra mala suerte ya no íbamos a poder reunirnos con los demás, es decir, íbamos a estar separados para esta misión.

—No… me lo creo… ¿¡Ahora que hacemos Gin!?

—Cálmate… no tenemos opción… hay que continuar hasta llegar con el líder

—Pero… no vamos a poder separados, debemos estar todos juntos…

—¡Entonces vete y búscalos, pero debes entender que no tenemos tiempo para eso!

—Sí perdón… yo…

—Lo siento… no quería gritarte… vamos…

—… ¡Gin espera! ¡Yo…!

— ¿Sí…?

—Yo…

—Orange

—Lo sé… ¡Thunder!

Saque a Thunder de la PokeBall y recibió directamente un ataque que de dirigía a nosotros.

— ¿Ese fue sustituto, no Orange?

—Así es, papá me enseño ese movimiento en nuestro entrenamiento… ahora ¡Sal de ahí!

—¡Pika! —Thunder comenzó a sacar chispas de sus mejillas.

Entonces aparecieron dos sujetos, bueno, una mujer y un hombre aparecieron, usaban los trajes del equipo disonancia… con la diferencia de que tenían un adorno de corazón.

— ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?

—¡Pi Pikachu!

—Al parecer no son tan tontos, mi amor —Dijo el hombre.

—Aunque por lo visto no tienen una relación tan hermosa como nosotros, ya los viste, peleando como niños —Dijo la mujer.

— ¡Mi nombre es Romeo, comandante de la región Kanto, y mi verdadero amor es Julieta!

— ¡Y mi nombre es Julieta, comandante de la región Johto, y mi verdadero amor es Romeo!

—¡Y juntos tenemos la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, el amor! —Terminaron su discurso cursi al unisonó y justo después paso una planta rodadora que quien sabe como llego a la cueva.

— ¿Ellos son comandantes? —Dije después de ese largo silencio.

—Seguro son charlatanes, vamos Orange —Dijo Gin y continuamos caminando.

—¿¡Cómo se atreven!? —Dijo Romeo.

—No puedo creerlo… nos creen patéticos solo por creer en el amor… ¿Cómo puede existir gente así?

—Oh Julieta…

—Oh Romeo…

—¡No importa como sea la gente! ¡Eso no impedirá a que el amor este de nuestro lado!

—¡Así es! ¡Nosotros dos juntos somos invencibles!

—Y yo creí que el papá de Yuuki era cursi —Dijo Gin en un comentario aparte

—¡Si amarnos es cursi, entonces somos las personas más cursis del mundo!

—No… —Dije—. Mi papá y mi mamá se aman… y no son cursis…

—¡Tal vez no se aman lo suficiente! ¡No como Romeo y yo!

—Esto ya da vergüenza ajena… ¿Qué hacemos Gin?

—¡Ya veo! ¡Tú mujer, debes ser Orange, investigamos sobre ti! ¡Y como veo estas enamorada de ese muchacho!

—¿¡Que!? ¡Ni en un millón de años!

—Y como veo no lo admites, es por eso que estas muy lejos de alcanzar la felicidad, no como yo… luchando al lado de mi amor…

—¿Qué opinas Thunder?

—¬¬ Pika… —No es que entienda a Thunder… pero al ver su mirada tuve el presentimiento de que dijo "Mátalos antes de que dejen crías"

—Les tengo una pregunta —Dijo Gin—. ¿¡Cómo que comandantes de Kanto y Johto!? ¿¡Acaso no eran Aya y Mika las comandantes!?

—Pues veras —Dijo Romeo—. Una vez que ellas abandonaron el equipo, el jefe decidió ponernos de comandantes y continuar con la misión… y bueno… ¡Es claro que fue por el poder del amor el cual hizo que el jefe se decidiera por nosotros!

—Ok… creo que el equipo disonancia ha decaído en sus comandantes…

—¡Tú debes ser Gin! ¡Como veo eres poco hombre!

—¿¡Poco hombre yo!? ¿¡Conoces al padre de Yuuki!?

—Gritarle a una mujer te hace poco hombre… vi su discusión… Como veo te gusta mucho esa niña

—¿¡Orange!? ¡No inventes!

—¿Lista Julieta? Hay que demostrarles lo que el amor es capaz

—Oh Romeo… —Le contestó Julieta—. Solo a tu lado quisiera acabar con estos niños…

—¡Saluden a Luvdisc! —Ambos sacaron a Luvdisc—. ¡Ahora hagan una presentación de amor!

—Hablando de estúpidos… —Dijo Gin—. Oh Orange, ¿Me concede el honor de ayudarme a patearles el trasero a estos perdedores?

—Oh Gin —Le conteste siguiéndole el juego—. He esperado el momento que dijeras eso desde estos últimos 5 minutos…

—¡Hora del equipo Nido! —Gin sacó a su Nidoking y yo saque a Venom.

—¡Mira eso Romeo! —Dijo Julieta—. Puede sentirse el amor entre esos pokemon

—Es hermoso Julieta —Le contesto Romeo—. ¿No te recuerdan a nosotros?

—Ok, siempre me tomo mi tiempo pero jamás he tenido tantas ganas de terminar una batalla —Dijo Gin.

—¡Hora de nuestro ataque "_Love_"! —Dijeron el par de enamorados—. ¡Atracción!

—¡Orange!

—¡Venom cambia de lado con Nidoking!

Así Venom recibió el ataque del Luvdisc de Julieta y Nidoking el del Luvdisc de Romeo, en otras palabras, no los afecto al ser del mismo género.

—¡No crean que eso nos detendrá, solo era distracción para el verdadero ataque, hidropulso! —Ambos ordenaron a sus Luvdisc usar su hidropulso en nuestros pokemon.

—¡Ustedes son los tontos! —Dije—. ¡Tú turno Thunder!

—¡Pika! —Thunder dio un gran salto y derroto a esos Luvdisc con su rayo.

—¡Así se hace compañero!

—Pika… Pikachu…

—Oh… que agresividad… —Julieta se puso a llorar en los brazos de Romeo.

—¿¡Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a mi preciosa Julieta!? —Dijo Romeo.

—No… es verdad… Luvdisc es hermoso pero no es un pokemon para la batalla

—¿Pero qué dices amada mía? No es el pokemon más fuerte, pero representa lo que somos… amor y solo eso

—Desearía que los demás estuvieran aquí para ver esto… —Dije en un comentario aparte.

—¡Llego la hora, sal Tauros!

—¡Tu turno Miltank!

Coincidencia… Romeo tenía un Tauros al igual es Aya, la ex comandante de Kanto, y Julieta una Miltank igual que Mika, la ex comandante de Johto. La cosa es que esos dos eran igual de cursis que sus dueños, al salir se comenzaron a acariciar.

—¿¡Acaso todo lo suyo tiene que ver con amor!? —Dijo Gin.

—No lo sé… ¡Oh Romeo! ¡También está mi Gorebyss!

—¡Lo sé Julieta! ¡Y mi Huntail está muy enamorado de ella!

—Pero no hablemos de nuestros pokemon que se aman… debemos acabar con estos niños que no entienden el significado del amor

Entonces continuó la batalla, ambos pokemon fueron a atacarnos con Cornada y Desenrollar… nuestro plan… el de siempre, Nidoking contra Tauros al ser macho, y Venom contra Miltank al ser hembra, pero nos engañaron, Tauros uso sus cuernos para levantar a Miltank y ella nos ataco desde arriba, y antes de que nuestros pokemon se pudieran defender fueron envestidos por Tauros luego cayó la gran Miltank sobre ambos.

—¡Mira Julieta! ¡Eso les pasa a ellos por burlarse de nuestro querido amor!

—¡Venom! ¿¡Estás bien!? —Sin pensarlo fui corriendo hacía donde estaban Venom y Nidoking.

—Que niña tan tonta… ¡Tauros envístela!

—¿Eh…?

—Orange… ¡Orange! —Oí el fuerte grito de Gin.

Tauros fue directamente a atacarme pero fue Gin quien recibió el impacto siendo herido en la espalda…

—¡Gin! —Fui rápidamente a sujetarlo—. Gin…

—¿Ya ves? Esto te pasa por tu mal habito de poner a los demás sobre ti…

—Gin… disculpa, no quería… yo…

—No… llores… Naranjita…

—¿Naranjita…? ¿No es Naranjito…?

—No… la verdad… prefiero tenerte como chica que como chico… Orange… —Gin se quedo dormido en mis brazos…

—¡Gin! ¡Gin!

—Ohh que romántico… —Dijo Romeo.

—Aunque si me lo preguntan, esto se merecen por no saber lo que es el amor —Dijo Julieta.

—Cállate… —Dije.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué no sé que es el amor? ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para decir eso!?

—Por favor… es claro que…

—¿Solo por no abrazarnos todo el día no sabemos que es amor? ¿Solo por no cambiarse adulaciones no sabemos que es amor? ¡El amor es un sentimiento, muy hermoso y bello, es algo que se siente y no es necesario hacer todas esas cosas para sentirlo porque una vez que conoces a la persona especial y te cautiva ya estás listo para sabe lo que es ek amor! En cambio ustedes dos… que solo creen que el amor se basa en una tontería de ser cursi y si no lo eres no sabes que es amor… ¡Son ustedes los que no saben que es amor!

—¿Dices que tu si lo sabes?

—Así es… porque yo amo a mucha gente… a mi papá, a mi mamá… a mis amigos Yuuki, Kotone, Gray, Amethyst y Haruka… y toda la gente que me ha dado su apoyo… pero si hablamos del amor que solo llega una vez… esa persona que llega a cautivar tu corazón… Gin… él es la persona en quien pienso cuando se trata de amor… y toda esta gente que mencione anteriormente son aquellas quienes me dan fortaleza, las personas por quienes lucho ¡Y con esta hermosa fortaleza no hay manera de que pierda contra ustedes! ¡Trueno!

—¿Trueno…? ¡El Pikachu!

—¡Pika…! ¡Chuuuuu! —Thunder lanzó un fuerte trueno contra esos sujetos y sus pokemon y hubo una pequeña explosión.

—Lo olvidaba… el es Thunder, mi mejor amigo… me ha acompañado en mis penas y mis alegrías y el también me da esta fortaleza de la cual estoy hablando, también es mi pokemon más fuerte… y agradezcan que solo usamos un 30% de nuestro poder, sino hubieran muerto electrocutados…

—¡Pika Pikachu!

—Buen trabajo Thunder…

Amarre a esos sujetos y los deje a un lado, deje a Gin escondido en una mini cueva que encontré.

—Lo siento Gin… pero desde ahora iré sola… espero que cuando despiertes puedas alcanzarme…

—Pika Pika

—Tú lo has dicho Thunder… ah… Nidoking… tienes un poco de heridas… las curaría pero no puedo gastar mis energías… perdón… pero sé que cuidaras bien de Gin

Luego de eso, continúe caminando por mi cuenta junto a Thunder… he decidido continuar sola y sin temor, pero hay algo que sé, y es que en cualquier momento todos nos reuniremos otra vez y pelearemos juntos… muy pronto… terminaremos con esto…

_Continuara…_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36: Verdadero yo**

Luego de llegar a la cueva nos dimos cuenta de que hay un horario determinado para que la marea baje, lo bueno es que podíamos bajar usando un pokemon con buceo, lo malo es que el único que traíamos era el Relicanth de la madre de Yuuki pero en él solo caben dos niños así que nuestros padres no iban a poder ir a la parte de hielo de la cueva hasta que la marea baje dentro de 6 horas. Los primeros en irse fueron Orange y Gin y luego de media hora regreso Relo, así que Yuuki se levanto rápidamente para irse abajo junto a los dos pequeños Haruka y Amethyst. Bueno… yo… decidí que no quería irme con Gray así que antes de que Yuuki se fuera dije que preferiría ir junto con él… y se mostro tan alegre como siempre:

— ¿¡Qué!? —Gritó— ¡Ni loco iré contigo!

—Oh vamos… —Dije— no tiene nada de malo

—¡Sí lo tiene! ¡No iré contigo para que cuando esperemos a Gray ahí abajo tengas todo el tiempo para molestarme!

—No es eso… solo quiero hablar contigo

—¡Aquí es perfecto para hablar!

—Aquí hay mucha gente

—¡Pues lástima! ¡Yo me voy!

—O… Oye… solo necesito que escuches…

—Uf… ¿Qué?

—A cualquiera le gustaría esta con una chica tan linda como yo…

—¬¬ me voy…

—¡O- Oye espera…!

—¡Detesto tus bromas Kotone! ¡Suéltame el brazo!

—¡No quiero!

—Y… ¿Crees que nos iremos pronto Haru…? —Le pregunto Amethyst a Haruka.

—Lo dudo… —Le respondió Haruka—. ¿Deberíamos hacer algo papi?

—Déjalos pelear… —Le respondió Ruby—. Aunque hay que admitir que Kotone es mala para pedir las cosas

—Pero Yuuki es un malhumorado —Le dijo papá.

—Y eso no lo voy a negar

—¿Está bien no hacer nada? A este paso bajara la marea —Dijo Haruka.

—Como dije, solo déjalos pelear… en cualquier momento uno de los dos sedera

—Uf… hermano no deberías ser tan malo

—¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Por qué se supone que yo soy el malo!? —Dijo Yuuki.

—Porque sí, tú siempre eres el malo, no le veo lo malo el ir con Kotone, a mi me agrada

—¡Pues a mí no! ¡Y mientras tú estuviste escapándote de casa pasaron varias cosas!

—Vamos chico salvaje —Le dije—. Ya deberías olvidarlo

—¡Pues no!

—Oye… no debes molestarte así… solo quiero ir contigo… es que… ¡es Gray! él no me agrada ni un poco

—¡Ni que me importara!

—¿No te agrado? Porque tú a mí sí —Dijo Gray

—No lo tomes en serio Gray, solo lo dice para buscar excusas… es lo que siempre hace… como sea, yo me voy y no pienso ir con ella… punto —Yuuki comenzó a caminar hacía Relo.

—Eres muy difícil para ser chico —Le dije

—Kotone —Dijo mamá—. Nunca convencerás a Yuuki si sigues así ¿me entiendes?

—Pero…

—¡Anda Kotone! ¡Te apoyamos! —Dijo Blue-san.

—Pero si no te muestras honesta de vez en cuando nunca lograras nada —Dijo Yellow-san.

—… Ah… Yuuki espera —Le dije—. Quiero hablar contigo… pero aquí no ya que hay mucha gente presente… preferiría hacerlo abajo aunque estén Orange y Gin sé que nos darán tiempo… pero por favor te estoy hablando muy en serio…

—…—Yuuki se detuvo—. Mira… lo siento… pero no puedo dejar que Haruka…

—Hijo… —Lo interrumpió su papá—. Haruka te podrá alcanzar más tarde y Gray y Amethyst son bastante fuertes… y además a mi aparecer lo que te acaba de decir es lo más honesto que he escuchado de su parte

—Lo sé… pero…

—Y si no le dices que sí van a continuar discutiendo y la marea bajara antes de que te vallas

—…Uf… —Yuuki se subió en Relo.

—Oye… —Me acerque—. Chicho salveje… ¿Eh? —De repente vi la mano de Yuuki en frente mío, él me la estiraba mientras miraba al otro lado

—Nos vamos

—¿Eh?

—¿¡Que no me oíste!? ¡Vámonos!

—Yuuki… ¡Sí! —Tome su mano para poder subir en Relo.

Así que nos sumergimos para poder irnos hasta la parte de hielo de la cueva cardumen y poder encontrarnos con Orange y Gin abajo y claro, enfrentarnos al patético equipo disonancia, no creo que tenga ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros. Bueno todo iba bien hasta llegar… ya que al momento de llegar lo primero que vimos fueron varios guardias… eran demasiados y si los enfrentábamos iba a ser un gasto total de tiempo así que no tuvimos otra opción más que correr, y lo más probable es que eso paso con Gin y Orange ya que no estaban por ahí… buen lugar al que se le ocurrió dejarnos ese Relicanth. Así que Yuuki y yo estábamos solos así que comenzamos a caminar… bueno… estaba muy silencioso…

—Oye Yuuki…

—¿Qué…?

—Entiendo que el hecho de que nos separemos no es bueno pero…

—Tal vez a ti no te importe… pero no debí ir contigo

—¿Eh…? ¿Es por Haruka…?

—Es mi hermana y yo debería cuidarla… cuando nació… admito que era muy celoso de ella y le criticaba a papá por eso pero… me dijo que ella era pequeña y que como su hermano debía comprender… y que muchas veces de la primer persona de quien tal vez ella dependa si no están sus padres a su lado sería su hermano… le prometí que cuando él no pudiera estar con ella yo iba a cuidarla… pero ahora en una situación así no puedo estar con ella… diablos… no entiendo porque tuve que acceder a ir contigo

—Pues en ese caso lo siento…

—¡No, no lo sientes, adelante, búrlate por lo que te acabo de decir!

—Otra vez con eso… ¿Por qué te molesto tanto?

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡Kotone, te burlaste se mis sueños, de mis creencias, de lo que creía que era importante, de lo que me daba el valor para luchar! Incluso pensé que alguien como tú de vez en cuando podría tomarse las cosas en serio… pero supongo que me equivoque… incluso quería decirte algo después de eso pero comenzaste a hablar y hablar… es más, ya no sé si ahora me siento como en ese momento…

—¿Sentirte cómo?

—Ya no importa… vamos, debemos continuar…

—Yuuki solo quiero pedirte que me perdones

—Sí claro…

—Es en serio… por favor…

—Ya te dije que no me importa…

—¡Escúchame te digo!

—… Adelante… te escucho

Antes de que hablara encontramos una parte en la que había que usar surf… así que Yuuki uso a Mud mientras que yo use a Lantaro para cruzar, fue ahí cuando comencé a hablar con Yuuki.

—Escucha Yuuki… necesito hablar contigo urgentemente… de verdad… lo siento, no quise decir lo que dije, fue sin pensar… pero hay más… de lo que necesito hablarte… es sobre mí

—Egocéntrica

—No me refiero a eso… escucha, ese día me contaste tu historia, ahora quiero contarte la mía… verás… yo… en verdad soy una persona tímida y poco segura de sí misma…

—…ah?

—Aunque no lo creas es así… de hecho, al igual que tú Yuuki, yo también admiro mucho a mi papá… pero de una manera diferente a ti, ya que lo admiro tanto que comencé a imitarlo, tanto que me volví una versión femenina de él, de verdad admiraba mucho su forma de ser, siempre ha sido alguien despreocupado, que no le importa lo que piensen de él, muy seguro de sí mismo… como yo quería ser…

—Por eso te le pareces tanto

—Así es pero… al imitar a mi papá me di cuenta de que no tenía un sueño o algo por el que luchar, era alguien que nada más quiere escapar de sí misma, e Isao me dijo que así nunca iba a ser fuerte de verdad… y que a pesar de que aparento ser alguien fuerte, en verdad alguien débil, y solo por eso no podía vencerlo, también me hablo de que conoció a un chico al cual le vio una increíble determinación sobre la batalla, algo que él noto y le intereso, cuando me contaste la historia con tu padre y Salamence y además de que eras el único que había conocido a Isao antes que yo… supe que eras tú de quien hablaba

—¿Isao? ¿De verdad te dijo todo eso?

—Pues claro… esa vez me puse muy triste por pensar en que no tenía nada por el que pelear… pero gracias a ti ya no es así porque por fin lo entendí

—¿Gracias a mí…? ¿Qué diablos hice yo…?

—Yuuki… eres la primer persona a la cual le cuento todo esto, la primer persona con la cual he querido ser como soy en realidad, solo contigo Yuuki… y si no te hubieras enojado conmigo tal vez nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero de verdad tenía la necesidad de poder hablarte otra vez, de pelear contigo… y me di cuenta de que en verdad quiero ser como soy más veces y con más personas, hasta hora es eso lo que hace que me llene de determinación y solo por eso es que estoy decidida a pelear ahora… aunque eso me costará trabajo jeje

—…Ah… ya veo…

—…¿Yuuki…?

—…

—_¿Solo te quedas callado…? No será… ¿Qué aún no quieres perdonarme…? _—Pensé un poco y nuevamente hable…—. Oye Yuuki…

—Llegamos

—¿Eh…?

—No te quedes ahí, vamos

Ambos bajamos de nuestros pokemon y los regresamos.

—Oye Yuuki….

—Por fin tierra… continuemos niña, debemos estar cerca —Comenzó a caminar.

—Oye espérame… Necesito seguir hablando

—¡Ay, como fastidias! ¡No hay nada más de lo que tengamos que hablar!

—Sí pero… aun no me has dicho sí…

—Shhh…

—¿Eh? ¡Oye a mí nadie me…!

—¡Que te calles niña! —Yuuki comenzó a olfatear.

—¿Escuchaste a algún enemigo…?

—Supongo… creí que podrían ser Orange y Gin pero este no es su olor… Grrr…

De repente el Seviper de Yuuki salió de la PokeBall sin avisar.

—¿Qué le pasa…?

—¿¡Presentiste algo Viper!? ¡Muy bien hecho!

—Se ve furioso…

—Sí… Debe ser… ¡Viper cola veneno!

—¡Seeevipeeer! —Seviper ataco a un Zangoose que salió de repente.

—¡Con que era Zangoose! Con razón

—¿Con razón?

—Zangoose y Seviper son enemigos naturales, por eso cuando Viper sintió su presencia se molesto así… jeje… prepárate Kotone porque ya comenzó la diversión

Entonces apareció el hombre el cual era el entrenador del Zangoose aparentemente. Vestía con el uniforme del equipo disonancia, pero con el uniforme diferente el cual usaban los comandantes.

—Ese sujeto… pero… chico salvaje, ese tipo de uniforme…

—¿¡Quién eres tú y por qué usas el uniforme que se supone pertenece a los comandantes de estos payasos!?

—Jeje… tú debes ser el chiquillo que es hijo de los holder de hoenn —Dijo el sujeto—. Para que lo sepas yo soy el comandante de Hoenn

—¿¡Comandante de Hoenn!? ¡Es mentira, el comandante de Hoenn es Isao!

—Sí… ese Isao… pero ya que no esta se necesitaba un remplazo ¿no? Creo que le ha hecho un bien a este lugar desde que murió

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? ¿¡Te crees mejor que él!?

—Soy mejor que él, y te lo demostrare derrotando al chiquillo que Isao jamás venció

—¡Si hubiera querido ya se hubiera desecho de mí hace rato idiota!

—Sí… antes de morir ¿no?

—Grrr… si vuelves a decir una palabra más de Isao…

—Y lo más patético… perdió contra el más inútil de los holder…

—¡Suficiente! ¡Viper! —Yuuki envió a su Seviper a atacar al Zangoose de ese sujeto.

—Detección. —El Zangoose del sujeto lo esquivo—. Je ¿planeas pelear solo?

—¡Algo que no te permito es hablar mal de mi padre maldito! ¡Y déjame decirte que Isao es mil veces mejor que tú!

—¿Mejor que yo? Supongo que alguien necesita darte una lección

—¡Como si llegara a perder contigo!

—Hola… sigo aquí —Dije.

—Yo me encargare de él Kotone… tú sigue

—Ni que estuviera loca… se supone que debemos pelear juntos…

—Este es un enemigo el cual estoy seguro de que puedo vencer solo… déjame hacerlo… y después, te daré mi respuesta a todo lo que me dijiste

—… Ok… pero ni creas que me iré, esperare aquí únicamente para esperar a hablar contigo

—Como quieras… ¡Viper! ¡Cola Veneno!

Seviper ataco a Zangoose pero fue contraatacado con desquite.

—Viper ¿estás bien…?

—Debes saber los efectos de ese ataque mocoso —Dijo aquel hombre.

—No necesito que me lo digas…

—¿Ya te ayudo? —Le dije.

—¡Que no! Viper… colmillo veneno

Nuevamente el ataque fue contraatacado con desquite.

—Demasiados ataques tipo veneno… ¿¡Te das cuenta de la tontería que estás haciendo Yuuki!?

—Mejor mira y no opines

—Pero esa niña tiene razón —Dijo el hombre—. Es obvio que tratas de envenenar a Zangoose… pero se nota que no tienes idea de que la única habilidad posible para él es inmunidad, se nota que eres tonto, te recomiendo cambiar a Seviper, de los dos él es quien tiene mayor desventaja por el hecho de que mi habilidad sirve más

—Ni lo creas, jamás cambiare a Viper por dos razones

—¿Dos…?

—La primera es por Viper, su orgullo es pelear contra Zangoose para saber quién es más, no puedo cambiarlo haciéndolo ver débil y romper su orgullo… y la segunda es que decidí que este sería el único pokemon con el que te vencería

—¿De qué hablas…?

—¡Este fue el primer pokemon con el cual logre golpear al Breloom de Isao, su pokemon más fuerte! ¡Es por eso que decidí usar a Viper para vencerte! Y por eso… ¡Cola veneno!

—¡Desquite!

Se levanto mucho polvo gracias a Seviper lo que hizo que no se pudiera ver bien lo que pasa, cuando se pudo ver, ninguno de los pokemon habían salido con daño.

—¡Dale un último golpe Viper, usa triturar!

—Je… con un desquite más estas acabado, no hay posibilidad de de pierda… ¿¡Que…!?

El Zangoose de aquel hombre comenzó a verse decaído.

—Je…

—¿Qué pasa…? Esto es… ¿¡Veneno!?

—Bilis…

—¿Es ese ataque el cual cancela la habilidad del oponente…? Pero si nunca hubo un momento en el que… ¡Cuando se levanto ese polvo!

—Así es maldito, en ese momento Viper uso Bilis en tu pokemon y luego lo enveneno, bajaste la guardia cuando pensaste que mis ataques veneno eran solamente para envenenarlo, la verdad eran para bajar tu guardia y a la vez hacerte daño, para que en el momento en el que logre dejar a Zangoose muy cansado…

Zangoose cayó al suelo debilitado por el veneno.

—¡Zangoose…!

—Perdiste, y con un truco muy tonto, y déjame decirte que no le llegas ni a los talones a Isao maldito…

—Grrr… ¡No, aun puedo ganar!

—Deslumbrar

Seviper dejo paralizado a ese sujeto.

—Wow… me impresionas chico salvaje —Le dije.

—No era tan fuerte, fue muy fácil en verdad —Regreso a Seviper.

—Bueno sí… pero no olvides lo que me dijiste

—Uy… eso… escucha que solo lo diré una vez… yo… ¿Eh? —Vio a Absol mientras guardaba a Seviper y se veía muy intranquilo.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu Absol…?

—Esto es…

De repente comenzó un enorme terremoto.

—¿¡No me digas que este es el desastre natural que había sentido!?

—¡Pues bien! ¡No te lo diré!

Comenzaron a caer rocas de repente.

—¿¡Que pasa!?

—Esta parte de la cueva es muy inestable… pero este terremoto no es natural, eso te lo aseguro… —Yuuki saco a Absol—. ¡Abs, tienes que decirnos por donde comenzó este terremoto, sé que puedes sentirlo!

El Absol de Yuuki nos llevo a un mini túnel cerca de ahí, iba para arriba así que teníamos que usar las rocas para escalar, aunque fuera muy inseguro, pero si nos quedábamos ahí, íbamos a ser aplastados por alguna piedra.

—¡Sigue temblando Yuuki…!

—Vas muy lenta Kotone…

—¡No soy tan buena escalando como tú!

—¡Hay que apresurarnos porque…!

Entonces varias rocas cayeron en la salida de ese mini túnel las cuales solo dejaron un espacio pequeño para poder pasar.

—Debemos ir antes de que caiga otra roca… —Me resbalé y caí, pero logre sujetarme de otra roca.

—¡Kotone, voy por ti!

—¡No Yuuki, no hay tiempo para que me vayas a buscar! ¡Debes irte!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Si la salida es tapada tal vez no podremos encontrar al líder del equipo, vete!

—… ¡Sí! — Yuuki fue hasta la salida, pero antes de que saliera se dio la vuelta—. Escucha, después de esta batalla, si logramos ganar, te diré lo que te iba a decir esa vez en la cueva… no lo olvides —Una vez que salió la salida fue tapada por una gran roca, segundos después el terremoto termino.

Después de eso salí de ese mini túnel, para mi suerte la entrada no había sido tapada pero si había un gran desastre ahí abajo. Saqué a Otaro para continuar caminando en compañía.

—…Je… ¿Sabes Otaro?

—¿Furret…?

—Una vez que termine esta batalla… lo decidí… obligare a Yuuki a que tenga una cita conmigo…

—¿Fu…?

—Como sea… ¡Andando!

_Continuara…_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 37: Emociones, Voluntad y Conocimiento.**

Luego de que Yuuki y Kotone partieran, adivinen, era nuestro turno para ir hasta la parte congelada de la cueva Cardumen, así que, luego de 30 minutos llego Relo listo para poder llevarnos a nosotros hasta haya, así que Haru, Gray y yo estábamos listos para irnos.

—¡Por fin! —Dijo Gray—. Valió la pena la espera

—¿Estás lista Haru? —Le pregunte.

—Bueno… eso creo… —Contesto Haru.

—Entonces vamos…

—S-Sí…

—¡Momento! —Dijo Sapphire-san—. ¡Haru, antes de que te vayas necesito hablar contigo!

—¿Qué hice…?

—¿Segura que vas a ir a esta batalla?

—¿Eh…?

—Acabas de aprender a pelear y puedo entender que estés muy asustada, después de todo preferirías estar en un concurso a esto, es por eso que te doy la opción de quedarte con nosotros hasta que la marea baje

—¿¡De verdad mamá!? ¡Pero siempre has odiado que sea una cobarde y que evite este tipo de cosas! ¡Ah ya sé, papá hablo contigo!

—Grrrr… ¡Claro que no, esta decisión la tome por mi cuenta niña!

—Es que yo…

—Créeme que a ninguno le molestara, después de todo eres muy pequeña aun …

—¿De verdad…? Entonces… puedo evitar la pelea…

—Como veo, sí te quedaras, entonces…

—¡No, no quiero, yo iré!

—¿De verdad? ¿No tienes miedo?

—¡Claro que tengo, tengo 6 años y soy niña, tengo todo el derecho a tener miedo, pero eso no es malo… lo malo es huir de él! como hice hace días, y gracias a eso paso algo que tú mamá entiendes muy bien… si sigo huyendo no cambiare a esa niña de esa vez, y tanto tú como Yuuki estarán decepcionados de mi… ¡Es por eso que quiero ir!

—…Je… buena respuesta

—¿Eh…?

—¡Eso es lo que quería oír de ti Haruka!

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—La verdad creí que si aceptabas era que simplemente no estabas lista para esto, y te iba a enviar a casa en Pilo pero… acabas de demostrar valor y eso es lo que quería de ti hija

—¿¡Y por qué diablos hiciste esto!?

—Acabo de decírtelo, pero la razón más importante es esta… —Sapphire-san saco la Pokedex de su bolsillo

—¿La Pokedex…?

—Yuuki tiene una, no veo porque tú no… esta batalla es de Pokedex Holder, y a partir de ahora tú eres una —Le entrego la Pokedex.

—Yo… soy… ¡Mami muchas gracias! ¡Te quiero! —La abrazo.

—Sí… como digas… —La corrió—. Pero no me digas "Mami", no es mi estilo…

—Eres una buena mami —Le dijo Ruby-san.

—¡Tú no molestes!

—Haru, ¿estás lista? —Le dije.

—¡Sí! Es hora de irnos —Me contesto Haru.

—¡Entonces andando! —Grito Gray.

Así nos fuimos en Relo para llegar a la parte profunda del lugar y así encontrarnos con Yuuki y los demás… bueno, es así como creíamos, pero… al llegar al lugar, lo que encontramos eran muchos guardias, justamente el lugar donde Relo nos dejo era uno a la vista de todos, y lo peor, ninguno de nuestros camaradas estaban ahí, lo más probable es que todos corrieron de esos sujetos para evitar gastar energía inútilmente con sujetos tan débiles. Nuestra única opción era correr pero justamente comenzó un enorme terremoto.

—¿¡Que pasa!? —Dijo Haru.

—No tiene ninguna ciencia, está temblando —Le contesto Gray.

—¡Eso ya lo sé!

De repente cayeron grandes rocas por el lugar, la acueva era inestable y se estaba derrumbando todo, todos los guardias corrieron, y claramente nosotros también.

—Gray ¿Dónde hay que ir? —Le pregunte.

—¡Por donde no caigan las rocas!

—¡Pero qué gran deducción!

—… ¡Ahhh! ¡Tengo miedo….! ¡Ay…! —Haru tropezó y cayó.

—Haru… ¿Te encuentras bien? —Fui por ella alejándome de Gray.

—Por supuesto que no… ¡Eso de verdad me dolió!

—Haru debemos irnos…

—¡Niños! —Gray dio la vuelta pero cayeron varias rocas enormes en medio del paso, eso provoco que nos separáramos—. Cof..cof… ¡Amethyst, Haruka! ¿¡Están bien!?

—¡Gray-san! ¿¡Nos escucha!? —Le grite del otro lado.

—¡Voy a ir por ustedes…! Ehhh… ¡La verdad no, no sé cómo!

—¿¡No podemos destruir las rocas!?

—¡Será imposible!

—¿Eh…?

—¡Gracias al terremoto el lugar está muy inestable! ¡Si la sacudimos un poco quedaremos sepultados!

—¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces Haru y yo continuaremos solos!

—¿¡Queee!? —Dijo Haru—. ¡No hables por mí!

—¡Nos veremos después Gray!

—¿¡Estás seguro Amethyst!? —Dijo Gray—. ¡Si Yuuki se entera de que los deje solos me matara!

—¡Vamos a estar bien, tranquilo!

—…Uf… ¡Está bien, pero traten de mantenerse lo más seguros posibles!

—¡Estás bien! ¡Suerte Gray-san…!

—¡Amethyst! —Me grito Haru.

—¿Pasa algo…?

—¿¡Cómo que si pasa algo!? ¿¡Por qué le dijiste a Gray que se fuera!?

—No tenía opción Haru…

—Pero… pero… snf… es que…

—Haru… debes relajarte…

—Pero… snf… te apuesto que mi hermano no nos hubiera descuidado de esa forma… snf…

—No debes decir eso… Gray no tuvo la culpa… por cierto ¿estás muy acostumbrada a que tu hermano te defienda…?

—¿Eh…? No… yo…

—Haru, prometiste ser valiente, pero ahora que no estás con tu hermano estas casi llorando de nuevo…

—…Es que… a pesar de que peleamos mucho no es mal hermano del todo… desde que tenía 3 años lo recuerdo, cuando niños grandes me molestaban y me hacían llorar siempre recuerdo como era mi hermano quien llegaba a defenderme y a gritarles "¡Oigan, no molesten a Haruka!" siempre era así, aunque en casa o en cualquier otro momento peleábamos como siempre… por eso estoy muy acostumbrada a que me defienda de todo peligro aunque siempre peleemos

—Pero debes entender que ahora eres fuerte… no debes tener miedo solamente porque él no te defienda

—Sí… es verdad… ya no soy la misma de antes…

—Entonces hay que irnos…

—¿Y si nos encontramos con el enemigo…?

—No tenemos opción Haru… parados aquí nunca vamos a encontrar a los demás… hay que irnos

—…Uf… sí… —Comenzamos a caminar.

—_Haru… te entiendo… te has vuelto más fuerte y segura de ti misma, pero es primera vez que vas a pelear en una batalla así de seria y solo has tenido días sabiendo a pelear… más que asustada debes estar muy nerviosa…_

—¿Amethyst…?

—Ah... no pasa nada Haru… ¡Oye ya sé!

—¿Qué…?

—¡Rio! —Saque a mi Lucario—. Si usamos a Rio para sentir el aura de nuestros amigos podremos encontrarlos fácilmente

—¿¡De verdad!? ¡Lo hubieras hecho antes! ¡Rio debes buscar el aura de mi hermano y los demás!

—Vamos Rio…

—Lu… —Rio cerró los ojos—. … ¿Lu…?

—¿Pasa algo Rio…? ¿Qué encontraste…?

—… ¡Lu! —Rio comenzó a correr.

—¡Espera Rio! ¡Vamos Haru!

—¿¡Sintió algo!? —Ambos corrimos detrás de Rio.

Corrimos detrás de Rio pensando que nos encontraríamos con alguno de nuestros amigos… pero no fue así, nos llevo directamente con un enemigo, una mujer que se encontraba ahí, ella usaba el traje del equipo disonancia, algo diferente, como el de los comandantes.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué nos llevaste aquí Rio…?

—Amethyst… debemos escapar…

—Sí… vamos Haru

Tratamos de dar la vuelta pero apareció un hombre del equipo disonancia.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién diría que dos de los mocosos hijos de holder vendrían aquí por su cuenta? —Dijo el hombre—. Bueno, primero que nada, soy el nuevo comandante de la región Unova

—Y yo soy la nueva comandante de la región Sinnoh —Dijo la mujer.

—¿Comandantes…? ¿Cómo Isao y Tetsu…? —Se pregunto Haru.

—… Con que era eso… —Dije.

—¿Eh…?

—Si eres la comandante de Sinnoh, debieron haberte dado los pokemon que fueron anteriormente capturados por tu antecesor ¿verdad?

—Je… te lo diré niño —Me respondió la mujer—. La verdad eres muy listo… tienes razón… pero Tetsu no logro atrapar a tantos pokemon… de hecho los pokemon tienen que ser entregados al líder… pero yo me quede con los tres pequeños que atrapo Tetsu

—¿¡Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit!?

—¡Correcto! ¡Obsérvalos si quieres! —Saco las PokeBall en las que se encontraban los tres pokemon.

—¡Son ellos! Ya veo… esta es la razón por la cual Rio me llevo hasta aquí… gracias amigo…

—¿Por qué dices eso…? —Me pregunto Haru.

—Le prometí a Mesprit que lo protegería y que salvaría a sus dos amigos… Rio lo sabía y cuando sintió el aura de los tres me guio hasta aquí… ahora es mi oportunidad para salvarlos

—Jajajaja pequeño tonto —Se rió la mujer—. Solamente tienes 8 años… no eres tan fuerte como tus demás amigos

—Tal vez tengas razón… pero la fuerza no lo es todo para ganar

—Como sea… ¿sabes? Me da curiosidad saber lo que puedes hacer niño… será divertido enfrentarnos a un par de Pokedex Holder de esta generación…

—…¿Lista Haru…?

—Eso creo… —Me contesto Haru.

—Por lo menos no dijiste no jeje

—Dime… ¿cuáles son sus habilidades? —Le pregunto el hombre a la mujer.

—Bueno… aun no tenemos comprobada la habilidad de ese chico —Le contesto.

—¿Mi habilidad…? —Pregunte.

—Deberían saberlo, nosotros hemos investigado bien a los holder y por eso lo sabemos, cada uno de los holder tiene diferentes habilidades con los pokemon, y por ello reciben un titulo

—Sí… he escuchado eso

—¿Qué es…? —Pregunto Haru.

—Las habilidades de nuestros padres Haru, cada uno de ellos es conocido por sus diferentes habilidades con los pokemon… entre ellos están, Red-san el luchador, Green-san el entrenador, Blue-san la evolucionadora, Yellow-san la sanadora, Gold-san el criador, Silver-san el intercambiador, Crystal-san la capturadora, el tío Ruby es el encantador, Sapphire-san la buscadora, Emerald-san el domador, Black-san y White-san son el soñador y soñadora, papá es el que siente o enfatizador, mamá es la conocedora, y el tío Pearl es conocido por su fuerza de voluntad

—Que complicado…

—Jeje ¿verdad? Lo leí en un libro que pertenecía al profesor Rowan el cual se lo dio a mamá

—¿Pero de qué habla ella con lo de tú habilidad Amethyst?

—No lo sé…

—Te lo diré —Dijo la mujer—. Debes saber que los holder de ahora también tienen sus habilidades: Orange, al igual que su madre Yellow, es capaz de curar a los pokemon, es por eso que recibe el título de "Sanadora"; Gin, quien al igual que su padre Green, es quien tiene sus Pokemon en mayor nivel que sus compañeros, él recibe el título de " Entrenador "; Kotone, al igual que su madre Crystal tiene la habilidad que poder capturar a cualquier pokemon y nunca falla, ella recibe el título de "Capturadora"; Yuuki, al igual que su madre Sapphire ha desarrollado unos instintos muy salvajes y ha sido capaz de reunir casi todas las medallas de gimnasio en menor tiempo que sus compañero, él recibe el título de "Buscador"; tú Haruka, al igual que tu padre Ruby, has desarrollado una increíble habilidad en los concursos pokemon y adorando lo bello, recibes el título de "Encantadora"; y Gray, que al igual que su padre Black y su madre White, ha sido un chico que sigue siempre sus sueños, él recibe el título de "Soñador"… cada unos de ustedes ha heredado la habilidad de uno de sus padres, aunque solo me faltas tú… podrías ser como Diamond, el que siente o Enfatizador, o como Platinum, el conocedor, aun tenemos en duda la habilidad que heredaste

—Bueno… si me lo preguntan todo eso concuerda… se nota que hiciste tu tarea

—Claro que sí, es muy importante investigar bien a tus enemigos

—Haru me encargare de la chica Sinnoh, tu encárgate del otro

—¿¡Queee!? —Grito Haru—. ¿¡Vas a hacerme enfrentarme yo sola a uno de esos sujetos!? ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

—No exageres Haru… no esperaras que te diga que hacer como siempre

—Pe… pero…

—Y además es por algo que tu mamá te dio la Pokedex

—Mamá… ¡Está bien, yo peleare!

—Me parece… entonces… vamos a pelear Rio… ¿Qué usaras tú Haru?

—Hmmm… usare… ¿Qué debería usar…? ¡Muy bien! ¡Yo te escojo! —Haru saco a su Delcatty

—Con que Delcatty… entonces ambos usaremos a nuestro primer pokemon jeje

—Con que mi oponente es solo una niñita —Dijo el hombre—. Pequeña, ni creas que seré flexible… ¡Stoutland! —él saco un gran Stoutland.

—Creo que nos toco lo más fácil —Dijo la mujer—. ¡Sal de ahí Purugly! —Ella saco una gran Purugly.

—¡Qué asco! —Dijo Haru—. ¡Ambos pokemon son feos con ganas, si mi papá viera esto lloraría!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Heriste sus sentimientos

—Tú gata fea no se compara a mi linda Delcatty

—Haru no hay tiempo para eso… —Le dije—. Bueno… ten suerte en tu batalla, si pasa algo y no estoy viendo solo grita

—Hecho

—Entonces a pelear Rio… nuestra misión es recuperar a esos pokemon a toda costa, ¡Ahora ve!

—¡Lu! —Rio corrió derecho hacía donde estaban ella y su Purugly

—¡Rio prepárate, usa ataque óseo!

—¡Golpe cuerpo! —Ella le ordeno a su Purugly y golpeo a Rio

—¿Estás bien Rio? Esa cosa tiene un cuerpo tremendo

—Tal vez Glameow perdió toda su elegancia al evolucionar… pero ahora como Purugly es más fuerte y difícil de vencer

—No creas que Rio es fácil de vencer ¡Nuevamente usa ataque óseo!

—¿Otra vez con eso? Pff… usa ataque cuerpo otra vez

—Cambia a esfera aural

Rio logro golpear a Purugly.

—¡Perfecto! Como esfera aural es tipo de lucha fue muy efectivo… además de que es imposible que falle, continua Rio, corre derecho

—¿Corre derecho…? Ya entiendo… ¡Protección!

Rio choco contra la barrera hecha por la protección.

—Rio…

—Quieres rescatar a esos tres pokemon, es lo único que te importa

—Prometí protegerlos, no quiero que estén ahí ni un segundo más, los voy a salvar, ¡Ve Rio!

—¡Usa Ayuda!

—¿Ayuda…? _No conozco a los pokemon de ella… podría ser cualquier sorpresa…_

Rio fue atacado por un fuerte ataque de sofoco.

—¡Rio! No puede ser… sofoco…

—¡Pero qué suerte la mía! Ahora tu Lucario está muy débil…

—Rio… no puede ser… ese ataque es muy efectivo en un tipo acero como tú…

—Ya veo, es como en la torre quemada en Johto…

—¿Qué dices…?

—Te lo diré, la razón por la que conozco muy bien sus habilidades es por esto —Ella me mostro un Chatot que tenía una pequeña cámara oculta.

—¿Qué…?

—Desde que los ex comandantes decidieron retarlos a una batalla en la torre quemada, nosotros, los que ahora ocupamos el lugar de comandantes, decidimos analizarlos

—¿De qué hablan…?

—Nosotros sabíamos que Isao y los demás iban a ser despedidos en cualquier momento, ellos no servían, es por eso que hice que varios chatot espiaran sus batallas dentro de la torre quemada, aparte de eso conseguimos otras informaciones. En ese lugar respondiste las preguntas de Yuuki sobre los pokemon correctamente y además demostraste un increíble conocimiento sobre los pokemon legendarios, y como veo sabes muy bien sobre las habilidades y debilidades, entonces deduzco que tu habilidad es el conocimiento, ahora sí estoy segura

—¿Soy el conocedor…?

—Pero eso no te sirve para ganar niño

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Sabes quién es Cyrus? El fue el jefe del equipo Galaxia hace mucho tiempo, el también logro atrapara a los pokemon Mesprit, Uxie y Azelf, y su principal misión fue controlar a Dialga y Palkia, pero fue derrotado, y debes sabe por quienes

—Sí… fueron papá, mamá y tío Pearl…

—Correcto, y la razón por la que lo derrotaron fue por la leyenda… lo que hay que tener es… Emociones silenciosas y amables, Una fuerza de voluntad fuerte e inflexible, si añades conocimiento…

—Trabajaron juntos y por eso, aunque cada uno de ellos estaba incompleto lograron obtener esas tres habilidades…

—Es por eso que no puedes ganar, tú estás incompleto, y no puedes derrotarme… y parece que tu amiga tiene problemas

—¿Haru…? ¡Haruka! —Me di la vuelta para ver la batalla de Haru, ella iba perdiendo—. ¡Haru…!

—No te dejare ayudarla, están perdidos, aunque no se sorprendan, son los más débiles

—No… No debo seguir perdiendo contigo, debo ir por Haru ¡Voy para allá Haru!

—¡No lo hagas Amethyst! —Me dijo Haru.

—¿Eh…?

—Si dejo que tú me salves seguiré siendo la niñita consentida de siempre, déjame hacerlo sola!

—Pero Haru… ¿Eh…?

—Oye niña —Le dijo el hombre—. ¿Qué está haciendo ese Delcatty? Gira como loca, debería saber que no es tiempo de jugar, mejor cambia a tú pokemon

—¡Como si te importara! —Le respondió Haru—. A ella le gusta mucho girar así, es por eso que es perfecta para la categoría dulzura

—Haru… esos giros son como los de… ¡No debo preocuparme entonces!

—¿Qué dices niño? —Me dijo esa mujer.

—Es verdad que Haru es la más débil de todos, pero con una buena estrategia cualquiera gana

—Te ves muy alegre

—Pues claro, lo estoy, porque confió en Haru, y eso es bueno, además de que he disfrutado todos estos días que hemos pasado todos juntos, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es ganar para poder pasar más días juntos

—Ya comenzaste a delirar, debe ser porque sabes que están perdidos

—No. Ganaremos, eso es seguro… y eso es porque quiero hacerlo, y no huiré ni iré a salvar a Haru porque creo que así está bien, ¡seguiré lo que me dicen mis sentimientos!

—¿Emociones…?

—¡Y también no dejaré que me derrotes, y me asegurare de que Haru salga sana y salva! ¡Y como me ha enseñado el tío Pearl, si hay algo que quieres no importa lo que pase, solo hazlo a tú manera sin importar lo que me digan los demás, es por eso que no huiré ni demostrare ni un poco de miedo ante la situación! ¡Esta es mi voluntad!

—¿Fuerza de voluntad…?

—¡Dale con todo! ¡Usa esfera aural!

—¿Qué…? Puru…

La esfera aural la ataco para que soltara las PokeBall, así liberando a Mesprit, Uxie y Azelf, al hacer esto, los tres fueron junto a mí.

—Ustedes tres… ¿Quieren ayudarme…?

—Esos tres lo eligieron… no lo entiendo… ese niño tiene una sabiduría enorme sobre cualquier pokemon, pero también es alguien que no tiene ningún miedo a demostrar todas sus emociones… y por último, lo que más oculta es que es alguien que nunca duda de lo que hace, por su gran voluntad… ¿¡Cómo es que tienes las tres habilidades…!?

—No lo sé pero… creo que puede ser por… es porque toda mi vida me he criado junto con esas tres personas que son tan importantes para mí, y todos ellos me han enseñado sus valores, es por eso que soy así… mamá es muy especial, papá igual, y el tío Pearl es como un segundo padre para mi… es por eso que aprendí todo lo que podía de esas tres personas… ¡Ahora Haru!

—¡Como tú digas Amethyst! —Dijo Haru—. ¡Hora de deshacernos de ese feo Stoutland! ¡Doble filo!

—¡Tu Delcatty está débil! —Dijo el hombre—. ¡Ahora atacala…! ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Y por qué diablos sigue girando…?

—¡Este es un truco que aprendí viendo una buena pelea! ¡Ataca Delcatty!

Delcatty había usado los giros para encantarlo y así atacar con el doble filo haciendo que el daño fuera reducido para ella, así dejando a ese Stoutland en el suelo.

—¡Listo Amethyst!

—¡Muy bien hecho Haru! —Fui con ella.

—¡Cometieron el error de confiarse nada más porque somos los más débiles!

—Que diferente… ahora te vez muy confiada jeje… bueno llego la hora

—¡Ni crean que perderemos! ¡Salgan! —Dijo la mujer sacando a todos sus pokemon junto con su compañero.

—¡Mesprit, Azelf y Uxie, usen confusión!

Los tres escucharon mi orden y usaron el ataque contra ellos y sus pokemon, así ganando la batalla.

—…Ah… ah… ganamos…

—Ellos se desmayaron… ¡Ganamos Amethyst! ¡Eres increíble! —Ella me abrazó.

—Tú también lo hiciste muy bien Haru, usaste la estrategia que uso tu papá para derrotar a Yuuki en el gimnasio

—Sí… y como veo funciono muy bien… pero Amethyst… esos pokemon legendarios te obedecieron…

—Tienes razón… muchas gracias a los tres, fueron de gran ayuda

—Son tan lindos… pero aun no puedo creer que usaras no uno, sino tres pokemon legendarios, apuesto que mi hermano moriría de celos, hay que mostrárselos a todos

—Ellos ya se tienen que ir

—¿Qué…? ¿No los usaras para la batalla?

—Ellos tienen que volver a sus lagos Haru… y este lugar es peligroso, un movimiento en falso y pueden ser nuevamente capturados y no puedo dejar que pase eso, además por fin cumplí mi promesa… eso me hace feliz

—Amethyst… entonces adiós chicos…

—Tengan mucha suerte, y espero que les valla muy bien, adiós amigos

Los tres pokemon usaron teletransporte y salieron del lugar.

—…Ah… que cansancio…

—Hay que continuar Haru, debemos encontrar a Orange y a los demás

—Sí… es verdad…

—Usare Hiperpoción en Rio… ahora puedes seguir buscando

—¡Lu! —Rió quería que lo siguiéramos.

—¡Rápido Haru! ¡Rio encontró a alguien!

—¿De verdad…? ¡Vamos rápido!

Así, seguimos a Rio para poder reunirnos todos nuevamente, y estábamos más listos que nunca para cualquier otra cosa que pasará, y luchar contra el líder del equipo disonancia.

_Continuara…_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38: Peligroso cambió de clima.**

Luego de separarme de Gin continúe el recorrido por la cueva Cardumen por mi cuenta. No ha sido tan malo, he logrado evadir a los enemigos sin problema, el único detalle es el terremoto que ocurrió hace poco… iba a comer un bocadillo cuando comenzó, y duro bastante tiempo, varias partes de la cueva se habían derrumbado, si que fue peligroso, pero lo más increíble fue lo que encontré después del terremoto. Había continuado caminando luego de eso, y encontré una parte bastante rara… era una especie de laboratorio instalado dentro de la cueva, fue muy extraño el lugar… y lo que más me intereso es una maquina donde estaba dentro una extraña especie de piedra, me quede observándola un rato cuando entonces escuche una voz.

—Ni se te ocurra tocar eso

—¿Eh…? —Me di la vuelta para ver quién era. Era un hombre adulto, eso supongo… me pareció de unos 20 años

—Ya te lo dije, aléjate de eso si no quieres que me quede obligado a atacarte

—Pe…pero…

—Es verdad… tú no sabes quién soy, después de todo los únicos que me han visto son Yuuki, Ruby, Haruka y Gray

—¿¡Que…!? Entonces… tú…

—Como veo fuiste la primera en llegar —Comenzó a acercarse—. Pero tal parece que ninguno de tus amigos está contigo… ¿No era el trabajo en equipo lo más importante…? Como veo no se soportan entre ustedes

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Lo empuje—. ¡No nos separamos porque queríamos! ¡Y te aseguro que los demás vendrán pronto y acabaremos contigo!

—Eres muy insolente ¿sabes? Debieron enseñarte a actuar de acuerdo a la situación… y la situación… y en la situación en la que estas no te conviene ser insolente conmigo, en especial estando sola

—¡Ya te dije que no estoy sola! En cualquier momento vendrán mis amigos… ya verás… ¡Ahora necesito que respondas mis preguntas!

—¿Tus preguntas?

—En primera, aparentemente la misión del equipo disonancia era reunir a pokemon legendarios, pero por alguna razón has dejado de reunirnos, hemos hecho contacto con todos los altos mandos de las regiones, y también con los líderes de gimnasio para que vigilen las regiones y evitar más robos de los pokemon legendarios… pero por alguna razón no los han vuelto a reunir, más tarde pensé que era porque Isao y los demás se los habían revelado, pero una vez que llegamos aquí nos encontramos a dos personas raras que decían ser los nuevos comandantes… ¿¡Por qué detuviste de pronto la recolección de los pokemon legendarios!?

—Vaya forma de analizar la situación, te felicito

—Sí… gracias a Gray creo que me he vuelto algo más lista… aunque no tanto como él jeje… pero… creo que puedo responder por mi cuenta mi pregunta… y es Jirachi

—Tú… ¿Cómo…?

—El pequeño Amethyst tiene varios libros sobre los pokemon… y una vez lo encontré leyendo uno y me enseño a Jirachi, el pokemon de los deseos, también me enseño la extraña piedra en la cual duerme… y es esa. Y como veo planeas lo mismo que Archie

—¿Te refieres a Guile Hideout?

—Claro, como no saberlo, esa fue la primer batalla en que se reunieron los holder de Kanto a Hoenn… pero aquí va la parte que no entiendo, se supone que una vez usados los 3 deseos de Jirachi, este iba a dormir durante 1000 años, y te puedo asegurar que no han pasado 1000 años desde que durmió ¿Por qué tienes esa piedra?

—Je… eres una niña muy lista Orange… te lo diré, lo que hago con esa máquina es despertar a Jirachi antes de tiempo, necesito su deseo, y así todo será más fácil. Al principio ordene a algunos hombres a buscar esa piedra, como no tuvieron éxito decidí reunir solamente a los pokemon legendarios, pero más tarde hubo éxito en mi búsqueda por lo que decidí detener la reunión de esos pokemon… pero fui traicionado

—¿Traicionado…?

—Isao y los demás liberaron a los pokemon antes de ir a "probarlos" cuando decidieron ponerse en mi contra

—¿Eh…? ¿¡Ehhhh!? ¿¡Ya fueron liberados!? ¡No entiendo! ¿¡Cómo es que nadie lo noto!?

—Bueno… debe ser porque simplemente los líderes de gimnasio y el alto mando se aseguraron de vigilar las áreas de los pokemon no capturados

—Entonces… ya han sido liberados…

—Por fortuna logre mantener a unos tres, ellos son Mesprit, Uxie y Azelf. Ya que Tetsu era el único que me entregaba los pokemon que atrapaba

—Pero más tarde Tetsu decidió ayudar a Isao y a los demás, ya que se habían vuelto sus amigos

—Fue tonto se su parte

—Yo no lo creo así… y como veo todos ellos nos han dado un gran aporte para la misión al liberar a esos pokemon, eso nos ahorro muchos problemas

—Si me lo preguntan fue mi error no deshacerme de ellos antes

—Pero ahora decidiste experimentar con Jirachi para así despertarlo antes de tiempo… ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo así?

—Sé que podré hacer algo así… veras, dentro de esa máquina el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido

—¿Eh…?

—En poco tiempo para Jirachi habrán pasado 1000 años, y despertara listo para cumplir mi deseo, y podré vengarme de la humanidad tan cruel…

—Solo dices tonterías… no todas las personas somos indiferentes, lamento si a ti te abandono la gente a tu alrededor, pero no te da derecho a lastimar a la gente que tiene amigos, e Isao es un ejemplo

—¿Isao? Va… el tonto de mi hermano mayor no me servía para nada

—¿Eh…? ¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡Es tu hermano!?

—¿No te parecía obvio? Esa es la razón por la cual Isao sabía todo de mí

—Pero… ¿Cómo pudiste? Era tu hermano… y aun así tú…

—Isao me traiciono… nosotros dos éramos pobre, nuestros padres nos habían abandonado

—Se supone que creciste solo… ¿Isao no se quedaba contigo…?

—El decidió trabajar, siempre se iba junto a su Shroomish… nosotros no teníamos un buen hogar, pero siempre me quedaba solo en el… sin ninguna compañía, aun así a él no le importaba, y siempre se le veía alegre

—¿Isao… alegre…?

—Yo lo detestaba, ambos estábamos siempre solos, él en el trabajo, y yo en casa… no teníamos amigos, aun así no le importaba a Isao, por alguna razón nunca pareció importarle, en cambio yo crecí con una sed de venganza enorme

—…¿Tenías un pokemon…?

—¿Qué…?

—Responde…

—Je… sí… había una pequeña molestia acompañándome en casa

—Ahí esta

—¿Esta qué?

—Tú dijiste que Isao se iba todos los días junto a su Shroomish… es por eso que no se le veía infeliz… ¿Por qué tú sí? Se supone que tenías un pokemon

—Los pokemon no son compañía… bueno, suficiente… comencé a hablar y hablar sin darme cuenta

—Tú… no puedo creer lo cruel que eres… ¿¡Cómo pudiste matar a tu propio hermano!? ¡Él trabajaba todos los días por ti!

—Solo era una molestia… siempre lo odie, me dejaba solo pero jamás culpo a alguien

—¡Estoy harta! ¿¡Que no te das cuenta!? ¡La familia es algo precioso que te da la vida! ¡No creí que hubiera alguien tan egoísta pero tú sí lo eres!

—¿Quieres acabar conmigo?

—¡Eso haré! ¡Thunder! —Saque a Thunder de la Pokeball.

—Con que quieres enfrentarme… mira, he entrenado mucho como para dejar que una niñita venga y me detenga —Saco una Pokeball.

—¡Thunder rayo!

—Con que rayo… mira tengo toda la ventaja, Steelix

El Steelix de ese hombre recibió todo el impacto.

—Maldición… los ataques eléctricos nunca afectaran a Steelix… Thunder quédate conmigo y descansa… ¡Grass sal de ahí! ¡Día soleado!

—Oh… ahora tienes toda la ventaja

—¡Rayo solar, rápido!

Antes de que siquiera pudiera preparar el ataque una fuerte lluvia cayó.

—¿Eh?

—Steelix ataca

Steelix aprovecho el momento para atacar a Grass mientras cargaba lentamente.

—No… puede ser… no importa

—Sal de ahí Ludicolo —él saco a un Ludicolo

—Es nuestra oportunidad… ¡Thunder usa trueno, aprovecha la lluvia!

Antes de que funcionara el trueno de Thunder apareció un gran sol y el ataque fallo.

—¿Ahora sol? ¿Qué pokemon es el que causa este cambio de clima…? Sol… ¡Rayo solar Grass!

Antes de que Grass cargara, el clima cambio a granizo y luego fue golpeado por Steelix nuevamente.

—Eres tonta… ahora Ludicolo, rayo solar en Pikachu

El clima cambio a soleado y Ludicolo disparo rápidamente su rayo solar, pero antes de que golpeara a Thunder, Grass se puso en frente de él y recibió el impacto.

—¡Grass!... me alegro… el ataque no fue muy efectivo… no entiendo… debe tener varios pokemon escondidos para causar estos cambios de clima…

—¡Pika! —Thunder fue a revisar detrás de una roca.

—Thunder… ¡Muy bien, ataca!

—¡Pika…. Chuuuu! —Uso su rayo y por detrás de la roca apareció un pequeño Castform.

—¿Castform…?

—Vaya, ese pikachu que tienes es muy listo

—Entonces este Castform es tuyo… ya veo, por eso puedes cambiar el clima a tu conveniencia…

—Bueno, tal vez Castform sea un pokemon inútil que no sirva para otra cosa que para concursos… pero admito que puedo utilizarlo perfectamente a mi favor

—¿Cómo puedes decir que Castform no sirve siendo tu pokemon? Ese Castform… luce infeliz… ¿Qué sucede con él…?

—Como si me importara como luce, además desde niño es que ha lucido así

—¿Desde niño…? ¿Es Castform tu primer pokemon?

—Así es, él es quien se quedaba conmigo mientras mi hermano trabajaba, siempre fue una molestia

—Castform… ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo molestia? ¡El primer pokemon es muy importante!

—Solo me sirve para cambiar el clima

—Estamos en problemas Thunder… hace poco Ruby-san dijo que en una batalla es bueno tener el clima a tu favor… y con Castform el clima siempre estará a su favor… necesito usar movimientos que no tengan que ver con el clima… ¡Thunder usa rayo!

—Doble equipo Ludicolo

Ludicolo esquivo el movimiento.

—¡Grass ahora, usa drenadora!

Steelix fue infectado por la drenadora de Grass.

—Niñita insolente…

—_Necesito terminar con esto pronto… no se cuanto tiempo queda para que Jirachi vuelva a despertar… _

—Steelix excava

—Con que será excavar… entonces nos desharemos de Ludicolo mientras, ¡Thunder! ¡Ve por él usando ataque rápido!

—¡Pika! —Thunder ataco a Ludicolo.

—¡Ahora Steelex!

Steelex apareció por debajo y golpeo a Thunder con la cola férrea lanzándolo lejos, justamente yo lo atrape.

—Thunder…

De repente brillo el gran sol creado por Castform.

—Ahora… meteorobola

Castform nos ataco con su fuerte meteorobola, y hubo una explosión cerca de nosotros, una vez desaparecido el humo creado por la explosión, no estábamos a la vista de ese sujeto, nos habíamos escondido para que no nos viera.

—Uf… estuvo cerca… ¿Están bien?

—Pika…

—Saur… —Respondieron mis dos pokemon.

—Auch… duele… la meteorobola llego muy cerca de mi brazo… y lo lastimo… —Me acosté en el suelo —. No sé… si pueda continuar…

—¡Pika… pika!

—No te preocupes Thunder… descansare un poco y luego continuare… pero primero los curare a ambos —Cure a mis dos pokemon.

—Pika…

—Amigos… ¿Cuándo van a venir…? Vaya… como me gustaría volver a la casa de Yuuki… junto a todos… la pasábamos tan bien… —Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida y comencé a soñar… era uno de los momentos que viví mientras estábamos todos en Villa Raíz

Fash Back:

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Grito Blue-san —. ¡Orange te ves hermosa!

—Ah… ah… —Estaba sentada mientras todos me miraban ¿y por qué me miran tanto? La verdad es que Ruby-san me obligo a ponerme el vestido más femenino que he usado, es corto y de color naranja, viene con un cintillo con una flor al lado para decorar —. ¡Aun no entiendo como accedí a esto!

—Te ves tan diferente… —Me dijo papá —. De hecho pareces una chica

—¡Soy una chica papá!

—Pero ahora eres una chica hermosa —Me dijo Ruby-san

—Estamos en medio de una seria batalla ¿de verdad cree que valió la pena hacer un vestido?

—… pues…

—No me responda…

—Ahh no es justo… papi solo puede hacer vestidos para mí —Dijo Haruka.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Llego Yuuki —. ¡Ahhh! ¡Orange…! ¿¡Que le hiciste viejo!?

—Es mi obra de arte hijito —Le respondió Ruby.

—Pero… con esa cosa… parece una…

—¿No lo sabías? Orange es mujer

—¿¡Ehhh!?

—Que tonto chico salvaje —Le dijo Kotone —. Yo lo supe todo el tiempo

—¬¬ mentirosa… —Dijimos casi todos al mismo tiempo

—Como sea, la opinión más importante es la de mi hijo —Dijo Blue-san

—¡Cierto, cierto! ¿Qué opinas Gin? —Le pregunto Ruby

—Pues… no está mal… —Respondió Gin

—¿No está mal? ¿¡No está mal!? ¡Acabo de hacer que una chica que estaba muy lejos de serlo hermosa! ¡No puedes solo decir "no está mal"!

—Ya cálmate un poco viejo —Le dijo Yuuki

—¡No digas nada, si fueras mujer hacerte ropa sería más divertido!

—¡Para eso esta Haruka!

—¡No es tan divertido hacerle ropa a una chica femenina! Sin ofender hija… ¡Es más divertido embellecer que decorar una belleza!

—¡Pues discuuuulpame por no entender tu sentido de belleza!

—Tranquilos todos —Dijo Blue —. Conozco a mi hijo… está nervioso y no quiere admitirlo, le encanto

—¡Ma-Mamá! ¡No digas tonterías! —Le dijo Gin.

—Pero deberías ser un poco más amable, por fin Orange parece una mujer, debes decirle honestamente lo que piensas, como tu madre debo preocuparme de estas cosas

—…Que molestos… Orange

—¡No importa! ¡No importa! —Interrumpí—. ¡La cosa es que Ruby-san me obligo a usar esta cosa tan ridícula y punto! ¡No hay nada que decir al respecto!

—Pues yo sí tengo algo que decir —Dijo Yuuki— Viejo… ¿en qué momento le tomaste las medidas a Orange?

—… Y… ¿Alguien tiene hambre? —Le respondió Ruby.

—Yuuki… ¿Por qué cambió el tema…? —Pregunte.

—Yo mejor ni te digo —Me respondió Yuuki

—No decirme… ¿¡No decirme qué!? ¿¡Que hace para tomar las medidas sin que me dé cuenta!?

—La respuesta es muy obvia

—¡Ese es el problema!

Fin Fash Back.

Desperté por el ruido creado porque las rocas en las que estábamos escondidas, ya que ese malvado nos encontró destruyéndolas.

—¿Eh…? Eres tu… —Me levante—. Ahh… ¿¡Cómo diablos que quedo dormida en medio de una batalla!? Pero… por fin entendí porque soy más fuerte que tú

—Vaya, veo que has comenzado a delirar, aunque no te lo recomiendo en tu situación —Me dijo.

—Ya recuerdo… había olvidado la razón por la cual estaba peleando, creo que me enfade bastante al escuchar tu historia… pero recordé lo bien que la pasaba con todos mis amigos, y también que esa es la razón por la cual estoy luchando

—¿Acaso planeas hacer un discurso emocional?

—Solo estoy diciendo lo que tengo y lo cual tú no, y es gente que me apoya, y también me gustaría volver a usar ropa tan bonita, por eso debo salir de aquí

—¿Ropa bonita? ¿Qué ocurrencias tienes?

—Ahora es cuando la verdadera batalla comienza Issei

—¿Qué…? ¿¡Quién te dijo mi nombre!?

—Cuando murió Isao, antes de irnos, sus amigos nos dijeron tu nombre… aunque me pregunto si ellos sabían sobre de que eran hermanos… bueno… si no es así me pregunto porque no nos dijeron eso… eso sí, nos dijeron que tú preferías que te llamaran disonancia, después comprobamos eso cuando peleaste con Gray, tú le dijiste que te llamara de esa manera

—Bueno, hace tiempo que no me llamaban por mi nombre

—Ahora lo que necesito saber… ¿Por qué te sientes así de abandonado? No lo entiendo

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe

Steelex nos ataco con su cola férrea pero logramos esquivar saltando.

—¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes!? ¡Yo sí entiendo la razón por la que Isao no tenía tanta sed de venganza como tú! ¡Pero aun así, como tu hermano decidió quedarse contigo, pero cuando noto que te habías perdido por completo en el odio, decidió pedir ayuda y nos probo para que te detengamos!

—¡Isao jamás me entendió!

—¡Tú fuiste quien no lo entendió a él! ¡Isao siempre tuvo a su pokemon a su lado, y con eso le bastaba! ¿¡Por qué a ti no!?

—¡Los pokemon solo con criaturas hechos para pelear o usar en concursos, lo que uno quiera hacer con ellos! ¿¡Cómo puedes llamarle a eso compañía!?

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡Solo mira a Castform! ¡Se ve tan infeliz pero no se aleja de ti, ese Castform te quiere mucho pero no puedes entenderlo!

—Castform solo me sirve para tener el clima a mi favor durante la batalla

—¡Es tú amigo! ¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes!? ¡Ese pokemon te ha acompañado desde que eras un niño! ¡Debes entenderlo! ¡Los pokemon son nuestros amigos!

—Claro… debiste aprender esa tontería de Red y Yellow

—¡No es una tontería! ¡Tú nunca estuviste solo, siempre estaba Castform para ti!

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más! ¡No me importa lo que tú creas, yo siempre estuve solo, todo el mundo me abandono! ¡Y tú jamás vas a entender esa soledad!

—Es verdad… tal vez jamás comprenda lo que es estar solo ya que he crecido alrededor de muchos amigos pero… a diferencia tuya tengo una razón para luchar, y es volver a verlos a todos… ¡Thunder!

—¡Pika! —Thunder comenzó a correr haciendo su placaje eléctrico.

—¡Hazlo!

—¡Que tonta, tu placaje eléctrico jamás afectara a Steelex!

—¡Tal vez no! ¡Pero no olvides el enorme agujero que dejaste después de tu ataque de excavar!

—¿Qué…?

—¡Y qué dejaste el día soleado hecho por Castform cuando nos atacaste!

Steelex que estaba parado justamente delante del agujero que creó hace rato fue atacado directamente por el rayo solar de Grass quien estaba parado delante del otro agujero, así haciendo nosotros un ataque subterráneo aprovechando que Castform no había cambiado el clima desde que uso el día soleado. Gracias a este ataque, Steelex fue vencido.

—¡Steelex!

—¡Yo que tú prestaría mejor atención! ¡Ahora Thunder!

Thunder golpeo directamente a Ludicolo logrando derrotarlo.

—¡Ludicolo!

—Ah… ah… muy bien hecho chicos… bueno, dos fuera falta uno

—¿Cast…? —Me miro Casform cuando me escucho.

—Jeje tranquilo… nunca te lastimaría en serio pequeño…

—Tú… vaya… al parecer eres fuerte… pero solo fue un golpe de suerte…

—Como digas… pero… ¿No crees que es suficiente Issei?

—¿Qué…?

—Entiendo que te sientas mal porque tus padres te abandonaron, nunca veías a tu hermano, y la gente que estaba a tu alrededor te trataba con despreció… pero… ¿Qué te parece esto…? —Regrese a Thunder y a Grass a la PokeBall.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ya no vale la pena seguir con esto… Issei… comprendo que todo lo que hiciste fue imperdonable pero… ¿Seamos amigos?

—¿Eh…?

—Quiero enseñarte… lo maravilloso que es el mundo pokemon… por eso quiero ser tu amiga ¿Sí?

Estire mi brazo mientras sonreía… en cambió Issei solo se me quedo observando… observándome sorprendido por lo que le dije…

_Continuara…_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39: El deseo de Jirachi**

— ¡Hey! —Unos cuantos sujetos me encontraron e iban directamente hacia mí.

—¡Fuera de mi camino imbéciles! —Ignorándolos los empuje a todos y continué corriendo—. Snnff… snnff… lo siento… es el olor de Orange… debo encontrarla… ¡Poochy! —Saque a Poochy de su PokeBall—. ¡Tienes mejor olfato que yo! ¡Busca a Orange ahora!

—¡Might! —Asintió Poochy—. Snnff… ¡Auuuuu! —Dio un gran aullido y corrió, mientras que yo iba detrás de él.

—¡Así se hace amigo! ¡Pronto, debemos encontrar a Orange! _Pero… tengo un mal presentimiento… espero que solo sea mi imaginación…_

—¿Might…? —Poochy se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa amigo…? ¿Eh…?

Nos encontramos con una especie de laboratorio dentro de la cueva, era muy raro.

—Wow… cuanta tecnología… esto es interesante ¿no lo crees Poochy? Hehe…

—Grrrr…

—¿¡Sentiste algo Poochy!? ¿¡Es Orange!?

—¡Grrr…! ¡Might! —Poochy comenzó a correr

—¡Poochy espera! —Fui corriendo detrás de él

Hubo una explosión cerca de ahí, justamente hacia donde me llevaba Poochy.

—Oh no… ¡Poochy regresa por el momento!

Regrese a Poochy y fui rápidamente hacia el lugar donde escuche la explosión, y encontré a Orange y a ese hombre, no entendí que pasaba, vi a Orange herida y a punto de caer al suelo, así que fui rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba…

—¡Orange! ¡Orange! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Que paso!?

—Eres tú… Yuuki… —Me respondió—. Lo siento… Fui una tonta…

—No me digas… ¿¡Le diste una oportunidad a ese tipo no es así!?

—Yo…

—¿¡Qué diablos estabas pensando!? ¡Él es un maldito!

—Con que por fin llegaste tú pequeño —Me hablo Issei.

—Grrr… eres tú Issei… ¿¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a Orange!?

—Ella fue la tonta que bajo la guardia… ahora si me lo permites acabare con ambos

—¡Ni creas! ¡Viper sal de ahí!

—Ese Seviper no está en buen estado, es claro que tuvo una pelea hace poco ¿verdad?

—No lo saque para pelear

—¿Qué…?

—¡Viper usa niebla ahora!

Viper uso la niebla para así lograr escapar junto con Orange, nos ocultamos dentro en un agujero que había por ahí.

—Uf… gracias Viper… ¿Eh? —Vi a Orange curando a Viper

—Ya esta

—Ah… gracias Orange…

—¿No traen pociones?

—Es Amethyst quien guardo

—Es cierto, se supone que ibas a ir con los dos niños ¿Qué paso?

—¿Y en dónde está Gin?

—Ah… luego de encontrarnos con todos los guardias tuvimos una pelea con unos tal Romeo y Julieta, lamentablemente Gin termino herido y tuve que seguir sola

—Ya veo…

—Pero no me respondiste ¿Qué paso con los niños?

—Ah… bueno… es que… no es que exactamente fuera con los niños… yo… deje que ambos se fueran con Gray… ¡Porque él conocía mejor el lugar e iba a ser más seguro!

—Entonces fuiste con Kotone ¿Dónde está ella?

—Lamentablemente también nos separamos

—Y dime ¿se reconciliaron?

—Eso no tiene importancia

—Claro que lo tiene

—¡No lo tiene! ¡Ahora lo que sí tiene importancia es el porqué te dejaste derrotar por ese sujeto!

—Ah… eso…

—¿¡Que paso contigo Orange!?

—Escucha Yuuki… tal vez esto te haga enojar pero necesito decirte las cosas que averigüe

Orange me conto la historia de ese tipo Isei y también sobre el plan que tenía usando a Jirachi.

—… ¿¡Que dices Orange!?

—Eso es… lo que paso…

—…Ese… ese tipo… ¿¡Cómo eso que es el hermano de Isao!?

—Aparentemente sí

—Grrr…

—Yuuki no te enojes tanto, debes calmarte

—¡Tú cálmate! ¡En primera fuiste tú quien le dio la oportunidad para atacarte! ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo herida que estas por eso!?

—Antes de que él me volviera a atacar se acerco a mi… lo más probable es que quería aceptarme… pero luego me ataco, aunque se contuvo un poco, si hubiera querido matarme lo hubiera hecho

—¿¡Y qué Orange!? ¡El pobrecito se contuvo un poco antes de asesinarte, claramente cambió y debemos perdonarlo! ¿¡Que te parece si adoptamos al pobre huérfano también!? ¡Después de todo es solo 6 años mayor que tú, sería un perfecto hermano! ¿¡Acaso crees que así va la cosa Orange!? ¡Deja de ser amable con todo el mundo!

—Aun así… pensé que si se arrepentía de lo que hizo y se disculpara…

—¡Si con disculparse fuera suficiente la policía no existiría!

—Es que no lo entiendes Yuuki me dio lastima

—¿Lastima?

—Es que… era una persona que nunca tuvo a nadie en su vida, sus propios padres lo abandonaron… pero lo peor de todo es que no puede confiar en los pokemon… encuentro horrible que una persona no pueda ver lo maravilloso que es el mundo de los pokemon, que este tan ciego… también lo hice por Castform, es pobre pequeño quiere demasiado a su entrenador, simplemente yo no podía seguir, ni si quiera defenderme, y tampoco quería que mis pokemon pelearan para defenderme sin que los hiciera atacar… solo iban a recibir un daño absurdo

—...uf... ¿Te puedes levantar…?

—No…

—Me voy…

—Oye… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Le ganare a ese sujeto… y si tengo la oportunidad lo asesinare

—No exageres la situación Yuuki… entiendo que estés enojado pero

—Pero nada, ese tipo ha hecho cosas que jamás le voy a perdonar, no merece seguir existiendo

De repente se derrumbo el lugar en el que estábamos, por suerte no llegamos a ser aplastados.

—Cof… cof… Orange… ¡Orange! —Fui rápidamente por Orange quien estaba desmallada —. Estaba herida… y fue golpeada por una roca… ¡Orange!

—Una menos falta uno —Apareció Issei junto a su Castform.

—¡Tú!

—Aunque si me lo preguntan no será tan difícil contigo, después de todo mi oponente anterior era hija de Red, el entrenador pokemon que logro obtener el título de campeón a los 11 años, y Yellow, una chica que logro derrotar a Lance, en cambio tú eres hijo de una mujer que no puede hacerse más fuerte que alguien que no entrena y un hombre que le teme a las batallas, que decepción

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡No tiene nada que ver de quien seas hijo! Y por lo menos mis padres no me abandonaron ¿Cómo la ves?

—Ah… ¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Tú como te atreves a lastimar a Orange, eres un maldito

—Esa chica es muy fuerte, aun así fue una tonta

—Te equivocas… solo es alguien que piensa en todos los demás antes que si misma… pero siempre he visto a Orange como la que tiene más fortalezas entre nosotros, y te digo esto, no hay nada más bello que el poder perdonar a alguien, ¡Aun así tú rechazas esas buenas intenciones por tu absurda ambición! ¡Me repugnas!

—Con que te crees muy listo chiquillo, llego la hora de enseñarme una de mis mejores armas… ¡Sal de ahí ahora! —El saco un Magmotar.

—Con que Magmotar… Regresa Viper, llego la hora ¡Sal de ahí Abs!

—Con que Absol, el pokemon desastre, creo que será buena idea mostrarte algo…

—¿Eh…?

—Terremoto

Magmotar hizo temblar todo el lugar.

—Terremoto… entonces… hace rato

—Así es, fui yo quien causo ese enorme terremoto que los molesto tanto, también es el desastre natural que percibió absol

—¿Por qué…? No lo entiendo

—Fue para separarlos

—¿Eh…?

—No quería meterme en más problemas de los necesarios si llegaban juntos, así que me encargue de separarlos a todos

—Ah… Abs… tal vez querías decírmelo, perdón por no entenderte

—Ahora te tengo un segundo regalo que tal vez te guste… ataca

Magmotar no ataco usando pirotecnia pero logramos evadirlo.

—Pirotecnia… ese ataque es…

—¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Ese fue el ataque que le dio fin a Isao

—¡A tu propio hermano!

—Como veo ella te hablo de algo sobre lo que le conté, no importa

—Eres un maldito… Grrrr… ¡Eres un bastardo hijo de puta! ¡Abs ve por él!

— ¿Crees que un pokemon tan débil como Absol tiene posibilidad contra Mangmotar? Lanzallamas

—¡Doble equipo!

Abs esquivo ese ataque multiplicándose.

—Granizo

—Lo olvidaba… Castform

El granizo llego a golpear a Abs.

—Ah… ese estúpido granizo no para de molestar… ¿Por qué Magmotar no se ve afectado…? ¿Eh…? —Vi como los trozos de hielo antes de tocar a Magmotar se derretían por lo que vi en la Pokedex—. Ya, veo… el cuerpo de Magmotar puede alcanzar hasta 2.000 grados…

—Así es, espero que puedas pelear incluso con este molesto clima

—Maldito… ah lo olvidaba —Tome a Orange y la puse donde no llegaba el granizo.

—¿La dejaras dormir? Como veo eres muy amable

—Mira quien lo dice, no la atacaste en serio cuando tuviste la oportunidad, la pregunta es… ¿Por qué?

—…No te metas en lo que no te incumbe… ¡Ve Magmotar, lanzallamas!

—¡Cuidado con eso Abs, usa doble equipo!

Antes de que Abs preparara su ataque fue golpeado con uno de los trozos de hielo y luego por el lanzallamas.

—Como veo tu Absol no tiene oportunidad

—¿¡Te encuentras bien Abs!? Lo lamento… te di una mala orden…

—Acabar contigo será más fácil de lo que creí…

— ¡No creas que soy tan débil!

—Pues sí, si lo creo… prepárate Magmotar, un ataque más bastara para derrotar a Absol, te recomiendo cambiarlo por un pokemon mejor

—Ni creas… Magmotar es muy fuerte… pero de seguro tiene un punto débil… y lo encontraremos Abs… ¡Ve por él!

—¡Que tonto! ¡Usa la Pirotecnia!

—¡Abs detección!

Abs logro esquivar el movimiento.

—Tal vez esquivaste este… pero muy pronto el granizo te hará caer

—¿Crees que no hay forma de que Abs acabe con tu pokemon por no tener un ataque tan bueno?

—¿Eh…?

—¡Tal vez Abs no tenga la mejor velocidad, defensa u ataque! ¡Pero con un ataque crítico todo se puede!

—¿Cómo crees…? ¡Su habilidad! Debe ser Afortunado

—¡Así es baboso! ¡Ahora Abs! ¡Dale! ¡Hidropulso!

—¡Defiéndete Magmotar, aunque su habilidad sea Afortunado no es tan fácil dar el golpe crítico!

—¡No a menos que lleves el objeto correcto!

—¿El objeto correcto…? Absol trae un objeto… ¡periscopio! ¡Pronto Magmotar, lanzallamas!

—¡Ve Abs!

Abs fue hacia el cañón de Magmotar y disparo directamente su Hidropulso ahí dentro, dando un total golpe crítico en su punto más débil.

—¡Magmotar!

—Ah… ah… ¿gane…?

Justamente el efecto del granizo termino.

—Magmotar…

—Como veo no eres tan bueno

—Je… jaja… jajaja… ¡Jajajajajajaja!

—¿Qué…?

—Bien por ti… derrotaste a Magmotar —Regreso a su Pokemon a la Pokeball y comenzó a caminar.

—Te ves muy confiado…

—Verás niño… yo ya gane… todo está listo

—¿Eh…? No… no puede ser que… ¡Tengo que detenerlo! —Corrí rápidamente hacia donde él estaba.

—Castform

Su Casform lanzó su meteorobola alejándome de Isei. Isei entonces abrió su extraña máquina y saco la piedra de ahí, un segundo después salió una extraña luz y apareció Jirachi, el pokemon de los deseos.

—Ji… ¡Jirachi!

—Jeje Jirachi es mío, ahora concede mi deseo Jirachi, abre tu verdadero ojo

—¡No lo hagas Jirachi!

—Aunque lo trates de detener, mi máquina no es solo para adelantar los años… se encarga de obligar a abrir su tercer ojo al momento se salir… ¡Ahora Jirachi concede mi deseo! —Issei tomo a Jirachi del cuello y abrió su tercer ojo y se anotaron unas palabras en una de las tres cintas que tiene.

—Ji…Jirachi… no Jirachi…

—Todo está listo… ¡Ahora sufre con el poder del pokemon creador del mundo!

De repente apareció una especie de pokemon gigante… tenía la forma de Arceus… estoy seguro de que era Arceus, aun así, esa cosa no era Arceus, o mejor dicho no era un pokemon…

—¿Qué… que es…?

—Tus padres debieron haberte hablado sobre la vez que lucharon todos los holder en el frente de batalla ¿no es así?

—Lucharon contra Archie… y el creó una extraña criatura en forma de Kyogre… en cambio tú…

—Teniendo a Arceus no necesito a los demás pokemon, con esto mis deseos están completos

—Ca… ¡Castform…! —El pequeño Casform se escondió tras una roca al asustarse por esa criatura

—Pokemon cobarde, no sirves para nada… ahora con Arceus en mi poder no hay nadie que puede enfrentarme, y te mostrare de que esta hecho mi deseo acabando contigo

—¡Me da igual tu deseo! ¡Deja en paz a Jirachi!

—Ni loco te daría la oportunidad de usar los otros dos deseos de Jirachi… ahora mi querido Arceus, llego la hora de acabar con esto

—Oh... oh… ¡Pronto Abs, usa tajo umbrío!

—Acaba con ese débil Absol

Abs trato de atacar a esa cosa pero fue derrotado rápidamente por el hiperrayo.

—¡Abs! Maldición… regresa

—Jajaja llego la hora de terminar con esto niño ingenuo

—_Debo pensar…_

—¡Ataca!

—¡A correr! —Esquive rápidamente el ataque usando unos zapatos especiales para correr.

—Como veo tienes zapatillas especiales

—Se llaman deportivas tarado, el viejo me las dio ayer para poder enfrentarte… _Y debo agradecerle porque sin ellas no me hubiera salvado de eso…_ ¡Viper y Slak salgan!

—Eres muy obstinado

—¡Viper usa Bilis!

—¿Crees que el poderoso ataque de Slaking es rival para mi pokemon?

—¡Esa cosa no es un pokemon! ¡Slak usa tu ventisca!

—Ataca nuevamente con el hiperrayo

—¡Viper cola veneno, no dejes que Slak sea atacado!

Ambos pokemon míos fueron derrotados por el fuerte ataque de esa cosa.

—Tres fuera… solo te quedan tres pokemon…

—Ma… maldición… —Comencé a correr usando las deportivas…

—En primer lugar acaba con esa niña

—Lo olvidaba… ¡Orange! —Corrí de vuelta.

—… maldición…

—¿Eh…?

—Olvídalo… solo encárgate del niño

—_Otra vez dejo ir a Orange… ¿Qué le pasa…?_ ¿¡Por qué diablos no le haces daño a Orange!?

—Le daré un buen trato al final… por ahora no soy capaz de deshacerme de ella porque no logro quitármela de la cabeza…

—¿Eh…?

—Olvida la tontería que dije… ¡Arceus deshazte de ese chico salvaje ahora!

—Huy… —Corrí otra vez con las deportivas…_ Ok… llego el momento de pensar… perdí a Abs, Slak y Viper haciendo nada más que tonterías… Solo tengo a Poochy, Mud y… Salamence… pero ese último está fuera de la cuestión… lo que necesito es alguien rápido para esquivar los movimientos… si logro evitar el ataque con algo como protección, y luego ataco con una gran velocidad… pero solo uno de mis pokemon puede hacer eso… ¿Qué debo hacer…?_

—¡Yo que tú no me distraería tanto!

—¿Eh…? —Fui golpeado por esa cosa y me lanzó directo hacia unas rocas—. ..ah…_El único pokemon que puede usar protección y atacar con velocidad y además que puede volar que tengo es Salamence… es el único que tiene el suficiente poder para enfrentarlo, no tengo opción, debo usarlo si quiero ganar o por lo menos salvarme hasta que lleguen los demás_

—¿¡Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer!?

—Yo te elijo… elijo a… a… ¡Poochy sal! —Saque a Poochy de la Pokeball.

—¡No creas que tu perrito tenga oportunidad!

—¡Poochy pronto, usa juego sucio!

—¡Arceus acaba con ese Mightyena…

La cosa derroto a Poochy en un solo movimiento.

—¡Poochy! —Fui hacia donde estaba Poochy—. Snf.. ¿Qué fue lo que te hice amigo…? ¿Por qué use a Poochy…?

—Vaya… solo eres un llorón

—Cá… cállate… —Regrese a Poochy—. Lo lamento Poochy… de... debo usar a…

—¡Ataca!

—¡Salamence… sal… aho…! —Cada vez que tomaba la PokeBall de Salamence solo recordaba ese horrible momento en que lo vi por primera vez y me quede atrapado en medio de una estampida de pokemon… en donde lo que veía era la horrible cara de un furioso Salamence, también cuando lo use en la torre quemada donde lo único que hizo fue causar problemas e incluso estuvo a punto de matar a mi hermana—. ¡No puedo…! —Seguí corriendo.

El ataque de el supuesto Arceus logro darme justo debajo de mis pies haciéndome volar nuevamente y terminando en el suelo…

—¿Qué paso…? ¿No te quedan más trucos…?

—…eres… un… bastardo… —Trate de levantarme pero no pude… al parecer ese ataque me había roto una costilla…

—Niño… quiero decir Yuuki, tal vez fuiste un buen oponente, e incluso lograste hacerle frente a Isao varias veces, pero es la hora de que tengas su mismo final, aunque tundras el honor de ser acabado por este gran pokemon, y todo gracias a Jirachi —Levanto a Jirachi que aun tenía maltratándolo en sus manos.

—…Maldito… su… suéltalo…

—Llego la hora del fin… termínalo mi querido Arceus

Arceus lanzó su ataque.

—_No puedo perder… _—Pensé otra vez—. _Debo sacar a Salamence… una vez que salga tal vez no me obedezca pero va a hacer la protección para salvarse como con Kotone la otra vez… solo eso me queda para ganar tiempo… debo… _—Tome la PokeBall de Salamence pero nuevamente me vinieron esos recuerdos—… _no… lo lamento… papá, Haruka, Kotone… yo… perdí._

_Continuara…_


End file.
